A Private Lesson
by JETTS98
Summary: Bella is a student at Forks High School with a hot Math teacher.same old story,she likes him,he likes her,can't be together.But what happens when they actually do take the risk and go for it?Nothing can go well,or will it?AH,a little OOC.limes,not lemons
1. Mondays

_Okay people, so this is my first fanfic. I am putting up one chapter so far so guys can check it out. If you like it, YAY! If not, tell me. I just take it down and go cry somewhere in the fatal position. (jk) but I will understand if you don't._

_Just a heads up, something are changed. Edward last name is Masen (his name before he was changed) not Cullen (something about 'Mr. Cullen' that i didn't like). He has brown eyes not green (tell you why later) Alice and Jasper will never get together (sorry AxJ fans) and Emmett is Edward's friend, not brother._

_So enough of me, here's the story._

_Ps. Because it is the first chapter, nothing will happen yet. Just a heads up. So if you looking for scandal, it's best if you go now because you won't get it yet. Sorry. Okay, here it is. For real this time._

**Chapter 1**

"Bella, Wake up. You're going to be late for school." I heard my mom called from downstairs. I dragged my excruciatingly tired body out of my extremely comfortable bed. I really hate having to get up every single morning to do the same thing day in and day out. If you ask me, school is overrated.

"I'm up" I called back. I was never really a morning person. I sat on the side of my bed and placed my hands over my head, trying to relieve my headache. I personally like to call it a 'weekend handover'. You don't have to drink to get one. All you have to do is love the weekend and hate to see it come to an end, like me. Which is exactly why I got 'a weekend hangover' every Monday.

I looked around the room for something to wear. I really should wash some of these clothes. I spotted the pair of jeans I bought yesterday and one of my favorite button-up shirts. I grabbed my clothes, along with my other toiletries, and headed to the bathroom to get ready.

As I stood in the shower, I let the hot water beat down on my body. My showers were always longer on Mondays. It gave me time to get ready for the week ahead and it helps me relax my 'always seem to be sore' muscles. When I finally got out, I stared at myself in the mirror, just like every morning. I like to get a good look at myself, to see who I really was. I guess you can say I was sort of a cute girl. Guys are always following me around like lost puppies, but I never saw the attraction. If you ask me, I was just slightly above average looking, but very slightly. I sighed hard and continued with my morning.

"I'm out, mom." I called as I grabbed my bag and walked to my car. The weather was cold and rainy as it always was, but I guess that's what you get when you decide to live in Forks, Washington. I threw my bag in the back before climbing in. It takes forever to get the stupid thing started. I hated this damn car. It was old, it's always braking down-which made keeping it running cost more than it was worth-and on top of all that it was the ugliest thing you will _ever_ set your eyes on. I actually tried to find something uglier, but no such luck.

I pulled in the parking lot of my own personal hell or, as some people would like to call it, Forks High School. It was the only high school in this sad little town, so it's pretty difficult not to know every student here.

As soon as I walked in the building, Jessie came up next to me and fell into step.

"Hi Bella" she said excitedly. She tried so hard to be my friend ever since first grade. I don't know why. But she's really wearing on my nerves.

"Hey Jessica." I replied blankly. That was a mistake because then she began chatting me up about her weekend and this and that; as if I really cared.

I finally shook her off when I said I need to go to my locker. She waved good-bye and left. Thank goodness. Unfortunately, I went from one pest to another. When I got around the corner I saw Mike leaning against my locker. I sighed as I walked towards it. He was the top dog of the sad puppies who followed me around. I turn him down all the time, but he never seems to get the idea that I am not going to and never will date him.

"Good morning, Bella." He cheered with eyes as big as the moon when he saw me.

"Hi Mike." I said in an annoyed voice. I waved my hand signaling for him to move. I really didn't feel like be nice. It was Monday and too early for it.

"How was your weekend?" he asked, as he leaned on the locker next to mine. He again, did not get the hint that I didn't want to be bothered. Maybe I was being too subtle; I've always had a problem with subtleness.

I shrugged in response as I opened the lock on my locker. I didn't feel like giving him anything more. But, Mike being Mike, he stayed in his place.

"Well, maybe we could do something together next weekend. We can turn that shrug into a smile." He gave me a shy smile as I turned to look at him. "You know, like a date." He continued.

I sighed before turning to him. "Mike, look you're really sweet, but…" his eyes glowed with anticipation. He didn't get the 'but' I guess. It was time to be brutal. "But get it through your head. You and I will _never_ happen. I don't know what I have to do for to get that." He stared at me in a disappointed way. "Please go away now." I snapped and he finally walked away. Even with his back turned, I could tell he was totally broken. I felt bad for being so mean. I didn't want to, but that's the only way to get rid of people like him.

I sighed hard and turned to my open-locker. I got what I needed and closed it, jumping slightly at the sight that was hiding behind it.

"Morning, Sunshine!" my peppy best friend Alice cheered. She had a big smile painted on, like any other time. She has been my friend for as long as I could remember. She was always too happy. I don't know how we are so close. We were plenty different. Her being a morning person is just one of many of an incredibly long list of differences.

I put my hand over my heart, as if trying to restart it. "Damn Alice. Were you trying to give me a heart attack or something? I told you to stop sneaking up on me." I reprimanded.

"Sorry, Grumpy." She replied in a teasing tone that said she really wasn't as she hooked arms with mine. "You know, what you said to Mike was pretty harsh". We started walking towards our first period class.

I shrugged. "He wouldn't get the hint any other way. He's totally brain dead." She didn't argue. She knew how annoying he could be. She is there most of the time I tried to get rid of him.

We walk into my favorite part of day. Math class. It was my favorite subject of all time. It was one of the few subjects that I can honestly and proudly say I was good at without much effort. But the subject wasn't the only reason first period was my favorite times of day.

"Morning, ladies." Mr. Masen greeted us with a smile when we walked as he messed with the papers on his desk.

A smile grew on my face. He does that to me. Okay, so I'll admit it, he was the only reason why I come to school each morning. I couldn't help it. If you ask any girl in the junior class, they will all tell you the same thing: he is hot, you know, for a teacher.

"Hi, Mr. Masen." Alice replied politely. Okay, so maybe not_ every_ girl. She didn't look at him that way. She just saw him as a teacher, like you're suppose to. But I couldn't get past that perfect smile and those deep brown eyes.

"Good morning, Mr. Masen." My 'hello' was a little more cheerful than hers. I tried not to be so obvious, but sometimes it slips.

"So how was your girl's weekend?" he asked as he leaned against his desk.

"Okay." Alice unhooked our arms and went to her desk.

"Bella?" he smiled at me. I wished he wouldn't do that.

I swallowed my nerves back. "Same, I guess. I went shopping yesterday." I explained.

I quickly went to my seat and sat down. Alice gave me a look. She knew exactly what he did to me. I sank in my seat and covered my face with my hands. "I don't want to hear it." I mumbled through them.

"He's a teacher, Bella." I mouthed the words as she said them. I knew exactly what she would say. She says the same thing every time she 'catches' me.

I took my hands away and looked over at him to see if he heard her. I sat up and leaned into her. "What, you don't think I know that?" I replied in a hushed tone.

"You sure don't act like it." She warned me, and then turned in her seat as the rest of the students came in. I loved her, but sometimes I wish she would shut up. Yeah, he was a cute and a great teacher, but that's just the thing: he's a _teacher_. It was just a crush and nothing would happen. If it did, it would be a slippery slope for anyone involved.

Class started and I kept my head down the entire time. If I didn't I would start daydreaming again. One time I daydreamed that he called me out of one of my classes. When I got there, he backed me against the lockers and kissed all over me. When I realized it was a daydream, I asked to go get some water. This, of course, was a bad idea because I kept looking over my shoulder to make sure that it wouldn't actually happen. Of course, it didn't because that all it was, a fantasy. It was just a solution for my seemingly non ending boredom. Well, that's what I like to tell myself.

When the dismissal bell rang, I silently rejoiced. I usually like this class and am sad when the bell rings, but when he talks to me around other people I tend to tense up. I'm more than comfortable around him when we're alone. But if there's even one other person in the room I get shy. I don't know why. It just happens.

I gathered my things and Alice and I walked to the door to go to our next class. I was in a hurry to get out, and I would have made it if I didn't hear a voice call me back in.

"Bella" I turned to see Mr. Masen. He was leaning against his desk and signaling for me to come over to him.

'What does he want?' Alice mouthed to me.

I shrugged. I don't know; her guess was just as good as mine. I waved for her to go ahead without me. "I'll catch up."

"Yes." I said as I walked over to him. I wondered if I did something wrong. Maybe he thought I wasn't paying attention to him by having my head down.

He waited until I got closer to speak. "Is everything okay?" he whispered.

I didn't know where that came from. I looked for the answer in the way he asked, but I couldn't find it. I really don't know how to respond to that. I don't understand why he would ask. "Yeah." I said with a questioning tone. "why?"

"You seemed distracted today in class." He noticed? Should I find it weird that he did?

"Oh, sorry about that." I decided not to. He was just being a concern teacher. But he didn't need to know that I was distracted and that he was the reason why. "It was just a headache. Forgot to eat breakfast." I lied. I did have a headache when I woke up, but it disappears when I _do _eat breakfast, which I did. "I really have to get to my next class. I promise to be more forced tomorrow." I turned and left the room.

"What was that about?" Alice asked when I walked out. She gave me a look as she spoke. I shook my head at her.

"Nothing. He just wanted to know if I was feeling okay." I told her "He can do that. No big deal." I added with a teasing tone. She rolled her eyes as she hooked our arms again and we went to class.

_Okay, there was. How was it? Too short? Be brutal please. It was my first and I need to know what to improve. _

_Okay, so let tell you why he has brown eyes. Because, when I first wrote this, it wasn't Twilight characters, there were my own, but when I started to type it, I wanted as Twilight so I just placed the characters. And the character Edward replaced (who name was Sean, btw) had brown eyes and the main character compared them to puppy dog eyes. And yes, that part is important. If you good comments, you'll find out why, but not until later. _


	2. Daydreaming

_For the people for read the first chapter and __**like**__ it, whatever you're smoking, please don't stop. Also tell, your friends. It would make me a happy panda if more people read. Because at least there's more people who likes my novice FF. okay you didn't come here to hear me put myself down you came to read the FF (for some reason). So here it is._

_Oh, BTW. There's a scene in here- which is her daydream- that might be a little much. Or not enough, I don't know. But if you like it, tell me. I might put some lemons in there and I want you guys' opinion. Okay here we go.

* * *

_

**2. Daydreaming**

We walked into our next class, which we also shared. Our whole schedule was about the same expected for one class in the middle of the day. Our next class was History. I wouldn't say this class was my worst subject. I just don't like it so I don't do as well as I should. I mean its like, why should I cared what happened in the past. Why should I care who won World War I, anyways. It happened years ago and was over. Get over it.

But I blame the teacher. He couldn't make an amusement park sound fun. He had one of those voices that you hear off of an old TV show, like _I Love Lucy_ or something. It puts me to sleep with ease. Not only was his voice dull, he was…let's just say not the best looking person. He had glasses big enough to used as magnify glasses rather than seeing ones. He had a comb over that was trying to cover an easily-tell baldness. He always wore the ugliest shirts. They looked like the two ugliest shirts in the world got together and he just happens to wear their babies. And his smell, oh god, it's awful. It's a mixture of cat litter and cheap cologne. You'll get dizzy from the smell it you stand too close. Oh well, guess not every teacher can be a Mr. Masen. What can you do but to grin and bare it?

I slipped into my seat. The first thing I did was put my head down, but this time for a different reason. I don't like because it's boring and his old-black-and-white TV shows didn't help matters much. So, this is the class I caught up most of my sleep and daydreams. It's where I had a certain daydream. Like I said, it helps end the boredom.

Come to think of, he stars in a lot of them. I guess it's because, he's my teacher for the previous class and is the last thing that's fresh in my mind.

Today, I tried not to think about that. I let my mind draft to my mom. My dad died almost six years ago, and she still wears her wedding band. She says she not ready to take it off and start to date again. I don't know why. They were divorced for a year before he died. But even then, she said she couldn't date.

I didn't know what her problem was. She was pretty, you know, for my mom. She's nice and very outgoing. People say we are a lot alike, I don't see it. I'm not as 'friendly' as her. It wasn't my fault. People annoyed me. I blame my dad for that trait. I don't know how Alice and I stay friends as long as we did. You've think I've slapped her by now, with all the damn jumping around she does. Seriously, that girl could fucking annoy the damn Energizer Bunny. But, no matter how bad she is; bottom line, she there for me, no matter what. She was the closest thing I had to a sister.

But, back to my mom's situation. She says it's not a 'situation', with the air quotes and everything. She wants to know why I'm always worried about it. Her exact words were… "Bella, you need to stop worrying about me. I'll date when I'm ready. You need to find a date yourself." I roll my eyes at that each time she says that. I dated some of them a few times. But it always ends the same way, me slapping them so hard that there's a red mark on their face and neither of us never talking to each other again. Sometimes, Alice jokes of me being gay. I hit her the first time she asked. The guys in this itty bitty town just don't interest me.

The only guy that I found attracting was too old for me to think that. Maybe he would be good for my mom. Wait, how did I let my mind go to that?

I closed my eyes and let my mind drafted. It was no point in trying to fight it. Now that what it was on, that's where it would stay. Stupid brain.

Once they were closed, the fantasy started, like it was a movie on pause, waiting for someone to press play. I was in a dark room. Once the lights came on, I looked down and saw I was in a school-girl outfit. With the loose tie, a white button-up shirt that was in a knot at the bottom up to above my bellybutton, plaid skirt, fish net stockings, the whole nine. My hair was even in pig tails. This has to be no more than another stupid figment of my own freaky imagination. Because how else would I get in this outfit so fast. I didn't even own a uniform like this. Alice would have loved the pig tails.

I realized I was in a classroom and in a desk.

"Bella, you've been very bad girl." I heard a silky smooth voice come from a dark corner. Then out he walks. Yep, Mr. Masen. I knew this is where it was going. He came out of the dark corner, tipping a ruler in his hand. "Very bad." He continued. "You talk in class, don't turn in you homework. Whatever am I supports to do with you." He asked as he walked towards the desk. I knew the answer he wanted, but I couldn't talk so I just shrugged.

He stared using the ruler as a cane as he walked slowly around the desk I sat motionless in. "let's see. There would be no point of giving you extra homework since you won't do it. And detention won't work. What to do, what to do?" he sounded like he was in deep through as he said this. Again, I just shrugged. I started to play with my hair in nerviness. "Please stop." He told me "that's very…distracting" I did what he asked and placed my hands in my lap.

He squatted down on the side of me. "What do you think I should do?"

I stared ahead. I gulped. "I –I really don't know Mr. –Mr. Masen." I shuddered out. I was uncomfortable with him this closer while I was in this get-up. I heard him chuckled.

I feel him breath on the side of my neck, letting me know that he was closer. "Ithink you do." He trailed kisses upward on my neck to my jaw line. He turned my head gently with his finger. He chuckled again, sent his breath to cover my face. He leans in and just about to what I hope he would do.

But before our lips could meet, I heard a loud slam. It caused me to snap back to reality.

I popped my head up and looked around. I realized that I was still in my History class. I must have went to sleep and been dreaming. I looked at the ruler, which must have caused the slam, on my desk. I trailed up it and saw my teacher standing next to my desk.

"Miss Swan. If you studied as hard as you slept, you'll be passing this class with flying colors by now." He lectured then started to walk back to the middle of the room to finish the lesson.

I yawned. "yeah. And if your class was as interesting as your shirts, I wouldn't need a reason to sleep." I mumbled as I stretched out my arms above my head. He turned around.

"What was that?"

I finished stretching before answering. "Nothing sir. Please continue with your _oh so interesting _lecture" I replied with a sarcastic smile.

"You better watch it, Miss Swan. You don't want a detention." He warned me before turning his full attention back to the rest of the class.

"Whatever" I mumbled as I rolled my eyes. Everyday he does this. He's always trying to make me _interested _and _joined_ in class discussions. Why does he do that? Doesn't he know I hate him and this damn class? If sleeping in here everyday and rolling my eyes at him each time he spoke wasn't clear enough, I didn't know how to make it clearer. The only reason I'm taking the damn class is because I need it to graduate.

"So how was it?" Alice asked without looking up from the notes she was taking. I got to remember to copy those.

"How was what?" I said, playing innocent. I knew what she was asking through.

She wrote down one more word and looked at me. "The dream you were so deeply into. The way you were smiling, I'm assuming it was good." She answered. I gave her a look. "am I wrong?" she asked, but she knew she wasn't. Smug jackass. I shook my head then laid it back on my desk.

I shrugged. "Nothing special." I couldn't help but think I lied to her. It wasn't anything special. It was the same as the others. So _why_ do I feel like I lied?

She shook her head as she turned it back to her notes with a light laugh. "You are going to get yourself in trouble, Miss Bella Swan." She warned

"Oh, be quite" I yawned. "It's just a dream. They don't mean anything." She didn't accept that. She kept laughing like she didn't believe me. They _didn't_ mean anything. It's not like I would act on them. It was just a crush. Since when did having a harmless crush hurt? Probably when they said that 'harmless crush' is not supports to be on your teacher. Whatever. As long as I kept my dreams as just that, dreams, I saw nothing bad in what I was doing. I can't help who my mind is attracted to.

xxx

After gym, I got to go home. Alice and I went to the dressing room to change.

As soon as were out of the gym area, she started to complain, like she does every day after class. "why do we have wear those grotesque uniforms?" wow Alice, that was a new one. She uses a different word each time she talks about our gym uniform. That girl has like hundred different ways to say something is ugly. Just say it's ugly. I never knew where she got all of them from. Half of them I didn't what they meant. The only reason I had the slightest clue what she is saying is because I use contact clues. Maybe she has a word of the day calendar.

"I mean come on; those god awful things are eyesores. Who was the drunken genius to put red and orange together like that? I really want to meet him so I tell what the definition of 'color' is. Because obviously, he was color blind" she continued. She kept going all the way until we got to our lockers. I didn't stop her. She was totally obsessed with the, as she puts it, _wonder world of fashion_. And once she got like this, it's best to let her tired herself out because there was no point in trying to stop her. I never got it. As long as it covered our bodies, what's the point of 'matching'?

"Don't think Bella?" I heard her say. I didn't hear what she just said. I must have tuned her out again.

"Uh, I'm sorry what?"

She rolled her eyes. She hates when I don't listen. I tell her all the time I don't care and yet she insists on going on and on about it. "don't you think we should start a petition so they could fired him or something?" she repeated

We stopped in front of my locker. I unlocked it "I don't Al. you know I don't care. And what would be the point of that? If we do actually mange that, we'd still be stuck with them until they hire someone else. Even then, the person has to skech it and gets it approved then they have to sew it. We weren't get to wear them. They probably won't have them until we leave." I told her as I gather my things. I hated busting her bubble, but she needed to be real about that idea.

"how can you be so calm about this?" she asked.

I shrugged then closed my locker. "you know I don't care." I reminded her. She grabbed her things and we started to walk to my truck. "beside, why does it matter? we just use them so we won't sweat in our street clothes."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we can't be fashionable." She countered

"Whatever Al." See what I mean? There's no point in talking to her about things like this. She will _always_ have a come back.

"Besides, it's not like you sweat, Miss Something's–Always-Wrong-With-Me." She mocked.

She was right. Not about something being wrong with me, but how I do sweat. I don't take gym. It's not that I'm not good at sports. Sure I've sent a few people to the nurse. But I'm not a total danger when I get a ball (or racket or bat or anything) in my hand, even though some people think that. The way I see it, they really shouldn't be in my way if they think that way.

But I _choose _not to part take in actives. I feel it's stupid. I don't see how running around will help me get in the college I want.

"Then why ask for my opinion?" I countered as I threw my bag in the back of my truck.

She shrugged. "I don't know. It's nice to have another. Even if that person does even know the difference between white and eggshell." She joked. Only another fashion expert would have found that funny.

"Who would know-" I started but realized it would be a lost cause. "You know what, never mind. Look you need a ride?" I changed the subject as I climbed in.

"No. I have my car."

"Okay, well I talk to you later." I said. I tried to turn on my car but it won't start. I turned the key to try again, still nothing. "Son of a bitch!" I yelled out. Not again.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she walked back.

"My damn truck won't start" I told her as I got out. I walked around to the front and lifted the hood. A black smoke came out causing me to cough.

"Girl, that thing is a piece of crap" she commented. I gave her look that said 'you don't think I know that?'.

"I know that." I wave the smoke out of my face so I could see. "Jacob's supports to fix it." I reached in to hook the two wires that are always slipping.

"Why don't you just get a new?" she was asking like they were just giving away free car somewhere. If they were, she needed to tell me.

"Tell my mom that." I got the wires hooked again. I got back in the driver's seat to try it again. I silently prayed that it will work. It jumped few times. "come on, you stupid thing" I mumbled as I tried again. It finally started. Yes. Thank you. I got out to put down the hood.

"You better get home before that thing turns in to a pumpkin." she joked. I flipped her off for the comment. I hates when she talked about my truck. No it wasn't the best, but she didn't need to point it out what I already knew. "Sorry, you're not my type." She chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and drove out of the parking lot.

After what seemed like forever, I made it home. I live a few blocks, a mile a most, away from the school, there is no reason I should pray at every stop sign and red light that the stupid it won't stop again. And yet, I find myself chanting, 'please don't stop. Just make it home. Please don't stop.' all the way there.

I hopped out of the truck and grabbed my bag. It was making noises when I shut the door. I gave it a hard kick to stop it. "God, I hate this thing." I said to myself.

"Hi Bella." My mom called from the couch when I walked in.

"Hey mom." I called back as I throw my house key in the dish we kept by the door. I walked place the couch to the kitchen but she stopped me.

"That's all I get?" She asked, looking up at me. I sighed and lean down to give her a hug. "Thank you. How was school?" she turned her attention back to the magazine she was reading and flipped the page. She was an interior designer so she was always reading them to get ideas. Alice would to be her daughter.

"School's school." I replied. There nothing special about that place and there no reason to lie that there was.

I tossed my bag by the stairs so I could grab it when I went up. I went to kitchen to grab a snack before going upstairs to start on my homework.

"Hey mom, can I borrow your car for the rest of the week?" I called as I looked through the refrigerator. I found a bottle of water and grabbed it along with a bag of chips from the cabinet.

"Why, was wrong with the truck?" The damn thing was manufacture, that's what wrong with it. She always asks that like she didn't know the answer wouldn't almost ne the same. She knew that thing was wasn't safe to drive. But she's always saying '_it's better to have a bad car then to not have one at all_'. Okay, I'll give her that. But I also want to make it to senior year- hell to the end of this year would nice- and with that car, it's not very likely.

"Mom, that thing is a screaming metal death trap." I told her like any other time she asks.

"Bella, stop overexerting." The way she said that made me what to dare her to drive it with praying the whole time. "What's really wrong with it?"

I rolled my eyes; even through she couldn't see me. "The wires keep slipping which makes it stops more than often. I'm afraid it will break down" I was hinting that I needed a new one as well as needed to borrow hers. She stays at home most of the time because of her job; she didn't need it as much as I did.

"I thought Jacob was supports to fix it."

"He did. But you can only 'fix' something so many times before nothing's more you can do." I told her. I said 'fix' like that because he doesn't really fix it. He just corrects whatever the problem was at the moment and a few weeks later, I'll be back with something else wrong. He tells me all the time to just replace the whole thing. People keeps saying that like it easier done than said, not true.

"I used your car or not?" I got back to my question.

She sighed and reached in her pocket. "You better bring it back the way I gave it to you." She warned as she tossed the keys at me.

I caught them and put them in my pocket. I smiled. I walked to the couch and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks mom. Love you"

"Yeah, yeah. Love you too." She waved me off. That was my sign to leave her alone now that I've gotten what I wanted.

I finished my chips before going upstairs. I threw the empty bag away then grabbed my bag."I'll be in my room." I called to her. She waved me off again.

When I got to my room, I didn't start working right away.

I grabbed one of my favorite books and flopped on my bed to reread it. This one just happen to be one where the main character is dating an older guy and he ends up trying to rape her. This book was one of the things that kept convicting me to stay in the teacher/student zone with Mr. Masen. But I don't think _that_ will ever happen. Just the thought of him having to leave and it being my fault is what was holding me down.

Once I got to the middle of the book, I stop reading. It kept bringing me back to him. And, as much as I wish, thinking about him won't help me with my school work. I tossed my book on the nightstand by my bed.

As soon as I got up to get my bag, my phone buzzed in my pocket.

I knew who it was. She the only person in my phone who would _call _me, any other person would text. "Hey, Alice." I answered.

"What you doing?" she asked out of the blue.

"about to do my homework. Why?" I tossed my bag on the bed and closed my door.

"Can I come over?"

"Why?" what did she want? She only wanted to come to my house when she wanted something. Usually she wants me to come over her house.

"I'm bored."

"That's not my problem. Do your homework." I suggested.

"I did already. Can't I come over to do your hair or something?" she almost whined.

"no! I'm not your damn Barbie doll." No matter how much as she wants me to be. She has more fun getting ready for events than actually going to them.

I heard her give a disappointed sound. I didn't care and she knew I didn't. "Bye Alice." I said. I was about to hang up until she stopped me.

"wait." I heard her. I put the phone back to my ear. "What are you wearing tomorrow?" another out of the blue question.

"I don't know; whatever's clean. Why?"

"Wear something cute." she told me.

"Why?" I asked again, stretching out the word in confusion. Every time she told me told me to wear something _cute_, I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"I don't know. I just have this feeling something's going to happen."

"What do you have planned?"The way she said that made me asked

"Nothing." She sounded like she was telling the truth. But I was still unconvinced.

"What are you physic now, or something?" I joked. I climbed on my bed and started taking books out.

She laughed. "No, that's preposterous. I just have this weird feeling something is going to happen." She repeated.

I told her I will _try_ to find something to please her. She knew that was all she was getting was a _try, _so she took that and hung up.

Through out my homework, I wondered why she wanted me to wear something _cute_.

She said she didn't have anything planned, but I couldn't help to think she was lying. With Alice, you never know what to expect. She could have been lying. Or maybe she really did just have a 'feeling' as she say and was just guessing. But what normal person gets 'feelings' like that? I just answered my own question as I asked. She was many things but anything but normal.

Oh well, just going to have to until tomorrow to see what happens.

* * *

_Okay, that was chapter two. If you'll still with me; don't worry, it will have something interesting in the next chapter. Well, I think it will be interesting, hopefully you guys will think so too. Sorry for all the question. When I first wrote this, I had that problem and I trying to cut them down. _

_I'm going to try to post once a week (for anyone who cares). So by this time next week, the new chapter should be up. _

_BTW: the book she was reading is called 'Dawn Before Darkness', which, just like the characters in this story, I don't own. _

_Okay, that's it. Thanks. Luv and rockets! XD_


	3. Awkward

_Okay here I am again with another chapter. For the people who are still with me. YOU ARE AWSOME! Digital-cookies for everyone Fresh out of my imagery oven chocolate chip, YAY! (expect for Tim. You know what you did. {Jk. I don't even know a Tim} X) ) _

_Okay, this next chapter is called Awkward. You'll find out. Believe me, as you're read, you'll be finding yourself saying "Awww…kawrd..."_

_Okay, I'm done. Here we go. Chapter 3. enjoy

* * *

_

**3. Awkward**

I woke the next morning, with a slightly light headache. Tuesdays are better than Mondays, but I still have to go to school. They're not as good as Fridays, but at least the worst day is over.

I got out of bed and did my morning routine. I didn't know what I was wearing, so I didn't take any clothes with me to the bathroom.

When I got out of the shower, I started to get dresses. I found something jeans, and a t-shirt that said 'if you don't like my attitude, stop talking to me'. As I pulled on the shirt I remembered what Alice said to me yesterday. Wear some thing cute, she says. I had no idea what that meant. Her idea of 'cute' and mine were so opposite, they might as well as been two different words.

But I knew one thing was for sure, she _wouldn't_ think this is cute. She said herself that she hated this shirt. She says it's asking people to find reasons to find me annoying. I could her now as if she was in my ear '_Bella, I say something 'cute'. Do you know what the word means? Do I need to come over every morning to pick out your clothes for you? You need to go home and try that again'. _ I clinched at the thought. The only time she was mean is when she feels someone doesn't do what she asks.

I put on some tighter jeans and a light blue blouse to match. If she didn't like this, she was going to have to get over it. I wasn't changing again. I grabbed my mom's keys from the jeans I had on the day before, packed my book bag and went downstairs.

"Okay mom, I'm out." I called to her.

"Freeze." I heard her say as I put my hand on the knob. I did what she said. "turn around." I turned to see she was in the kitchen door way with a mug of coffee in her hand. She twirled her finger in a small circle, signing me to get a full spin.

Were we really doing this? Her look told me we were. I'm sixteen; I should be able to walk out the door without having to check with her. I sighed as I placed my bag on the floor and took off my opened jacket. I held it in my hand as I gave a quick spin.

"Cute." She approved. Thank you. Now I could go.

"Thanks." I responded, even through I didn't care. I just wanted to leave.

"Who are you trying to impress?" she asked as I put my jacket.

I gave a humored sound. "that's funny." I replied as I grabbed my bag. Her voice told me that the question was serious. I sighed. "No one. Alice has this 'feeling' that something will happen today."

"Okay." She laughed as if as she didn't believe me. I rolled my eyes.

"I gotta go." I told her as I turned to open the door again.

"Well, if you are trying to impress someone, you don't have to show anything you don't want to." Please stop, I begged in my head. I knew where she was going. I really didn't want to have the 'when you're ready' talk before school. People would see the embarrassment on my face all day.

"And when you _are _ready, you make sure you're safe." She continued

"Bye mom." I cut her off as I opened the door and walked out this time. I hit the button to unlock the doors and climbed in before the rain hit me too much.

As soon as I got in, I was happy. For some reason, I had no problem going to school. Maybe because I didn't have to be caution as I drove

When I pulled in the student parking lot, I didn't see Alice's car. I figured she was running late, again, so I walked in by myself. I went to my locker and was happy to find that Mike wasn't there. I hated I have to mean, but it got rid of him. Maybe today will be good one.

I was surprised when I still didn't see her. Usually, she's at my locker to freak my out by now. I looked at my phone to see I was a little early. I wasn't really use to that, but I guess that's was when you drive a _car_ and not a piece of crap; you make up time. I didn't know where to go before class started so I went to class early. I need help on my homework anyways.

When I came in, he was at his desk doing something. "Good morning, Mr. Masen." I greeted him when I walked in. There's nothing wrong with greeting someone.

"Good morning Bella." He looked up and gave a polite smile. "You're here early." He said in confusion. He looked at his watch to see if he was right. Of course he was.

"Yeah, that's what happens when the car you're driving isn't useless." I joked. I put my things on my desk.

He laughed. I can't believe he actually laughed at that. He went back to whatever he was doing when I walked in "I like the shirt." My eyes popped open.

"You do?" I looked down to see what he found so appealing about it.

"Yes" he chuckled. He must have thought it was funny that I found the compliment so unbelievable. It wasn't the comment itself; it was the fact that he said it. Was he even allowed to say things like? Of course he was. Get a hold of yourself Bella. He was just being nice. "Is it new?" he continued writing whatever.

"Umm… no. I had I since eighth grade." It came out. Why did I say that? I'm sure he didn't care. He just asked a question, not for my life story.

"Well, it fits you nicely. Blue is your color." I'm glad he head was turned when he said that. My face turned five different shades of red when the words came out and hit my ears.

"Thanks, I guess." I said shyly. I bowed my head down; afraid he would look up and see me blushing.

I tried to gather my thoughts to remember why I was in here. The comment threw my off guard, so I was kind of lost. I looked on my desk and saw my unfinished homework. Then it clicks. That's right; I came to get help not to 'flirt' with him.

I called to him get his attention.

"What's up, Bella." he was looking at the computer on his desk now, but still not at me.

"Can you help me with last night's homework? I got kind of stuck." I got out when my nerves decided to come back.

"Sure… let me finish this…" he trailed off. He clicked one more thing before getting up. As he walked over to me, I sat down so we both wouldn't be standing.

"So what's the problem?" I pointed at it before reaching in my bag to get a pencil. "That's a hard one." I heard him comment. I sat back up to answer, but got stopped in my tracks.

When I looked on my desk, my paper wasn't on my desk anymore. I looked to see if he had it, but before my eyes never got to his hands. They decided they wanted to look at some more…interesting.

He's whole front side of his body was right on the side of me. My mind started to draft without my permission. It started to think about how he would look _without_ clothes. Maybe in the shower, with water dipping down his…

_Stop it. What's the matter with you, you idiot? Not only is he your teacher, but he's right next to you. Stop thinking that now right. Don't even finish the thought. Stop right now. _I demanded myself. That was the only I could do so it would stop. If I didn't do anything, I don't know what would have happened and didn't want to know. Knowing my freaky mind, it wouldn't have been good.

I quickly turned my head and rested it on my hand so I could shield my vision on the side of my eye. I tightly crossed my legs so nothing too embarrassing would happen.

I heard him say my name in a concerned tone. I just hummed in response. That was all I could get out. "You okay?"

_NO! NO, NO, NO! I am so not okay. _I yelled in my head. He didn't need to know what was wrong with me. I nodded very quickly. Where the hell was that damn pixie when you need her? "Okay. Well you need to move your arm so you can see the problem." I reluctantly did what he asked. Lucky, he leaning on my chair now. I silently let out a relieved sigh.

He placed my paper back on my desk. He started to explain it. And I was listening, I really was; or at least I was trying to.

As he lean on my chair, a scent hit my nose. It had a wood/forest type of scent. But it didn't smell bad, not at all. It smelled so good. Whatever it was, it was drawing me in like someone was taunting me with my vice and was just out of my reach.

The more I smelled it, the more it started to remind me of something. I smelled this before and remember liking it then. It was cologne. If I wasn't mistaken, it was a certain kind. Axe, I think.

Where the hell was the smell coming from? Was it me, did I hug a boy this morning who was wearing it? I smelled my shirt. No, it wasn't me. Then I remember that I didn't hug anyone because the only boy I would ever hug without anything sexual was Jacob and he wasn't even at school yet.

But there was a guy right next to me. I begged that it wasn't him. I lean in to see if it was. That was a bad idea because the scent- was in fact- coming from him. As soon as I got a better point of it, I was once again drawn in. I founded myself leaning closer and closer into his personal space.

When I realized how close I've gotten, I quickly pulled away. I adjusted myself in the seat so I was as far away from him as possible. But, because the desk and chair was attached by a bar on the side, it wasn't very far.

I lean on the opposite of the desk, still trying to get away from the overpowering scent. That didn't do a bit of help. I lean my face into my hand, covering my nose and mouth.

"Do you get it now?" he asked. I had no idea what he just said. I was too busy trying not to rip off his clothes and attack him right here in this classroom. I looked at him for him to repeat it. "do you get it now?" he repeated. Not what I wanted to hear.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, Mr. Masen, but I didn't understand a word you just said." I said honestly. I spoke with my hand muffling my mouth. I didn't want to take a risk in pulling it away.

He looked shocked. He probably thought he explained it wrong or something. "Okay…I explain it another way" he suggested

I shook my head. I couldn't take him being next to me. "It wasn't you. My head's hurting again. And no offense, but I think your cologne is making it worst." If I wasn't sure that anything I ever said in my life was lie, I knew what I just said was for sure. If _anything _was wrong with me, him being close to me with that scent pouring off of him, would help. But I have to tell it. If he wanted his job, he needed to get away from me.

"Oh sorry." He backed away from me quickly. I breathed my first fresh breath since I knew it was him taking control of my nose. "Sometimes people say I put on too much. I guess today's one of those days." He joked. I took a few deep breaths before answering. Holding my breath for that long was making me kind of dizzy and making my head hurt for real.

"It's not that." I tried to cover what I told him "it's just that when I get a headache, the smallest sound, light, even smell, could push it." I told him. He actually didn't have on too much. He had on the perfect amount which just made it worst.

"Okay. Do you need to go to the nurse to get something?" I shook my head. "You sure?" I nodded. "Rest your head. Class will start in about ten minutes, so get ready. You promised you will pay more attention today, remember." He winked at me. Did he really _have _to do that? I blushed so hard that would've mistaken my face for an apple as soon as he turned away.

I propped my elbows on my desk and covered my face in my hands. How was I going to get through today? I lightly shook my head in my hands.

"Hi Bella." I heard someone say a few minutes later.

"Please leave me alone." I said without looking up to see who I was talking to.

"She's not feeling well." I heard Mr. Masen explain. I would have to thank him for that later.

After the rest of the class piled in, class started.

It seemed like it took forever to end through.

I somehow made it through. Even with my eyes glued to notebook I was taking notes in, never meeting his eye contact, and keeping my head down as I answered questions he just _had _to ask me, I still don't know I made it; especially, with Alice never showing up.

I already had my things packed up five minutes before class was over. I didn't need _any_ reason to stay in here longer than necessary.

Too bad he felt the need to stop me again. "Feeling better, Bella?" he said as I walked towards the door. I didn't stop completely this time. I just turned around and continued to go backwards.

I nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I just needed rest. I'll see you later." I turned back around to walk out the class. I purposely kept the conversion short.

Once I was close enough to my next class, I lean against the nearest set of locker. My legs gave out and caused me to slide down in a sitting position on the floor. I put my books next to me so I could burry my face in my hands.

I've never gotten that close before. Someone's always there to interrupt it. I never have to stop it on my own.

I really need to get this damn thing in check. It just turned September a few days ago. And I will have to be in his class for the next school year. If I don't get this thing in check now, _something's _bond to go terribly wrong.

"Need a hand?" I heard a peppy voice interrupting my thoughts.

There were two people I didn't feel like talking to right now. This better not be one of them. I slowly lifted my head to see a hand reached out to me. I glared at the black, spiky haired pixie who was offering it to me.

I got up without taking her help.

I moved my hair out of my face so she could see how irritated it was.

"Morning." She smiled. She saw my face and she was still happy. Unbelievable.

"Don't 'morning' me. Where the hell were you in first period, Alice?" I snapped.

"Whoa, sorry Grumpy." She bends down to pick up my books. "I just got here. I was at the doctor's office. I had an unbearable headache when we got off the phone last night."

That was a bull shit answer. "You couldn't have taken an Aleve or something?" I scratched my books out of her hand.

"I tried. Nothing worked." She explained. "Besides, I thought you would like the alone time with your _favorite teacher_." She joked, but I wasn't in the mood.

"Alice, just shut the hell up."

"Did I miss something?" she asked. She must've finally scented my annoyed mood.

I sighed. I really wasn't mad at her, just the fact that she wasn't there when I needed her. The bell for class rang. "I'm sorry. I'll tell you later." Even through, if she was here, she'd already know.

I turned to walk to class. "Cute top." She called behind me.

"Bite me, Alice." I called back. I heard her chuckle. she walked in the room a few seconds after I did.

XXX

After our last period, I grabbed my things. I didn't go outside to leave. I needed help. Since I couldn't concentrate this morning, I still didn't get the problem and we have more for tonight.

"Umm… where are you going? The parking lot is this way." Alice mocked when she saw me going in the opposite direction.

"I know. I need help on the math homework."

When she heard the subject, she grabbed the sleeve of my jacket. She pulled on it, causing me to stop and almost fall backwards.

"Alice, what the hell?" I demanded.

"Do I need to come with you?" I couldn't help but laugh. There was something in her voice told me she was 100% serious and I stopped. I told her what happen this morning in lunch, so I had a feeling she would be her guard.

I shook my head. "No, thank you." I tried to slip my arm out of her grip but she tightened it.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Yes. I think I can handle it." She slowly loosens up her grip. I slipped out when I was it was loose enough. "I'll be fine." I promised.

When I got in, there was another student in there. See, she had nothing to worry about.

"Okay, I think I get it now. Thanks, Mr. M." The student said then packed up. I just stood there when I realize he was leaving. "Bye Bella" he said as he passed by me.

This might be bad. No worries. If I make it fast, I'll be out of here in a matter of minutes.

"Hi Bella." Mr. Masen smiled politely at me. "You need help too?" he guessed. I nodded. He laughed as he shook his head. "You'll be the fourth person. Don't tell the other teachers you're not getting it; they'll take away my 'Good Teacher' card." He joked. I gave a light and nervous laugh.

"I gonna go get something from the office. Try to get started and I'll help you when I get back." He said as he started walking towards the door, which I was still standing in front of. I move to the side so he could get out.

I dropped my bag on the floor. I was so confused on what to do. If I leave, I still wouldn't know how to the work and I might have to ask again later, or I might never it get. But if I stayed, a repeat of what happen this morning might happen. I was going to have to take that change. I can't fall behind because I can't keep my damn hormones in order.

I grabbed my bag and walked over to his desk. There was already a single chair there, so I didn't need to get one.

I was about to sit down when I saw a picture on his desk. I never noticed it so I went to look at it.

I picked it up to get a better look. It was a picture of three kids laying on their stomachs in grass. There were two boys and a girl in the middle. They kind of looked like him, especially the little boy on the right. They all had brown eyes and bronze, somewhat curly hair. The girl's was a little blonder than the boys. They were cute kids.

These had to be his kids; they look too much like him for them not to be. Also, it wouldn't be on his desk.

I couldn't stop the wave of the feeling that came. I think it was jealous. I think it felt it because I came to the conclusion that if he has kids, he had to have a wife. I don't why I was jealous that he had one. Of course he did. A woman would be crazy to say no to him. Besides, it's not like he's mine or anything.

I started to feel a slight scent of relieve. If he has kids, he has a wife. That means there is absolutely no chance for us. This is good. I can go back to seeing as a teacher. This is so good. I smiled at the picture.

"What are you doing?" a voice startled me. I look to see that Mr. Masen was leaning against the door frame, smiling. "I told you get ready to do the problems." He joked.

I smiled back. "I know. But I thought going through your things would be more fun." I joked back.

"Hey, those are personal." He points the papers he had in his hand at me as he walked forward.

I laughed. "Yeah, that's why I'm looking at them." I told him, inferring the 'duh'.

He placed the paper on his desk and came towards me. "Give me that." He playfully demand then starched the picture of my hand.

I laughed at his reaction. "Are those your kids?" even through I was pretty sure of the answer, I felt the need to ask.

"No, I got this fame a few days ago and haven't taken out the picture that comes in it." Was he serious? I gave him a look that asked. He looked at me and laughed. "I'm just kidding." He told me. I figured he was. Who forgets to take the picture out when they get a new frame? "This is actually my brother, sister and I when we were kids."

"Which one's you?" he pointed to the little boy on the right, the one who I looked the most like him. He looked like the youngest. "_That's _you?" I asked in disbelief. He nodded. That's why he looked so much like him, it was him. I laughed.

He gave a look. He put the picture back where I got it from.

I stopped my laughing to talk again. "So you don't have any kids of your own?" another question I felt I had to asked. He shook his head. "Are you married?" I asked, even through I knew I had no right to ask. Again, he shook his head. Each time, he avoided my eyes. He looked at his desk like that was something interesting about it. I wonder if he was hiding something.

I wish I could have stopped the personal question because sooner later, he was going to say something I didn't what to hear. But out came another one. "Why not?"

That made him look at me with a quirked eyebrow and smirk. "I thought you had a question about the work, not my personal life." It seemed like he was avoiding my question.

"Oh yeah. Sorry" I remembered why I was here. He walked around to the other side of his desk to sit down. I sat in the chair that was by his desk.

"You sure you can sit there?" his voice was serious. I gave him a confused look. Of course I could. He was far enough. I wondered why he asked that. He saw my face. "Your headache." He answered it. I still wasn't sure what he meant. Then I remembered the lie I told him that morning.

I had to cover myself. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. I told you, I just was needed rest. I actually think its okay for you to be closer." I smiled. "I mean, so you can explain it better." I fixed myself once I realized how that sounded. If that wasn't flirting, it was pretty damn close.

He didn't seem to notice because he moved he's chair closer. I moved too. And we met in the middle. He explained the problems again. This time I paid attention. I don't know why I was so more forced. Maybe because he was just sitting next to me and not hovering, so his scent wasn't smuggling all my nerves. So that helped.

When I finally got it, I didn't leave. I didn't know why. You'll think that since I founded out he wasn't married with kids, I'd be uncomfortable around him again. But I wasn't. In fact, I wasn't having any problems with him being so close.

"That's wrong." I heard him say as I worked out something. I looked at him with a serious face. I saw that he's eyes were still on whatever he was working on. I rolled my eyes.

"And how would you know that if you're not even looking?"

He shrugged. "I'm just assuming" he looked up and gave a smile that showed all his teeth, saying that he was joking.

"LOL. Very funny." I said sarcastically. Well two, can play that game. "But, I do have a question." I said in a serious tone. He raised his eyebrows in response since he was looking back at paper. "You were so cute as a child, so umm… what happened?" I joked and partly lied. I was trying to hold in my laughs.

He dropped his pen then looked up at me with a smirk. He angled his chair toward me. "Oh you got jokes." I nodded. I bit my lip to hold in the laughs. "I'll give you that; that was pretty funny. But let's see if you think this is funny. You got a detention."

My smile slipped at the words. "ar- are you serious?" I shuddered out. I have never had a detention before and I didn't think my first one would be from him. His serious face told me answer. "Oh come on. It was just a joke. That is so unfair." I tried to plead my case.

I stopped when I was his face. It was his turn to try to hold in the laughs. He was messing with me again.

"That was so not funny." I urged. I gave his shoulder a light push. Once my hand touched his body, I realized how hard it was. I could tell he worked out. I also realized I was cross the teacher/student line. I quickly pulled my hand away.

"I should get back to work." I suggested.

"Yeah, you should." He agreed. But yet, neither of us turned away. We just started at each other. Even when I noticed how close we were, I couldn't pull away. I was waiting for him to turn away first, but he never did. So, I just kept looking deeply into his eyes. It felt like they were sucking me in, closer and closer. I tried to fight it, I really did. But there was some stronger force.

Without even noticing, I was leaning closer. The only reason I did finally notice is that I saw him closer.

And before I could stop myself, I closed the distance between us. Just like that, our lips were locked.

Our lips pieced perfectly together. This felt were they wanted to be, where they needed to be. His felt so good against mine. This felt like it was meant to happen. This was so…so… wrong. This was so wrong. I was freaking kissing my _teacher, _not some high school boy. But how can something so wrong feel so right?

No matter, it was wrong. _And _yet you're still kissing him. STOP! What are you doing? Let go. Stop right now_. _A part of mind yelled at me.

Another part was yelling for me to keep going. No matter how much I want to, I couldn't listen to that part. I recluntly pulled away.

I looked at him in shock; not at him, at my damn self. I couldn't believe what I just did. "What did I just do?" I gasped out loud. I jumped up from the chair so fast that I almost knocked it over.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry." I backed away from him like I had a contagious illness or something. I quickly grabbed my bag and swung it over my shoulder without even bothering to close it. I didn't care if everything fell out; I needed to get out of there, like ten minutes ago.

"Bella, wait." I didn't stop. I just kept backing away, quicker this time.

"I'm sorry. I won't tell anyone. That was my fault. I wasn't thinking." I rushed out. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry." For some reason I kept apologizing. It was the only things that would come out.

I bumped into something hard. I sighed when I understood that it was the door. I struggled to find the knob. Once I found it, I struggle to open it. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. Let's just pertained it never happen." On the outside, I probably sounded like it was a simple request, but in my head, I was begging like I was begging for my life.

I was getting frustrated that the door wouldn't fucking open.

I finally got the damn thing open. "I see you tomorrow." I really didn't want to say that. Out of all the Fridays, why it this _have _to happen on a fucking Tuesday? Was there someone somewhat that was getting a kick of me making a fool of myself? "I'm really am sorry." I said one more time before walking out quickly. I allowed the door to close behind me.

I quickly walked down the hall with my head down. Even through the halls were empty, expect for very few people, I just felt I needed to. Once I was far enough from his room, I damn near ran to the car.

When I got in, I locked all the doors and windows. Once I felt I was sealed in, I did nothing but scream. I didn't even start the car. I just screamed as loud as I could. Even with the windows shaking, I screamed more. I couldn't do anything else, nor did I know what else to do. I needed to talk to someone.

I tried my best to calm down, but another scream came. When I felt I was done, I finally started the car. Without a second thought, I turned out of the parking lot. I knew where exactly where I was going.

I went so fast, that I'm pretty sure I was going over the speed limit and was leaving steaks on the ground. I didn't care. I needed my best friend.

XXX

When I got to her house, I rang her door bell frantically. I saw her car so I knew she was home. "open the damn door, you pixie." I mumbled as I repeat pressed button.

She finally opened it. I was thankfully that she did. She looked me like I was crazy for ringing the bell like that.

"Bella, what in the world…" she started.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" was all I said as I pushed pass her.

She closed the door behind me "sure, come in." I heard her tone, but I ignored it.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" I repeated and started pacing.

"girl, what the heck's…" she tried again.

"This is not good. So not good." I said more to myself than her. I tossed my head back. "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" I said the last one more loudly. I buried my face in my hands as I continued to pace.

She grabbed me by my arms to stop me. "Will you stop? You're going to run a hole in the floor." She pulled my hands away from my face. "Tell me what's wrong."

I bend my head down. I mumbled the respond. "What?" she said. I said it again a little louder. "Bella, I can't understand you." I groaned. I walked over to her couch and flopped down.

"I kissed Mr. Masen." I said more loudly and slowly so she could hear and understand it clearly.

"You what?" she said in disbelief. I was feeling the same way.

I propped my elbows on my knees and hid my face in my hands. "Please don't make me repeat it." I begged.

"Like on the lips?" I could tell from her voice that she still couldn't trust what her ears were hearing.

I moved my head so she could see me glaring at her. I lifted my head up slightly. "_No_. on the cheek. My voice was dipped in sarcasm. "Of course, on the lips. Do you think I would be freaking out if it was anywhere else?" I urged through my teeth. I know she was shocked, but come on. That was a dumb question and she knew it.

She sat down next to me. "Okay. In that case I have two questions." I nodded for to go ahead and ask them. "Firstly, how did it happen?"

I lifted my head, pushing my hair out of my face to explain it. The whole time I was talking, I avoided her eyes. I was trying to rethink about it. To be honest, it happen kind of fast.

"Well, he was helping me with the work at first. And he was really close. Then we were joking with each other. He said something and I gave him a little push. But once I pulled my hand away, I realized how close we really were. And I kind of…leaned."I gestured of my hand with the word.

"You 'leaned'?" I looked at her and was her eyebrow crocked.

"Yes, Alice I leaned." I told her. Was that her other question?

"Okay, that easily brings me to my next one." Oblivious it wasn't.

I looked at her, preparing myself. But what she did next was not asking something. She bopped me on the forehead with the palm of her hand.

"Ow!" I reacted. "What the hell Alice?" I demanded. I placed my hand where hers came in contact.

"What the hell to you. What were you thinking? He's our…"

"teacher." I finished for her. "I know that. I couldn't help it. We were just so close. His scent was pulling me in and his lips were just so inviting. And his eyes were just so deep…" I felt myself drafting. She must of scented it too because she bopped me again. "Ow! What was that one for?"

She gave me look to let me I know that I already knew the answer. "You know damn well what that was for."

I sighed. I'll give her that one. Either way, I didn't come here to get abused. I rested my head on one of the cushions. "So what do I do now?" I got to the point. I was lost and she needed to help me.

"Only one thing you can do…"I turned my head to her for in anticipation. "You need to talk to him about it."

My head snapped up. I frowned my eyebrows at her like she gone insane. "Don't look at me like." She warned.

No. I will damn well look at you like you're crazy, but you are. Why the hell would I want to talk to him about this and make the damn situation more awkward than it needs to be?

"And why, may I ask, would I want to do that?" I asked in false sweetness.

"Let me ask you this… do you know if he kissed back."

I shook my head. "I pulled away before I could realize. Then I left before he could explain anything." Not that would have anything to explain. I kissed him, not the other way around.

"Well, there's your answer. You need to find out if he did or not. Things are usually better if they're out in the open." _Usually_, I mocked in my head.

I breathed hard. "Is there another option?" I could help but ask. There have to be something else I could do.

"Yeah, you can _not_ talk to him and sit in his class with awkward tension between you two for the next ten months." She suggested.

"That's actually not a bad idea." I know that wasn't meant for a real suggestion, but I started to consider it. I started mentally planning how I could avoid him until the end of May.

Maybe I could even…before I could finish the thought I felt her palm hit my forehead again, this time harder than the last two.

"OW! Seriously, stop doing that!" I urged. Her hits were really starting to hurt. She was small, but she could be hella powerful when she wanted to be.

"Then stop thinking like an idiot." Again, came for help not to get abused; physically or verbally. "You need to talk to him and you know it."

As much as I hate to admit it, she was right, like always. I really should learn that to bet against her.

* * *

_There it is. How was it? They finally kissed. (LOUD SCREAMS) what will happen now? She knows she needs to talk to him, but doesn't know if she will. Hopefully it's getting better. (fingers crossed)_

_Again, thanks to the readers. Luv & rockets. _

_BTW: __NEVER EVER__ bet against Alice. She knows best_


	4. Birthday

_Boo-ya! Double digitals baby. (They like me, they really like me) Well here's the next chapter. I have nothing to say here but thanks and keep R &R-ing. The more you do that, the more I would update. Maybe even faster, because it makes me a happy panda when I see the review number go up, so keep it going, please. Okay, I say I didn't have anything to say and I'm talking too much. There we go, chapter four.

* * *

_

**4. Birthday **

I woke up the next morning totally stressed. Or should I say, got out of bed totally stressed. You can't wake up if you never went to sleep. And that's what happened to me. I never went to sleep. I wasn't _not _sleepy and I wasn't having nightmares about what happened. I was actually having good dreams. But at some point, they turned from random dreams that had nothing to do with anything, to dreams about him, to out of control, totally freaky sex-dreams. That's probably why I wasn't sleeping, I was afraid to have them.

Stressed on top of confusion on top of low sleep didn't make a good combination for me. I have no idea what to do. I didn't know how I would make it through school today. I have to see him in class. Even afterwards, I would see him in the halls. What if he asks me about what happened? What if he thinks I'm crazy and need to 'talk' to someone? And what's worst, what if someone saw and got the wrong idea? Oh, my gosh, his life would be ruin. Why did I have to kiss him? Gosh, how could I be stupid?

I don't think I could face all that today. I thought about faking sick. That wouldn't work; she would check my fever and catch me in a second. But if I say my stomach was hurting, it might. But then she'll expect me to throw-up. Either way, I would have to go to school tomorrow and facing him then won't make it any better.

When my mom opened my door, I was seriously going back to the 'faking sick' idea.

"Bella. What are you still doing in bed? Get up; you're going to be late for school."

"Mom…" I said in a weak voice. I started a fake cough, but chickened out mid-way and turned it into a yawn. "I was just think and last track of time." I said truthfully. I decided not to lie. People say I suck at lying, so it wouldn't have worked anyways.

She left when I got of bed. I got in the shower and took a while to get out. I was moving slowly. I don't know if it was purposely or not. Either way, I didn't want to be early again.

I was finally out of the house and in the car. When I got to school, somehow, I was still ten minutes early. That might not seem like a long time, but it's like a year when you're in awkward silence. And that's exactly what would happen if I went class early again. So I sat in the car until I saw more people going into the building. I made sure I saw Alice before going in. I saw her and we walked in together.

Even through we walked in the building together, we didn't walk into class together. I told her I have to spend more time at my locker to 'organize' it. She brought that with ease.

I made sure I was the last one to come in the class. I made even _surer_ that I was the first one to leave. Even outside of the out of class. I stayed away him anyway I could. Alice said I had to talk to him, but not today. It will be just too weird.

This when on for about two weeks before Alice said something about it. "I know what you're doing" she said one day, as I exchanged my books out of my locker.

I shrugged as I closed my locker. "I don't know what you talking about." I lied.

We started walking towards our next class. "You're avoiding him" she response.

"I am not." I argued. "I'm just…" before I could finished, my eyes caught something that stopped me. The person we were talking about just happened to be walking towards us. "Quick, let's go this way." I urged. Before she could respond, I grabbed her by her sleeve and pulled her into the closest door.

"Bella, what the…"

"Shh!" I cut her off.

"Why did you put me in the bathroom?" she said more quietly

I was glad I pulled her into the girls' bathroom and not anyway else. No need to be embarrassed as I was getting away from him. "I have the sudden urge to go." I lied as I peeked around the wall. She peeked too to see what I looking at. "Get back." I pusher her back so he wouldn't see her.

I pressed against the wall until I saw him walking pass without a glance back. I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding.

She gave me a look that told me she knew what I was doing. "Shut up." I said to it.

"if you're not avoiding him, what was that?" she referred to what I just did. I peeked around the corner one more time before slipping out. "And everything else you've been doing these past weeks." I gave her a confused look as she continued to walk to class.

"You come in just as the bell rings, making sure you're the last person. You're the first one out. And when we see him in the hall you have the 'sudden urge to use the bathroom' or just happen to find a poster that's been up for years just so interesting." She answered the look.

"I call that good planning." I winked at her. She looked back to say she wasn't joking. "I'm not avoiding him." I said honestly. "I'm avoiding the situation. If we ever come in contact longer that's considered necessary, we both know we're going to have face each other and I don't think I can handle it."

"You're going to have to face it sooner or later. You can't dodge it forever." She countered.

"I wasn't planning on forever…just until I graduate next year." I said, although I knew she was right and I was wrong.

When I got home, my mom was sitting on the couch, like everyday.

"Hey mom." I greeted her as I walked to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Hey. How was school?" my mom didn't know about the situation with Mr. Masen. She didn't need to know. She would probably blow it out of proportion or not proportion enough. Plus, I already had a mom for this, I didn't need to have another telling me what I did was wrong. I already knew that, that's why I haven't talked to him about it.

I shrugged. I took a gulp of my soda as I walked in the living room. "Hey, can I borrow the car for another week?" I asked.

She sighed hard. "Bella, you still haven't gotten to truck fixed?"

I rolled my eyes. I was about two seconds from taking a bat to the damn windshield of that thing. "I told you, I'm not driving that death trap. So until I save enough up to get a new one, I'm carless."

She sighed hard again. I could tell she was getting annoyed with me asking for her car all the time. It wasn't my fault. If it was anyone's it was hers. She should have trashed that damn thing a long time ago.

She threw her magazine on the coffee table before getting up. I watched her as she walked to an end table and pulled a drawer out. I wondered what she was doing.

"I was trying to wait until your birthday, but since you can't wait a few days… here" She reached in and grabbed a set of keys and tossed them at me. I gave a questionable look. "Go see Jacob, he's got a surprise for you." She smiled and sat back on the couch.

I put my pop down and tossed my bag by the stairs before leaving the house.

I took her car. Jacob lived in La Push. It wasn't a long trip, but not short enough for my truck to make it. I couldn't take it even if I wanted to. I was slowly taking it apart so it didn't have tires or an engine.

When I got to his house, he was already sitting on the pouch, reading a comic book and drinking a grape soda.

I got out of the car without him noticing. "You know, one day, you gonna to have to put down the comic books so you can pick up a girl." I called to him. That had him finally look up. I smiled at him because of my joke.

He put down the comic book and stood up. "Sure, sure, you weren't saying that during the summer." He was referring to the little thing him and I had at the end of last year and was off and on during the summer.

Everyone always said we'd make such a cute couple. So we gave it a shot when he transferred to Forks High School near the end of his freshman year. He said he transferred because "the people at La Push was obsessed with legends and were freaks." His words, not mine, although I won't say I totally disagree with him. I just weren't put it so bluntly.

He wasn't a bad guy. In fact, he was border line sexy; especially since he cut off his hair that was so long, he could be mistaken as a girl. Seriously, that was a good choice. And he was fun. He always made me feel younger than I am.

But, we both realized we saw each other more as brother and sister and were better off friends. So we broke up for good midway through July.

"I told you, I don't know what I was thinking." I joked as I closed the door.

He walked over to me "yeah, that's what they all say."

I rolled my eyes. He offered his fist to me and I bumped it with mine "what's up Black?"

"Nothing much Swan, just enjoying one of the very few days of good weather in this place." Since he lived close to the beach they had a lot of cold days, but when they did get hot days, they got hotter ones then Forks got. But, he was still right. It was rather warm for September. "What brings you by?"

"Nothing. I thought it's been a while since I last kicked your ass." I gave him a light punch in the chest.

"Kicked _my _ass. Really, Bella? You couldn't win in fight with me even if I let you." He gave a smug smirk.

"Oh, whatever. I so could." I was lying to myself and we both knew it.

"Oh, it that right?" he quirked an eyebrow at me. I nodded. I guess he took that as a signal to prove me wrong. He picked me up with ease and tossed me over his shoulder. He started spinning around in a circle as fast he could.

"Okay, I give, I give." I laughed out loud.

"No, I want to hear you say it."

"I can't beat you. You're the king. Now put me down. I'm getting dizzy."

He laughed and did what I asked. I still didn't understand why he does that. He thinks just because he hit a freakish growth spurt at the age of thirteen, he could bully me. I should be bullying him, not vise versa.

If you didn't know any better, wouldn't think I was the oldest. He easily had a foot on me in height and muscles for days. When we were dating, people thought he was like three years older than me, when actuality, I was a year and a half older than him.

"Didn't I tell you to stop abusing the girls, Jake?" we turned around and saw his dad sitting in his wheelchair in the doorway.

"Bella _loves _when I hold her like that." He joked and he hugged me tightly from behind. I elbowed him the stomach for the innuendo. Even though we never gotta as far as sex, his dad didn't need to hear that.

"Hi Billy." I said as Jacob still held me.

"Hi, Bells. I never understood what you saw in that knucklehead."

"Me either. " I looked back at his son. He gave me a sad pout. I laughed and he let me go. "Jake knows I love him." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and he pertained to faint at my touch. I laughed at him.

I turned back to Billy and saw him rolling his eyes at his son. "So what brings you Bells? Have you come to taken him off my hands for a while?" he guessed.

I shook my head. "Nope, sorry. I actually came because my mom said he has something for me. In speaking of which…" I turned back to Jacob, who was still on the ground, so I kicked him in his side. He gave me a look.

I squatted down next to him. "Get your lazy ass up." I said in a low tone so his dad would hear me swear at him. "My mom said you have something for me." With that, he popped on his feet with a big grin. He grabbed my hand and leaded me to his own personal garage.

"Tell your mom, I said hi." I heard his dad called after us. I gave him a thumbs-up. I was running trying to keep up with Jake, so that's all I could do.

When we got to the garage, there was something parked in the middle of it. It was covered, so I didn't get to see what it was. By the size of it, I could tell it was a car so I was already excited.

He dragged me to a side wall and signaled me to stay. He moved to the side of the covered object. He gave a fake throat clear like he was presenting gold.

"Isabella Swan, are you driving an ugly car. Are all you friends laughing at you because of it? Well, if so, today you're in luck and do you know why?" he was talking like a voice-over from a game show.

I decided to humor him. I crossed my arms and shook my head. "Because your best friend, the greatest, the best mechanic in the world. I mean this guy is good. He's so good; they should have a whole week decanted to him. One day for his skills and the others for his looks alone."I rolled my eyes at him. I knew who he _thinks_ he's referring to. He wasn't as great as he was making it out to be.

"And that guy is…"

"Jake." I cut him off.

He touched his heart as if he was faltered. "Thank you, Bella."

"Shut up, you jackass. Are you going to show me what's under the sheet or not?"

He smirked. "Okay, dang touchy." He turned away from "try to have fun with people" I heard him mumbled as he took the sheet off.

I was right about what was under in. He revealed a red rabbit.

"What's this?" I was a little confused

"This is a car Bella" he stretched out the word like I was slow at understanding or something. I had to restrain myself from slapping him.

I rolled my eyes." I know that, I mean why are you showing me it?" I said, clearing up my question.

"Because it's your." He smiled. I stared at him in disbelief.

"No way, really?" I gasped.

He nodded. "This what your mom wanting me to show you. This her birthday gift to you." He explained.

I never been the one to squeal, but when I founded out I had a new car, my squeal was so high pitch, I could have cracked a window if it was louder. He cinched at the sound.

I walked up to the car and walked around it to get a good look at. It was a nice looking car, in its own way. I didn't care. All I cared about was I did have to drive that goddamn truck anymore. I could finally trash it for good.

"How did she get the money for this?" I looked over it again. You can tell it was used, but not much.

"No where, since she didn't pay a dime for it." I looked at him as if I misunderstood. What did that mean, I wonder.

But then I remembered something that would answer my own unspoken question. "Jake, is this the rabbit you were building for the past year?" I asked in amazement.

He nodded with a big grin. "Yeah, it took some time, but I finally got it done."

He was working on a car for about year or so. I helped a few times. I helped with little things like holding a flash light and passing him tools since I didn't know the first thing about anything to do with cars, beside the obvious need of gas. That's the reason I use to bring the truck to him to fix.

But even doing little things, I managed to hurt myself. I was tripping over tools I didn't notice or cutting my hand on wires I see. He asked for me to stop 'helping' him because he was spending more time treating me than actually working on the car.

One day while he was putting a banged on my hand, he said, "maybe you should let me handle it and you just sit here and look cute." I was actually okay with the plan until he had the nerve to said "just like you're going to look when you wash it in a wet t-shirt when it's done." He smile and winked. He turned away before he saw my face, so he didn't know how mad and shock I was when he said that.

I grabbed the closest tool next to me, which happened to be a ranch, and throw it at his back. I throw it so hard that he need to go to the exigency room to get stitches.

I didn't feel bad when I was sitting in the waiting room with his dad, hearing him screaming in pain. I still don't feel bad when I see the bruise on his back it left. I felt I shouldn't have to feel bad. He deserved it for allowing those words to come out of his mouth with a good conscience. He could be such a sexist pig sometimes.

When I was done looking at the car, inside and out, something came to my mind. "if you're giving me the rabbit, what will you be driving?" I couldn't help but ask. I didn't want to take away his only means of transportation.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about that." He ruffled his hand in my hair. I pushed his hand away from me then combed through my hair with my fingers to get it back to the way it was before he rudely messed it up. One of these days, I'm gonna get him back from treating me like _I'm_ the child.

He went over to a corner where there were something else covered. I couldn't make out the shape because it was too small so I wasn't sure what it was. He ripped off the sheet and my jaw dropped. He was showing two shiny motorcycles. My eyes shined like the freshly looked paint job with excitement.

"Cool!" I ran over to them to get a better look. "Where did you get these?"

Sometime during the summer, when we were on, he used to borrow a motorcycle from a friend of his that lived down the street. We would take down to the beach and ride on it all day. One day when we were driving, he taught me how to use it. I crashed in a few brunches a few times, but once he told me it was just like riding a real bike, I got a better handle on it. I wasn't as good as Jacob, but I was better than I was when I first started. Since then, we've been in love with them. It's that one special thing we share together.

"I found them at the junkyard one day when I was looking for parts. They said they were going to trash them anyways, so I thought they would have a better home if I took them. They weren't that hard to fix, so it worked out."

"Wow, a car and two motorcycles, you do realize that's pretty kick-ass, right?"

He smiled. He breathed on his nails and wrapped them on his shirt. "yeah, I know. I'm pretty good, if I do say so myself." He faulted. I should have seen that coming.

"Shut up. But, seriously, Black, I'm impressed." I smiled. I ran my fingertips across the painted body. I love the feeling of smooth car paint. "But wait, why are there two?" I looked at him with a confused frown on my face.

"Because, one's yours."

"Shut up, are you serious?" I cheered. I felt like a little schoolgirl. I was getting a new car _and _a motorcycle, this was unbelievable. "But, I thought the car was my gift."

"That's your _mom's_ gift, this…"he gestured to the bikes. "is mine." A smile brighten my face. "so, which one you want?"

"Well, you know how I feel about red." I smiled, if I was smiling any hard, my face would have cracked in half.

"Then that one's yours." He went to a drawer and took out two set of keys. "Wanna take them for a spin?" he asked with a devilish smile, jiggling a set at me. Neither one of our parent liked us driving them. They thought they were, quoted, "too dangerous." But what they don't know won't hurt them.

"Umm… hell to the yes!" I cheered in excitement. I held up my hand as he tossed a set of keys at me.

We took the bikes down to La Push beach. We drove around the edge of the forest and cliffs. It was dangerous, but it was the only place on the beach without sand where we could ride. Plus, the danger was part of the fun.

We race up and down the beach until the sun started to set. We had to stop because the sun was our only light and since it was doing down, we wouldn't be able to see. We stopped at the top of the cliff. It was the highest point in La Push. The guys use it to jump off it into the water. I tried it once and almost drowned. They had a field day with that one.

At the top of the cliff, we watch the sun finish going down and completely set.

The whole time I was with Jacob. I completely forgot about the situation back at school. That what Jacob Black does. No matter what's going on in my life, he can always me laugh and forget about all my problems and make me feel…happy again. That was one of the main reasons I loved having him as a friend. I mean Alice was great, but she had nothing on Jake when it came to the laughs department.

I could have stayed there all night. Looking at the stars until the sun came back up was fine just fine with me. Anything from going back to school in the morning and playing another round of the famous shell game with Mr. Masen. The only thing that stopped me from doing that was the ringing in my pocket.

I pulled my phone out saw that my mom just texted me.

_Bella, I know you'll have fun with Jake, but it's getting dark. Time to come home._

I sighed hard. "Gotta go?" he guessed. I nodded.

"Come on, let's get the bikes back to your place." We got up and whipped the dirt and sand off our pants before walking back to the bikes that were leaning against some trees.

XXX

I woke up to my mom singing Happy Birthday to me. I should say screeching it. She was never the best singer.

I put the pillow over my head to block out the noise. She pulled it away and continued to sing in my ear.

"Please stop." I begged.

"Bella, get up." I sat up in my bed and pushed my tangled hair out of my face. I looked down and saw what I guess was supports to be pancakes. My mom was never the best cook either. Come to think, neither was my dad. I don't know where I got my abilities from.

The pancakes had a single lit candle in it. I humored her as I smiled and blew it out.

"How does it feel to be seventeen, sweetie?" she asked as she sat on the side of my bed. I shrugged. I felt no difference than I did when I turned sixteen. I stopped caring about my birthdays when I turned twelve. I didn't always use to be like that. I use to love it; counting down the days to the next one from the very second the last one was over. I don't know what changed. I just didn't find it that interesting anymore.

I took the fork and decided to take a small bit. Maybe she's gotten better. I found out I was dead wrong when it hit my taste buds. I grabbed the napkin and spit into. "no better." She guessed. I shook my head as I wrapped my mouth.

"I can't believe my baby's growing up. It since like just yesterday you were learning now to walk. Now you're in high school, driving. You'll be out of the house and really to go to college next year." I saw her eye water up with each passing sentence.

"Mom, please don't" I started. She's been doing this since my thirteenth birthday. She knows the day's coming. It's the same day every year. She really needs to prepare herself more.

She ignored me "Soon, you'll be getting married with kids of your own. You won't need me anymore." She was in full on waterworks mode at this point. She grabbed a napkin and started crying into it.

I hugged her tightly. "Mom, I'll always need you." I told her. That was the only thing she wanted to hear when she was like this.

"Really?" she looked at me.

I nodded. "Yeah, in college when I run out of money or need some clean clothes, I'll need you." I joked. She stopped crying and lightly hit me on the top of my head.

"Get really for school, smart-alecky."

I laughed. "I love you mom." I kissed her on the cheek.

"Love you, too, baby." She got up and let me get dressed.

I just got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. I didn't dress up because I didn't find a point to it. Everyone else didn't know it was my birthday, they just thought it was just another day. That's kind of how I wanted to keep.

I went to my new car. I loved this thing. Mainly because it wasn't that same old truck anymore. I was so happy when the towing company came to pick it up over the weekend.

When I got to school, no one said anything to me. That's the way I wanted. And I thought I was getting that until I got to my locker. It was covered with pink paper and two balloons attached to it. I only knew one person who would even think of something like that. "oh, Alice." I sighed hard.

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw the person I was just thinking of. "Speak of the devil, and she appears." I smiled.

She gently pushed my shoulder. "Happy Birthday, Bella." she cheered and hugged me.

"Thank you." I hugged her back. "but I told you not to make a big deal about it."

She pulled away so I could see her rolled her eyes. "You should have known that was an empty suggestion. Besides, this is not that big." She had a point. She lived for things like this. I was actually surprise that was all she did and not something bigger like have everyone spell out 'Happy 17th Bella' in front on the school.

I walked up my locker to open it, careful not to rip the paper. She lean against the locker the next to me while I got my things out.

"So have you talked to him, yet?" she said in a serious tone.

I shoot me eyes to her. "Will you stop asking me that?" she been asking the same question every day since two days after it happened. I keep tell her I'll do it the next day and would never do it. I didn't what to face him nor did I know how. She knew that yet she kept pushing it.

"Bella, you need to talk to him." She lectured.

"I know that, and I'm going to." I avoid her eyes as I pick up one my books.

I thought what I said will give her to stop, for now at least. But it didn't. "When?" she pushed again.

"I don't know, but I'm going to." I told I closed the locker. "it's my birthday, can't you put that on hold for today?"

"I thought you didn't want to make a big deal about it." I didn't but anything to get her to shut up.

I ignored her and started walking towards the room. It went from the room I love the most to the one I now hated the most. I tried to change teachers, but they said I couldn't because it wasn't early enough in to the year anymore and all the classes were full.

"Good morning, ladies." Mr. Masen greeted us as we enter. I just gave a small wave just like any other time I did when he greeted us now. I slipped in to my desk and immanently started doodling in my notebook, any reason to keep my head down.

"You know, Mr. Masen, today is Bella's birthday." Alice announced. I let the pencil dropped out of my hand.

I looked her with wide eyes. Why the hell did she just do that? Out of everyone she could have told, she just felt the absolute need to tell him. I thought she was dropping that for today.

"Really?" he said as if he's was really interested.

I looked up at him. "yeah." When our eyes met, I quickly looked away and saw that my pencil had fallen on the floor.

"So how old are you?" he asked as I lean down to pick it up.

"seventeen." Once the pencil was in my hand again, I fixed my eyes on my notebook again.

"Really?" he repeated. This time there was something in his voice that I couldn't make out. I nodded.

"Aren't you going to give her something, it is her birthday after all." Alice said. I looked at her again. I was about two seconds from slapping her if she didn't stop.

I turned my head when I heard him chuckle. I wish he would stop encouraging her.

"Yeah, homework." He joked as he turned away from us.

"Wow, that's wrong." Alice commented with a small chuckle. I gave a light laugh as I look at my notebook again. Lucky, more people came in and the bell rang, stopping her from saying anything else. I had to remember to talk to her about that after class.

When class was over, I tried to hurry and get out of the class but Alice was taking her sweet time.

"Hurry up, before I leave you." I threatened. She just rolled her eyes. We both knew it was an empty threat. But, she did need to hurry up.

"After a hundred years." I said when she was finally ready.

"See you girls tomorrow. And happy birthday Bella." he called after us as we walked out. I gave another small wave before pushing her out of the class.

I pulled her into the girls' bathroom. I needed to talk to her about what she did.

"Why the hell did you do that?" I urged when we were in the bathroom. She gave a look that said she didn't understand. "Don't do that, Alice." I said to the look. "You know exactly what you did. You said you'll leave it alone for today." I reminded her.

"Okay, first off, I never said I would. You asked me and walked away before I responded." She corrected me. Damn her and her stupid ass loopholes. "Secondly, why are you so bended out of shape? I just told him it was your birthday."

"Because I didn't want him to know" I stomped my foot in frustration. "It would just be another reason for us both to know what I did was wrong"

"And, to be honest, that's exactly why I did it." She said. I started to ask what the hell was she talking about, but she continued before the words could come out. "Ever since that day, there has been awkward tense between you two, just like I predicted. I was trying to break it."

There was a good reason for what she did; I still had to know something. "And, what you thought we would just start talking about what happen out of the blue or something? In case you forgot, he doesn't know you know. No one supports to because it wasn't supports to happen."

She shook her head. She didn't seem move my tone of my voice. "No, I didn't. But I was hoping you would at least talk to him and not give him those small waves you keep giving him. You know, you're hurting his feelings?"

"I am not."I argued. Yeah, I stopped talking and joking with him and was staying away from him, but it was a good reason for that and he knows it. She was just saying that to make me feel bad; to finally talk to him.

"Yes, you are. Didn't hear it in his voice and see it in his eyes when you finally made eye contact and actually said something to him?"

"There was nothing in his eyes or voice, Alice." I refuse to believe he actually missed his '_favorite' _student.

If he did, he was really taking what I said about forgetting what happened seriously. How would he forget, though? Our fucking lips were together. How could he forget that? Was it not good enough to remember or something?

Wait, I shouldn't be thinking like that. It should be good that he forgot. But I just couldn't feel relived about it. Why the hell did all this have to happen to me? Out of thousand people in this town and millions of people in the world, I had to be the unlucky pick from the damn love hat.

"Bella." Alice snapped me out of my thoughts. "You really need to talk to him and soon."

"I'm going to, but not today." Probably, not even for the next week. If what she was saying was true, I was really going to push back the date I traded my lost of sanity in exchange for an embarrassing conversation with my teacher. "Seriously, drop it today, Alice." She actually agreed this time that she wouldn't bring up anymore. She made point in letting me know that it was only for my birthday.

"Think of it as your present." She said

I gave a false smile alone with a fake thank you. Her dropping something that she had no business continue to pick up, but only for a day; that was some present.

I turned her towards the door. "Come on, we're going to be late." I started pushing her out of the restroom.

I hated to admit, but like always, she was right. I needed to talk to him. But I had an awful feeling that only bad could come from it.

* * *

_You know, since you guys are so nice to me, I'm going to be nicer. To celebrate my double digits, how about double update this week. see good things come to those review. X)__. so, parting words. R AND R! PLEASE!_


	5. Talking

_Just as I promised, a doubled update this week. Hopefully this one is little more interesting than the last one. Btw, what this chapter it about is not until the end. But don't scroll all the down to read it. Read the whole thing please. Okay, here we go, your reward for making to double digits, the second chapter for the week. Chapters 5, enjoy.

* * *

_

**5. Talking**

"Jake, I'm not doing that."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm going to break my neck" I responded

"Not if you do it right."

"I'm not going to doing it right."

He was trying to convince me to learn how to do tricks on the bike. Mainly, he wanted me to learn how to pop a wheelie. I don't know who told him that would be a good idea, but I like my life and I didn't want to lose it because he wanted to learn a dumb trick. I was perfectly happy just riding the damn thing.

We were at his house wrapping down our motorcycles, because we got dust and dirt all over them. Ever since my birthday, I was spending a lot of time over here. I was using the bike to blow off some steam. It seemed like Alice was stepping up her game for me to talk to him. I keep tell her I'll do it when I was ready. I guess she thinks I wasn't moving fast enough.

I wrapped my bike one more time to make sure it was nice and shiny. I don't know why I was spending so much time cleaning it. As soon as it was clean again, I was going to take it out and get it dirty.

"Come on, just try it. You'll never know that you can get it if you know try." He begged again.

"Yeah, and if I try it once and fail, I'll never do anything again." I counter

"Come on bells, you're being afraid for no reason."

"Jake, I'm not trying the damn trick." I said as I threw the rag at him in frustration. I want him to stop pushing that stupid idea. In fact, I think I was mad that he was pushing at all. Everyone telling me what I should do was pissing me off.

"I hope you mean a beaver dam, young lady." I turned around and saw my mom standing in the doorway with a plate of sandwiches in her hand, which was the only thing she could make correctly. She and I were over the Blacks' house for lunch.

"Sorry, mom. Jake just made me mad." I glared at him. Even though I was seventeen now, she still didn't approve of me cursing. Even small words upset her.

"It's okay, just watch in next time." She warned. I nodded. "I thought you guys would be hungry, so I brought you a few sandwiches." She said as she sat the plat down on a clear counter.

"Thanks mom." I said as Jacob reached a sandwich on top.

"Yeah, thanks, Miss Renée" he said with his mouth full.

"Eww. Jake, that's repulsive." I said in disgust. "Chew, shallow, and then speak." I lectured. I didn't mean to sound like a mom, but he needed better manners.

He swallowed the food that was in his mouth. "Yeah, thank Renée." he said again.

I sat on a stool before taking one myself.

She nodded in response before leaving. Jacob and I sat, talked and ate. He ate well more than his share. He had about five while I only had three. The guy was a machine when it came to eating. He could finish a whole extra large pepperoni pizza by himself, while I can barely finish half a medium one.

When we were finished eating, I grabbed my hamlet. "We're going again?" he asked.

"I am. I don't know about you." I put my hamlet on the seat and wheeled the bike out of the garage. "Mom, I going one more time before we leave. I'll be back in a few." I called to my mom, who was the pouch with Billy.

"Hold on, young lady. You're going by yourself?" she asked as she stood up and walked over to me.

"Yes, mom. I'll be fine. I have my hamlet, and I'm just taking the local streets." I tried to convince her, but she wasn't buying it. She shook her head.

"Jake." She yelled to where he still was. He ran out. "Bella's going out one more time, go with her please." She hated my bike so much that she wasn't conformable with me going myself. She felt better with Jake was with me because he was more experience than me. I keep telling her that I could handle myself, but she never trust my words.

He nodded as he went back in the garage to get his bike and hamlet. "Mom, you don't have to make him go. He's tired anyways."

"You said you'll only be a while. He'll be fine." She shrugged it off.

"Mom, I am seventeen." I remained her. "I've driven from school and back since sophomore year."

"Yeah, but you were in a car." Compare to the thing I was driving before my rabbit, the damn motorcycle was safer.

"I don't need a d-" she gave me a look, daring me to finish that word. I had to catch myself, because she was angering me. Everyone was telling what to do, like I couldn't think for myself or some shit. It was pissing me off to no end. "I don't need a babysitter" I tried again.

"He goes or you don't"

I sighed, knowing that was the end of the conversation and no use trying to reason with her anymore. I really needed to go so I could get my stress level down.

"Fine. Whatever." I rolled my eyes. I felt a hand around my waist when she started walking away.

"I really don't mind, Bells. Besides, for what's it worth, I would love you being my babysitter." He gave me a peck on the cheek. That made me chuckle for two reasons. For one, if I was any older than him, I would be. And two, it's funny that we didn't have to be dating for him to put a sexually undertone to the things he said.

I elbowed him in the ribs and signaled him to get on his bike so we could go. I put my hamlet on and gave my mom a small wave before taking off.

We rode on a side road. There weren't many cars, so we could go as fast as we wanted. Which is what exactly what I need at the moment.

I started thinking about everything that was upsetting me. There were so many things I wanted to just stop. So many people I wanted to stop as while.

My mom was one. For some reason, she's really starting to irritate me. She doesn't even have to do anything. She could ask a simple question and I would snap at her and spent the rest of the day in my room.

I started to speed up.

Alice was another one. I would like her to stop trying to act like my mom and start acting like my friend in this situation. I didn't tell my mom what was going on for obvious reasons; why did she feel she had to fill in the role for the time being? I keep tell her I'll talk to him, later than sooner, she doesn't need to push the damn issue.

The thoughts were making me angrier, so I sped up again. This time, I boosted the speed up so much, the bike actually tipped back a little before taking the up the speed.

I did the damn wheelie, even if it was by accident. Jake better be happy. I know he saw it since he was behind me. And that's was another thing. If he was supports to be with me, why was he so far behind? Each time I sped up, he should have done the same thing to keep up. Fucking jackass. Everyone was just pissing me off at the moment.

"Bella slow down!" I heard someone yell. I should have known who it was; I don't know why I did what I did next. I glance back for a second to see if he was behind me, and the next thing I hear is someone yelling at me to watch out and a loud horn at the same time.

I faced forward again and saw a truck coming my way. Out of reflex, I made a shape turn to the right to avoid the truck just in time before it came too close to me. Unforntaly, since the turn was too sharp, I couldn't get the damn thing straight again. I became to panic and started turning the handles all kinds of way. Everything I knew about riding a motor bike was flying out of my head with every passing second.

"Shit!" I yelled a loud.

"Bella." I heard Jacob yell my name in panic. I didn't need him stressed. He needed to be calm to fucking help me.

"Jake, help. I forgot had to stop." I yelled back, hoping he was close enough to help. When he saw the truck coming my way, he should have sped up to catch up to me.

"Hit the front brakes on the handles." He ordered. I did what he told me and stamped on the brakes. I must have done it to hard or was going too fast; because the second I did it, the bike stopped, but I didn't.

I was flung off it and thrown to the ground. I put up my right arm to protect my face from the fall because I knew I would hit the ground hard as hell.

As soon as I land, the impact hit my wrist. I quickly flipped on my back to get off it and sat up. I took off my hamlet to get some air. I had to do it with one hand because the hand I landed on was hurting too much. I was holding my wrist and yelling in pain when he finally pulled up to me.

He climbed off his bike and raced over to me without parking it. "Bella, are you okay?" he put his hamlet next to mine and bended down next to me

"Do I fucking look okay, Jake?" I snapped. I wasn't mad at him; my wrist was just hurting so badly, I couldn't help it. "God! It fucking hurts." I yelled though my teeth.

I felt tears start to roll down my face. I've never been the one to cry in pain. I use to fall off my bed all the time when I was younger when I was jumping on it, not once, did I shear a tear. Now, my wrist was just a little hurt and I was crying like a baby. When did I become a little punk when it came to pain?

"Here, let me see it." He ordered. I slowly took my hand away from my wrist and slowly handle it out for him to see it. I was being careful because I was afraid that any sudden movements would make it hurt even more.

He took it in his hand and carefully pushed up the sleeve of my jacket. I clinched slightly at the touch. He looked at me with caution before turning his attention back to my injured wrist.

He lightly turned it back and forth in his hand. "does this hurt?" he said before lightly applying pressure to where it seem like it hurt the most with his finger.

"OUCH!" I yelled. "Hell yeah, that hurts." I pushed his hand away with my good one. I put my wrist back into my own hand, where I felt it would be safer.

"We need to get you to a hospital." He concluded as tried to look at it again.

"No!" I shouted out of reflex. I hated doctors of any kind. Something about a total strange being in my personal space just doesn't sit right with me. That and other reasons. He knows how I felt about them and he still insisted.

"We have to. Your wrist can be broken."

"No, we don't. It's fine, see." I tried to exercise my wrist to show him it was okay. But when I tried it, I felt pain and reacted. I yelled though my teeth in pain again and had it back in my hand.

"See? We have to go, now." I sighed at the fact that his words were right. "Can you stand?" he asked. I could stand perfectly fine, it was the getting up I would have a problem with. I needed to use both of my hands to do so, and I wasn't going to put pressure on it. I shook my head.

He put one of his hands behind my knees and the other behind my back. He brought me with him as he stood up. He walked us back to his bike.

"I can take my own bike." I said as he put me down on my feet. He shook his head as he reached down to pick up his.

"No way. We're not even taking mine. We're just going to use it to get back to my house to get the car."

"What about my bike, then?" I challenged

He climbed on the seat before answering. "I'll come back to get it." I followed his led and carefully wrapped my arms around waist. "And, for the record, that wheelie was sick." He commented. I heard the impressed smile in his voice. I smile and rolled my eyes. I knew he would enjoy that.

"Shut up and drive." He chuckled. He did what I told him and stared the bike.

About half way back to this house, I remembered that my mom was there. She's going to get all worried for no reason and start ranting about how she knew that the bikes were dangerous, this and that. I really didn't feel like hearing that. Everything was just driving me crazy at the moment.

"Hi you guys." She greeted as we pulled in. "Bella, where's your bike?" she noticed right away that I was on his and not my own.

I didn't answer because I was too busy trying to figure out how to get off without using my hand too much. Jake must've notice my struggle because he wrapped his hand around my waist and lifted me off and on solid ground.

Without thinking, I grabbed my wrist. She saw my motion and raced over to me. "What's wrong?" she said alarmed. "Jake, what happen to my baby?" she asked him before I had time to reply to the first one. She was looking at him like he was the reason I was hurt. She probably really did think that. The reason we love riding so much was his fault because he's the one who introduce them to me.

He held his hands up in defense. "Mom, it's not his fault." I said honestly. I fell off, it's not like he pushed me.

"I'm going to get your keys." he told me. He was probably just trying to get away from my mother. He knows that's good not to say again to her when she gets that way. I nodded. He carefully walked around my mom, trying not to give her a reason to slap him.

She glared at him as she watched hi walk to the house. She turned back to me and tried to reach for my wrist. I waved her off. I already had someone else who thought he was a doctor look at it.

"What's happen?" she repeated.

I shook my head to hint her to not worry and that I was fine. "I made a sharp turn and fell off and fell on my wrist." I purposely told her the short version and make it seem like it was no big deal. I was hoping that that would bring her worry level down a bit, but I was wrong. I saw her face change the instant I said I fell off. She opened her mouth to say something but I stopped her. "Before you say anything, we're going to the hospital so they can look at it." I told her.

"I'm taking you." She started to grab my good arm but I moved out her reach.

"Its okay, Jake's taking me."

"Then, I'm coming." She said. I didn't want to compromise with her. She didn't need to go. She'll probably cry the whole way there and the whole time she's in the waiting room, just like she always does when I get hurt. It's funny. I'm the one that' always hurt and she's crying a river. You'll think she be use to me getting hurt by now since I've been doing it since I learned to walk.

"You don't have to, mom. They'll probably say nothing's even wrong." I told her. I wanted her to go home. I really didn't feel like seeing waterworks right now. I didn't want to be mean and I know she was just being a caring mother. But see tears coming from her all the time about things that were most of the time nothing to do with her could get annoying after a while.

"I am your mother, Bella; I have a right to be there. This is not for discussion." The way that she said that, I could tell that she meant it.

"Fine." I didn't feel like arguing because it would just led us in a dead end. If we were going to a stupid doctor, we needed to get going. My wrist was starting to hurt more than it already was. "Jake, you ready?" I called to the house.

He came out, eating an apple and playing with my keys in his free hand. My damn wrist could be broken and he's eating. I felt the urge to walk to him and slap it out of his hand but I resisted it.

We got in the car and drove to the hospital. The whole time, my mom was doing exactly what I thought she would do, talking about how dangerous 'those things' were and how she didn't want me to ride them anymore. Blah, blah, blah. I tuned it out about a quarter of the way though. I really didn't care to hear it. I started thinking about other things, nothing in particular.

When we got there, they both were helping me like I was made out of glass or something. I walked ahead of them to get away from that. They were caring more than I was and I was the one with the injured wrist. I mean it was hurting like hell, but come on.

We got in the building and my mom signed me in. We waited in the waiting room for a few minutes before someone came to get me. "Miss Swan." I looked up. "Dr. Cullen will see you now." I nodded as I got up.

I was pretty sure we would have sat there longer if my mom didn't say my injury was 'serious' and 'needed to be looked at immediately'. She was overexerting but I'm glad she said that. The less we had to wait the earlier we could leave which made me happy.

I walked into the room and sat on the hospital bed. My mom sat in the empty chair. I told her that I didn't need her and to wait in the waiting room with Jacob, but she didn't listen to me.

When the doctor came in, I saw how attractive he was very quickly. He had bronze, nearly blonde, hair and a pretty set of puppy brown eyes. There was something about them that seems familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. But there was one thing for sure, he sure was good-looking. What the hell was with me and older people in professions that were supports to help me? He was a doctor, not some guy on the street. I needed help with that.

He smiled at me and I looked down at my wrist to get him from see me blushing. That would have been embarrassing to have my mom and my doctor seeing me reacting like that. Something about the smile got to me.

"So, what's the problem?" he asked me but mother answered for me.

"She got in an accident." she said to him.

I looked at her. I didn't like that she answered like she knew what happened. "Actually, I was riding my motorcycle with my friend, I wasn't paying attention and there was a truck coming…" I saw my mom trying to hold back tears. I continued without paying her much mind. "I made a sharp turn then lost control and hit the break too hard and fell off." I explained.

He nodded as he wrote down the cause of my pain. "Let's take a look then, shall we?" he smiled at me again. I choked back my shyness as I held my hand out to him. He removed the ice bag the nurse gave me to put on it. He put his clipboard under his arm before switching my hand from one of his to another. He applied a slight sneeze to it. I clinched at his touch. He saw my reaction. "Does it hurt when someone touches it?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Only when someone puts pressure to it."

He nodded as he took the clipboard and began writing again. "Okay, well I'm going to check on your x-ray. I think it's just a sprang, but I want to be sure." he smiled at my mom then at me before leaving.

Once he left, I land down on the bed. Why did the people who won't supports to be cute so damn cute? And why he looks as familiar? I have only been to the hospital twice and haven't seen him either times. I don't know where I've seen him. Hopefully, I'll figure it out and it won't driving me too insane thinking about it.

After a few minutes later, he came back in. I sat back up and saw he had my x-ray and a bottle of pills in his hand.

"Yeah, it's just what I thought." he held up the x-ray to the light so we could see it. "That's where her ligaments are stretched out." he pointed to something, but I had no idea what we were looking at. Nor were my eye wanted to force on it. I wish my mind would get straight.

"What does that mean?" my mom said. I could tell in her voice she was trying really hard to keep from crying. What the hell was she crying for? "Will she be okay?" she continued without letting him explain the first thing she asked. I was going to slap her if she didn't stop. That's exactly why I wanted her to stay in the waiting room. Hell, that's why I didn't want her to be here in the first place.

"Calm down," he chuckled. I know he was thinking my mom jumping to conclusions like that was the funny part. I'm pretty sure he heard things like that all the time, and it never got old to him. "She'll be fine. Like I said, it's a sprang. With a cast, it should be fine in about a month or so." he turned to me. "But no more bikes for a while, okay?" he lectured me. I nodded in understanding. He held up the pills to me. "Take one of these once a day. That should ease the pain a bit." he place the bottle in my good hand.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen." my mom spoke up.

"Yeah, thanks." I turned the small bottle over and over again in my hand to keep it busy.

"No problem." he put his pen in his pocket and the board under his arm. "Just doing my job." he smiled with the words. His smile _was_ very nice. It would've been impossible not to notice. He could be a model for toothpaste with how white his teeth were. "A nurse should be in here in a few to put the cast on. You can feel free to leave once she done."

"Alright. Thank you once again." she repeated. I don't know if because she found out I was going to be just fine, or that she finally realized that here was a model posing as a doctor in front of us, but her tears were totally gone at this point.

"You're welcome. You ladies have a nice day." he nodded at us before turning to leave out. "Oh, and Bella." I heard him say

"Yes" I looked up at him and saw he was facing us again.

"Please be more careful. I don't want to see you more than needed." he winked at me before turning to left for good.

I looked toward my mom to see if she saw that, hopefully she didn't. I didn't want her making something out of nothing.

After a few more minutes of sitting there, the nurse finally came in to put my cast on my arm. It was a little tight, but I didn't complain. I figured it needed to be to set the bone back in place properly. It wasn't heavy but I could differently feel weight of it. I could tell I was going to hate have this damn thing on my arm for the next month. Stupid truck.

"Well, let's get you home so you can rest." my mom suggested when the nurse was done. I nodded as I got down from the bed.

"Wow, pretty." Jacob commented when we walked back to the waiting room. I knew he was commenting on the stupid cast.

"Shut up, you jackass." I sighed. I kind of didn't feel like hearing that. I was tired. I was so not looking forward to going to school tomorrow.

My mom went to go sign me out. I sat next to Jacob and rested my head on his shoulder. When she was done, she walked over to us. "Ready?" she said. I nodded against his shoulder.

When he got up, I groaned. "What?" he said turning around and faced me. I signaled him to turn back around. He sighed and did what I asked. He bent down and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He grabbed my legs and stood back up. "your ankle's not hurt you know." he said as he carried me to the car on his back.

"No, but this is just easier" I said back. I had a feeling he rolled his eyes at the statement. Even through I hated his height and strength when he was messing with me, it came in handy when I didn't feel like walking.

He drove us home when we got into the car. He took my car back to his house. I asked how was I supports to get to school when he suggested that. He told me he'll pick me up and that I didn't need to drive anyways. My mom didn't object. She was all for that idea. Anything to get me from getting another injury, I'm sure she was thinking. I had a feel it would be like this until I was better. And that's why I didn't bother to fight with them and trying to convince that I was perfectly capable of driving my damn self.

Once he left, I went upstairs to my room. She yelled to me to remember to that the painkillers Dr. Cullen gave me. She knew I would, I think she was looking for reason to say his name.

I hope she saw that ring on his finger, so wouldn't get her hopes too far up. Figures the one guy she found attractive was already taken. We both had problems in the guy department. She wanted a married man and I want my teacher. Maybe there's some kind of meeting for this sort of thing.

When I was in my room, she called Alice and told her to expect me with something on my arm and Jacob at my side. She asked why, of course, and I told her about the accident. She started ranting about how she knew the bikes were bad and how I was stupid for going so fast. Blah, blah, blah. It was like déjà vu. Sometimes it felt like I had two moms instead of one.

I let her continue with stopping her. Partly because I tune her out. Another part was because I didn't feel like having the same argument I had with my mother.

When I got off the phone, it was still a little early, so I decided to do so homework that I was putting off.

After dinner, I took my pill and went to bed.

XXX

Jake was outside honking like crazy. I heard him the first six times, no need to ware out the damn honk. I grabbed my bag with my good hand and swung it over my shoulder. "I'm leaving." I yelled to my mom as I walked out.

"Be careful please." I heard her begged before shutting the door.

I got in the car. I put my bag in the back before I closed the door.

"You know, just because your wrist is hurt, that doesn't mean you can move slowly."

"Yeah and just because I have one messed up hand doesn't mean I don't have a perfectly good one to slap the hell out of you with." I counter as I putted my seatbelt on.

"Someone's not a morning person." He said as he changed the gears.

"No shit. Now shut up and get us to school." I carefully crossed my arms as he pulled out of the drive-way.

When we got there, he grabbed my bag out of the back seat before I took the seat belt off. "Jake I think I'm able to grab my own damn bag." I commented, slightly annoyed. He didn't pay what I said any mind. He got out of the car without a word. He walked around to my side and opened the door for me. "Just like I'm able to open the door by myself." I said as I got out

"Bells, be quiet and just accept help when offer." I knew what he was talking about. This wasn't the first time I thought I can do things when everyone else thinks I'm unable to. It's not that I never had help. I've always been like this. I don't like asking for help unless I know for sure I can't do it myself.

"At least let me carry me own bag." I told him. He handed to me. I grab it with my good hand and put it on my shoulder.

When we got to my locker, just as I thought, Alice was there waiting for me.

"Morning, stupid." she nodded to my cast. I rolled my eyes.

"Hi, pixie." I shot back. I waved her to move away from my locker so I could get in."Is that a reason your at my locker like a stalker or something?" I said as I opened it.

"Actually, there is." She smiled. She pulled her purse off her shoulder and started digging around in it. I grabbed the books I needed for my first classes with my good hand. Jake took each one out of my hand before I could think of how I was going to carry them from one class to the next. After about the third book, I just started handing thing to him.

"Here they are." I heard she sang. I turned my head and saw that she had four permanent markers in her hand, each a different color.

"Alice, please no." I begged as I closed my locker.

"Oh, Bella stop it." She put her things on the floor and grabbed my arm. "Good. I'll be the first one." Of course she would. I just got the damn thing yesterday and she's the only person who would think of that when they first hear about a cast.

She took the red marker and took the top off with her teeth and began drawing. After she was done, changed from the red on to the green one. When she was done again, she changed from green to black.

"Let me see those." Jake smiled and grabbed my arm before I had chance to look at what Alice did. He put both his books and mine on the floor, just like Alice did, and took the markers. He began drawing next to Alice's. Unlike her, he used blue instead of green.

When he was done, he gave the markers back to Alice. She put them back in her purse, probably to have them if anyone else wanted to sign.

While they both bend down to pick up their things, I looked at the drawings.

One was a bouquet of roses. There was a line across the stem to make it look like it tied them together. From the line was a tag that said 'Luv Alice'. I could tell who draw that without the tag. It was something she would draw. Next to it was a motorcycle with a crescent moon above it. I knew that symbolized us riding until it got dark.

Even though they both were so very corny, I loved them.

After they got their things, we walked to Alice's and my first class. They were on both sides of me while we walked.

"Good morning, girls." Mr. Masen greeted us as we walked in. "Jacob." He nodded at him.

"Good morning, Mr. M" he politely responded as he sat my things on the desk I pointed at. He didn't have his class since he was only a sophomore and Mr. Mason was a junior math teacher; but since the school's so small, it was hard to know teachers you didn't even have.

"Jacob, I'll get her books for the next class" Alice told him as she sat her books on her desk.

"You sure you little arms can handle it?" he joked.

"Yeah, just like I'm sure your little brain can handle getting you from point A to point B without hurting you." She responded sweetly. I had to try not to chuckle.

"You know what, Brandon?" he looked down at her.

"No, what, Black?" she stepped to him. Alice was shorter than me so compare to him, she was a bug.

"Will you guys stop?" they didn't hate each other, but they were always doing this. They would make funny of each other all the time. He would talk about how she was short, and she would talk about that he was too tall. Usually it's funny, but it was too early for this.

"Jake, go to class before you're late." I told him.

"fine." he said before hugging me. "Bye ant." He said to Alice.

"Bye giant." She shot back. I saw he was about to say something back, so I turned him to the door. He got the hint and walked out. "Shame, all the height and no brains." She said as he walked down the hall.

"Why do guys always have to do that?" I asked her as sat in my seat.

"Because, he's an idiot." She put simply, like it was obvious. It was, but still.

"You two should just get together and be done with it." I commented, looking for my math notebook to start drawing in.

She made a disgusted sound. "You really need to stop saying that." I'd always joke they like one another. I figure it's the only reason they always at each other. Like the little boy in third grade who would pull the pigtails of the girl in front of him. "I wouldn't fuck that jackass if I was dying on a classroom floor." She rolled her eyes at the door like he was still standing there before going to her seat.

I chuckled at her choice of words. She didn't use words that harsh unless she was really angry or annoyed, Jake made her both.

"Is everything okay?" Mr. Masen finally spoke again. I forgot he was sitting there.

"Yeah, they're always like that." I waved it off as I grabbed my pen.

"I meant your wrist." He clarified and he stood up.

"Oh." I blushed and looked down at it. I forgot I had this thing on.

"Did something happen yesterday?" he genially sounded bothered by the fact that my arm was hurt.

"She was being stupid." Alice answered for me. I turned my head to glare at her for the choice of words.

"Actually," I said as I slowly turned my head from her and back to my notebook to avoid his eyes. "I got in a motorcycle accident." I knew how that sounded as I covered my words before he said anything. "It's nothing. I just stopped wrong and fell off." I made it sound like it was no big deal. It wasn't and I didn't need everyone making it one.

"Mind if I sign it?" he asked nicely. I looked at him. Once I did that, I realized it was a mistake. He was smile at me, not only that but I saw how close he was.

I blushed at the sight. I quickly looked away so he wouldn't see it. "s-sure" I shudder as I nervous pushed a piece of hair behind my ear.

"I think I have some markers in my desk." He said. I breathed a small breath of relief. Maybe him being away from me would help me, even if it's only for a few seconds.

"No need. I got some in my purse." Alice stopped him. I gave her a look. She totally just ruined my plan.

She went in her purse without noticing me. She pulled out all four markers to show him. He took the blue one and took the top off. I gave him my wrist as he squatted down next to my desk. I bite my lip as he signed. He was too close again. And what made it worst, he was wearing the same scent he was wearing that day.

After a quick second, he stood back up. "There you go." He told me as he put the top back on and handed the marker back to her. He winked at me before turning to go back to his desk.

I watched him until he sat back down. I looked at what he wrote. All it said was "_Get well soon! –Mr. Mason"_ with a smiley face at the end. So, why did seem to mean so much to me? I know why, because of that stupid kiss. I lean on my hand and covered my face.

"Let's me see?" I heard Alice say. I felt her grabbed my hand to look at it. "That's nice." She said after she read the short statement.

I gave a look then punched her in the arm.

"Ow!" she started rubbing her arm in the spot I hit. "What the heck was that for?" she asked.

"You know exactly what it was for." I told then turned my attention back to my notebook without explaining myself. She knew what she did to deserve it, so she didn't ask me to.

XXX

_A month later_

"Are you gonna to talk to him today?" Alice asked for the upmth time today. We were at my locker about to leave when she asked me again to talk to Mr. Masen about what happened.

"No Alice." I told her again.

"Why the hell not?" I could hear irritation in her whine.

I close my locker. "Because I'm not ready, yet." I turned to her.

"You keep saying that."

"Why is today so important to you?" I asked with curiosity.

"Because, I stopped for a month because of your wrist." She nodded to my now free wrist. Since I sprang it, I had to wear a cast for a month and a brace for another week for it to heal. I was free of it yesterday. I was happy about it. It was really starting to piss me off. I was so happy, I took my motorcycle to school this morning.

"And now that's you healed, you have no excuse." She continued. She started walking and I followed her.

"Well, I'm not going to. Besides, it's been a month, I'm sure he doesn't even remember"

"Yeah, you're probably right about that." She said. I nodded in thanks. "But there's only one way to find out." She pointed at a door ahead of us.

I noticed the door right away. I looked at her with shocked eyes. How the hell did she do that? How did she get me this far without me noticing?

"No. no way." I told her as I turned away from her and walked the other way.

"Come on, Bella." she said, following me.

"No way, Alice. I told you, I'm not doing this." I was putting my foot down. I heard her sigh. I thought she was giving up, but I was wrong.

She grabbed the collar of my shirt and I started moving backwards. What the hell? Was her tiny ass actually dragging me back to his room?

"You don't have a choice anymore. You're talking to him today." She demanded as she pulled me. I couldn't believe she was actually going to force me.

"No Alice. I'll talk to him tomorrow, I promise." I begged. No matter how much I tried to stop, I just kept going.

She pulled me in front of her and started pushing me. "You kept saying that, and I'm tired of hearing the empty promise." She told me as she continued to push. I tried to push my weight on her to stop but she kept going. Where the hell did she get all this fucking strength from?

"Alice, I will, please stop. And why the hell are you so strong?"

"Yeah, you are today. You're not avoiding this situation anymore Isabella Swan."

After struggling she finally got me to his room.

"Hey girls. Aren't you supports to be going home?" he asked confused as she pushed me in.

"Actually…" she finally let me go. "Bella has a question for you" she smiled at him.

"You do?" he looked at me.

"Not really." I shook my head and tried to leave. But when I turned around, I saw Alice's face and stopped dead in my track. When she gets mad, she could cause vampires to stop drinking blood all together.

She turned me back around to face and put her arm around my shoulder as if to hold me in place.

"Yes, she does." She told him with a smile. Oh yeah, she'll be nice to him. "Don't you remember, Bella? That question that's been bugging you for a month. That one, that if you avoid it any longer, you'll know I'll hit you harder than a mentor crashing to the earth." She whispered the last part in my ear so he couldn't hear.

"Oh, that question." I said in a nervous tone. Not by him, this time, but by her treat because I know she'll do it, probably more. She smiled at him and let go of my shoulder.

"I have to go, but I'll see you guys tomorrow." She said as she walked the door. I tried to follow her, but when I got there, she stopped me again. She held out her hand to stop me. She pushed me back in the room and closed the door before I could take a step.

'I hate you' I mouthed to her through the glass.

"No you don't. You'll thank me for this later." She said was a smile. She waved and walked away. I lean my head on the glass in defend.

"I didn't know I was that bad to alone with." I heard him joke. I lifted my head and quickly turned to him.

"Oh no, it's not that." I rushed out. I swallowed my nervous to calm down. I nervously pushed my hair behind my ear. "It just…just…" it's just that the last time I was in here alone with you, I kissed you, I mental added. I couldn't tell him that out loud, so I just stop.

He chuckled at me. "Relax, I'm just kidding." He told me what I already knew. I gave an awkward laugh. I looked around the room. I don't know what I was looking for. Maybe a way out. "Oh, by the way, I have something for you." He got up.

I bit my lip as he walked over to me, then he went to the closet that was next to the door. He went in and grabbed a book. He handed it to me. I looked at it in confusion. "it's your math book." He told me. I remembered that I haven't had it and that I've been using Alice's for the last month.

"Thanks." I held it close to my chest.

"You're welcome. You left it the last time you were in here. I've been meaning to give it to you, but I don't see outside of class and you left before I have a chance to when class is over." He walked back to his desk. I cinched at his words. They reminded me why I here.

"That's actually why I'm here. I need to talk to you." I told him as slowly walked over to him.

"Yeah, I know. Alice said…"

I stopped him. "No, I mean about the last time I was in here… and we were alone." I said. He didn't response. He started to look through his papers like he needed something.

"Care to abrogate?" he said as he continued to look through paper.

I wish I didn't have to, but I did anyways. "The last time I was in here and we were sitting kind of close" I said the words slowly. "And I kind of…"

"I figure that's what you were talking about." He cut me off, but still not looking at me.

"Yeah. I think we should talk about it." I told him. Okay, I lied. Alice thinks we should talk about it, but I couldn't tell him that. Plus we did need to have it out in the open.

He finally looked at me. He gave a nervous laugh. Why was he nervous? I was the one who needed to talk what _I _did.

He leaned against his desk and folded his arm. "I thought we agreed that didn't happen."

So he did forget, or pertaining to anyways. Just like I should have been doing. But it was easy for him. He wasn't the one who lean into it.

"I did...I mean you did…I mean we did." I rushed out. I couldn't get my thoughts together.

"Bella, calm down. You say we need to talk about it and that's all we're doing. No need to feel uncomfortable." He assured me. I didn't understand how he was so calm with this. Because he had no reason not to be, that's why.

"Okay." I nervously pushed some hair behind my hair again. "Well, Mr. Masen."

"Edward." He cut me off

"What?" I looked at him confused.

"If we're going to talk about this, I rather you call me by my first name which is Edward. Hearing my last name as we talk about this doesn't feel right to me." He explained

"Okay…" I stretched out the word. It was kind of weird but understandable. "Edward" it felt weird calling him that at loud. "First let me apologize for happened. It was totally my fault."

He nodded. "Yeah, you said as you walk, well ran, out. I was trying to stop to you to tell you that it wasn't your fault." He told me. "If anyone's at fault, it's me." He said more to himself than me. I know because he didn't have eye contact with me any more.

I knew he was referring to himself but I had to ask. "Why would you say that? I'm the one who kissed you." I reminded him.

"Yeah, but you also stopped it. That should've been me." He started to look at me but looked away again when he came to the last statement.

With that, I lean next to him. "What would you have done if I didn't?" I couldn't help but asked.

He shrugged. "I really don't know. But I know I would have _had _to stop."

All my nervousness I had before was gone now. That made me ask another one "okay, what would you say if I said I didn't want to?" because heaven knows I didn't.

He gave a light chuckle. He looked down as kicked his foot absentmindedly. "I would say that I didn't want you to stop."

That made a flared smile creep across my lips. "So, are you saying…?"

"That I'm interested in you?" he finished for my question with a guess. He nodded. "Yes. That I'm angry with you for letting it happen?" he guessed again. This time he shook his head. "No." he was doing this like he wasn't ashamed of his answers. This made me smile harder.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked. I know what I wanted to hear. But what I want to hear and what I have to hear was two different things.

"Nothing." He said with a small shrugged. My heart dropped a long with my smile. That's not what I wanted to hear, but I know that's what he had to say. "There's nothing we can do. We have to continue with our every day teacher and student relationship." He said. Something told me that he didn't want to say it just as I didn't want to hear it. He pushed off the desk and walked around the desk.

For some reason, that changed my emotion completely. "Wait, what?" I questioned. I turned around to face him.

"Bella, we can't date." He told me simply. "You know what would happen if we did?"

I had a clue, but I asked anyways. "You don't even want to try?" I asked. I knew what he was talking about, but I couldn't help that my feelings were getting hurt. It wasn't just a crush. I had a reason to like him, because he felt the same way and he doesn't even want to act on it. He wasn't making any scenes, in my own little twisted mind it didn't anyways.

He shook his head. "Not now. Maybe when you leave in two years, maybe even next year when you're eighteen. But not now, it's just too risky." He said as he sat down.

"But what if I can't wait that long? What if we both find someone else?" I challenged him.

"If we find someone else, we just go on with our lives and never look back. And as for not being able to wait, I don't know what to say to that. All I can say is that we waited this long, a few more years can't hurt, right?" he smiled. I knew he was trying to lighten the mood, but didn't. There was no way he could.

I shook my head. "I don't think I can do that. Nor can I sit in there act like everything's normal. I'm sorry, Edward, but no deal."

"I'm sorry, too because there's nothing I can do."

I sighed. I wasn't getting anywhere with him. It was like trying to push a brick wall, it wasn't going to work. "Maybe I should leave."

"It's probably best." He started to write before I said anything else.

I turned on heels and walked out with saying another word.


	6. Teasing

_How did you guys like the double update? :). don't except that every week though. Okay, guys. i really like this chapter. it shows Bella's more flirty and demanding side. it might be a little long than the others because once i started writing it, i couldn't stop. i hope you guys enjoy reading as much as i enjoy writing it. also, you asked for it and here it is, there's another scene in here. and as for the title, i couldn't think of anything better. thanks for all the reviews and keep it please and thank you. okay, enough of me._

**

* * *

6. Teasing**

I sat in a daze. I couldn't comprehend what had happen. He said he likes me but doesn't want to act on it? I understood where he was coming from, but still, it made no scents. If you really wanted to be with someone, something as little as age shouldn't matter. I mean it was only six years. There were people married with a bigger difference than ours. I guess the difference between them and us is… a ringing interrupted my thoughts. I reached in my pocket and grabbed my phone.

"Hello." My voice seemed a bit off.

"Bella, where are you?" I heard Alice's voice come through the speaker.

I wasn't sure. I looked around and saw I was sitting on my bed in my room. I was in such dazed by confusion that I wasn't sure how I got there. The last thing I remember was leaving the school completely shocked at what happen. "Home." I answered.

"Okay. I got worried when you didn't call."

"Sorry. I was lost in thought." I don't know what it was, but my voice still sounded off. It sounded cracked, tired…sad.

"Have you been crying?" she said with concern. That's what was wrong with my voice.

I touched my cheek. Long behold, there was a tear streak on my face. Either my feelings were really hurt or I really was willing to take a chance with him. I never ever cried over some guy before. But I guess he wasn't just some guy.

"Yeah. I guess I have." I chuckled at myself as I wiped the tear away from my face. I felt silly crying over him, even if I didn't realize it. We were never together, and I was crying like we were.

"So, I'm guessing it didn't go too well." She tried to sympathize with me.

"You'll be guessing right."I said as I wiped my eyes again.

"Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry. I really thought…"

"Alice, stop." I cut her off. I knew where she was going. She didn't need to apologize. If anything, I should be thanking her. "You were right. It was best to get it out in the open. At least now I don't have to avoid him the halls anymore."

"Well, what did he say?"

I sighed. I didn't want to relive it and talking about it the next worst thing. "He said that he interested in me but doesn't want to act on it. He said maybe in a few years or even next year when I turn eighteen."

"Why not now?" finally, someone was seeing it like me.

"He said it's too risky. I won't say he's wrong. But I won't say I agree with it either." I admitted.

"So what happens now?" she asked.

I sighed again and laid on the bed. "I really don't know Al. I mean I know he want to be with me and lord knows I want to be with him, but he's right. What if we get caught or something, you know? I guess the only thing I can do is wait." I didn't like it, but it seemed like the only answer to this problem.

"I understand. I'm really sorry." In her voice, I could tell she meant both.

"It's okay, there nothing we can do. I was just born too late. Look, I'm tired. I'll talk to you later." I told her.

"Okay. Love you, Bella. And just hang in there. You'll be out of there before you know it." I could only guess she had an optimized smile on.

I smiled at the words. I didn't know how she could be so hopefully about this. But, I guess someone has to be. "Thanks for saying that, al. I needed to hear it. Love you too." I hung the phone and put on my pajamas to get ready for bed.

XXX

Alice and I get ready to leave the building. I was laughing at something stupid she said. It's odd. I thought I would be more moody because of yesterday. But I couldn't find it in me to care too much. It's like what happen never did.

For some reason, we were passing Mr. Masen's room. Maybe because our cars were parked closer to that door than the main one.

"Bella…" I turned and saw him with his body half way out of the room. "May I talk to you?" he said.

"Umm… "I turned to Alice. 'What you think he wants' she mouthed to me. I shrugged. He made it clear that he didn't want to be anything to me but a teacher, for now, at least. She nodded for me to go. I turned back to him. "Sure." I gave Alice a hug and followed him back into his room.

"So, what's up?" I said nonchalantly.

His back was still facing. "Close the door please" he said.

"Why, is something wrong?" my voice quickly changed.

"No, just please."

I didn't ask anymore questions. I dropped my bag and did what he asked. As soon as the door clicked, he turned around to face me. "Is everything okay?" I asked. He was acting weird and I wanted to know why. He didn't want to date me, but I realized that he's still my favorite teacher and it was bothering that something was wrong.

"No…" he repeated, but I still wasn't buying it. "I just need to talk to you…privately." The he said that just made me more worried.

"Okay…talk." I told him.

He held up a finger signaling me to wait a second. "Not yet…" he looked over my shoulder.

"Are we waiting for someone?" I asked confused. He was really starting to worry me.

He shook his head. "I'm just waiting for this person to pass."

I looked behind me to see what he was talking about. There just happen to be one person walking by. I turned back him. "Why?"

He waited a few more seconds before answering me. He looked back at me, I guess the person has walked pass. He smiled at me. "So I can do this." He said before walking towards me.

I didn't ask what he meant by that. Before I could, he was in front of me, backing me toward the door. Because my back was against and there was a very small space between us, I couldn't go anywhere. I was trapped. He grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head with his hands. I looked at my hands then back at him. I had no idea what he was doing.

Before I could get the first sound of the question out, he locked our lips together. My lips couldn't response to him because my brain was in too much shock. Did I miss something? He told me yesterday he didn't want to be with me, but he was doing this.

He sucked on my lower lip, before releasing it. His lips left mine enough for my to catch my breath alone with getting my jumbled mind back together. I just could not think straight.

What he did next made eyes almost pop completely out of my head. He moved from my lips to my neck. I was not expecting that. I mean I wasn't expecting the kiss in the first place, but this… was something else.

"Umm… Mr. Masen." I breathed out. Not only was I in shock, but both the kiss and what he was doing now was amazing. So to say I was a little out of breath would have been a hell of an understatement.

"I thought I told you to call me Edward." He said then switched to the other side of my neck.

"Okay…" I swallowed before continuing. "Edward, I thought…"

He pulled away from my neck for good and brought his face back to mine. "Shh…" he whispered sweetly before connecting our lips again. I couldn't help but to return it this time.

He put my arm around his neck and trailed his hands down the sides of my body. He picked me up, and by reflex, I wrapped my legs around his waist. I felt us moving. I wasn't sure where we were going because our tongues were dancing in and out of each other's months.

I felt us stopping. I could only guess that we at his desk. I heard papers and other things hit the floor. He must've been clearing off his desk, not caring about what was happening to the things that was on it. I know this because I felt one his hands leaving my body, but his lip never left mine. If he cared, he won't have stopped to see what was happening to them but he didn't. This made me think there was only one thing on his mind…me.

I won't say I mind that. But as he laid me on his now cleared desk, that was something else that came to _my_ mind. The thing I was trying to say before he distracted me with his wonderful lips and powerful tongue.

I pulled away. I tried my best to catch my breath before talking. "What about what you said yesterday; about how this can be too risky?" I breathed. Trying to catch my breath didn't do shit. I still sounded like I was ran a damn a country mile.

"Skew what I said. Skew the rules. Skew it all. I don't care about any of that. The only thing I care about right now is you." He breathed back. I couldn't help but to smile at that. That's all I needed to hear was that he didn't care.

I pulled him back to my lips. He pulled us into an upright position. He pushed off my jacket, that for some reason I still had on. We broke away from each other long enough to get my shirt off. The one day I didn't wear a button-up, it comes back to bit me in the ass.

For the few short seconds our lips were apart seem just too damn long. In the very second the shirt was off my head, I pulled him back to me.

He started to unbutton his shirt. I personally felt he was taking too long. I wanted his hands back on my body and he was wasting time with dumb ass buttons. I grabbed the shirt from where it was already open and just yanked it the rest of the way. I heard buttons hit the wall and floor. I figure he can always get a new one.

I pushed it off his shoulders and threw it to the floor. Once I heard the fabric hit the floor, I reached for his belt buckle. I hesitated and pulled away. Party because I needed air. Also because I thought this was the point he would stop me. Tell me we might be going a little too fast. But he did neither, so I continued.

I reconnected our lips and quickly undid the belt, trying to make up time I guess. I whipped it out of the loops and dropped to the floor. For some strange reason, it was louder than it should have been.

I opened my eyes to see why it was so loud. I was looking up at a dark ceiling. I sat up and looked around confused. I found myself in my dark room. I saw the bed was next to me and not under me. That was probably why the belt was so loud. It wasn't his belt hitting the floor; it was me hitting the floor of my bedroom. That also explains the awful pain in my back side. Amazing, I can even mange to hurt myself while I was sleeping.

I must've fallen off the bed while I dreaming. Wait, dreaming? It was a dream? But it felt so real.

It was a dream, but didn't feel like it. A dream that real could only mean one thing; it was more to it. At least my other dreams and daydreams about him, I knew it wasn't real the second he came to the light. But with this one, I couldn't even tell. I wouldn't have even known if I didn't fall off the damn bed.

If it meant to be more of a sign than a dream, that also meant one thing; it wasn't over. "It's not over." I gasped out loud. I could tell I had a big smile on my face like I just had empathy. I felt like I did.

I scrambled to my feet. I jumped over my bed and grabbed my phone.

"Hello?" she answered in a tired voice.

"Alice!" I cheered. "It's not over."

"Bella? Why the hell are you calling me? What's not?" she said in a tired and slightly annoyed voice.

"Me and him. It's not over. I can still get him." I explained, but I could tell she still didn't think I wasn't making any scents.

"What the hell are talking about?" she asked again.

"Mr. Masen and I." I repeated.

"oh." She was finally starting to get it. "I thought you said he didn't want to date yet because of something, something, something." Her brain must have been scrambled from interruption of sleep.

I rolled my eyes. I know she was sleepy, but she could at least try to work with me. "that's what I'm saying. I don't have to wait. I can have him now."

"And what makes you think he'll change mind?"

"Because I just had this dream…"

Before I could tell her why the dream was so important, she cut me off. "Wait a second. Let me get this straight. You called me at…"there was a pause. She must have been checking the time. "At four o'clock in the morning to tell me about a damn dream you just had?"

Okay, when she puts it like that, it did sound kind of stupid. But it was what it was it was about. And if she let me tell her, she would know why I called her. "Well yeah. But…" I tried to explain, but she cut me off again.

"And that couldn't have wait until we got to school?" she tiredly snapped.

"No. Alice listen to me…"again she cut me off.

"Bella, I love you, I do. But if you ever call me in the middle of the night like this again, I will come to your house, put a pillow over your head and hold there until you stop kicking. Clear?" she warned me. She was pretty nice person, but she didn't like her sleep to be interrupted. Especially for something a simple as a dream.

"Like water." I replied.

"Good. Now hang the phone and tell me the dream in the morning."

I did what she told me to and set the phone on my nightstand. I sat in the middle of the bed. I pulled my knees to my chest and hugged them to me as I rested my back on the wall.

The dream was just too real. There has to be more to it, it just has to be. Now I knew we were supports to be together. I knew and it's so clear now, I can see it from miles away. Now all I need do to is get him to see it too.

XXX

The next morning, I was concisely pinching myself this morning to make sure it wasn't a dream. I didn't want something to happen to disappointed by waking up again.

I kept thinking about the damn dream. I couldn't get it out of my mind. I was also thinking of how I would change his mind, so he can see we don't have to wait like he said. I was at my locker when Alice came to me in a panic.

"Bella! Bella!" she cried.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"Quick, I need a mirror. Like now." she said, still in a panic. I reached in my bag and grabbed a compacted mirror. Before I had time to hand it to her, she starched it out of my hand. "If I have bags under my eyes, you're so dead." She said as she lifted the lid.

I rolled my eyes. Her panic was totally unnecessary. I stop caring and turned back to my locker "why didn't you look at yourself before you left the house?" I asked, even though I wasn't entire interested in the answer.

"I did, but because of your call last night, I overslept and didn't have time to look long enough to see any damage." She explained as she checked her face in the small mirror. "Okay, I'm good." She said pleased then handed it back to me.

"Hooray. Let throw a parade" I said sarcastically as I dropped the thing back in my book bag.

"What your problem, moody? I'm the one who should be mad. You threaten my beauty sleep."

"Sorry, about that. But if you let me tell you, you'll know why I didn't want to wait." I told her.

"Oh yeah, the dream. So what was so special about this dream that you couldn't wait until the morning?"

I looked around. There were too many people around to say it out loud. I pulled her closer to me by her sleeve and told her the whole thing in her ear. When I was done, I let her go. She pulled away with a shocked yet smiling face. I wasn't really sure what to make of it.

"No way." She whispered.

I nodded. "Now you see why I called you right after I had it."

"In his classroom?" she said quietly.

I nodded again. "Yes. But I woke up before we got that far."

"Fall off the bed again?" she guessed with a humored smile. She knew me too well.

I turned away from to finish getting my books. Me turning away gave her her answer. She began to laugh. "you need some bars or something around that thing." She joked.

I closed my locker. "Are we going to class or are you going to stand here and make fun of me so more?" I asked.

"In a hurry to see _him_?"

I quickly looked around to see if anyone caught that. When I saw no one did, I pinched her. "Shut up."I said in hush tone.

"Ow. Sorry." She rubbed the place where I pinched her "But wait on the phone, you said it wasn't over. What did you mean by that?" she said, getting back to the subject on hand.

"It meant what it sounded like." I shrugged. I didn't get what was so hard to get about that. "It meant that we can do this now."

"How on earth did you get that impression from a little dream?" she asked confused.

Why did I have to draw a whole picture for her? But I guess if I wasn't the one who had it, I wouldn't have understood anything.

"I don't know, Al. it was the way it felt. I could feel the feel of his touch, and hear his words clearly. I even tasted him on my lips. It just felt too real to just be just a dream. You never had the dream that was just too real and then in a few days or so, something similar happens?" I tried to get her to understand where I was coming from.

"Yeah, more times the often actually." She started to ponder that.

I snapped her to back to reality. This was about me, not her freakiness.

"Sorry. So what do you plan to do now?" she asked me.

I shrugged. I haven't really figured that part out just yet. We hooked arms and walked to class.

When we got here he greeted us like always.

"Morning girls." After he said that he looked directly at me. He was giving a look that I could tell was asking if we were okay.

I gave a slight nod that said I understood and we were okay, for the time being anyways. I saw his face relax. "Good morning, Mr. Masen." I smiled at him.

Alice saw this and rolled her eyes. She unhooked her arm from mine. "This is going to give me a headache." She predicted in a mumble low enough for only me to hear. I smiled at her and gave her light push towards her desk.

I slide in my seat. I looked up and saw he was smiling at me. I gave a small smile back. Just then more the students came and the bell rang. We quickly looked away from each other. How was I supports to 'wait' if he was going give me looks like that? It won't matter too much longer; at least I hope not.

XXX

After about a week since the dream, I started to think about how I would approach him again. I couldn't do what I did last time and just came out with it. He would shoot me down again with the same lame speech.

I had to sneaky this time around. I had to make sure he wouldn't know that he's falling into a trap. I don't want to say that I was trapping him, but that's what I was doing. That was all I could do. He was being too stupid to face it by himself so I had to fool him if I wanted to make this work. I hate starting what we could have in the future to start like this, fooling and being sneaky, but I had to.

At first, I was just doing some small flirting. I was surprisingly good at it. Well, better than I thought I would be. But not that good at it. He just responded back with a small flirty joke here and there. Sometimes he wouldn't response at all and just walked away.

At least when he returns it, I can tell he's stumbling into what I wanted him to do. I was totally lost when he did nothing.

After about a week and a half of that crap, I decided that it might have been time to step up my game.

"So this is your plan…"Alice asked me one day while we were at my locker, getting ready to start the school day. "Small bits of harmlessly flirting?"

I smiled and shook my head at her. "You know he'll never the message like that." She told me.

"I know that." I smiled as I looked through my notebooks.

"Then what do you plan on doing?" she urged me. She probably wanted to know why I was smiling like I was.

I looked up and down the halls to see that no one was looking my way. That's exactly what I wanted. "Make sure no one's looking at me." I told her as I put my things on the floor so both of my hand could be free.

"Why?" she asked.

"Just do it." I told her. She breathed hard, but stepped in front of me and turned her back to me.

Since it was wet and cold outside, like always, I had to wear a jacket and jeans to cover what I was wearing. I unzipped the jacket and took it off then hung it on a hook. I undid the top of my jeans. I held on to her shoulder to keep my balance as I took them off.

"What the heck are you doing?" she asked but still facing forward.

"You'll see." I told her as throw my jean in the locker. "Okay, you can turn around now." I told her as I straighten out my clothes.

She turned around when she did, her jaw dropped. I smiled at reaction. "Wow" was all she said.

I was wearing a light blue off the shoulders blouse and a black skirt that stopped just a few inches above my knees. I did a full turn so she could see the full outfit. "So what do you think?" I asked when I was facing her again.

"Let's put it this way, I don't know whether to give you a pole or a corner." She said. Once those words came out, my smile faded. Maybe it was a little much.

"It's that bad?" I looked down to check it. "Maybe, I should put the jeans back on" I began to reach for them, but she grabbed my wrist before I could touch them.

"No. I was just kidding. It's cute, but you're missing a few things."

She looked over me to see what it was. "I got it." She said she started making adjustments to my hair and putting a bit of lip gloss on my lips. "There's still one more thing missing." She said when she was done. "I know. Hold on I think I have an extra pair of earrings in here."

She had everything in there. I was starting to think the damn thing was bottomless. "Here they are" she smiled and handed me a pair of small silver hoop earrings. "There, now you're perfect." She said as I put them in. "It's pretty hot." She commented.

With that my smile came back. "Thanks. Let's hope someone else thinks the same way." I said as I bended down to get my things from the floor.

We started walking to the room. "Where did you get the clothes anyways?" she asked as we walked.

"Well the shirt's my mom and I use the skirt for formal things like church or something." I told her.

We walk the room. His head was down so he didn't see my attire. I sat in my seat before he lifted his head. I kind of didn't want him to see it yet.

"Good morning, Mr. Masen." Alice said as she sat down next to me.

"Hi, Mr. Masen." I said innocently. He looked up at us.

He gave us a polite smile. "Good morning girls. Alice…"he nodded at her then turned to me. I sat up straight so he could see the shirt. I could tell he notice. It was written all over his face. "Bella." he nodded at me.

He was about turn his head again, but an idea came to me. When he turned back to whatever he was doing, I purposely dropped my pencil on the floor. "Dang it." I said a loud to get his attention. Alice looked at me as if to ask me what I was doing. I just winked at her.

He looked at me again "is something wrong?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, I just dropped my pencil. I would get it, but I have a skirt on. Mind handing it to me?" I asked sweetly.

He gave a small smile. I couldn't tell if he knew what I was doing or not. "sure." He said before getting up. He squatted down to pick it up. When he was close enough to the ground, I crossed my legs. I made sure I time it so he could see me doing it when he was about to stand up again.

I knew my plan worked because he was staying down there longer than it should take to just pick up a pencil. "Is everything okay?" I asked in false sweetness. I knew exactly why he was taking so long to stand back up.

He cleared his throat – signaling me that he was coming back to the world around him – and stood up.

"Are you okay?" I asked again as I handed my hand open for the pencil.

He cleared his throat again and nodded. "Hold on this better." He told as he placed it in my open hand.

"I'll try. Thank you for getting it for me." I said. He nodded and walked back to his desk.

I looked at Alice, knowing she saw the whole thing and knew what I was doing. She just chuckled and looked back at her notebook. I gave a humored sigh. I started playing with the pencil and shook my head. This will probably be easier than I thought.

At least that what I thought. But of course, when am I ever right? I started coming to school every day like that. With the short skirts and dresses, and he still wasn't budgeting. I didn't know what else I could do. Not only was I running out of ideas to draw his attention to my clothes, but I was also running out of clothes to draw his attention to.

It got to the point where I had to borrow clothes from Alice a long as my mom. I was still dipping in my formal clothing. I even had Alice come over every morning so she can play 'Barbie Bella', which I know she loved.

"Ahh" I yell though my teeth. I was on the phone with Alice. "Al. I tried everything I could think of: flirting, the outfits. He's like fucking immune or something. I never had to work this hard to attention from _guy_ before." I said honestly. Even though I thought I just slightly above avenge, guys sure didn't. Hell, just biting my lower lip when I'm nervous would have guys coming out like ants at a picnic.

I covered my face with my free hand and laid on my bed. "This would be so much easier if he was some high school boy, but that's the problem. He's not some high school boy, he's a grown man. His mind's not as simply as theirs. He's as hard as a fucking rock."

"I'm sorry, I'm confused. Isn't that what you wanted?" she joked. I knew what she meant and it cause me to start laughing out loud.

"Yeah, but the wrong part of his body is hard." I joked back. That caused us both to laugh. When we died down, I started talking again. "seriously though, Al. what else can I do?"

"I don't know Bella. Like you said, he's not some high student. He won't be easily moved by short skirts and tight shirts." Thank you Captain Oblivious, I mocked in my head. I wish she would tell me something I didn't know. "Why don't you just wait? I mean he's running you into the ground at this point." And yet something else I knew.

"You know I can't do that." I told her. Now that I know it wasn't just a crush, I just can't sit back and not even try. Someone had to because he wouldn't fucking jump. It's like that one song says, '_time is only wasting so why wait for eventually'._ I couldn't wait because what if eventually never came? What if this is our only chance? I kept telling her that. You'll think as my friend, she'd understand.

I sighed. I didn't feel like fighting my case again. "I got to find something to wear tomorrow. I'll talk to you later." She said bye and I hung up.

XXX

The next day, I was at locker. Another day of useless effort. Maybe I should just stop this. It's apparent he wasn't being moved by what I was doing. I don't understand how a person could be so determined about their choice when someone is basely throwing themselves at them.

I breathed hard at the thought as I bended down to get a book for my homework tonight. I don't why I did that, it just gives guys a reason do something stupid. As I bend down, someone gave me a light pinch. I didn't who it was, but whoever it was about to be slapped.

I turned around annoyed and saw Jacob smiling at me. He's lucky he's one of best friends or he would have gotten hurt, badly. Only because I kept getting rejected by Mr. Masen, or Edward, over and over and it was pissing me off more and more by the damn day. I didn't feel like dealing with stupidity. But, since it was Jake, he could get away with it. And he knew this, that's probably why he does the things he does.

"I like the outfit, I think the skirt is too long." He joked. I knew he was joking because my skirt was barely fingertip length. If anything, it was too short.

I gave him a small smile. "Funny. But you better watch those comments. Remember the last time you said something like that?" at the words, he placed his hand on his back.

"Man, that ranch really hurt. Why did you throw it so hard?" he asked as if I throw it at him just now.

I shrugged. "I was acting on reflex." I told. I turned around to my locker again.

He walked over and leaned on the locker next to me. "So, _is _there a reason you've been wearing nothing skirts lately. Trying to win me back or something?" he joked. "I'm sorry, Bella. We tried that and..."

I cut him off a humored sound. "Oh please Jake. If I wanted you back, I wouldn't need a skirt to do it." I joked back as I shorted through my notebooks. "I'm actually am trying to impress someone." I admitted.

"Really? Who is it?" he said with an interested tone in his voice.

I thought about telling him about the situation before, but I thought he won't understand; like everyone else wouldn't if they knew. So I didn't. I tucked my hair behind my ear. "No one you know." I lied. "But, it doesn't matter. I don't think he's interested." I told him with everything in me wanting to believe that was the truth.

"Well. Whoever he is, if he's not into you, the guy's obviously an idiot."

"Yeah, I'm starting to realize that." I said truthfully. He had to be one. Only idiots and people who are afraid of getting rejected would like someone and not act on it. It damn sure wasn't the second one so it had to be the first one.

I closed my locker then lean against it to finish talking to him. "So, what's up?" I asked. It had to be reason he came over to me.

"I came over here you see if you and Alice wanted to go to the movies on Saturday." He said.

I crocked an eyebrow at him. "Which movie?" I asked because there are some movies Alice won't see. And he knew this.

He named some movie that was out now. "Isn't a zombie movie?" I double checked. He sighed and nodded because he knew he's been caught. "You know Alice won't see that." I reminded him.

She didn't like zombie movies. It's not like she was scared of them; she'll sit through something like _Daybreakers_ or something worst with ease.

But she hated zombie movies. She says they're stupid and ironic. She doesn't understand why someone would back from the dead to kill the living. When she puts it like that, it does sound really stupid. But I didn't have a problem with them.

"It won't be that bad." He said, breaking my out of thought. I gave a light chuckle and rolled my eyes away from him. When I was about to look at him again, a head of bronze hair came in to view on the corner of my eye.

"Let's make a deal then." He caught my attention again. "You guys come with me this time and next weekend we can all see any movie she wants." He tried to compromise. I really couldn't care less about what we saw. "Plus, I'll even sit in the middle in case my girls get scared." He smiled at me. Usually I would hit him for making a comment like that, but there was a reason I didn't this time. I didn't feel proud about what I was about to do next, but I had to.

I bended my leg behind me to rest my foot on my locker and to lean on it. I adjusted my skirt so it would be more comfortable. Because it was a jean one, it needed to be pulled up a little. It's not my fault that it just happen to show more of my leg.

"Oh really. I'm sure we're going to need you to protect us from the big, bad fictional zombies." I said, giving his ego an unneeded boost.

"Hey, you don't know for sure they're fictional." He countered. I gave a humored sound.

"I'll have to ask Alice if she wants to go…" I was about to continue when I heard footsteps. That told me that the head of bronze of was in hearing distance. I placed my hand on his cheek and gave a flirty smile. "But, of course, I would _love _to go to the movies with you Jacob." I purposely made it sound like I was flirting even though I was just accepting a hang out day with a friend.

We heard a throat clear and it made us to see who it was. "Oh, hi Mr. Masen." I said as if I didn't already know.

"Hey, Mr. M." Jake said.

"Jacob." He nodded at him. He looked at me. "Bella, can I talk to you for a second?"

It took everything I had to keep a straight face. "Umm…sure." I pushed off my locker and turned to Jacob. "I'll see you later, Jake." I said to him before reaching up to give him a hug. I knew that he had to hug me around the waist if I hugged him around the neck, which is why I did it. Like I said, I didn't want to do what I was doing to my best friend, but I had to. I'll apologize when everything is smoothed out. I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He cleared his throat again and I pulled away. I turned to him. He grabbed my arm and started to walk toward his room. He was walking so fast that I had to damn near run to get up with him.

"Ouch, let me go. You're hurting me." I snapped when we got in the room. I starched my arm out of his grip before he responded. He walked behind me to close the door I left open then walked pass me. He stopped a couple of feet away from where I was standing. He ran his hands through his hair and gripped as if he was trying to pull it out.

I knew what was wrong; I just had to get him to admit it. "Are you…" I started.

He snapped around walked towards me. This time he was only a few inches away from me. "Stop trying to provoke me." He demanded. I know he was angry, but I couldn't help but to smile.

I dropped my bag by the door. "I don't know what you're talking about." I told him as I walked around him to a desk.

"You don't know what I'm talking about?" he mocked. I could tell he didn't believe me. Good.

I shook my head as I sat in a seat. He walked over to the desk I was sitting in. he placed both of his hand on the top of the desk and lean on them so he was looking me in the eyes.

"Oh stop it." He urged. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. The flirting, the short skirts and dresses and now you'll going on a date with _Jacob Black?_" he made a face at the last one as if he was truly confused about my going on a date with him. It wasn't even a date; we would just be hanging out, but he didn't know that. And I wasn't about to tell him.

I founded it funny how he said Jake's name. He was so stupid. Didn't he know he was doing exactly what I wanted me to do by doing that? His jealousy was basely pouring all over the top of the desk.

I had to drop the smile. It was time to put on an act. "Excuse me?" I said as if I was shocked by what he just said. I popped out of the desk so I could face him. "Okay. Firstly, as my _teacher_, I don't think you should be paying attention to the length of the things I'm wearing. And secondly you shouldn't be concern with who I'm dating." I snapped at him. Once the words left my mouth, I realized I didn't need to act. I was actually mad at him.

"You've made it perfectly clear that _you_ don't want to date me. You can't get mad because I'll find someone who does." I continued. I found myself trying to keep back tears. I knew they were coming because if angry, I also I had to leave before they came. "You what, forget it. I'm done with this." I told him with all seriousness. If he didn't want to fucking be with me, I wasn't going to keep chasing his ass.

I turned away from him. I was about to walk away from him, but I felt his hand grip my arm again. Before I could take my arm out of his grip he pulled me back to him. When I was in front of him again, his wrapped his lips around mine.

I instantly responded. This is exactly what I wanted. I knotted my free hand in his hand.

He broke away a moment later. "don't ever question if I want to be with you, because I do." he told me and something in his voice told he was telling me nothing but the truth not just what he thought I wanted to hear.

I smiled at him. I ran my hand from his hair down the side of his face and stopped at his cheek. "I want to be with you too."

He sighed then closed his eyes. "But I can't" he told me. Those three little words made my smile slip and I was pissed all over again.

I rolled my eyes. I starched my other arm out of his grip. When both of my hands were free, I pushed him off of me. "I can't believe you just did that." I said.

"What am I doing?" I looked at him with wide eyes. Did he really just ask the fucking question with a straight face? He could not have been serious with that damn statement. His face told he was.

"What are you doing?" I repeated. "Are you serious with that statement? You say you're interested in me one second but in the next breath you say we can't be together. You get angry when I take your advise and try to date someone else. You kiss me, but before I can dry on your lips you'll still saying we can't be together. You're being a damn tease."

He looked at me with a surprised look. "_I'm _being a tease?" he gestured to himself. What the hell? Was there a fucking parrot in here somewhere?

I nodded "and to be honest your mood swings are giving me whiplash."

He gave me a look. "Are_ you_ serious?"

I knew what he was talking about. I returned a look, daring him to finish that statement. I wasn't being a tease. It's not like I was doing all this in hopes of _not _trying to catch his attention. If that was the truth, I wouldn't have came in the damn room. Okay, he dragged. But that was besides the point.

"Well, I'm sorry, Bella. I can't go back in time and make you be born six years earlier. What the hell do you want from me?" he yelled

"To try!" I yelled back. I remember we were still in school and someone might be listening. I lowered my voice to finish. "Edward, I'm not say we have to get married. I'm not even saying we have to fall in love. I just want us to try." I all but beg.

He gave a light chuckle and turned his head away from me. I was shocked by what he just did that. That made me come to the only conclusion I could think of. "Or maybe I'm not good enough for you to do that." I guessed. If I wasn't the break of crying before, I was now. I walked away from him without him explaining. I grabbed my bag and reached to the door.

"You think this is easy for me?" I heard him snap as I was getting ready to open the door. I turned around and waited for him to go on. I kept my hand on the knob just in case. "You think I can just easily turn off my feeling for you? You think I don't go home every damn day wondering if I crossed the teacher line and if I did, did anyone but you noticed"

His words made me release the knob. I folded my arms across my chest. Even through they were coming out in frustration; they were what I wanted to hear.

He took a few steps towards me. I could see he calmed down when he saw me let go of the door. "Or that, with age aside, you're one of the most beautiful and interesting people I have ever met."

"Really?" I said, unsure if I wanted to believe that or not.

"yes." he said with a voice that was begging me to believe what he was saying and to understand why he keeps turning me away. But I couldn't do that. I didn't get why he kept going up and down like a damn see-saw.

I tucked my hair behind my ear then turned my head. I turned away so he wouldn't see me smiling at his compliment. I didn't want him to see it flatter me for him to say something like because I didn't want to give him that if he's was just going to contradicted it again.

As soon as I did, I saw Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley making out against a set of lockers. Ever since I turned him down so harshly that day, he's been all over her. I can't say that I hate it; it got both of them off my back. The thing was they'll be all over each other every chance they got. They were like monkeys or something. Seeing them being so close to fucking every time they so much as looked at each other was disgusting. And this time was no differently.

I sighed hard in disgust and rolled my eyes away from the door. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"You might want to get them two before they end up having sex in the hallways." I told him as I walked away from the door. He walked over to it to see what I was talking about. He breathed hard just like I did when he saw and walked out the door.

I didn't pay too much attention to with he was telling them because I didn't care. I just wait for him to come back in so we can finish this. I turned at the sound of a door closing.

"Sorry 'bout that." He said. What the hell was he sorry for?

I shrugged, "teenagers being teenagers."

"See, and that's another reason we can't do this." I gave him a confused look. What the hell did Mike and Jessica have to do with us? "You can't do that with me. You can't kiss me in the halls like that."

I got what he was saying. "I don't care about that."

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, you do. Teens like to show off who they're dating." He said. "You guys are like each other's show dogs or something." He mumbled as he walked over to his desk.

I walked over to him and grabbed his wrist. "Edward, look at me." he did what I said. "Trust me when I say this, I don't care about that. Things like making out in the hallways is stupid always." I could see in his eyes that he was staring to think about the things I was saying.

But of course he had another argument. He closed his eyes. "Bella, do you know how many people try this? It never works."

"That's because those other people think they can date like a normal couple and they can't. We probably can make some rules or something." At this point, I was willing to say anything.

He turned the rest of his body to me. "Like what?" he asked as if he was really interested. He was probably ready to try anything at this point too.

I hesitated. I wasn't prepared to answer that. "I don't know, like only going out on school nights or not kissing or anything through school hours; only before or after. Anything else that we can think of to make this work."

"You really think we can do this, don't you?" he questioned. I could see he was thinking about it, to the point where he couldn't find any more holds in this.

I nodded. "I really do."

"fine." he said.

I smiled "fine what?" I wanted to hear him say it just in case I wasn't mistaking what he was saying.

"Fine, we can _try_." My smile grew and I jumped for joy. "But no one can know." He said when I was back on the ground.

"Of course." I said. That was stupid for him to say that.

"I'm serious, Bella. If anyone gets even a clue of what's going on, we have to stop." I didn't like the compromised but I nodded anyways.

"I get it, okay. I'm not a little girl, I can handle this." I told him just in case he was still on edge. I smiled at him. "Does this mean I can kiss you with feel sorry for it?"

He smiled and rolled his eyes. "Come here you." He grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him. He lean down and locked our lips together.

I smiled as our lips moved perfectly in sync with each others. I guess my plan worked.

* * *

_there it is. i know most people are happy that they finally got together. sorry, if there were grammar mistakes. i don't think i reread it before putting it up which is what i always do. someone asked how old is Edward; well he's six years older than her, she seventeen, so that would make him twenty-three. if you think the age difference is too big, or that they shouldn't be together because-unlike all the teacher/student relationship ff out there-she's not legal; i strongly suggest you stop reading now, b/c the relationship is just going to get deeper before it stops. but thank you to everyone reading. as long as i got readers (and ideas), i will try to keep writing and keep my updating schedule._


	7. Just Getting Started

_I know that last chapter was good, but might not get that from this one. Unlike the last few one, I have no love for this one it was just a filler, so sorry if it sucks as bad as I think it does. I won't hate you if you hate it, because I do. I didn't put my heart into this like the others. If you like it, well more power to you. Well, here we go, stupid filler chapter 7.

* * *

_

**7. Just Getting Started**

I tried to concentrate in class, but it was easier said than done.

Every time I looked up and saw him teaching in front of the class like that, all I could think of was his lips against mine and how good they felt against mine. No one could blame me for that. I went so long thinking about it and when it finally happened, I felt so guilty about it. Now that I can do it without feeling bad, I was going to take advange of it.

"Can you stop?" Alice whispered to me.

"Stop what?" I wondered.

"Tapping like that. It's annoying." She replied

I looked down at my fingers and my feet. I was tapping my pencil against my desk and shaking my foot like crazy. I didn't even realize I was doing that. I only do that when I'm really deep in thought about something.

"Sorry." I put the down the pencil in hopes of stopping the tapping, but it moved from the pencil to my finger tips.

She sighed hard and placed her hand over mine. "Stop it." I could hear the annoyance in her voice.

"Sorry," I repeated. "I can't help it."

She slowly pulled her hand away from mine, really to put it back if I began tapping again. "You've been doing that all day."

"I have?" I said confused. I didn't know it was all day. He was really on my mind.

"Yes. What's up with you today? You've seem spaced out ever since first period."

I tried not to smile as I thought about what she said. As soon as she said first period, my mind automatically connected to him. I love that I could think that without having to stop myself.

"I've just been…very deep in thought." Without thinking about it, I began tapping again.

She reached over and placed her hand over mine again. "Stop." She pulled back again. "And what about?" I could hear the curiosity in her voice. I wanted to tell her, but not in class. Someone might hear me.

I looked at the clock. We have about an hour to free period. We can go to the library and I could tell her then. "I'll tell you later." I told her.

"Okay. But until then, for all that's good, please stop that damn tapping." She begged.

I told her I tried but there were no promises. She sighed in annoyance at the fact that she might be hearing that all day. She's just going to have to suffer through it. I told her I couldn't help it. I was happy. Was it so wrong to be happy? Other people might think the reason why might be. But I couldn't care less. For the first time since the beginning of September, I was happy, that was all that mattered to me at this point.

XXX

When we got to the library, she hurried us a table in the back. She must've had a clue now of why I was happy. I don't understand why she didn't get it the first time she asked me. I mean, he's all I've been obsession over for the pass month or so.

"Sit down." She pointed at seat and demanded. Yeah, she defiantly had a clue. She probably just wanted to make sure she was right.

I did what she said without hesitation. I wanted to tell her as much as she wanted to hear it.

She followed my lead and sat next to me. "Okay, tell me. what were you thinking about? Were you thinking about who I think you were?" she rushed out the questions in anticipation.

I notice how she said _who_ and not _what. _"Well, that depends. What do you think I was thinking about?" I asked with a smirk.

"You know…" I could tell she was searching for the right word. "Him" I noticed the way she said him and I smiled. Someone didn't even have to say his name for me to do that. I don't know what to make of that. She gasped when she saw the smile. "I knew it."

"I didn't tell you anything yet." I reminded her.

"Okay, then tell me what I already know." She challenged

I looked around. There weren't many people, but I still didn't what to say it out loud. Things like what I was about to say wasn't safe out in the open like this. You never know, someone could be ease dropping. I didn't want to take that chance, especially with his warning. I was already taking a chance by telling Alice. But she was my best friend so she had to know. Plus I know for a fact, she won't tell. After all, she was the one who said I needed to talk to him.

I motion her to lean closer. She did what I asked. I told her about yesterday in her ear. I heard her gasped in my ear when I told her about the kiss.

She pulled away. "AHH! I knew it." She screamed happily. I damn near jumped out of the seat trying to cover her mouth.

"Shut up, Alice." I said in hush tone.

I looked over at the librarian. She was giving us a look telling us to keep quite. "She just got excited about something. Our apologizes." I said to her politely. She rolled her eyes and looked away. I really disliked librarians. They think just because they were 'in charge' of a few books, that gave them the right to be rude as hell.

I turned back to Alice. "Sorry" she said under my hand. I sighed and removed my hand from her mouth.

Once my hand was off her mouth, she went right back to being excited about the news I just gave her. "I knew. I knew that would happen. When I saw his name on you schedule at the beginning of the year, I knew something was going to happen. And then you told me about that kiss, I just knew it was a matter of time." She exclaimed in a whisper.

I gave her disbelieving look. How could she have possibly known that at the start of the year? I didn't know I liked him like that until the second week of school. I guess she had one of those 'feelings' she always talking about.

XXX

Weeks after that, it was the same thing every day. I tried to keep my eyes off of him while still trying to pay attention. I knew the second I looked up; he would do something that he knows would make me blush. I would blush by myself because I thinking of something.

"Stop." Alice said next to me. I looked at my hand to see that I wasn't tapping. What the hell was she talking about now?

"Stop what?" I asked.

"Thinking about him." She simply responded.

"How did you…" I started to ask.

"I can tell by the way you're smiling." She cut off the question. I didn't realize I was smiling.

"I can't help it." I shrugged. I couldn't help that the just the pure thought of him did that to me. "How am I supports to? I mean, he's right there." I nodded toward his direction.

Just then I turned my head and saw he was looking my way. When ours eyes met, he winked at me. I quickly turned my head. I used my hair as a wall because my face turned all kinds of red.

"What?" she asked when she saw my face.

"He's very distract." I told her.

She turned her head to see what I was talking about. "He's not doing anything out of the usual." She commented.

"Yeah, not to you because you're not support to see it." I said, infecting the duh.

But it wasn't even what he did that always distracted me. It could be what and how he said the things he said, or what he was wearing. Like today, for explain; it was one of the few days he wasn't wearing a suit. He was wearing a button-up shirt, which kind of reminded me of that dream I had, rolled up to his elbows; allowing me to see his forearms perfectly. And he was wearing pants that, how can I say this, 'fitted him perfectly'.

"Just ignore it" she suggested.

I rolled my eyes at the comment. That was so easy for her to say. I fixed my position in the chair. "Believed me, I've tried. It easier said than done." I told her truthfully.

"I don't understand. You were just fine with him before." She said ask she wrote down whatever he was telling us. I didn't bother taking any notes. I knew my mind wouldn't stay there for too long. I figure I can always copy Alice's. Or he can always give them to me. I felt myself smiling.

"Bella!" she snapped me out of my thoughts. "You're really going to have to stop that." She complained when I looked at her again.

"Sorry." I said as I tucked some hair behind my ear. "And as for being just fine about it before, that was different. He wasn't… no know, then." I didn't want to say anything that even hinted that. People in class act like they're paying attention when really, they're ease dropping for the latest gossip.

"Again, this…"she gesture to me then nodded to him. "Is going to give me a headache." She said. I just shrugged it off. She'll get use to it.

When class was over, everyone left out of the class and I stayed behind.

"Come on." Alice said when I was still sitting.

"Go, I'll catch up." I told her. I looked pass her. She followed her eyes and saw what I was looking at. She rolled her eyes and sighed hard.

"Headaches." She said before leaving the room.

I slide out of my seat. He was doing something at his desk so I cleared my throat. He looked and smiled when he saw I was alone. He stood up and walked over to me. I lean on my hand on my desk.

"You know, you're very distracting, Mr. Masen." I smiled when he got closer to me.

"You're distracting yourself, Miss Swan." He smiled back.

"Yeah, but you're better at hiding it." I said.

We both looked towards the door to see if anyone was looking or if anyone from his next class was coming in. we smiled at each other when we didn't see anyone.

He placed his finger under my chin and gently lifted my face to his. He placed his lips around mine.

I tried not to het too in to it. I knew the second I did, would be the one we would have to stop just in cause. Before I could even go that far, he did exactly what I thought would happen. He pulled his lips away from mine. I hated the air I felt on them.

He pushed a piece of hair behind my ear. "See you later."

I nodded. His lips take my breath away. I couldn't say anything if I wanted to. He backed away from me so I had room to move; I grabbed my things from my desk and began to walk towards the door. A thought stopped me from going all the way. I stopped and turned to face.

"One more to get me through the day?" I said innocently.

He chuckled at my eagerness. I couldn't help myself. I wouldn't be able to do again until the end of the day. That is a long ass time from now. He looked towards the door again. He walked over to me and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. It wasn't what I wanted, but I would get me though the day, barely.

"Now go, before you're late for class." He warned. I groaned as I turned away from him. Stupid second period. I already hated it. Now that it took me away from him and the start of a long damn day without seeing him- or at least more than a minute or two- I hated the damn thing more.

XXX

I was at my locker when Alice and Jacob decided to come up to me when their arguing.

"Jake, will you shut up? It's like every time you talk; I get this annoying buzzing in my ear like when they're testing alarms or something." I heard her snapped at him.

"You're just mad that I'm younger than you but still taller." I looked up and saw him patted her head like a dog.

"No, I mad because you suck." She said. She pushed his hand away and started walking faster towards me to get away from him. "Bella, please get your friend." She said to me.

"What did he do now?" I said, not really caring. They argue about everything. And I mean everything. They once had an argument why the sky is blue. Who the hell has a fight like that?

"Beside the fact he was born…" just then, he walked up and stood beside on the other side of me. "He keeps asking me these dumb questions like a damn child."

"They're not dumb and it was only one." He argued. "Bella, all I asked was why she's so short."

"And that's a dumb ass question. How the hell am I supports to know that?"

"Asked your parents."

"Okay, while I'm at it, I'll ask your dad how many time _did _they drop on your head." She responded with false sweetness. She turned to me. "Bella, he's been asking that since I came out of the bathroom. He's a fucking stalker."

"Alice, someone would have to be truly needy to stalk you."

She held out her hand as you shake it with it his. "Hi despair, I'm Alice. Nice to meet." She said with a condescending smile.

I shook my head. "You guys just need to fuck and get it over with." I interjected with a smile chuckle as I put me things in my bag. They came over for me to stop the fight, but they kept going anyways.

"Bella, please stop fucking saying that." She begged. I knew it made upsets her each time I said that, that's part of the reason why I always say it. But also because I truly think that what they need to do to stop the endless fighting.

"Stop playing, Alice. You know you want me." He gestured himself like he was a prize to win or something. "You know what they say, once you go Quileute, you can never go back to the norm." he lean towards her as if to kiss her.

"Eww! Get away from me." She put her notebook as to protect her face. She pushed him away from her then wrapped her hand on my shirt like she might catch something if she didn't do it fast enough. "Besides, I heard that Quileute are also…"

I turned my head to her "Alice!" I cut her off. I knew exactly what she was going to say, that's why I stopped her. It's also, why I was trying so hard that to laugh. I shook my head, hinting she shouldn't say that.

Too bad he knew what she was going to say too. "Oh whatever. Who ever said that lied to you." He boosted. "Just ask Bella. She knows how much of a lie it really it." I looked at him and saw him smiling.

What the hell? How the hell did I get into this? "Okay, first, I don't know what you and Bella were doing when she lost her mind and dated your sorry ass. And second…" she gave me a light push. "eww. Bella, I can't believe you did that."

I turned my head to her again. Again, how the hell did I get in the middle of this stupid fight? Where the hell was this fight even going at this point? "I didn't." the comment made my voice raise when my permission. I turned my head back to him. "We didn't." I told him as well as her.

"Don't be ashamed of what happen." He joked. He pushed my hair over my shoulder to kiss me on the cheek.

"She's only ashamed of it because it was with you." She commented.

He pulled away from me and looked at her. "You know what, Brandon, why you always have to say something?"

"Black. If you weren't a dumb asshole, I wouldn't need to. Someone has to put you in your place." She shot back. After that, they just started go back and forward with each other. They were acting like I wasn't even there anymore. I sighed hard and closed my locker.

"Will you guys ever learn to get alone?" I asked them.

"Yeah, as soon as he learns to stop being a jackass." She said to me but gestured to him.

"Yeah, right after she learns to stop acting like a know- it- all bitch." He gesture to her.

"As soon as you stop giving me a reason." She snapped. They were about to started again, but I stepped between them.

"Stop. Gosh, you guys are like two little kids." I told them.

Just then, the guy I wanted to see and that made me smile walked pass us. He winked then nodded at me. I smiled and gave a slight nod back.

"Ugh, I really don't like him." Jacob said when Edward walked pass us.

I turned to face him "what's wrong with him?"" I said defensive.

"Nothing. I don't understand why you're dating him." He looked his way in disgust.

"You're just mad because he's not you." Alice said to him.

"No, I'm mad because he's a grown man dating a seventeen year old, especially when she his student; it's disgusting" he corrected her.

I decided to tell him about my relationship the day after I told Alice. I know I was pushing it by telling both him and Alice, but they both gave their word they wouldn't saying anything. Jacob said he didn't like it, but if he made happy, he was going to have to accept it. He also told me if he hurts me, he would break his arm his damn self; then turn him in the cops. I just laughed, but couldn't help but think he was a hundred percent serious about his threat.

I just roll my eyes at both of them. "Guys, I got to go." I told them as I picked up my bag from the floor.

"Right." They both said, knowing exactly why I had to go.

"I'll see you guys later. Try not to kill each other while you're leaving the building." I told them.

"Whatever." They both said then gave each other a look.

I chuckled as I began to walk away. As I was leaving, I could still hear them going back and forward with each other. I had the urge to go back and stop them again, but I had something else on my mind.

When I got to the door, I knocked on it. He looked and saw it was me. He signaled me to come in. I tried, but couldn't because the door was locked. I knocked on the door again. He looked up again. "What?" he mouthed. "It's locked." I mouthed back. He got his keys out of the drawer and walked over to the door.

"Hey there, beautiful." he greeted me.

"Hi." I smiled back as I walked in the room.

"It took you long enough to get here." He said as I heard him close the door.

I wanted to tell him I didn't have to come at all, but it would have been a wasted lie. I just shrugged. "I'm here now. So stop your whining." I teased. I tossed my bag on the floor and walked over to his chair. "Plus, I had to get rid of my friends." I told him.

"Yeah, about that…" he said. I turned to him as I took his place in his chair.

I wanted to know where he was going with that. He didn't know I told my friends about us. And to be honest, I don't think I'm ever going to tell him. I don't think I wanted him to know because I didn't want him to go through with his threat about us breaking up if anyone knew. Our relationship was only a few weeks old and I didn't want it to end because he was being paranoid.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"What's going on with you and that Jacob kid?" he asked with a lift of eyebrow as he walked over to me. I silently let out a breath of relieve. That's what it was. He must've seen Jake kiss me on the cheek.

"What do you mean what's up with us? We're just friends." I told him with a small shrug.

He continued to walk over to me. He stopped in front of the chair and lean down on the arm rests. "He's pretty damn friendly to be just a friend."

I smiled at his words. "Edward Masen, are you jealous?" I asked with a smug tone in my voice.

"Of him?" he said like just the thought was nothing but pure craziness. He shook his head. "nah. I just wanted to make sure you know you're with me." He said with a smile.

I placed my hands on both sides of his face. I looked deep into his eyes and smiled. "Edward, I've waited months to be with you. I'm not going to give it up because for a teenage boy."

He smiled at my words. "That's what I wanted to hear." He closed the small space between us and locked our lips together. I moved my hands from his cheeks and knotted them in his hair.

I licked around his lips with the tip of my tongue. He must have thought I was asking to come in because he mad a space small enough for our tongues to connect with each others. I wasn't asking to do this, but I wasn't going to reject it.

He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine. "Bella." he breathed.

"Yes." I breathed back. I didn't know what he was about to say, but anything from his mouth would okay to hear.

"Get out of my chair." He smiled at me.

I gave a smirk back then pushed him away. I wanted to sit in it. He gets to sit in it all day, he could go without it until I leave. I shook my head. "No. I want to sit in it." I said like a spoiled child. "Besides, I think I look better in it." I did a full spin in it to tease him.

"Yeah, I'm sure you do, but guess what…" he grabbed the chair before I could spin it again. He turned it so I could face him. He leans down again and smiled at me. "It's my chair. So get up." He said again. I just stayed where I was. He breathed hard. I could feel his breath on my face when he did that. Yeah, that was going to make me get up.

He stood back up. He grabbed my wrists off the armrests. Before I could say anything or stop him, he yanked me from the chair. He pulled me away from it so he could have enough space to sit down himself.

When he let go of my wrists, I folded my arms and gave a small pout. I really wanted to sit in the chair. It was comfortable. That and it gave him a reason to lean down.

He chuckled at my expression. "Oh stop it." He said. He reached out and took my arms out of the fold. He grabbed my wrist again and pulled me to his lap. To be honest, I like this seat better. "Better?" he smiled.

I turned my body to him. I hooked my arm around his neck. "Much." I smile. I locked my lips around his again. I turned my body more so it wouldn't be in an awkward twist. I placed my other hand on his cheek. He hugged his arms around my waist and pulled my body closer to his. I sighed happily against his lips.

He pulled away. "what?" he smiled.

"Nothing." I gave chuckled. I was humored that he stopped because I sighed. "I'm just happy I finally get to do this." I pushed aside a loose piece of his hair. "This…us. It just feels right." I told him

He nodded in agreement. "You're right, it does." To be honest, I couldn't believe he agreed the way he did. He was so against this before.

I adjusted myself to hug him closer. I rested my head in his hair and breathed in his scent. He turned us slightly side to side as we sat there in silent. Even though we weren't talking, I was in complete bliss. I was enjoying just being in his arms. I felt comfortable with them around my body.

Something came to my mind. I wouldn't say that I lied to him earlier, but I didn't tell the whole truth. I felt I should. I wanted start this off right, no secrets; well maybe one, but not this one.

"Edward." I said he hummed against my neck in response. I pulled away so I could see his eyes. "Can I tell you something?"

He frowned his eyebrows. "Sure, babe. What is it?" he looked worried.

I shook my head. "It's nothing bad." At least, not that bad. Well, not to me anyways.

"Okay…" he stretched out the word. I could tell he was still a little on edge.

"Will you stop worrying?" I chuckled. I pushed his hair back again. "It's nothing bad." I repeated. "But, it is about Jacob." I said with a serious tone. I saw his face almost immediately change when I said the name.

"I thought you said he was just a friend." He doubled check.

I was starting to rethink my chose. It was already out there, might as well finish it. I tucked my hair behind my ear and swallowed my nerves to go on.

"I did and he is…now."

I didn't know what to make of his face. I couldn't tell he was upset or confused or what. "Wh-what do you mean now?" he choked out.

"Well…" I looked down at my other hand that was in my lap. I didn't want to look into his eyes because I didn't want to see them if what I was about to say was going to hurt him. "Him and I, we kind of dated." I kept it short for a reason. No need to prolong this moment.

I looked at him when I didn't hear anything. I really hoped he wasn't mad. "Don't be mad, please. It was during the summer. We broke up in July and just decided to nothing more but friends." I rushed out the words. I didn't like the look on his face so I thought the faster he heard my words, the faster his face would go back to normal.

"We didn't even…" I tried to continue, but stop. And now he was laughing. Why the hell was he laughing? "Why are you laughing?" I asked him.

"Because what you told me was a lot less bad than what I was thinking." He said, still with a small chuckled in his voice. I tried to talk, but he stopped me again. "Bella, I don't care about who you dated before." He said.

"So, you're not mad?" I asked, just to be sure.

He shook his head. "Of course not. We both have a past. As long as that's where he stays." He said with a slight serious tone. I gave him a confused look. "I mean, you guys don't…" he trailed off. He didn't have to finish the statement for me to get it.

"Oh…. You mean, do we occasionally…" I didn't know how to code it, so I didn't say anything. "Oh no, no, no, no. we didn't do that when we dated. We're not going to do that while we're friends. And believe me, that is all we are." I told him, making sure he believed nothing but the truth.

He nodded. "I believe you." He said with a voice that made me think he did; and that made me smiled again. I hugged him then rested my head on his shoulder.

"But since we're confessing, I have something to tell you too." He said. I turned my head to him. I don't think I like the sound of that.

"Yes." I said with uneasiness in my voice.

Unlike me, he just came out and said what he had to say. "I don't like you in first period class."

I reposition myself on his lap to face her. "Wait, what?" I said, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Yeah, never did." He said. I don't think I like what he was trying to tell me. I don't know why, but the comment was just not sitting well with me. "I'm confused. Why not?"

He smiled at me then tucked some loose hair behind my ear. "Because I would have to go a whole day without seeing you."

I smiled at his words. "But, you would see in the hallways between classes."

He shook his head. "It wasn't enough. That's why it hurt me so much when you avoided for a month." He looked away from me as he said the last statement like he was shy to say it or something.

I felt terrible that I made him feel that way. Damn it; Alice was right, like always. I will never hear the fucking end to this. I turned my attention back to the face next to mind.

"I'm sorry I did that. I was just so confused and I didn't know what to do if you didn't think of me that way." That made him turn his head to me again. "I was being a coward and selfish and like always, wasn't thinking clearly. I'm sorry you had to go through that." I place my hand in his hair and smoothed it down to his cheek. "Forgive me?" I smiled sweetly.

"I don't know, Bella. You really hurt me."

I smiled at him. Maybe he needed something to help him. I lean down and kissed him on the cheek. "What about now?" I whispered in his ear.

"Maybe something else would help me more." He whispered back, I could hear the smile in his voice.

I smiled, even though he couldn't see. I pulled back and flipped my hair over my shoulder. I placed my hand under his chin and lifted his face to mine and put my lips against his. I immediately started sucking on his bottom lip when our lips touched.

I pulled away and rested my forehead against his. "Still mad?" I asked sweetly, already knowing the answer.

"How can I be when you try _that _hard for me to forgive you?" he tighten his grip around my waist that happen to loosen some how. He hugged me closer to him and we locked lips again.

After a few seconds- or minutes, I don't know I stop keep time- I pulled away. I looked at my watch and almost wanted to cuss out loud for the damn time. I settled for sighing hard.

"What's wrong?" he said following my eyes to my watch.

"I gotta go." I told.

"You sure?" he asked.

I sighed again and nodded. "Yeah, my mom would get worried if I don't get home soon. Plus, I got homework to do. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I have to finish grading anyways." He nodded to the papers on his desk. I gave him one more peck before getting off his lap. "I talk to you later." He said as I reached down to grab my bag from the floor.

"Okay" I shrug it over my shoulder then turned to him. "See you tomorrow." I smiled and winked.

He smiled back. "Can't wait." I turned to the door and walked out of the classroom.

XXX

I went home right after that. I didn't need to be later than I already was.

"Hey, baby. You're home a little later than usually." My mom said when I came through the door. I saw she was looking at her watch to see if she was right. I looked at my watch too. I saw I was about an hour late. How the hell did I spent an hour with him? I guess when you're in the moment like we were, you tend to lose track of time.

I shrugged it off. No need to worry about it too much. "Yeah, well I had to stay after school." I told her.

"Why?" she looked at me like I was lying or something. That part, I wasn't lying about. I really was staying after school, but not for any reason she might think of. I wasn't about to tell her I was spending this time making out with my teacher. (I really need to stop thinking of it like that. it sounds kind of creepy when I do.) She would go crazy if she knew that.

"I needed to work on something. It's a project for school so I might be coming home later for often now." I lied.

"Oh. Okay." she said and turned back to whatever she was reading.

"You-you believe me?" I asked, unsure if she did.

"yes." she turned back to me. "Is there a reason I shouldn't?"

I quickly shook my head. "No." I just couldn't believe she brought that. People say that I'm terrible at lying and they could easier tell when I try. If my own mother couldn't catch that what I said was a lie, this might be easy to hide than we thought.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to work on some homework." I said. I figured I should leave before she actually caught on.

She said okay as I ran up the stairs.

I was about an hour into my homework when my phone decided to buzz on my nightstand next to me. I grabbed without a second thought; thinking it was just Alice calling. When I flipped it open to answer it, I was surprised that it was a text.

_Hey Beautiful. How's the homework going? –E._

I smiled at the message. _Suckish, how's grading?_ I texted back. I didn't bother closing the phone or set it aside as I waited for him to respond.

_Actually, I'm done. _

I sighed hard. He was done with his work and I struggling on mine. _I envy you. _I hit send.

_LOL! Sorry that I'm done b4 u. _ I could tell that the text was meant to tease me.

_Its ur fault I'm not done. _ I teased back.

_And how you figure that? _ He replied.

_B/c, u don't know how to let me go. ;). _I texted back.

_Okay, I'll give you that. _He texted. I rolled my eyes. We both knew that wasn't true. I was the one on his lap, as if to hold him down to the chair. Before I could text back a response, a new message popped up.

_I can't wait to see 2morrow. I miss you already. _I smiled at the text. I was glad that he couldn't see me. I'm pretty sure my cheeks were all kinds of red.

_I just saw you not even so much as three hours ago. _I texted back.

_So, does that mean u don't miss me? T_T_

I laughed at the symbol he deiced to use._LOL!_ _I didn't say that. I was just stating a simple fact. I miss you too. _

_Just making sure. __ And as 4 just see you, I told that's not enough. _ I blush again. He texted again before I could reply. _Btw, I wish I could hear ur LOL; I wish I could hear ur voice. _

I wanted to hear his voice too. Before thinking about it, I quickly texted back. _You can always call me. _

I sat there waiting for him to text back. But the next time my phone rang, the screen told me that someone was calling me.

"Hello." I answered, even thought I already knew who it was.

"There's that beautiful voice I wanted to hear. But, of course, hearing your voice is not as good as seeing you face to face."

I tucked my hair behind my ear as I blushed again. Other guys couldn't make me blush as much as he did. No matter what they said, I could always see through the bullshit line they were feeding me. Yet, here I was. He made me blush three times from every simple things he was telling me. He had a way with words and could use them against me like that with ease.

I put my books on the floor so I could lie down. "You know, if you keep interrupting my studies like this, I'm going to fall behind." Not that I was too worried about that.

"Oh no, you caught on. I was hoping you would fall so you can stay in my class another year." I could hear the teasing smile in his tone.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, but do you want a dumb girlfriend?" I challenged. I like the way the word felt on my lips.

I heard him chuckle. "You're not dumb. Plus if it ever got that far, I wouldn't have to worry about having a dumb girlfriend." I could still hear that smile in his voice.

I smiled. Not only at the commend, but at the fact he used the same word I did. But then I got the joke. I gave a fake gasp. "Really, that's so not right." I joked back. He laughed. "So is there a reason you interrupted my homework, besides to make fun of me?" I asked when he was done. I wanted to know why he started texting me in the first place. It had to be more than because he missed me.

"Actually, there is." I notice he didn't deny making fun of me. I was about to say something about it when he started talking again. "I actually have a question to ask you." He said.

I was kind of confused and some what worried. I wondered what he had to ask me. We cleared up the 'Jacob situation'. What else could he possibly want to know?

"Okay, shoot." I said.

I heard him breath hard. I was really nervous now. "You want to go a date?"

When my mind got what he said, I popped up in the sitting position. When I was sitting, I started coughing. I pulled phone pulled away from me so I wouldn't be coughing in his ear. I was so taken back by the question, I must shallow some split wrong when I popped up.

"Are you okay?" he asked with worry in his voice when I put the phone back to my ear.

I cleared my throat before answering. "Yeah, just some split with down the wrong way." I explained. "Now about your question…"I said getting back to the point. "You mean like an actually date, you know just me and you?" I asked to clear up.

"No, like a fake date with me, you and the Easter bunny. Yes, a real date." He said. I heard the smile in his voice again. Okay, the sarcasm wasn't needed. He caught me out guard with the question. I had to make it wasn't a trick or something. "If you don't want to, I'll understand." He continued.

That's funny. Base on how this started out, shouldn't I be the one saying that? I gave a chuckle. "I didn't say that. I would love to go on a date with you, Edward. It's just, what about our rule?"

"We said wouldn't go out on the weekends." Like a normal couple, we couldn't do things that way. "We can do something on a school night." He was making sense.

"Okay. So when were you planning on do that?" I smiled. I was excited. We haven't been on a date to sit down and talk to each other. And because of our circumstances, I didn't think we ever would.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." I heard a smile in his voice. He was probably happy that he could say that because I said yes.

"I don't like surprises." I told him. Something told me that telling that was wasting air.

"Too bad." He said, hinting that I didn't have a chose and that we were done talking about that. I rolled my eyes and laid on the bed.

After that we talked a little while longer. He was making me laugh so hard that tears came from my eyes a few times. I told him a few things about myself. He was pretty interesting behind the suits, ties and lectures me and everyone saw from him every day in class.

"How long have we been talking?" I asked after a while.

"I don't know, babe." He said. I took the phone away from my ear to see the screen. My eyes popped open when I saw the timer. It said two hours and thirty-six minutes, and it was still going. Wow. I never talked that long with anyone, not even Alice. I usually cut her off after an hour or so.

"We've been talking for two hours." I told him when I put the phone back to my ear.

"Wow." He said the same thing I thought. "Now, I feel bad."

"Why?" I gave a humored sound.

"Because I distracted you from your work."

"Believe me, I really don't mind." I smiled

"And I still don't want to get off."

"Then don't." I argued. I didn't want to get off either. Even though we've were talking for so long, it only felt like a few minutes.

"I have to. What kind of boyfriend, no scratch that, what kind of teacher would I be to keep you from work like that."

"A good one." I argued again.

He chuckled. "Get back to work, Bella." he was the one who started it and now he was ending it. That's funny, in an ironic kind of way.

I sighed. "Okay,_ Mr. Masen._" I said his name in a teasing tone. He was going back into teacher mode.

He chuckled again. "Bye, Bella. See you tomorrow." He said.

"Can't wait." I repeat the words he said when I was leaving his room.

"Me neither." He gave me a kiss through the phone. I return it before saying bye and reluctantly pressed the end button.

I started to work on my homework again, but stopped. After talking to him, it just seemed like a downer. Like rain after spending all day doing something fun.

* * *

_**The End. **__Everyone close your mouths, I was just kidding. I'm not going to end it with some lame fuller, I wouldn't do that. But, this will be the last one for a week. I have exams next Monday-Wednesday, so I won't update, because of it. I was going to update on Friday, but I remembered it was Christmas Eve, and I don't pull you away from your families. _

_Also, now that's finished, I got to say, it wasn't as much as nightmare to write as I thought it would be. You guys deserve more than weak fullers that I didn't give my all to. But if I put them in here, don't be mad. I might have to put them in here and there because I don't want the story to go too fast. But I also don't want it to take so long that you guys loose interest; there Well, that's all I can say because I'm starting to ramble, so Happy Holidays and I'll see you again on Monday, the 28__th__._

_Luv & Rockets _


	8. First Date

_Hi everyone! i'm back. how was everyone holidays. i hope it was good. So guess what, i passed all my classes (YAY!) and now i'm on break so there might be another update coming so. okay, sorry i'm talking. i kept u guys waiting long enough, there's Chapter 8_

_(sorry if this part seem unimportant. i gonna learn to work on that. but like a few chapters before, it is important. you'll find out in the next one. they're like a domino affect.)  
_

**

* * *

8. First Date**

The days waiting for him to bring the date up again seem to drag together. We would talk all night like that night. Sometimes I would wake up and find my phone in my hand with the time still going. We would also text each other during classes; but never when we were in the same room together. I kept thinking someone would notice that every time I was receiving a text was the same time he looked to sending one.

Every time we would talk, I would ask about what he had planned. Each time he would say the same thing. "You'll find out when the day comes." I would ask him when exactly was the day coming and he would just repeat what he said before. The worst part that he didn't even give me a hint. This is why I hate surprises, the waiting always seemed endless.

I started stop thinking about it. I figure the more questions I asked, the more he would try to go around it. So I had to wait.

Because of our late night talks and the time I could be spending doing homework I was in his class room, I was falling behind in my schoolwork, like I predicted. Not that I minded much, conceding why I was falling behind. The only thing that kept me trying to keep up was the thought that if I wanted to date him freely-if we're still dating for that long-I had to get out of this school, which meant I had to pass Junior year.

So I was in the library for about a week to do the homework he was keeping me from the night before. Alice just happened to be with me this time.

"How are supports to do this?" she was complaining about an assignment we had to do for English. I rolled my eyes at her. I didn't understand what was so hard about it.

"You read the story, then answer the questions. How is that difficult?"

"It is when the story is so boring it can put a rock to sleep." she countered. I chuckled at her. She was right, the story was hella boring. It's like all the English teachers get together and ask each other, "how can we bore the hell out of our students today?" but there's nothing you can really do about it but read the damn thing so you can get a grade.

"Why can we read a romance or something?"

"Because that would be something interesting." I joked, even though I didn't care for romance novels as much as she did. "And heaven forbids something like that would happen." I joked and we both laughed quietly.

Alice stopped and looked over my shoulder. "Speaking of interesting romances." she said then nodded behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw we she was talking about. I turned back with a smile on my face. That was her hint to leave. "I should look for a book." she winked.

I ran my hand though my hair then looked at my paper again. A few seconds later, I heard his footsteps behind me. "Hello, my beautiful Bella." he whispered in my ear. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek-so small and quick that I'm sure no one saw, or thought he was still saying something in my ear.

I blushed. I wanted to turn my head to give him a hello kiss, but I had to remember where we were. Looked up and saw he was going to sit next to me. As much as I wanted him close, I knew he didn't be that close. I shook my head. "What?" he asked.

"Too close." I told him. "Move the chair over a little." he nodded in agreement.

He sat in the chair and moved it closer to me. He was close that his leg was basely on mine. I laughed and gave him a light push. "I mean the other way." he gave a light chuckle then moved in the opposite direction. I put my pencil down and lend toward him so we could hear our whispers.

"As if interrupting my work when I'm at home isn't enough, now you gotta do it at school too. Am I ever going to get work done around you?" I joked.

He smiled at it. "I came over here to talk to you about something, but if you care about you work more than me, then…" he started to get up, but I grabbed his shirt before he could.

"No, I'm not." I told him honestly. I could care less about this stupid assignment in front. "Now, what's the reason you're over here?" I smiled.

"I came over to talk you about that, umm…'field trip' we were talking about." he said in a low whispered.

I gave him a confused look. I wasn't quit sure what he meant. Then I realized how he said 'field trip'. I started smiling again. "Oh, that one. So are you gonna finally tell what we're doing?" he shook his head. "Why not?" I all but whined.

"Because I was thinking instead of telling you, I'll show you." I crocked an eyebrow at him. "What would you say if I said I was really to take you on that field trip?"

I smiled at his hint. "I would say when."

"I was thinking tonight." he said when a smile. Today was Thursday. Anywhere were he was planning to take me would be empty since it was the day before the weekend. It was perfect.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded. "In that case, I think I'm free tonight." I said with a smile.

His smile widened. "Okay. Then met me behind the school tonight at 6:30. "I nodded in agreement. I started to lend in to give in a kiss good bye, but I stopped myself. I just smiled at him. He smiled back before getting up and leaving me.

As soon as he was far, Alice ran back to the table.

"What did he want?" she asked excitedly.

I looked at her. As if she didn't already know. I looked around to make sure no one was close enough to hear me "he asked me on a date." I said with a smile.

"Really?" her smile widened. I nodded.

"Actually, he asked me a few days ago, but he told me it was today."

She squealed. I reacted by covering my ears. What the hell is wrong with her? Why did she get sp excited about that?

"What time is he picking you up?" she asked when my ears were free.

"I'm meeting him here at 6:30." I told her. I picked up my pencil to begin writing again.

"You have to come over my house before you go."

I closed my eyes. "Alice, no." I knew what she wanted. I really didn't feel like letting her play Barbie Bella. It was okay when I was trying to get his attention, but that was over. I didn't need her to make me over like some damn baby doll. I opened my eyes and looked at her. "I think I'm perfectly capable of getting ready myself."

"No, I don't think you are, Bella. Fine, if you don't want to come over, I'll come over your house to make sure you pick out the right thing." she said. I know she was thinking that she was backing down, but she really wasn't. One wrong chose, and she'll bit my damn head off.

"There's no way you're not going tot be a part of this, is there?" she shook her head. I knew the answer before she did that. I sighed hard. "Fine, I'll come over. But don't go overboard please." I begged her.

She nodded. She held up her hand as if making a promise. "You have my word." she promised.

I nodded and turned my attention back to my work.

XXX

"Alice, there is no way in hell I'm wearing that." I told her, with my hand covering my face.

"Why not?" she asked like she really didn't see a problem with what she was showing me. She was showing me an outfit that can only be described as 'never going on my body'. It was a tank top with spaghetti straps. It was made out of a very shiny fabric. It was cute, not doubt about it, the thing looked like it showed off my stomach. And the skirt she was hold up was shorter than the one I usually wear.

I looked at her "because I'm going on a first date, not a fucking pole." I told her. I knew that whole not-going-over-broad thing was not going to be kept once I got there.

"Oh, come on. It's not that bad." she walked over to me, still holding the clothes in her hand. "Just try on the shirt."

"Hell no." I looked her like she was crazy. "That damn thing looks like it will barely cover up my stomach."

"So, you have a cute stomach." she tried to argue, but I gave her look that told her I wasn't buying it. I shook my head at her.

"No, Alice. He would think I'm disputed or something if I where that on our first date."

"You were thinking that when you guys weren't dating." I heard her mumble as she turned to put the clothes back in her closet. I gave her look. I was about to respond but stop myself. In a weird way she was right. But, still.

"Just show me the next outfit." I said as I rested my head on my hand.

She showed me a strapless dress that was just as short, if not shorter, than the skirt. I breathed hard. "No." I simply told her.

She rolled her eyes and turned back in the closet. "You need to pick something, you don't want to go naked; even though I'm sure he won't mind." she said as she shift through the clothes.

I smiled at her joke. "Why can I just wear jeans or something?" I asked.

She turned around and looked at me like I just spoke of a sin. To her, I probably did. "Because that's tacky." she said. "Now pick something." she ordered.

I sighed and got off her bed. I looked through the clothes with her. I saw a dress that caught my eye. "I like this one." I admitted. I pulled out a red dress that was fluffed at the bottom like a prom dress. It was cute because it wasn't long like one. It looked like it stopped somewhere around my knees. The straps looked off the shoulder like the shirt I wore the day I decided to step it up.

She took it out of my hand to look at it. She nodded in approval. "Yeah, this should be cute." she walked over to her bed and tossed the dress on it. She turned back to me. "Okay, now for your hair." I groaned. "You know, this would be a lot easier if you didn't whine after every little thing." she lectured. I picked a damn dress, what else did she want from me, to go in a magic door and come of a princess or something?

"Did you bring your strawberry shampoo?" she asked. I nodded then walked over to my bag to pull it out. "Good, now go take a shower and wash your hair." she ordered. I knew fighting with her would be pointless, so I grabbed a towel and did what she said.

I stayed in the shower longer than I'm sure she wanted. While the water was running through my hair, I was lost in thought. Things kept jumping around in my head like a damn jumping bean or something.

I got snapped out of thinking when I heard a knocking on the door. "Bella, hurry up. You only got an hour and I still have to do your hair and make-up." because I was totally unable to do it, or so she thought. It's not that I couldn't, it's that I don't care enough to do it. I turned off the shower and stepped out. I put on Alice's bathrobe on top of the towel I had on to go to her room.

When I came in, I saw her desk covered with make up and a curling iron and blow dryer on the left. I resisted the urge to groan as I walked over to it and sat down in the chair.

She began combing and blow drying my wet and tangled hair.

"Ouch Alice. You're combing hair not yanking weeds from the damn ground." I said every time she pulled at it.

"I'm sorry. It's not my fault your hair's a tangled mess when wet." she argued as she pulled again.

"Just stop, please." I begged.

"Calm down. I'm almost done." she said with no sympathy.

When she was finally done, I found myself rubbing my temple. Once I was done, she began curling it. When she was done with my hair, she moved to my make-up.

I reacted when I felt the eye pencil under my eyes. "Stop flinching. You want me to poke your eyes out?" she always does this, but I can never get use to it. She finished with my eyes then move to my lips. I stopped her when I saw the lipstick in her hand. I draw a line there. She sigh and grabbed the lip gloss. She handed to me when she was done. "Keep this in your purse." she told me. I nodded and dropped the tube in my purse.

I put my dress on while she picked out the shoes. She handed me some black flats that could pass for ballet shoes. I took them and slipped them on. I put on the small silver hoops she gave me a few weeks ago.

"Okay, now let me see." she stepped back to view her work. I did a full turn so she could see. When I did, I stopped when I saw myself in the mirror. I twisted and turned to get a full view of myself. She saw me looking and smiled. "Damn, I do good work, don't I?"

I shook my head at her and rolled my eyes. "whatever." but she was right. I look pretty. Very mature.

I checked my phone for the time. It was 6:15. I quickly grabbed my purse, my jacket and my car keys. "Gotta go. Thank you." I gave her a hug.

"You're welcome. Have fun." I smiled at her. "Not too much." she warned. I chuckled.

"Okay, mom. I'll see you tomorrow." I told her as I walked out her room and down the stairs and out the house.

I arrived at the school a couple minutes later. I drove around the back like he told me. I saw him lending against his car and pulled up aside of him. I saw him smiling at me through the window. I smiled back as I took off my seatbelt. He walked to the door and opened it for me.

"There's my girl." he smiled a he reached his hand out to me. I took it and he helped me out. I put my arms around his neck and my lips around his.

I pulled away and smiled at him. "I _am_ capable of getting out a car myself, you know." I told him. He rolled his eyes at my statement.

"I have something for you." he said, ignoring the comment.

I forgot about what I said too. "What?" I couldn't help but asking. He pulled away from the embraces to go back to his car. He reached in and grabbed something. When he turned back towards me, he had a bouquet of roses in his hand.

"These for you." he smiled. As he handed them to me. I took them with a small smile. I smelled them to humor him. I didn't like roses, never did. I didn't find the fascination with them. They didn't smell that good to me. I personally preferred daisies or something. But I guess it was traditionally to have roses on the first date, so I didn't say anything.

"Thank you." I reached up to kiss him on the cheek. I turned around and put the flowers in the passenger's seat. I closed the door and turned back to him. He took my hand and led me back to his Volvo. He opened the door for me again. I stepped in with saying anything this time. I figured he was going to do this every time we got in a car-or any place with doors for that matter- and I knew there was nothing I could do or say to stop him. I guess that's just the way he was raised. I wasn't, that's why I didn't like accepting help when not needed.

When he closed the door behind me, I felt a strange feel of comforter in there. Most girls wouldn't fell that in there teacher's car, but I couldn't help but to feel it.

He came in and turned to me. "You ready?"

I nodded. "Since the day you first asked me." I lend in to give him a peck on the cheek then put my seatbelt on. He put his seatbelt on then started the car to drive out of the parking lot.

As we drove, soft music played on his radio.

"I really like this song." I announce as I turned up the radio a bit. The music from the speakers poured into the car and filled with soft tones of different kinds of horns. I tapped my hand and moved my head to the beat.

I noticed him looking at me from the corner of his eye. I stopped tapping and smiled at him. "What?" I asked as I turn the radio down to the volume it was before.

"You like jazz?" he crooked an eyebrow at me.

He was saying that like it was so unbelievable that I did. I guess it kind of was for people my age. "Yes. I actually like most kinds of music, but I mostly like smooth things like jazz and classical. They kind of relax me." I explained.

"Wow, that's interesting." he said as if he was impressed or something. I asked him what he meant by that. "I mean that not most teenagers like soft things like that. I bet the kids at the school can't even name a song without lyrics."

I wouldn't disagree with him a little; hell, I wouldn't disagree at all. They really didn't think too much of anything without, as they put, 'total head banging, kick-ass, lyrics'. I guess he was impressed; and that was why. "Well, I'm not like the other kids at school."

He nodded. "I know. I'm starting to see that." he turned his head to me. "You're very mature for your age, Bella." he smiled.

I blushed tucked my hair behind my ear. "Keep your eyes on the road." I told him shyly, acting like I didn't hear the comment, as I looked out the window. He chuckled.

When I got my nerves back together, we talked about the different types of music we both listen to. Comes to find out, our music interest is very similar. Expect for the fact he was into that god awful metal. I hated that damn gene. I couldn't get pass the fact that it sounded like a lot of noise.

He drove pass multiple restaurants, and each time I thought it would be the one he would stop at. But he just kept driving. I finally said something when I saw a sigh saying that we were entering Port Angles.

"What are we doing in Port Angles?" I turned to him. He stopped the car in front of a building.

"Because this is where I'm taking you." he got of the car and walked around to my side. He opened the door for me and helped out of the car the same way he helped me in.

I looked at the building and saw it was an Italian based restaurant. I've here before. Alice and I went here when she goes on one her crazy shopping spree and drag me along with her.

"It was the most far thing away from Forks I could think of." he told me.

I smiled at him as he took my hand and leaded to the door. Just as thought he would, he opened the door for me. I walked through without saying anything.

When he walked in behind me, he grabbed my hand again. He leaded to the podium, where the host was standing.

"Reservations for two" Edward said to the guy. He looked at the binder and responded.

"Last name?" the guy said. He told the gut his name. "Oh yes. Your table is right this way. ." he stepped from behind the pardon. And lead us to a table. My eyes widen when I saw it. It was near a dark corner and the there was a candle in the middle of the table, providing some light. There were rose petals all over the table. I wanted to roll my eyes at that part. Again with the damn roses. The sight was so nice that I left it alone.

"Your waiter will be with yourself shortly." the host smiled at us. "Enjoy your evening." he gave slight bow. Edward thanked him before he walked away from us.

I let to of his hand to take off my jacket. I saw his reaction on his face before he said anything.

"Wow." he gasped. He took my jacket out of my hand and set it on the chair. "I thought you were beautiful before. But now…" He took my hand and spins me around to get a full view. "wow." he said again.

I smiled at him. "You look pretty wow yourself, Mr. Masen." I told him as he pulled my chair out for me. I sat down in it, again without saying anything. He was going to have to get over this whole 'gentleman' thing. I could tell it was going to get old and annoying quicker than faltering.

"Remember when I said blue is your color?" he said ass he pushed my chair to the table. I nodded. "I lied." I felt his breath on my ear. "Red is definitely your color." he said then kissed on the cheek before going to his own chair across from me.

I was pretty sure he would say about every color I wear, but I thanked him anyways. I carefully lend across the table to give him a kiss.

We started to talk when our overly happy waitress. As soon she saw him, her smile widened. She walked over to us and stood close to his end of it. She turned her back to me and faced Edward directly. "Can I get you something to drink?" even though I couldn't see her face, I knew exactly what she was thinking and showing it with a smile.

He gesture towards me. She turned towards me; I could tell that she didn't want to. "Water." I just told her so she could walk away.

She nodded and quickly turned back to him. "same." he told her. She nodded and finally walked away from us. I turned back to him. I didn't want some little flirting to ruin this.

He picked up the menu to look at it. "You know what you're getting?" he asked me.

I nodded but then remember he wasn't looking at me. "Yeah. I actually came here before with Alice." I admitted.

He put the menu down and looked at me. "Really, and here I thought I was being original."

I chuckled. "You are. I've only been here once and even then I wasn't sitting across a great guy by candle light with flower petals all around." even though I could do without the pedals. But he didn't need to know that. He was trying. "I love it." I told him instead and lend across the table again to kiss him.

It seemed like as soon I as pulled away, our waitress came back over us with our waters. She said them on the table and turned to him again.

"So, have you decided yet?" I noticed how she didn't make 'you' plural. I kept quiet and took a slip of my water. He gesture to me again. He probably also saw she was doing and trying to get her away from him.

I placed my glass on the table before saying anything. "Mushroom ravioli, please" I told her.

She wrote it down. "Anything else?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No thank you." before I could the last sound out she turned back to him.

"How's your chicken marsala." he asked.

"Oh, it's very tender." I could hear the flirty, seduction smile in her tone. I rolled my eyes and the lame innuendo. He looked at me, as if he saw me.

"Bella, what you do think?" he said to me.

I gave a silent. "That's what Alice got when we came and she said it's good. So I'd get him." I told him, trying to keep the urge to tell her to stop. I knew that wouldn't do anything but make him think I was someone who was easily jealoused.

He nodded at me. He gave her a polite smile and handed the menu. I did the same, but my smile wasn't as polite as his. She walked away, leaving us alone again. Hopefully for a longer amount of time.

We talked again while we wait. For as long as we talk, it's amazing that we didn't run out of things to talk about. He asked me what I plan to do after high school. I told him.

Just then, our meal came. She sat the plates in front of us. This time neither of us looked at her. I didn't want to give her the satisfaction. And I'm pretty sure he didn't want to look away from me, which I was happy with. "Anything else?" I'm sure she was asking him. We both shook our heads. She said something else, but I wasn't sure what nor did I care enough to worry about it, before walking away from us.

We both cut into our food then put it in our mouths. "So…" I swallowed the food before continuing, and then wiped my mouth with my napkin. "What are you going to do once I graduate?" I asked him.

He did the same before talking. "Well, if we still together, I'm hoping to help you with work or something. It really doesn't matter, if it's invading you, I'll be fine." he smiled

I smiled back. I like how he put that. But then I realized he said 'if' we're still together. I didn't know how to take that. I wasn't sure if he thought we'd still be together or not. Graduation was a year away, who the hell knows what would happen in that time span?

I stop thinking about it and finish eating. There's no reason on trying to think about what might or might not happen in the future.

We ate some more without touch any dangerous topics like the future. As we were finished our meals, I noticed soft music was play. As I wiped down my side, I found myself humming with the song. I heard his push his chair back. I looked up and saw him standing next to me with hand out for me to take it.

"What?" I asked confused. He didn't pay the bill yet so I didn't know what he was doing.

"dance with me." He said.

My jaw dropped when I heard that. "Edward, I haven't danced since I was a little girl." I told him. During one of our late night talks, I told him I use to dance. The last time I dance was when I was about nine. And even then, all I did like ballet. I was use to reunites and choreograph, not to the dancing he wanted to do. It was a soft song so I knew he want to slow dance.

He took both of my hands and pulled me from the chair. "Come on. I'm sure it won't be that bad."

He leaded me to an open space. He sprung me then pulled me into his arms. I let him lead and followed each step he took. He smiled as he watched me follow each of his steps. I smiled back and pulled myself closer to him. I was such in bliss; I totally forgot we were in a crowded restaurant.

We stopped when the song did. When I tried to pull away, he tightened his grip around my waist. "one more dance." He begged.

I shook my head. "I think people are starting to stare."

He gave a light chuckle. "I don't care. And neither should you. Please, just one more."

I smiled the reached up to kiss him on the lips. "later." I promised when I pulled back.

He agreed and took his arm from around my waist. I kept a hold of his hand as we walked back to our table.

He sighed hard when we both were sitting back down. I laughed at him. I didn't want to believe he was actually upset about that. "Are you mad that we didn't dance again?" I asked him with a smile on my face.

He shook his head. "No, I'm over that." He said.

"Then what's your problem?"

"You're too far away." he said. I tried my hardest not to blush, but that's what his words did to me. It seemed like he has all the right words to do that. Since he was right across from me, I somehow mange to keep it in check, at least I think I did.

I lend on the table. "So what are you going to do about that?" I asked sweetly. As if he was waiting for a signal, he moved his chair next to mine. When he sat down next to me I realized he was right; I was too far. He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to his body.

I was having a great time. This alone, face to face time was just too great for words. I was going to tell him that until I saw our very annoy waitress coming towards our table. Man, she was really pissing me off tonight. The only wrong about this evening was her. I rolled my eyes and breathed hard. I pulled away from his grip.

He asked me what was wrong and I nodded in her direction. He looked over his shoulder and saw what I was talking about. "Can I give to anything else?" she asked him. Since he was sitting right next to me, I saw the look she had all over her faced. He shook his head. "Nothing for your..." she paused and looked my way. "Daughter?" she said that like she was insure.

"his girlfriend." I corrected her.

"Really?" I nodded. "You don't look older than sixteen." She commented.

I struggled to keep a smile on my face. "Aww, that's sweet." I put my hand over my heart like I was really flat "but, I'm actually twenty-one." I lied. I didn't want to, but she pushed me with that damn comment. It really wasn't anything of her damn business how old I was.

"Just bring us the bill, please." Edward stepped in. She smiled at him before walking away. He turned to me when she wasn't in hearing distance anymore. "What was that about?" he didn't sound angry.

"she's been a bit too friendly with you all night." I said.

"Are you jealous?" he asked with a humored smiled. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction so I shook my head. He laughed lightly at the lie. "yes you were, I can see it in your eyes." He commented. I guess what people say is true, I suck at lying.

"I wasn't." I lied again turned my body towards his. "When I saw the way she looked at you, I was more worried than jealous." I explained. One the word came out, I realized that it was true. I mean I was jealous, but I was also worried.

"What were you worried about?" he must've also found some truth in that because the tone of his voice was serious now.

I shrugged. "I don't know." I looked down before going on. "That you would realize that you don't have to be with me; that you can get someone your own age."

"Okay, first Bella, I'm not doing anything because I have to." He put his finger under my chine and lifted my head up to see my eyes. "I want to be with you. And secondly, you don't have you worry about anything. I only think of you." He told me. Everything about the way he said that made me believe him. He lends in and locked his lips around mine.

A throat clear made us part away from each other. We looked up and of course she was there. She was a fucking creeper. What, did she have something in her head to tell her to stop us every time I was enjoying myself? She handed him the bill with a wink and a piece of paper.

I took the paper from him before he could open it. The note said '_call me when you get tire of hanging with children' _with her number at the bottom. I sighed hard. Unbelievable. She just saw us kissing and she was still trying to hook up with him. Edward asked what did it say and I shook my head. "nothing important." I told him as I ripped it up. "what's next?"

"Well, how would my twenty year old girlfriend like to take a walk with me?" he asked with a smile.

"Twenty-one" I playfully corrected him. "And I would love that." I gave him a quick peck on the lips. We both got out of our seats. We grabbed our jackets then took each others' hand. He paid the bill and we walked out of the building.

He parked in an empty lot. When he got out, he helped me out. Since Port Angles was more of the downtown of Forks, there weren't many places we could walk. We strode around the town, not looking for anything particle. Just enjoying each others company.

As we were walking, I realized how cold it was. I have a jacket on, but I was still cold. I wrapped my arms around myself to try and keep warm. He must have seen this because I felt him put his jacket around me. I looked up at him. "Thank you. But won't you be cold?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Besides, I rather be cold than to have you freeze to death."

We sat at a bench we found. As soon as we did, I cuddled tightly in his arms. His jacket was doing well at keeping me warm, but it was nothing compared to his body heat.

"So what made you want to become a teacher?" I asked him as we sat there.

"I like kids and I like helping people, so I thought teaching would be perfect."

"Why math?"

"It's a funny story." I looked at him so I could look at him as he went on. "I actually hated math as a child." I frowned my eyebrows at him. It seemed unbelievable that he hate a subject he so good at. "Yup, I hated it so much that I almost didn't pass each grade because I would fail each time. Then one year, my mom got tired of me failing the one subject that she decided to teach me it herself. Once I started getting good grades on my tests, I realized that it wasn't as hard as I thought I was and I fall in love with it."

"Well, I'm glad she pushed you." I smiled at him

"Why, because you're glad to have such a push over for a teacher?" he teased.

"no. Because if she didn't, I wouldn't be able to do this." I reached up and met my lips with his. I pulled away. "and because you're a pushover teacher." I teased. He smile at me a sneezed me tighter. When he loosened his grip, he slightly rocked us back and forward.

I don't know if it was the mixture of his warm arms and the slight rocking or the fact that I was so tire, but I found myself resting my head on his chest and drafting in and out.

"I think it's time to get you home." I heard him said.

I shook my head against his chest. "I don't want to leave you yet." I mumbled.

I heard him chuckle. "I'll see you tomorrow." He promised. It seemed so far away from now, but I was going to have to take that. I murmured okay and he stood up. My body was too weak for me to follow his lead. I fell to the side without trying. He helped me stand up and we started walking back to his car. About half way there, he picked me up in his arms and carried me the rest of the way.

When we got to the car he gently placed me in the sit and put my seatbelt on for me. When the car started moving, I tried to stay awake. I didn't want to miss anything.

"Edward, talk to me." I told him. He asked me why and I told. "so I can stay awake." I usually try to stay alert when I'm in the middle of a conversion with someone.

"Babe, just go to sleep. I can tell you're tire." He told me.

I shook my head. "I can't, how would I get home?" I challenged.

"I can always take you." He offered.

"That's sweet. But how would I get my car home? And plus what if my mom's up and she sees you?" I challenged again.

"I don't care. I'm not comfortable with you driving while you're in the state." I said no when he said that. I didn't want to risk her see him. I couldn't handle it she did and got the wrong idea; well the right one, but the wrong one for her to know.

I told him that I was capable of driving. I only lived a few blocks away from the school. There wasn't much that can happen between the school and my driveway. "One time I drove both me and Alice home from a party sometime after midnight."

"yeah, because that's makes me feel better." He mumbled sarcastically.

"It should. When it comes to driving, I'll have enough energy to get where I need to be." I can by his silence that he still wasn't comfortable about letting me drive home. "I tell you what; if you really want to help me, can go get me a medium latte please?"

"Sure, but what would that do?" he asked me.

"it will give me enough energy to get me home, since you're worried about me." I said to him.

"I only worry because I care about you, Bella." he said. I didn't realize my eyes were close until I opened them to look at him.

Something about the way he said it made me believe he was hundred percent sincere. I know I know shouldn't believe everything he was telling me, but I couldn't help myself. He always said the exact things I either want or needed to hear. I didn't know I needed to hear them until he said them.

I lend over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I care about you too."

He did what he said he would and got what I asked for. When we got to the school parking lot, I was still slipping on it.

"I really did have a good time tonight." I told him with an honest smile. I've never been on a date where the guy and I just sat and talk. It's usually just a dinner at a fast food place and an action movie the guy 'thought' I would be interested in, not knowing that would be the only 'action' happen. But I usually pretend to be sick or tire before the third scene and ask to be taken home.

"I'm glad." He gave me a peck on the cheek. When he pulled back, I took my hand out of my pocket and turned his face to mine so our lips could meet.

He pulled away, licking his lips. "Your lips taste like coffee." He said. Yeah, that's kind of what happens when you're drinking it. I didn't say that out loud. I just shrugged and took another slip. "Now you're such you can drive home?" he asked me for the seemly hundredth time.

I nodded. I took another slip before speaking. "I'll be fine."

"Please be carefully. I don't want I would do if you didn't walk through my classroom door in the morning." I smiled a shy smile when he spoke those words. He really cared about me.

I wanted break some of the seriousness. I gave his shoulder a light punch. "Come on, Masen. Don't be such a girl." I teased. By the way he looked, I could tell he wanted me to take what he said seriously. I sighed. "relax." I said in more none playfully tone. "I'll be fine." I repeated. I gave him one more kiss good-bye before getting in the car.

I placed what was left of my drink in the cup holder. I started the car when I hear a tap on the window. I looked at him. He signaled me to put on my seatbelt. I rolled my eyes but did what he ask. No need for him to be more worried than he already was.

I turned back to him. "Happy, dad?" I teased through the window. He smiled and mouthed back 'very'. I smiled and waved at him as he pulled away from the window and let me drive out of the lot.

When I got home, I used the energy that was left from the latte to get up the stairs. I went to the bathroom to clean off the make-up and to pull my hair back. When I got back to my room, I changed my clothes to a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I grabbed my phone and flopped on my bed. I send Edward a short text. _Stop worrying, I'm home now. I'll see you in the morning.-Bella. _As soon as I pressed sent, I laid down and fall a sleep.

* * *

_Yep, that's it. i was waiting until the end of the chapter to tell so since we're i will. while i was taking a break from updating, i started a new story (yay.) It's called 's like Twilight but Bella's the vampire. (get it. because daybreak it opposite of twilight. lol. okay i scent no one is laughing with me so i'm just going to going.) anyways, don't look for it b/c it's not up yet. i still i have to edited it and fill in some empty spaces. but it will be up soon b/c i'm already on the fourth chapter. can you believe that. X)_

_well, i will update again soon. _

_please keep R &Ring (just b/c you reviewed once, doesn't mean you can't review again {hint, hint. ;) ;)}) and don't spare my feelings. if you dont like please tell me. only the truth will make me better.  
_

_Luv & Rockets  
_


	9. Detention

_Hi everybody! so this is the last update of the year. T_T. but good news that next year brings new updates and that new story i mentioned. yay!_

_Also, a special thanks to Coral-may for being my beta for this chapter. i said it once and i 'll say it again. SHE ROCKS!_

**

* * *

9. Detention **

I woke up the morning after my date tired as hell. I felt I didn't get enough sleep. It felt like a Monday when it was Friday. it was one of the only Fridays that I wasn't happy to wake up. I hated that we had to go out on a weekday and we both have to get up and go to school. I stretched and yawned as I got out of bed.

I dragged myself through the school to my locker. Another thing about going out on school night is the next day you have to go to school. The whole morning, I felt like people were staring at me. It was like they knew what I did and who with.

I got to his class early. When I got there, I set my things on my desk and walked over to his.

"Morning, Mr. Masen." I cheered. He looked up at me and smile.

"Morning beautiful." He stood up and gave me a good morning kiss on the lips. When we pulled away, he sat back in his chair. I thought about sitting on his lap, but rethought it because there were kids in the hall. I'm pretty sure we took a chance by kissing each other good morning like that. So, I decided to sit on the edge of his desk. That way I could easily jump down if someone came in.

"How did you sleep?" he asked as he started writing something.

"Like a baby." I smiled. "Even though I feel like I went to sleep no less than an hour or two ago." I told him. He laughed lightly.

"I would say sorry for keeping you out so late, but I'd be lying." He looked up at me and smiled again. "Even as you drove away, I started to miss you."

"I missed you too. Didn't you get my text?" he nodded. "But I'm really going to miss you this weekend. Two days away from you is torture." I told him.

"For me too. Which remains me…" he got up from his seat again and stepped in front of me. "What are you doing this weekend?" he asked.

I had a feeling of where he was going. As much as I wanted to go on another date with him, we both knew we couldn't. There was a new movie out today, so every where would be crowd with kids from school. But I responded anyways. "Nothing special." I shrugged. "Why? Did you have something else in mind?"

"Actually, I did. Why don't you come over tonight?" he smiled and closer the space between us a little.

That shocked me. That was not what I was excepting. My voice dropped to a whisper. "I would love that." I told him. He smiled. I wanted to come over, but then something came to my mind. I sighed hard. He smile slipped. "I can't tonight. Because of you, I have to spend this weekend to finish up some work."

He chuckle and lean in closer. His lips were only inches from mine at this point. "You know, one day, you're gonna have to stop blaming me for not getting your work done."

I smiled and placed my hands gently on both sides of his face. "As soon as you stop distracting me." We both closed the space and met our lips together.

When we heard a throat clear, we quickly pulled away. I took my hands away from his face and pushed him away. I looked to see who caught us. When I turned my head I was relived.

"You guys really think you should be doing that in school?" she asked.

He cleared his throat and wiped his lips. "Alice, we were just…"

"Making out on you desk?" she finished his sentence for him; though I was more than hundred percent sure he wouldn't say that.

He looked at me with wide eyes as if to ask 'busted.' She saw this and spoken again. "Relax, Mr. Masen." he looked at her. "I already know. And don't worry, I won't say anything." she promised him.

"Thank you, Alice." He looked at me again. His eyes went from widen with shock to narrow with anger. As soon as I saw this, I tucked my hair behind my ear and looked away. I couldn't stand looking in his eyes like that. It felt like his eyes were burning a whole in my soul.

She must've seen his anger because she spoke up again. "You shouldn't be upset, Mr. Masen. I was the one to push her to talk to you. If it wasn't for me, you guys wouldn't be doing that."

I mouthed thank you to her. She nodded in response. I knew I wasn't complete off the hook, but I knew because of what she said; he would go easier on me.

"You two should get ready for class." He said. Still not looking at him, I nodded then jumped down off his desk. As Alice and I both went to our seats just as we sat down, more kids came in and the bell rang.

As class started, I folded my arms on the desk and rested my head on them. He stood up and looked directly at me. 'we're talk after class.' he mouthed. The way his face looked, I could he was more telling me than asking. I gave a sad frown and he was unaffected. I nodded to tell him I understood why.

He turned away from me and forced on the rest of the class. For the first time since we started dating, I was happy his attention wasn't on me.

"Okay, class it's Friday and you know what that mean." everyone in the class groaned. "That's right. There's a test on to day, so clear off your desk of everything but a pencil."

Everyone mumbled as they moved things under their chairs. I don't know what everyone was complaining about. It's not like he hasn't been talking about this all week.

As he passed out the papers, I kept my head down. I still didn't want to look at him. I didn't like him being angry with me. I don't know how I was taking it so well now and not breaking down and crying just by his eyes alone

When the paper came on my desk, I took one look at it and sighed hard. "Something wrong, Bella?" he asked. I looked at him then looked back at the paper in the next second. I shook my head.

There was nothing wrong besides the fact the test was full word problem and long ass work out problems. I hated these damn things with a mother fucking passion. I grabbed my pencil and started working. I figured the faster I worked, the earlier I can get it done.

I got finished with about twelve minutes to spread. I was going to take my test up to his desk but stopped myself. I looked over and saw that Alice was done too and was about to take her test to him. I grabbed her sleeve before she got out of her seat. She gave me puzzled look. "Take this up there for me." I handed her the paper.

"Why?" she asked as she took it.

"Because I can't deal with being that close to him right now." I told her. She sighed hard in annoyance. "I know, I know. We're giving you a headache, just take the paper up there please and I tell you when you get back." I promised then let go of her sleeve. She got up and put the papers on his desk.

"Now what's wrong?" she asked as she sat back in her seat. I shifted my eyes to him and back. She followed my motion. "Are you guys fighting?" she asked in a serious tone.

I shrugged. "Something like that. I don't know yet." I tried to shake away the tears I knew were coming, but I felt one slip.

"Oh, Bella." she said in a sincere tone. "What happen? Everything seemed just fine when I came in."

I wiped my eyes and cleared my throat to fix my voice. "I know. I think that's the problem. He said if anyone even had a clue, we had to break up. I don't think I could handle that. I think we can go so far and won't get that chance if he ends it like that." I felt myself breaking again.

I stopped myself when I heard his voice. "Bella, Alice." she looked up at him. I wiped my eyes before I did the same "People are still testing, so if you don't mind…" I could tell from his eyes that he wasn't asking us to be quite, but telling us to shut the hell up and stop being rude.

"Sorry, Mr. Masen." she said for the both of us.

I cleared my throat and nodded. "Yeah, sorry." I told him.

"Next time, it's a detention." he warned. We both nodded at him. When he turned back to his work, we turned back to each other.

"So besides the terrible morning, how did your date last night go?" she asked, in a more quiet voice. When she brought that up, it gave me a reason to smile again. But this time it was more of a sad one. "That good?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes, it was amazing. He took me to that Italian restaurant in Port Angles. He reserved a table neat the back. There were candle light and rose petals all over."

"Wait, roses? I thought you hated roses."

I sighed hard. "I do. But I didn't want to say anything because he tried so hard on the night and I didn't want to burst his bubble."I said with a shrug.

"Bella, Alice." we both slowly looked up at him again. He motioned us to come towards him. I exhaled deeply as we got up. "You both have a detention today after school." when he said that, he pulled out two slips to write on. I elbowed Alice in the side. She looked at me with a questioning look. I told her what I need to with my eyes. I looked at him then back at her; she finally got it.

"Oh, Mr. Masen, I can't do it today." she told him before he could write the date on hers. He looked up at her. "I have to…" she looked at me before continuing. I rolled my eyes with slight shake of my head. I didn't know what she were supports to say. I just want her to think of something. I wanted alone time with him, for more reasons there one. She turned back to him. "Baby-sit my sister." she told him.

He nodded in understandment. He finished writing out our detentions. When we had them in our hands, we walked back to our desk.

"Hey, guess what." she said with cheerfulness I could tell was fake. I deiced to humor her. "I hate your boyfriend." she said in a hush tone. That made me laugh.

"No you don't. You just don't like getting in trouble." I told her. I knew I was right. Alice is one of those people who think just because she's some what of a teacher's pet; she excepts not to get in trouble. I can't say I didn't totally disagree with her. I didn't want to get in trouble by him anymore than she did. Then again, the detention would give me an excuse to stay after school with him. That is if there something to stay after school for.

"Yeah, well for all the trouble you're putting me through for you two, you guys better be together forever."

After class, I did what I was told to do and stayed after class. I waited until everyone was out of the room to start talking to him.

"Mr. Masen, you wanted to talk to me?" I said as I slipped out of my seat.

When he heard that, I could see all his angry come back. With that, all my sadness came alone with it. I felt the frown on my face was going to be permanent once he said the wrong thing.

He walked passed me to close the door. He slowly turned back to me. "So, you told Alice." he said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Yes."

He didn't say anything. He looked down at his feet and passed me again. "May I ask why?"

I swallowed the loose spite in my mouth. I knew that was the wrong thing to do, because my mouth felt drier than a damn desert. "Because, I thought she had a right to know."

He snapped around as soon as the words left me. He stormed towards me. I can see all the anger he could possible have in him in his eyes. It was like the rage was melting the cute puppy look from his eye. I have never been more afraid of him.

"You thought she should know?" he said through his teeth. As if his appearance wasn't frightening enough.

I felt the tears rolled warmly down my cheek. I closed my eyes and nodded. I couldn't get any words out. "Bella, you're seventeen, why in the hell would you make you think anyone needs to know?" he snapped. I jumped at his words. "Do you know what can happen if the wrong person found out? I could loose my job. I could go to…"

I opened my eyes. "I know, okay!" I yelled to cut him off. I didn't want him to say it. I would brake down even the words were spoken. "After what happened that day, I was so confused; I need to talk to someone. What else was I supports to do?"

He unfolded his arms. "What were you support…" he tried to repeat what I said, but I could tell why he couldn't. He fared his hands in the air. I flinched at the motion because I thought something else. He laid his hands in his hair and pulled at it. He turned away and groaned loudly. I couldn't think I was actually getting to him like that. Was I this much trouble to be with?

We both turned towards the door when we heard a tap on it. It was some kids from his next class. He held up a finger to signal them to hold on. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from the window.

"What do you mean what you supports to do?" he continued.

I pulled away from him and made some space between us. "I mean after that kiss, my head was spinning. I couldn't think straight."

"So you just had to tell her? You could have come to me?" he gestured to himself.

That was a stupid ass statement if I ever heard one. I was just as mad as he was at this point. I was lost, who the hell was I supports to turn to in a time like this, the fucking tooth fairy or some bullshit like that. "Because I knew it was a mistake. She's my best friend. You can't expect her not to know something." I snapped. He had to understand why I did what I did and trust that she would never ever do anything like that to hurt me.

"But you talked to me anyways." He stated.

"Yeah. After she pushed to your room and forced me." I told him. He didn't know she was the reason I was in his room that day. If it was up to me, I would still be avoiding him.

That still wasn't good enough for him. "Bella, I told you no one can know." he said through his teeth. He breathed hard, to calm down I guess. He closed his eyes and rested his hands on his head. "You know what this means we have to do." he said, seemly calmly.

I felt tears filling my eyes again. I couldn't believe he was saying this. I mean, he said it in beginning, but I didn't think he would actually do this. "No, please don't say that." I tried to speak louder but all I could out was a whisper.

He opened his eyes and placed his hands on my shoulders. "We have to. You know we do." he started to walk away from me, but I got a hold of myself enough to grab his wrist with both of my hands.

I felt the tears come down, but didn't bother to stop them. "No we don't. Look, I'm sorry I told her. But besides that, I really like and really care about you. And the way you look at me and the way you say the things you say to me, I know you feel the same way. I know you're scared and have every right to be, but you can trust Alice. She won't tell, I promise. If you don't trust her, trust me. Just please, please don't do this to us."

Once I was finish with my little speech, I realized that I accidentally said us and not me. But, I'm glad I did. He saw the how much feeling and hoped I had in this relationship. I never liked a guy as much as I liked him and he had to understand that.

"Bella…" he tried again. I shook my head, signaling him I wasn't taking that. "Are you sure she be trusted?" what the hell? He was questioning my damn judge of character. I wouldn't have told her if I didn't think I could trust her. I nodded anyways. "And no one else knows." besides Jacob, no. but I had to be bat shit crazy to tell him that. He was already on the edge now that he knows that Alice knew and didn't like Jacob because he thinks we were friends who fuck on occasions. I wasn't going to add gasoline to the damn fire.

So I lied. I shook my head.

He sighed hard. I could see he was breaking. I must've really had a hold on this guy. "You can't do that anymore, Bella." he said sternly. I could tell he was trying to be firm, but I couldn't help but smile because I knew where he was going.

"So you forgive me?" I asked sweetly.

He smiled back. "yes." he looked on my shoulder to his students still at the door. He pulled me further away from the door, just in case. He placed his hands on the sides of my face and kissed me on top on the head. When he pulled away he saw that my face was still stained with tears. He chuckled. "Please stop crying." he said as he wiped the tears away from my face. His hands were warm and felt nice on my face.

"I think I need a little help." I chuckled. He knew just what I mean. He placed his finger under my chin and lifted my head to his to kiss me on the lips. Mine quickly responded. It was probably because I was afraid I wouldn't be able to do this anymore. I didn't like that they were almost taken away from me like that. I ran my hands through his hair. I could have still like this all day if it wasn't for the fact they were in school. We both pulled away as if he could read my mind about us still being in school.

He tucked some hair behind my ear before backing away from me. "You should get to class. We don't want to get another detention." he smiled. I bet he just thought that was so funny.

"You're probably right." I stepped around him. I grabbed my things off my desk. "Oh yeah, about that…" I turned to him. "Is there a reason you gave us a detention?"

"Besides the fact that guys were talking during a test?" he folded his arms again.

I rolled my eyes. I'll bit. "Yeah, beside that."

"Well, think of this…why do you think I didn't argue when Alice said she couldn't come?" I shrugged. He smiled and strode over to me. I gave him a puzzled look. "Think about the talk we just had."

I let a small smile come across my face. "Wait, how did you do the conversation would end the way it did?" I had to ask.

"I didn't. But I was kind of hoping it would go something like that." He winked at me before I opened the door to walk out.

I literally made it to my next class just before the bell rang.

"You're late, Miss Swan." My teacher said as I walked in.

I looked at the clock. "No, I'm not." Just then the bell rang. Turned to him and gave a fake smile. "I'm just on time." I walked over to my seat and sat next to Alice.

"Is everything okay?" she asked as the teacher started talking.

I nodded. "Yeah. For now I think. But next time, can you knock or something?" I asked her. It was her fault that we almost ended it, of course.

I could see she was trying not to smile at my comment. "You're right. I should have knock when you guys were making-out on his desk. Sorry."

"You know what I mean." She nodded then promised to give a bit of a heads up next time. That's all I ask for.

XXX

After gym, we got dressed and she walked me to his room. When we got there, he was waiting by the door. Alice unhooked my arm. Before she walked away she stepped over to him.

"Sorry, about this morning." She said to him

"It's okay. I guess I understood why she told you. As long as we can trust you, I think we're fine." He responded. She promised him he could. Of course he could. Someone would have to be insane not to.

He looked over her shoulder to me. She followed his direction and saw he was looking at me. I nodded at her. She laughed lightly. "You two have fun." She walked over to me to give a hug. She pulled away then waved at him. "See you Monday." She said to him. "See you later, Bella." She said to me before leaving us.

I turned to him. He nodded towards the inside of the room then went inside. I looked around before following him. When I walked in, he was already at his desk. He patted his knee, signaling me to come sit on it. I closed the door behind me and sat me bag at a desk before walking over to him. I sat on his lap so that I facing him.

"So, you're really not mad anymore?" I asked to make sure.

He shook his head. "Of course not. I've been thinking and I understand why you did that." I smiled at him. That's what I wanted him to see. I wouldn't do some dumb shit like that out of the blue, knowing how risking it was. He tighten his grip and pulled my closer to his body. "But I know I better way you can make it up to me."

He locked my lips to his in a tight kiss. When they were together, they moved in sync with each other like magic. I opened my mouthed a little so his tongue could enter. He knotted his with mine and they danced in and out of our mouths. I tangled my hands in his hair. I adjusted my body so it can be closer to his chest; if closer was possible that is. He started lightly rubbing my back, which caused a quite moan released from my lips.

He must've thought this was a hint to go further. "Yes ma'am" he said under the kiss. Before I could ask what he meant by that, he deepen the kiss. I felt his move under my shirt. Before I could stop him, he was moving his hand under my shirt to my bra strap. Is that what he meant? A little moan couldn't have possibly thought I was really for that. I pulled away from his lips and he moved to my neck.

"Edward, stop." I breathed. He must of not have heard me or something, because he didn't do what I ask. At this point, I felt the fabric of his shirt against my bare stomach. "Please, stop." I tried again. And again, nothing. I tried to push out of his grip, but it was too strong.

I didn't know what to do. If we went that far when I wasn't ready, there was no doubt that I would regret it. I said stop twice and tried to push him away, but neither worked. Why the hell wasn't he getting the damn message?

I did the only thing I could think of. I lean down on his shoulder and bite him as hard as I could. I heard him scream in my ear. As soon as his arms let me go, I jumped off his lap and backed away from him. He scared me this morning, now he's creeping me out. Was I way in other my head with this guy? If I was, why the hell was I trying so hard to keep him?

"Son of a-" he urged through his teeth. He placed his hand on the shoulder I bite. I was temped to go over to look at it, I felt like I couldn't. "What the hell was that for, Bella?" he asked in a yell.

I took a few more steps away from him. I nervously tuck some hair behind my ear before folded my arms tightly across my chest. "I'm sorry. But I said stop and you didn't. I didn't know what else to do." I was more scared than upset.

"And you thought biting me was really necessary?" he asked.

"I'm really sorry I hurt you." I told him. Even if I was sorry- which I was- it didn't change the fact he was going too far too soon. "Maybe, I should go." I turned to walk out the door.

"I'm sorry to tell you" he said when I grabbed my bag. I turned to him. "This went in as a really detention. So you have to stay at least another thirty minutes." He said.

I guess I understood. So I nodded and sat in a chair. I took my work out to start it. I didn't want to look at him again.

I didn't what the hell I was doing with him. One moment, I was kissing him in bliss and the next, I was crying. Was it me or him? Alice was right (like any other time); this whole thing will cause major pain to the head. Maybe that was a sign. Maybe we should stop before it keeps to deep before neither one of us can't get out. So why can't I bring myself to just fucking end it?

I thought about this as I work. I was so in tune with the work that I got done with it all. I looked at the clock; I still had about ten minutes left in my detention.

I didn't know what you call him at this point. Do I call him Edward since we're alone or Mr. Masen since he's in teacher mode? I just cleared my throat to get his attention. He looked at me from his computer.

"I'm done with my homework. Is there anything you want me to do?" I asked him.

He looked around the room for something. He looked back at me. "Yeah, can you clean off the boards for me?" he asked politely. I nodded.

There was a board in the front and one in the back. He uses both for two different classes so they were covered with writing. I got up and to start with the back.

As I was easing, I noticed I was humming. "Bella…" I heard him say.

I figured he was telling me to stop because the humming was either A, annoying him or B, distracting him. "Sorry." I said as I continued to ease. I heard him get up and walk over to me.

"That's not what I meant." I turned around and saw he was right front of me now.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Come here, we need to talk." he said as he held out his hand to me. I put the easer down and wiped the chalk dust on my jeans before taking his hand. He led us over to a counter and lean against it to face me. He put his hands on my hips and pulled me closer to him. "Are you angry with me?" he asked with a crocked eyebrow. I gave him a shocked look.

"No. why would I angry with you?" I asked.

"That's what I thought. So, if you're not mad, what was that earlier?" I didn't ask him to elaborate because I knew what he was talking about and did what to relive it. I looked away and shrugged. He turned my head back to face him. "I'm not buying that. Tell me what's wrong."

"I'm sorry I bite you. It just you were going so fast so soon…" I blurted out."I didn't know what else to do."

"Why didn't you just ask me to stop?" he asked. So he didn't hear me.

"I did. I guess I wasn't loud enough."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and looked deep into my eyes. "I'm sorry if I didn't here you and that you felt pressured. If you want to wait, we will. Relationships aren't all about sex, you know that right?" he asked sincerely. I nodded. "Good. Now about something else that happened today. When we were talking after class, I noticed you kept flinching and jumping. Did you think I would hit you or something?" At the thought of his hands flying around in angry made me start crying uncontrollably. I nodded again in shame. "Oh my god, Bella. Really?" I could hear the pure disgusted shock in his voice.

I covered my face in my hands "I'm sorry. But you were just so angry." I muffled in my hands and cried through my tears. I felt his arm wrap around me tightly. I remove my hands from my face and locked my arms around his neck.

"Bella, I'm sorry I got mad like that." I couldn't talk. I cried harder. He held me tighter. "You have to know that I would never land a hand on you in a harmful way. I would take my own life before I do that."

"I would never ever want to hurt you." I nodded in understanding and hugged him again.

When I was calm enough, I talked to him again. I pulled away to looked at his face. He moved one hand to my cheek to wipe the tears away.

"Is the opinion of me coming over tonight still open?" I asked with a sad chuckle and a small smile.

"Only if you want it to be." He smiled back. I nodded. I did want to come over. It was just that my stupid homework was keeping me from him. I mean, him, me, a private house, I see nothing wrong with that. I was done with my work and there was nothing keeping it from it. "Then yes it is." He leaned in to give a light peck on the lips. "It always will be." He gave a another light and soft kiss. "At any time, of any day, of any week, of any month, of any year" he said between the light kisses he planned all my face.

When he got to my neck, I grasped the fact that he did it again. He inferred that we would be together way pass this little high school thing.

"Year?" I repeated with question in my voice.

He heard it and pulled away. He looked at me as if he said something he thought I didn't want to hear. "Sorry, too much?"

I told him no. it wasn't that. It's just, I don't know how to take that. I didn't tell him that, I just lean in to kiss him on the lips.

After he gave me his address, I left and went home. I called Alice in the car to tell her what happen and that she needed to cover for me if my mom called her.

When I got home, I took a shower and changed my clothes. I grabbed my jacket, keys, and the paper with his address on it and walked down the stairs.

"Mom, I'm going to Alice's." I called to her as I walked out the door.

"Okay, call me when you get there." She called back just as I was about to close the door.

I got to his house around six thirty. He opened the door with a big grin painted across his face.

I smiled back and threw my arms around his neck. I brought him towards me and put our lips together. He used one arm to close the door behind me. He picked me up and I locked my legs around his waist. He carried us over to his couch and threw our bodies on it, putting himself on top.

He moved his hand down my leg and stopped at my knee. He grabbed behind it and hooked my leg back around him.

When he did that, I felt his hardness against my leg. I had to stop him. I didn't want what happened this afternoon to happen again. I pulled "Edward, maybe we should stop." I told him. He looked for the answer in my eyes. "Remember what happen earlier?" I remained him. He got what I was saying.

"Right" he sighed hard. He let me go and sat on the other side of the couch. "We're waiting." He said. I stayed laying on my back and covered my face with my hands, trying to catch my breath. "Are you okay?" he asked in worry. I nodded. I just had to catch myself.

I asked him if I could get a drink of water. He pointed towards the way of the kitchen. I sat up and kissed him on the cheek before getting up.

I fill a cup up with water and set in on the counter. I lean against the sink and hung my head.

I didn't want to keep turning him down, but what can I do? I wasn't ready yet. I don't even know if we would get that far for me to be ready. A lot of guys always push me, but he didn't. He said we could wait, but I don't know if I can trust that. He said relationships aren't based on sex, but it seems to be how everyone sees it.

I had no idea what to do. This dude was driving me up the mother fucking walls and back over and over. I sighed hard and I grabbed the glass and drank out of it.

I put it back on the counter, and walked over to his phone. I figured this was the best time to call my mom. I told her the phone was Alice's dad's cell, which is why the number came up unknown.

When I got off the phone, I grabbed the glass to drink some water again. I took it with me as I walked back in the living room to find it empty. "Edward?" I called and looked around. Where the hell did he go?

"Yes?" I heard him. I turned my head to see he was coming down the stairs. I noticed that he changed his clothes. He was in sweatpants and a t-shirt now and not the clothes he had on today in school, which is what he had on when I came in. I also saw he had a towel hanging on his neck and water was dripping on it from his messy hair.

"I didn't see you when I came back in." I told him as he walked over to me.

"I was taking a shower." I gave him a puzzled look. Shower? How long was I in there? He saw the look and continued. "I was working out before you came and forgot to take one." He rushed out. When the words came out, I knew he was lying. Then I realized the real reason he was in the shower. I knew I wasn't supports to know, so I let it go.

"Oh, okay." I took another drink from the glass then looked around. I saw a grand piano in the corner of the living room. "What's that?" I asked as I walked over to it.

"That's a piano, Bella." he said slowly. I looked at him with a smirk.

"I know that. I mean is it yours." I said.

He nodded as he walked over to me. "Yeah, my dad got it for me a birthday present. I like it, but I think he was doing it out of guilt."

I ran my fingers across it, lightly pressing the keys. I turned back to him. "Guilt, for what?"

He shrugged. "Him and I didn't have the best relationship when I was younger. He's been trying to make it up to me ever since I left home to go to college." I know the feeling about not having a good relationship with your father.

I didn't know how it felt to be showered with pricy gifts because of it. "what about your mom?" I asked him.

"she died in when I was young." He responded.

My jaw dropped "I'm sorry so, Edward." I didn't know what else to say to him.

"Thank you, but it happened so long ago that you don't need to feel sorry for me."

I nodded. I understood that feeling too. I place my glass on a table close by and sat down on the bench. He walked over and sat next to me. "did she know you play?" I asked. He nodded.

"It was her favorite thing to hear my music." I moved closer to his side. I looked up and saw music sheets on the stand. I picked them up and looked through them. It was about ten of them.

"Did you write all these?" I asked in surprise.

"Yeah, but some of them are not finished." He said modestly.

I looked at him with innocent eyes. "Can you play me one?" I asked him.

"Bella, I don't know if they're any good." He tried to talk me out of wanting to hear him play but it wasn't working. I just wanted to hear him play, good or not.

I picked the one with no title. I handed him the paper. "Play this one, please." He sighed hard and gave in and took the paper out of my hand.

He placed the sheet back on the stand and his hands on the keys. He started lightly pressing them to make sound come out.

The sound he was making was beautiful. I hooked my arm around his and rested my head on his shoulder. I watched his fingers run across the keys. As I listened to the music, I kept thinking of watching the sunset on the beach with his arms around me.

I closed my eyes and lost myself in the thought. As soon as I was getting lost, he stopped playing. I looked up him for answer. "That's all I have so far. I'm thinking about tossing it through."

I looked at him with wide eyes. Why would he even think about throwing away something so beautiful "no, don't. Edward that was the most beautiful thing I ever heard. Don't throw it away." I fought. I would keep it myself if he really didn't want it.

"It doesn't even have a name." he tried to argue. But I smiled at him.

"I think I can fix that." I grabbed the pen he kept by the stand. I wrote '_The Sun Sets on the Beach' _across the top of the page. He looked at me as if to ask why I gave it that title. I told him because that's what I was thinking of as he played it. "I'm looking forward to hearing the rest." I gave a light kiss on the cheek.

I pulled away and saw a picture of a woman hugging a child on the stand next to the stairs. I could tell it was him because he looked the same as he did on the picture on his desk.

I got up and walked over to it. "Is this your mom?" I asked, putting it up to get a better look.

He walked over to me. "Yep, that's the woman I love the most. This was taken on my ten birthday." From the way he spoke, I could his mom was his world. I looked up and saw him smiling at the picture, as if deep in memory.

"She's very beautiful Edward." I said. From the picture I could easily tell the relation.

"Yeah, she was." I gave him the picture and he sat it back where I got it from. I reached up to kiss him on the cheek again.

* * *

_Sorry if that chapter seem to end wierdly. when i was writing this, i cut the chapter in half so it wouldn't be so long. but now looking back at it, it seems to just cut off without warning. sometimes, i just not happy with my work. there's nothing i can do about that, i just have very low self eesteam. i know, it sux. _

_Anyways, i'll see you guys in 2011. Luv & Rockets. _


	10. Stay Over

_Hey everybody! Happy New Year! how was everybody's holiday? i hope it was fun and safe. well anyways, here's another update. i know that they been coming randomly, but i go back to school Thursday so they would be back on schedule next week. i wanted to put up one more before i go back to school. _

_Oh yeah, because i'm a total idiot that can't spell and don't know the difference between two completely different word, i've been putting 'lend' instead of 'lean'. i know, what a moreon right. anyways, i'm in the process of changing it, so if you see one i missed, just mently replace the word. Anyways, sorry for the stupidness. i'll try to be more smart as i continued to write._

_Umm...what else? oh yeah. i haven't said, but thank you guys so much for reading. YOU GUYS ARE COVERED WITH AWESOME SAUCE! (it's better than it sound x]) Also, something else i kept forgiving to say. Disclaimer: i don't own the Twilight characters (no matter how bad i want to) okay, i think that's it.  
_

**

* * *

10. Staying Over**

After looking at the picture, he showed me a few more. All of his family. Then I thought it would be nice to relax. After the day we had, we needed it. I took his hand and lean him over to the couch. I let go of his hand and sat on it.

"Sit down with me." I said when I looked up and saw him still standing when I let him. He didn't move. I laughed lightly. "Come on, Masen, I wouldn't bit." I gave a teasing smile. I moved over and patted the cushion I was sitting on.

He sat down and put his arm around my shoulders. I cuddled closer to him. He grabbed the remote off of the coffee table. "So, what does my Bella want to watch?" he said as he turned on the T.V.

I shrugged. "I don't care." I said honestly. I liked the way we were, happy together, like before today's drama. What was in the background didn't matter to me at this point.

He turned to the movie channel. I saw one that I really wanted to watch.

"Ooo, Romeo and Juliet. Let's watch that." I exclaimed. The new age Romeo and Juliet was one of the only love story movies that I can watch and somewhat like.

"Hell no." he said as he turned away from it.

I looked up at him. "Why not? I like that movie." I told him as I tried to reach for the remote but he reached away.

"Because it's stupid. Why would someone want to die like that?"

"It was for love. You wouldn't do that for love?" I challenged him.

"I guess it depends on the person." He kissed me on top of the head. I smiled. I wasn't sure or not if he was talking about me.

"Beside," I got back to the point. "It describes us perfectly. Two people who aren't suppose to be together and people will go insane if they found out."

"Yeah, but it doesn't end well for them." He countered seriously. Something told me we were talking about the movie anymore. I acted like I didn't notice. I reached over him and grabbed the remote out of his hand. I turned my attention back to the T.V.

"You asked what I want watch and that's it." I turn back to it. I heard him sigh then he held me tighter to his side.

"The things I do for you." He mumbled then kissed the top of my head again. Again, I notice he wasn't talking about the movie anymore. He kept going back to this and I wasn't doing this again.

Throughout the movie, we changed our sitting position. Somehow we ended up with me lying against the armrest and his head lying on my stomach. Which wouldn't have been so bad if I wasn't hungry.

"Wow." Was all he said. And I knew what he meant.

I tapped him on top of his head. "Shut up. Give me a break, I haven't eaten since lunch." I got home later than usually. As I soon as I did, I got in the shower. I didn't eat after school like every day.

He sat up on the other side of the couch. "Well, let's get something in you before your stomach attacks me." He joked. I was tempted to kick him in the side. Before I could get the chance, he winked at me and stood up.

"Pizza good for you" he called from the kitchen. I called back yes.

When he got off, he came back in. I sat straight and opened my arms. He sat at my feet and lean into my arms. We lay back the way we were. I played in his hair as we watched the movie. I felt comfortable laying there with him. There is no where I would rather be than there. If it was wrong to feel that way in such a short time, I didn't care about being right; not anymore.

About twenty minutes later, the door bell rang. "That must be the pizza." He said as started to get up. I grabbed his shirt to keep him where he was.

"Sit, I got it." I got up and fixed my clothes. "Stay and watch the movie. Maybe you can learn something from Leonardo DiCaprio. Like being nicer to me." I teased. He gave a fake laugh and I stuck my tongue to him.

I looked out the window first to see if it was anyone I knew. When I saw it wasn't, I open the door.

"Hi." I greeted the guy with a polite smile. He smiled back, but he's was more than friendly. I annoyed it.

"one medium pepperoni pizza?" he said

"How much?"

"For you, I'll give a discount. You can pay five dollars for the pizza then you can go a date with me to make up the difference." He said with a flirty smile. I gave a light cough to keep from laughing. It's not like I was trying to laugh, but what he said was funny.

I reached in my pocket for my wallet. "How about I pay the actually price and give you a good tip." I winked. He told me $10.50. I opened my wallet and found out I only had a twenty dollars bill and a few single. I sighed in annoyance. I really didn't want to break the twenty yet. "Hold a sec." I told him.

I walked back in the living room where Edward was still sitting on the couch. I wrapped my arms around his neck then kissed on the cheek. "Baby, do have some money for the pizza boy?" I asked sweetly.

"What happen to you having it?" he asked with a teasing voice.

"I only have a twenty and I don't want to break it." I told him. I heard him give a light groan before unhooking my arms from around him. He got up and walked over to an end table and putted out a drawer. He took out his wallet and tossed it to me. I opened it and took out a five and a ten then tossed it back to him.

I walked back over to the door. "Here. Sorry about that." I told him with a polite smile as I handed him the money.

"No problem." He said he took the money and put in his back pocket. "So, is that guy your dad?" he nodded over my shoulder. I looked over and saw that Edward was stretching. I turned back to him and shook my head. "Your brother?" he tried again. I shook my head again. I laughed in my head. I think he was looking for a reason why I was alone with a guy that looked older than me.

"No, he's my…" I started but I cut off by him wrapping his arms around me.

"Her boyfriend." Edward finished for me. He kissed me on the cheek, as if to mark his territory like a dog. I chuckled. I didn't understand why he did that. Unlike me, he had no need to be worried about me. I already told him I wasn't going to toss us out the window for some high school guy.

He pulled away and let me go. The guy cleared his throat to release some tension in the air. "umm… she gave me fifth teen dollars, do you want your change?" Edward shook his head.

"No, keep it. I said I would give you a good tip." I told him as I took the pizza out of his hand.

Even though he was getting a four dollar tip, I could see in his eyes he wanted something else. Well he wasn't getting it so he had to get over it. "Thank you." He nodded at us before walking back down to his car.

I closed the door behind him. I turned to Edward and laughed at him as I walked to the kitchen. "What?" I heard him said in a humored tone behind me. I shook my head then laughed again. "What?' he asked again.

"Nothing" I said then laughed again. I sat the box on the table. "Hey, where are your plates?" I asked over my shoulder.

"Cabinet." He said as he pointed to one in the corner. I walked to it. He followed me and lean against the one next to it as I opened it.

"What was so funny? Tell me." He gave me a light push.

I turned him. "I just found it cute that you were jealous like that." I said it with a small shrugged. I walked away from him and back to the table.

"Jealous?" he said with a tone that was telling me he thought that was ridiculous. It's just too bad I saw through. "I was not jealous of him." He said as he walked next to me. I placed the plates on the table. I laughed again. "I wasn't." he said, trying to convince me.

I still wasn't buying it. "Okay, Edward, whatever you said." I told him, anyways.

He wouldn't let it go. "What makes you think I was jealous?" he asked me. I gave a light shrugged.

"I just figured. But, you said you weren't, so let it go." I told him with a smile in my voice.

He grabbed my hand and turned me to face him. He placed my hand on his shoulder. "Let's just say, I know how you felt at the restaurant." He said with a serious voice. "If you're dating someone your own age, you can go out on weekends."

I kept my smile on my face. But it changed from joking to caring. "Why are you worried? I told you, you're not going to lose me to some high school guy." I pushed his hair back and reached up and kissed his lips. I pulled away and turned my attention back to the table to open the pizza box. "Besides if I were to do that, I would go for someone with a higher paying job." I joked as put a slice on each plate.

He gave me a light push. He kissed me on the cheek then took the plate out of my hand. We walked back to the couch to finish the movie. We had to rewind it because he wasn't smart enough to pause it when he got up.

When we finished eating we sat our plates on the coffee table. I propped my legs on his and laid down to watch the ending. The ending of this movie always gets to me. I thought it was so sweet how they want to be together.

Most people think that they are dead and not really together. But they are in the afterlife. No more hiding, no more secrets from their family and friends, no worries about what other people think of their relationship.

It must be nice.

After the movie, he started flipping through channels. The blanking light from the T.V. was bugging me.

"Can you just pick something?" I jokely snapped.

He took the pillow from behind him and threw it at me, landing on my face. "Hush you.' He joked back.

I took the pillow and threw back at him and it hit him in the side of the head. He finally landed on a channel. I laid there as we watched inforamicals. I don't know why he chose that, but I said nothing as we watched them.

After about an hour, I tired of watching them. "Can we watch another movie or something, please?" I complained.

He turned to me. "You are never satisfied." He said with a teasing smile. I smirked back. He lean down a kissed me on the forehead before getting up. I watched him as he walked over to the television set. He stepped to the side to the cabinet next to it. "What do you what to watch?" he asked. I told him I didn't care. He pulled out a movie and put it in the DVD player before walking back over to me.

I started to wonder how long I've been over there. "Hey, what time is it?" I asked him.

"I don't know, babe." He said. He lifted my legs up and sat where they were laying then let them fall back on his lap.

I looked at the clock on the played. My eyes popped wide open when I saw the time. I rubbed my eyes a few times to see if I was seeing that right. The clock said. 11:45. That meant I've been over there for five hours. I don't know I how I stayed over that long. I keep losing track of time when I'm with him.

"Is that clock right?" I asked him and gestured to the clock on the player. I asked to make sure. There was no way it could be right.

"no." he said. I sighed. I was relieved until he continued. "Its ten minutes slow." He said.

That meant it was later than I thought. "Are you serious?" I exclaimed. I quickly sat up before he had time to say anything. "I didn't know it was that late. I would have left hours ago." I scrambled around the room. "Where are my shoes?" I wondered out loud.

"By the piano." He answered my wonder. I looked over there I saw them. I remembered I took them off while he was playing for me. I walked over and sat on the bench to put them on. "Are you leaving?" he asked as I put the last one on.

"Yeah. I have to." I flipped my hair out of my face as I got up. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing my keys. "see you Monday." I heard him follow me to the door. I grabbed my jacket off the coat rack and put it on. Just as I was about to grabbed the door, he grabbed my hand.

I turned to him to see why he stopped me. "Bella don't go." He said to me.

I intertwine my fingers with his. I brought our hands to my lips and kissed his. "I have to. It's late."

That wasn't the argument. He used it against me. "You're right. And you won't get home until after midnight, which is later. You might as well stay."

I looked at him in shocker. I couldn't believe my ears. "Are you asking me to sleep over?" I asked. It wasn't that I didn't want to, it just seem sudden and unexpected.

His facial expression changed when he realized what he just said. He released his hand from mine and ran it through his hair. "Ummm…yeah, I guess I am." He said nervously. "But if you don't want to, I understand." He rushed out. I shook my head to stop him from going further.

"It's not that, it's just I wasn't expecting it." I told him.

He looked at me for my answer. I tried to find a reason why I shouldn't but I just kept coming up with one, sex. He said we could wait; there's no reason for him to go back on his word. I couldn't think of another reason not to.

I nodded. "I guess I can stay." I told him. He took both of my hands and put them around his neck then kissed me on the lips. I pulled away when he was done. "Just let me go call my mom."

I put my jacket back where it was before walking in the kitchen. I grabbed the phone and called my house. The phone rang more than a few times. I was just about to hang up when she finally picked up.

"Hello." She said in a sleepy voice. I must've wakened her up. I wasn't surprised that she was way pass just going to sleep at eleven.

"Mom, I lost track of time and staying over." I told her. I wasn't lying. I was staying over because I lost track of time but she really didn't need to know where. She said okay then hung up. I put the phone the base and walked back in the living room.

When I came in, he was watching football. I wondered where he found a football game this late. It must have been one 24-hour sport channels. I walked over to him. He turned his head and met my lips with his.

"Everything okay?" he asked as I sat under his arm that was resting on the pillow.

"Yeah. She was sleep anyways, so if wouldn't have made a difference." I told him.

I groaned loudly when he turned his attention back to the game. He turned back to me.

I hated sports. Since I don't play any, I never learned the rules and the game play to any of them. So every time I tried to watch them, I'd end up getting confused, bored, and annoyed.

"Nothing, watch your game." I said. I place my legs on his lap and laid down the way I was before I got up. I guess I can try to watch it. It won't kill me.

XXX

_I opened my eyes and looked around to see where I was. Somehow, I ended up on the floor in a dark room. I got up and dusted myself off._

"_Hello?" I called. No one answered me. I had no idea where I was._

_I felt around for a switch or something. I would like to have a clue of where I was. Once the lights were on, I still didn't have any clue of where I was. And the lights didn't help, now that I think about it. The lights were dim and didn't do much to help me see._

"_Hello?" I called again. "I don't know where I am. Can someone help me?" I called in hope for an answer. I was about to give up when I heard a voice._

"_Bella." I heard it. I smiled. I knew that voice oh too well._

"_Edward. Where are you?" I called to him. _

"_Over here." He called from the dark side of the room._

_I turned my head to where I thought the voice came from. I squinted in hopes of see a figure or something. Instead, I saw nothing. "Where? Come here, I can't see you." I told him. Once I said that, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw him standing behind me. I throw my arms around his neck. I reached up to give him a kiss, but he turned his head away and pulled back _

"_Bella, please stop."_

_He unhooked my arms from around his neck and gave me a light push away. "What's wrong?" I asked worried. He didn't answer. _

"_I can't do this anymore." He said, not making eye contact with me._

"_Do what?" I asked. I had no idea what he was talking about._

_He looked at me. "This." He gesture to himself then to me. "Us. I can't do us anymore."_

_I felt my eye water. "Us?" I said with question. "Are you breaking up with me?" I asked. I don't know why I was asking, already knew the answer. It was written on his face. He nodded to clarify what I already knew. I felt the tears start rolling down as soon as he made the motion. "Why? What did I do wrong? If this is about Alice, I told you can trust her."_

_He stopped me. "It isn't about Alice or about anything you did. It's me. I can't risk my job for you anymore." I know he was trying to be gently, but it felt like different kinds of knifes were stabbing me all over my body._

"_What do you mean? I'm not good enough for that? I thought you were willing to take a chance." I said. Well, I tried to through my tears. He shook his head. I felt the tears running down faster. I hung my head, trying to wipe them away, but every time I did, more came. _

"_Please stop crying." He said with no type of kindness in his words. I couldn't listen to him. How the hell could I? he basely just rip my whole heart out of me then not caring if he stepped on it as he walked away. He kissed me on the top of my head. I cried harder at his last touch. He lifted my head to look at him. "You're a smart and beautiful young lady. Anyone would be lucky to have you." Then why not him? He could be that lucky guy but he was walking away from the opportunity He placed his hand on my shoulder. I moved it so it would fall off. "Take care of yourself, Bella."_

_He turned away from me and started to walk away. I couldn't let him go that easily. I chase after him and grabbed his hand. "Edward, please stop." I told him. He turned around faced me again. "Don't do this. I love you. I can tell you feel the same way. Please don't do this." I begged._

_He pushed me away again. "Bella, stop it." He snapped. All the niceness he tried to put out a few moments ago was gone."I don't love you and I never will. Get over it." He scratched his hand out of mine and walked away. _

_I called after him. He never turned back around to me. He kept walking until I couldn't see him anymore. I called and called his name and still nothing. I broke down to my knees and cried into my hands. All I did was mumble his name through my tears._

"Bella." I heard his voice again. I felt my body being shaken "Bella, sweetheart, I'm here. Wake up." I heard him say. I opened my eyes and saw his face near mine with worried eyes.

He backed away when he saw me trying to sit up. I looked around and saw I was still in his house. I looked at him.

"You fell asleep. I would have let you finish but you must've been having a bad dream because you were mumbling my name. So I woke you up." He explained. Of course I was. Alice said was known for being accident pone and talking in my sleep.

My mind was on the fact he got worried about me just because I was having a dream. I stood on my knees and wrapped my arms around his neck. When he didn't pull away, I held him tighter. He wrapped his arms around me.

"It must have been some dream." He said in my ear. I nodded against his shoulder. He started rubbing small circles on my back. "I'm here. It's okay. It's over and I'm here." He whispered in my ear and kissed me on the cheek.

I couldn't think of why he was trying so hard to comfort me. It was of course, just a dream. As I held him, I touched my cheek with my finger tips and they were wet.

I was crying.

I was crying because of a dream. I wasn't the one to cry at a dream, especially not for the opposite sex. If I had a dream like I had for someone else, I would take that as a sign. But, I was crying for this one. Why I keep doing this? Why was he making me so fragile? Where were all these tears coming from? It seems like I've been crying all day today.

What was different from today than any other day? He almost ended our relationship. Then I had that dream. Once I thought both of those back to back like that, I felt like my brain clicked.

In my dream, I said I loved him. Could that be it; was I falling in love with him? We were only doing this for a little more than a few weeks; a month, maybe. There was no way I could be falling in love that quickly. I must've loved him before and didn't know it until he gave us a chance.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward took me out of my thought.

I quickly wiped my eyes before pulling back to look at him. "Yeah, I was just thinking."

"About what?" he still had a bit of concern in his voice and eyes.

"That I…" I was about to tell him what I thought I knew, but stopped myself. I couldn't tell him because I thought I had a clue of what I was feeling. Because of the time span, I still didn't know if I was sure. And what if he didn't feel the same way yet? It would be my first 'I love you' to anyone outside my family and friends. And if he didn't say it back, it would be wasted. "I'm glad I stayed." I smiled at him.

I saw his face relax as he pulled it into a smile. "I'm glad you stay too." He closed the space between us and gave me a quick peck. "Since you're staying, I should go get you a pillow or something." He said as he let me go.

"Need any help?" I asked as he got up.

He shook his head. "I got it." He ran up the stairs.

As he left me alone, I tried to force on the T.V., but for some reason I couldn't. Each second he was gone, I felt myself getting antsy. I found myself looking at the stairs every time I heard a door open or close, or any little sound for that matter.

I don't why I was allowing myself to do this. I mean, it wasn't like he left me in the house alone. He was right above me; I could still hear him. So why I was doing this to myself, stressing out nothing. I think I know why.

Before I could finish the thought, I felt something light hit me in the back of the head. I turned around and saw him trying to hold in his laugher. I gave a playful shocked face from his action.

"I'm sorry, babe." He said, still holding in his laughs. He leans down a kissed me on the forehead. When he pulled away, I signaled him to come back to me. He did what I told him. I stood up on my knees and met him half way.

While our lips were connected, I took a pillow from the side of me and hit him in the side of his head, which caused the kiss to break. When we broke, I laughed. I laughed harder when I found out he dropped the things in his hand I didn't realize he was holding.

"You really think that's funny, don't you?" he asked. I laughed harder for the answer. He jumped over the couch and grabbed both of my wrists. He held them over my head and pinned me down. "I think you own me an apology." He told me as he hovered over. I stop laughing enough to shake my head at the statement. I shouldn't be sorry when he hit me first. "Apologize young lady." He said with a devilish smile.

I laughed at again at his choice of words. If he wanted to play teacher, two can play that game "whatcha gonna do, _Mr. Masen._ Give me another detention?" I teased.

He chuckled at my reference. I thought he would let me go, but I was wrong. He angled his body so that he was sitting right on stop of me. If you were just walking in, it would look like he was fucking attacking me or something.

"Say sorry.'" He said again. I shook my head again. I wasn't going to give in to him. "fine." he removed his hand from my wrist and moved them to my stomach. As soon as he did this, I knew where he was going. I begged him to stop, but he didn't listen. I tried to wiggle my way from under him, but that was no use because he had me locked down.

He pushed up my shirt and started tickling my bare stomach. I laughed loudly and moved uncontrollably. I hated when people touch my bare stomach. I use to be terribly ticklish there and when I was younger never grew out of it.

"Edward… get…off of…me." I begged through laughter.

"Are you going to apologize?" he said as he continued to dance his fingers all around my stomach. I breathed yes, as I try to get some air as I continue to laugh uncontrollably. "yes, what?" he mocked. I couldn't from his voice that he was enjoying himself; maybe a little too much.

"Stop tickling me so I could say it." I laughed trying to push his hands away. He finally stopped, but didn't let me go. He pinned my hands above my head again. "I'm sorry I hit you after you hit me." I said.

He rolled his eyes. "Good enough, I guess." He leans down and gave me a peck before getting off and releasing me completely. He walked back over to the other side to pick up the things I made him drop. When I sat up, my sides were hurting from laughing so hard and my legs were tired from wiggling under his weight like that.

He tossed a piece of fabric at me. "What's this?' I breathed, still trying to catch my breath. I unfolded it and held it up to see it was a t-shirt. It was a short sleeve burgundy with the words 'Danforth College' written across it in white letters. The letters were faded, so I could tell he use it to sleep in or work out in. I could see why, the fabric felt soft in my hands.

"Pajamas." He said as he put what looked like two blankets and a pillow on the top of the couch. "I thought it would be more comfortable than sleeping in your jeans." He explained.

"Oh, thank you." I said to him before getting off the couch. "Turn around and close your eyes." I ordered him.

"Why?" he lifted one eyebrow in confusion.

"So, I can change." I said as I put my hair in a ponytail.

"Just go in the bathroom." He gesture to the door next to the kitchen. I turned my head to it then shook it. "Then I'll just leave." He said. When he said that, I felt like I flashed back to my dream and was about to relive in. I know that's not what he meant, but I couldn't help myself.

"No!" I said, with a panic in my voice that I didn't mean to put there. He looked at me. "I mean, I'm only going to take a few seconds. Just turn around." I told him. He did what I asked without saying anything else.

I quickly unbuckled my belt and unzipped my jeans. When the belt hit the floor, I saw him slightly turned and peeking through his fingers. "No peeking." I said, throwing my jeans at his back. He chuckled and turned back around. I took my shirt off and put the one he gave me on, keeping my eyes on him this time. The shirt stopped above my knees. "Okay, you can look now." I said as I pulled my hair out of the shirt.

He turned away just in time to catch the flying shirt I sent his way. "You're going to pay for that." he smirked as he threw the shirt to the floor.

"Ooo, I'm so scared." I teased. I creep near the other side, preparing myself to run if need.

"You should be." He said as he started to walk towards me. I remembered what just happened, and realized that he was right.

I started running away from him. He caught me before I could go too far. He caught me around the waist and threw me on to his shoulders. "Put me down." I laughed as he walked me back over to the couch.

He laid me down on it. "Good night, Bella." he smiled before kissing my cheek and pulling back.

"Wait." I said as he started walking back towards the stairs. Again, I felt myself back in the dark room where he walked away from me. He turned to me. "Can you stay with me tonight?" I asked with innocent eyes.

"As much as I would love to, I don't think the couch is big enough for both of us to sleep comfortable." He smiled.

"Then I'll sleep on the floor." I tried to compromise. I don't care if I have to sleep on the piano bench; I just didn't what to sleep along. If I had that dream sleep on his lap, I didn't want to face the one I might have if he wasn't next to me.

He looked at me as if I just said something he never heard of. "I can't let you do that."

"Then sleep on the floor with me, just don't leave me tonight." I said, damn near begging.

He looked at me with widen eyes. I guess he didn't understand why I was asking this. "Ummm…okay." he ran his hand through his hair. "Just let me go get a few more things." I asked him to make it quick. Then I nodded and let him go without saying anything else.

Before I had a chance to miss him, he returned. This time he had a fitted sheet, another pillow and something big enough to look like one of those feather mattresses I hear about. "A little help." He said when I didn't make a move.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Just push the couch back a little and the coffee table out of the way, please." He said.

I got up and did what he said. Once I did, there was an empty space big enough for a nice size sleeping area. "Okay, you're clear." I told him. He stepped over and dropped the things in his hand.

He nodded to the things on the floor, signaling to help me. I gave him a playfully eye roll before bending down.

We laid out the feather mattress and put the fitted sheet on it. I took my pillow and laid down. Edward laid the blanket on top of me, covering my whole body. I felt his weight next to me. I thought he would lay next to me, which was why I surprised when I felt his weight on me. This was his second time on top of me and it wasn't any easier than the first time. I knew he wasn't putting all his weight on me, but still.

"Edward, whoever said you were light, lied to you." I heard him pertain to snore. I tried to push him to the side. "Get the hell off of me; you're heavy." I heard him chuckle as he rolled over.

He removed the blanket from over my head to kiss me on the side of it. I smiled at his touch. He got under the blanket to cuddle closer to me and placed his arm around my body. I lean into his arm.

"If you don't mind me asking…" he said in my ear. I hummed in response. "What was you dream about?"

"You don't want to know." I said. It wasn't that I didn't think he wanted to know, but the fact that I didn't what to tell him.

"Try me." He said.

I turned around to face him. "You really want to know?" I said as I looked into his eyes. He looked back into mine and nodded. I chose to tell him, just leave out what I said to him. "It was about you." I already knew he know it was about him. He said I was mumbling his name.

He frowned his eyebrows in confusion. "What about me?"

"I was dreaming that you broke with me and walked away." I looked away shyly.

"Really?" I heard a slight shock in his voice. I nodded shamefully. I couldn't believe I just told him that. What he said next was totally different from what I thought he would. "Is that why you kept saying 'please don't do this'?" he asked. I turned my head back him in confusion. "While you were sleeping, besides my name, you kept mumbling 'please don't do this'. Is that why?" he answered my looked.

My eyes widen when he said that. Did I really fucking say that? I flipped on my back and covered my face and groaned loudly. "I can't believe you heard that." I whined.

"So what if I did?" he argued.

"Because, that's so embarrassing for you to hear what I'm dreaming about through my own mouth." I told him with my face still covered.

He gently grabbed both of my hands and tried to remove them from my face, but I wouldn't let him. "Bella, please let me look at your eyes." He said. I let him remove him and looked. "There is nothing to be embarrassed about." It was, but I let him continue. "And as for me leaving you, I'm really going to try not to make that ever come true. But, I can't see into the future, so I can't promise that it will _never_ happen. All I can say is that I'm going to try not to let it happen the way you think. Okay?" I nodded. He smiled before locking his lips around mine. I slipped one of my hands out of his to run it through his hair.

When he pulled back, there was something that was chewing at my mind. He positioned himself back to how he was. "Edward, what else did I say while I was sleeping?" I was silently hoping that I didn't say those three words I said to him in my dream.

"Nothing beside those two things." He yawned. I nodded in relieve. If he would have heard that, I would have really been embarrassed. He didn't need to hear that until I'm sure about some things.

I smiled. "Good night Edward." I said.

He yawned again. "Good night Beautiful." he said before dozing off and falling asleep. I smiled at him sleeping face. I could see why I could be fall in love with him. He was close to perfect. I lightly kissed his stiff lips before cuddling under the blanket and closer to him to fall asleep under his arm.

XXX

I woke up the next morning to find the weight - I have gotten use to during the night - gone. I quickly sat up and looked around franticly. "Edward?" I called.

"In the kitchen." I heard him call back. I didn't even think of him being there or in the bathroom. I just panicked when I woke up and he wasn't here. I got up from where we slept last night and walked to where he said he was. "Morning Sleep Beauty." he smiled when he saw me walk in.

"Hi." I said. He walked over to me to give a good morning kiss before quickly walking back over to the stove. "What are you doing up so early?" I walked over to a chair at the table and sat in it.

He chuckled. "More like what am I doing up so late." He corrected me. I looked at my wristwatch to see it was 12:45. "I can't remember the last time I slept that late." As he said that, the oven beeped and he pulled out a tray of bacon. I watched him as he split the eggs he was making when I came in onto two plates.

"You cooked?" I said shocked.

"Don't sound so surprise." He said in a humored tone as he placed a plate with eggs and bacon in front of me. "Besides, it's just bacon and eggs."

"It's just the fact that you did it is what got me." I told him. It's the whole not seeing teachers as people out of school thing getting to me.

"Yeah; well believe it or not, I did have a life before you." He teased. He picked up his fork and started to eat. I gave a dry chuckle. I picked up the fork and started pushing the eggs from one side to the other and back.

I know he was teasing, but something about what he said got to me. I didn't know what it was about it; he was just saying I didn't make his life once I walked into it. Maybe it was the thought that with a life before me came girls before me.

How many girls did he have in house, on his couch before I sat there? How many times did he play songs he composed to 'set the mode'? I bet they slept in his bed instead of on the living room floor their first night over. And I bet he didn't have to ask them to stay; they were probably laying down before he could even get the words out; on his pillow, in his shirt. Oh gosh, this shirt. How many times has he passed it from one girl to the next? I officially hated this damn thing.

What was I stressing for? I can't believe I was getting upset about his pass. Of course he had a pass. He said himself, everyone did. Even if that was true, I couldn't help this fucking feeling.

"Bella." he snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked up at him. "Babe, is everything okay?" he asked me. I looked down at my plate to that nothing was gone. I nodded as I tucked hair behind my ear to take the first bit. "You sure?"

I swallowed the food before speaking. "Yeah, I was just thinking."

"About your dream you had yesterday?" he guessed. Something like that, but I didn't tell him.

I shook my head as I took another bit. "Nothing in particle." I said.

"Really?" I could tell in his voice he didn't believe me.

I looked at him and smile. I ran my hand through his bed head. "Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about." I gave him a small kiss. He let it go. I turned my attention back to my food to finish eating.

When we both finish eating, he took both our plates to the sink. He ran dish water to wash the dishes we used this morning, the ones used last night and some ones that were already in the sink.

"Need help?" I said before he had time to ask this time.

"Sure, I can use it." He said as I walked over to him. "You can dry." He told me as he handed me a dry towel. I took it out of his hand. I was use to doing dishes at home, but that make me hate it any less. But now, I didn't find any problem with it. I looked at him and smiled. He looked at me. "What?"

"Nothing. I just love spending time with you." I when I said that, I feel myself blushing. I turned my attention back to the dish in my hand. "I know it's stupid." I said with a light shrug.

"No, it's not." He grabbed the dishes I already dried to put them in the cabinet. "I love spending time with you too." He whispered in my ear as he walked pass me. I smiled at his words. That had to be a sign. That meant I can say it, but I would have to mean it. And I still don't know if I will.

Screw it; I'm going to take a chance. "Edward…" I said over my shoulder.

"Yes Bella." I really was going to tell him until I heard him reply and chickened out. I decided to go another way.

I scooped up a handful of bubbles from the sink. "Guess what."

"What?" when he turned around, I blew the bubbles from my hand to his face. "Why?" he asked as he wiped the bubbles from his eyes.

I shrugged. "I thought it would be funny and I was right." I started laughing once the words came out.

"It wasn't" he disagreed. He took the bubbles in his hand and blew them back into my face. I jumped in reaction. "But that was." he laughed.

No it wasn't, but I guess I had it coming. But that didn't mean he was going to get away with it. I dipped my fingers in the water and sent drops flying his way. He closed his eyes to shield them from the soapy water. I laughed at him again. He cleared his eyes with the palms of his hands. He didn't do anything but walk over to me. He did the same thing I did, except he sent more water my way than I did him.

He was trying to start a fight. Well, that's what he was going to get. I took a cup that hasn't been washed yet and put a little water in it. Without a second thought to stop me, I threw water at the front on his shirt. He jumped in surprise.

He pulled at the front of the shirt so the wetness would be on his body. "Bella!" he said as if I went too far. I laughed at him as he rung out his shirt. "You think that's funny?" he said. I nodded as I continued to laugh. "Well do you think this is funny?" he said. I stopped laughing when he said that. Before I could ask what he meant, he hooked his arm around my waist and pulled me towards him. He took the cup out of my hand and dipped in the water like I did.

My eyes popped out when I saw that the cup was full. That was way more water then I tossed at him. "Edward, no." I urged as I tried to push myself out of his grip. He held my tighter, making it harder to get out. He gave the same devilish smiled he gave last night as he held the cup over my head.

Then something came to my mind. He wasn't going to do it. He was just trying to scare me. He wouldn't dare to pour all that on me. "You're not going to do it." I challenged.

He crocked an eyebrow at me. "Oh really?" he said. He tiled the cup slightly; just enough to put a few drops on the shirt.

"Wow. So what, a few drops won't hurt." I challenged again,

"I'm glad you think that." he said. After the words left his mouth, he poured the whole cup of water on my head. He quickly let me go and backed away when all the water was out of the cup so much won't get on him. He started laughing when he saw I was drenched in water.

"Oh my gosh, Edward. I can't believe you just did that." I snapped. My snap didn't faze him as he laughed harder. I shook of my hands of the water to clear my eyes. I scratched cup from him and filled it with water. I reached up as to kiss him then pour it down his back. He jumped at the coldness.

"You're going to pay for that, Swan." He threatened.

"Bring it on, Masen." I challenged.

After that, we went into a full on water battle. Every time one of just threw water, the other would throw twice as much. We did this until the water from the sink ran out. But that didn't stop us.

He chased me around the sink. Each time he would catch me, I would do something to get away. Until he decided to garb me tightly around the waist, so tight that I couldn't get loose like the last times. He tossed me on to his shoulder like last night. This time he began spinning around. Every few seconds, he would stop and go the other way.

"Edward. Put me down." I begged through laughed. He didn't listen. "Edward. Stop, I'm getting dizzy. Please put me down." I begged and begged. He laughed and finally did what I asked. "Gosh, you're such a child." I teased.

"I'm a child? You started." He said. Yeah, because saying I started it wasn't being a child.

"Oh shut up. You had it coming for attacking me like that last night." I argued.

I gave him a light push on the shoulder. Before I could pull back, he took my hand in his. He stared deeply into my eyes. As he did, both of our smiles slipped in to something else.

He brought our hands to his lips and kissed mine like I did his last night. He placed my hand around the back of his neck. I watched his hand as it slowly ran down my arm and stopped at my hip. He gently pulled me to him.

As I looked into his puppy brown eyes, I was so temped to let the words come out. I chickened out and stopped myself. I didn't have much of a chance to say it anyways, because before I could open my mouth to speak, he crushed his against it.

As soon as he did, I responded. I began sucking on the bottom of his lip. I gripped his hair and pulled him closer to me. I brought my lips back to match his again. The tip of his tongue moved all around my lips, begging to come in. I granted his wish and parted my lips. He knotted his tongue with mine. I hooked my other arm around his neck, pulling him closer; I mean if there was such thing at this point.

He began backing us into, what I can guess, was the refrigerator. I was so into him, that I didn't notice the magnets were suppose to hurt as he pushed my body against it. I could hear myself breathing hard against his lips, but I couldn't stop myself.

Our lips for a short moment as he picked me up and sat me on the nearest counter. When I felt I got enough air, I locked our lips again. I locked my legs around his waist as if to hold him in place. I knotted my hands in hair again and deepen the kiss. I don't know where all this- whatever it was- was coming from. I knew I didn't want to stop.

I felt the warmth of his hand on my thigh. I didn't stop him when I felt his hand creep up the t-shirt. I responded, but not the way someone might think. I gripped his shirt. I didn't even realize I was grabbing it so tightly until I felt the water from it dripped through my fingers. Before I could tell what I was doing, I started pulling at it as to take it off.

He removed his hand from my body and placed it on top of my hand that was on his shirt, to stop me. It almost as if I could feel the reluctance on his lips as he pulled away from me.

He put his hands on the counter and bowed his head as if he was hating himself for what he was doing.. "Edward…" I started, but he stopped me.

"Maybe you should get ready to go home." He mumbled.

Shock ran across my face. I didn't know what to think of what just happen. Something told me that he was sticking to his promise he made me. And was going to stick it from now on, no matter what. I appreciated that.

If that was the case, why was I feeling so rejected?

I tucked some hair behind my ear. I swallowed to get my nerves back, also to catch my breath. That kiss kind of took a lot out of me. "You're right." He backed up to give me some room to get down. I used his shoulder to hold myself steady to get down. "Can you get me a towel?" I asked when I was on the floor. He nodded as he walked to the closet where he kept towels. He tossed one at me when he came back.

I dried my face as I picked up my clothes I had on last night. When I got in the bathroom, I dried myself off a few times before putting on my dry clothes.

When I came back out, I saw him picking up the blankets and things we slept on. "Need help?" I asked. Without looking at me he shook his head. He must have been thinking of the last time I offered to help.

I shrugged it ff. It was probably best if I didn't help again. I sighed. "What do you want me to do with the towel?" I asked him. I wanted to hear him. He turned away and held up his hand. I tossed it at him.

"Where's the shirt?" he asked as he walked in the kitchen and put it on the floor.

"I put it on the sink to dry." I explained. I walked over to the couch and put my shoes on. He walked back in and something came to my mind.

"Can you walk me to my car?" I asked. He was acting so distanced.

He gave a small smile. "Sure, babe." He walked over to me and took my hand. When we got to the door, he slipped on some shoes before helping me put on my jacket. He opened the door for us then I leaded him out. He opened the door of the driver's side for me.

When I got in, I rolled down the window. "One more kiss." I said. He looked around before leaning on the window to give me a kiss. I knew it was supports to be quick, but I didn't want it to be. As I raise my hand to put it in his hair, he pulled away with a light groan.

I knew he didn't want to, yet he did. I knew he was trying to keep his promise, but it's not like we would fuck right here on the top of my car.

"See you Monday." He said as he pulled away then walked back up his drive-way.

I breathed hard when he closed the door. "Yeah, see ya."I mumbled as I turned the key and pulled out of his driveway.

_

* * *

okay, now i know i keep talking about this new story i'm working on. i'm not lying, it will be up soon. just keep reading this one until then._

_thanks for all the reviews. Luv and Rockets!_


	11. Realization

_Hi people. 50 REVIEWS. YEAH ME! did you guys like the last chapter? i forgot to say it, but that one was my favorite. wasn't that water fight 2cute? i loved writing that whole thing from the dream to when she lefts his house. so, welcome to another chapter of APL. i think you guys are going to like this one. it's the one where they get closer. yay. and it's my first lemon. yay 2x. but it's not too juciy. it is my first and this is T so i didn't want it to make it too much. in fact, i don't think it can go under the cat. of 'lemon'. but i still like it. _

_Okay, someone in the last chapter asked why don't i just let edward know she's virgin. i can't put the name because the comment was annomous. but i will answer the question anyways. the reason she doesn't tell him before is in this one. in fact, i think i've already said 2much. _

_Ummm...disclaimer, don't think i'm as good as people say i am. la, la, la. here we go._

* * *

**11. Realization **

The next two days were annoying as hell. I couldn't see him on Sunday because I thought to give him some space. And I couldn't see him Monday, because that was the day Alice had her detention with him. Lucky bitch. The days dragged and I felt empty,

By the time Tuesday came, I almost lost myself in joy. I didn't know how I would get through anymore days with his touch. I know I was sounding disrupted, but I couldn't help it. He had that affect on me.

After school, I walked right to his room. The door was closed and he was cleaning off his desk when I got there, so I had to knock on the window to get his attention. He looked up at me and smile then signaled me to come in before turning back to his desk. I did what he asked and walked over to him.

"Hey, stranger." He said when I got close to him. He stood up then placed his hand gently on my hip before giving me a hello kiss. "I haven't seen you in a while." he said before sitting back down.

I dropped my bag to the floor before sitting on the edge of his desk. "You saw this morning." I told him with a smile.

He gave a small shrugged. "You know what I mean." He started moving papers from one side to another. I started playing in his hair.

"Yeah, I get." I said. He didn't know how much I did get it. After a second, I decided to get to the point of why I was here, beside the need to see him outside of class. "You remember what happened Saturday morning?" I said, not being around the brush. I didn't feel a need to. It was going to come out one way or another.

"Yes." he said slowly, but not looking at me.

"Why did you stop?" I asked.

He looked at me then, "What do you mean?" he asked with a serious blank stare.

He knew exact what I meant, but I explained anyways. "I mean in the kitchen, we were in the moment and you stopped it. I want to know why."

He moved his chair in front of me and grabbed my hands. "Because I said I would wait, I was keeping my promise." He said looking up into my eyes. He tried to, but I looked away as if I was embarrassed. "What's wrong; I thought that's what you wanted." He said worried.

"I did." I said. I tried to look at him, but the conversation was making me uncomfortable. I looked at our hands and started smoothing small circle on his with my thumb. "I thought that's what I wanted." I said in a small voice.

"What do you mean?" I could hear the confusion in his voice.

"I mean, what would you have done if we didn't stop?" I said still looking at our hands.

"I would have." He tried to start, but I stopped him.

"No. I mean, what if I didn't ask you to. What if I said I was ready?" I said the last statement carefully. I didn't know what he would think of me saying that I was ready so quickly.

"I wouldn't have believed you." He said simply. I looked up at him from the edge of my eyes but not completely lifting my head. I asked him what he meant with my eyes. "Bella, just a few hours before that happen, you damn near ripped my skin off my shoulder because you thought _I _was going too far." He said with a light humor in his voice. The way he described it made me laugh.

He stood up and lifted my head. "Tell me the truth, were you ready?" he asked in a serious voice again. Now that he put it that way, I made me think more about it. I wasn't I have no idea what made me think I was in such a short time.

I shook my head. He gave a sweet smile. "That's what I thought. And if I would have went back on my word, we wouldn't be together now." he got a point. If we did to it just out of the blue like that, I would've felt awkward and distanced myself from him. "Plus, I wouldn't be able to do this." He said before putting his lips around mine. I would have missed this.

I licked the taste of him off my lips when we pulled away. "So what were you doing before I came in?" I asked him as he sat back down. He moved his chair back to the desk.

"I was clearing off my desk. And was just about to start grading" once he said that, I got an idea. He distracted me; I think it's time for a little pay back.

I jumped off the desk and walked behind his chair. I pulled it back so I could sit on his lap. I put my arm around his neck and pulled my body closer to him. "Won't you rather have a distraction, Mr. Masen?" I gave a flirty smile.

He smiled back. "Didn't we just talk about this?" he said. I laughed at his inference.

"I didn't mean that. I think I can think of another way to distract you." I started kissing on his neck before he could say anything to argue.

"Okay, Bella, I think you proved your point." He said.

"I don't think so." I said with a smile then started trailing open mouth kisses all around his neck. I began running my hand through his hair, again and again.

"Bella." I heard his struggle to get my name out. I hummed against his neck. "I need to get these grades in. Everyone will fail if I don't."

I turned my head and moved to the other side. "I really don't care." I said honestly against his neck. The grades of other people weren't important to me.

"That means you will too." He said. Once he said that, I stop kissing. I didn't want to fall a class I could pass with fucking ease.

I pulled away and sighed. "Fine, _teacher_." I said as I got up from his lap. I walked over and grabbed a chair to sit next to him. I took a stack of papers and a red pen from his cup.

"What are you doing, Miss Swan?" I heard a smile in his voice.

"Unlike you, I'm going to help you with your work. It will get done quicker." I told him as he the answer sheet between us. As I helped him grade, the most I did was give him a couple of smiles that he didn't notice.

The next morning, Alice kept looking at him then at me and back. I was trying to actually concentrate on my work this time, but she was annoying me. "What?" I asked when I saw her keep going back and forward.

"What is he wearing a turtle neck?" she asked as she gesture to him with her pencil. I looked up to see he was wearing a dark green sweater that fitted him perfectly. That was officially, my favorite thing of his. I smiled and looked down at my paper.

"I don't know. Maybe he's cold." I said with a light shrug.

"Yeah, cold. Okay." she said. I could hear the false belief in her voice. I didn't reply, hoping she would let it go. I don't know why I thought that. She's never been the one to 'let things go'. I won't say it's always bad. I mean, she's the reason him and I are what we are now.

After class, I tried to get her out the door. "Come on, Alice. We're going to be late." I urged. She gave me a look before walking over to his desk where he was sitting.

"Hi Mr. Masen." She said with a cheerful smile. I slowly walked over to them.

"Hi Alice. And I think its okay for you to call me Edward." He winked at her.

"Okay Edward. Hey, I really like that sweater. You mind if I take a look at it." She asked. He gave a confused okay before looking over at me. I gave a light shrug. She started to feel all around it with her fingers. "Wow, this is really soft." she said. She leans down and pulled back the neck of the sweater as if to get a better look. "Umm… Mr. Masen" she said as her voice turned to concern. I know from experience that it's going to take some getting use to call him 'Edward'.

"Yes, Alice." He said as she continued to look at it.

"Are you allergic to this fabric?" she asked. I closed my eyes. I think I had a feeling of where she was going.

"No. Why?" he said slowly. I think he knew where she was going too.

"Because to have red marks all over your neck." She said. Both of us heard the teasing in her voice.

"Alice!" I urged then pulled her away from him neck by her sleeve. When she was away him, he began readjusting the turtleneck to cover up my markings again. I bowed my head and let go of her shirt to cover my face in embarrassment.

She started laughing when she saw our reactions. "Wow, Bella. You're quiet the little vampire, aren't you?" she teased as she continue to laugh.

"Shut up, Alice." I mumbled with my head still down.

"Its okay, Bella." I heard him chuckle. I glanced up at him and rested my head on my fingertips. I gave him a small smile. "Are you going to be making jokes like that all the time now?" he asked her.

"Hey, as long as you guys give me amino, I'm going to use it." She said. I rolled my eyes.

He chuckled then looked over our heads to the clock. "You guys should get to class." I did the same thing he did and nodded. Anything to get out of there.

I grabbed her shirt again. "Come on Alice." I started pulling her towards the door.

"Bye, Bella." I heard a smile in his voice. I pushed her towards the door before walking back to him quickly. I gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Bye Beautiful." he whispered.

"I'll see you later." I pushed his hair back before kissing him on the forehead. I pulled back. "Next time, don't be so obvious," I said. I gave his forehead a light a teasing push with my fingertips then walked away.

"Well, next time don't suck on my neck like an actual vampire." He said back. I looked over my shoulder. He winked at me before I rejoined Alice and we walked to next class.

XXX

_**A month later**_

I basely was skipping to his room after his school. I was happy because we've been together for a full month now. We hadn't been caught and hadn't run into any other problems since that day in his kitchen. Besides that, we were celebrating the month we were together this weekend. Plus it was the weekend of Thanksgiving, which also happened to be our first major holiday together, so we had the whole little weekend to ourselves. What could be better? Nothing.

"Hi, Edward." I cheered as I sat on his desk.

"Hey." He gave me a small kiss. "I was just about to leave, what's up?" he said as he gathered his things on his desk.

"I just wanted to get you before you leave." He started to walk pass me. I grabbed his sleeve before he got too far and pulled him back towards me. I wrap my arms around his neck. "Do you know what this weekend is?" I asked.

"Thanksgiving, right?" he said with confusion.

"No… I mean yes, but that's not what I meant." I gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Think harder." I told him. He looked at me as if he was missing something. "Come on, Edward. Think harder. Wasn't this weekend's date?" I urged.

"The 24th" he crocked his eyebrow in confusion. I gave a small smile and nodded. He looked like he got the hint. "Oh right, it is the 24th." I smiled harder. Yes, he was getting it. "I have to take a book back to the library tonight; they'll be close for the rest of the weekend. Thanks, babe." He said and my smile dropped a long with my hands from around his neck. He tried to give me a kiss, but I turned my head.

"I'm just kidding." He chuckled. I felt his breathe on my cheek. "Happy anniversary, baby." He kissed my cheek. I turned my head and smiled at him.

"You remember." I got it. I placed my hands on both sides of his face and placed my lips on his.

"Of course I did." He said once he pulled away. "You wouldn't let me forget." I gave a shrug. I thought he would forget if I didn't keep reminding him. Most people wouldn't see this as a big deal. But when you have to face the problem we had to, a month is a huge deal. "I have something for you." He backed away from me and went to his bag.

He handed me a small velvet box. I looked at him with wide eyes. "You got me a present?" he nodded. From the look of the box, I could tell he got it from an expensive place. I didn't even want to see what's was in it. "Edward, it's only been a month. I can't take this." I tried to hand it back to him, but he pushed my hand back to me.

"Bella, just take it. We weren't together for your birthday. So if it makes you feel better, just think of it as a present for your birthday, our anniversary, and our first major holiday." I was still on the edge about it. He saw it. "Just open it, to see if you like it. If not I'll return it." He said. I saw the look in his eyes and gave in.

"Fine." I slowly opened the box, afraid that whatever it was would be way too pricey and flashy for my taste. When I opened it and a curvy and shiny 'E' was staring at me. My mouth dropped. I looked at him. "E for Edward." I guessed.

"Yes." he said as he took the box out of my hand. He pulled the charm out which was connected to a necklace. "Let me see it on you." He saw. I didn't say I liked it yet, but I didn't say I didn't like it either. I didn't say anything.

I jumped down off the desk and turned to my back to him. I took my hair in ponytail so he could put the necklace on me. It was cold against my bare neck. But as I looked down on me, it was really pretty. He kissed the back of my neck before telling me it was on. I let go of my hair so it would fall back into place.

He walked in front me to see it. "It's beautiful on you. But, it's your chose. What do you think of it?" He asked. I looked down at it again.

"I love it." I said honestly. I threw my arms around his neck and gave him a thank you kiss. But as I did, I felt bad. I pulled away. "Now you made me feel bad." I told him.

"What? Why?" he asked confused.

"Because I didn't get you anything." I said. To be quite honest, I didn't know what to get him.

He kissed the top of my head. "You don't have to. Your face when you opened it was enough." he said as he hugged me. That was what he was saying but I didn't want to believe that. I wanted to get him something, but what can it be? I didn't know now, but hopefully I would find it out.

I pulled back and looked up at him. "Can I sleep over tonight?" I asked him.

"Not tonight." He said. I gave a small pout. He chuckled and kissed my lips lightly. "I'm sorry, but since tomorrow is Thanksgiving, I have to go over my father's house tonight. He has this thing about everyone being together from the holidays." He rolled his eyes in annoyance. I wonder what his problem with his father was. He barely talks about him and when he does, he gets this look on his face and keeps it short.

I started to ask him to skip it, but I know it's important to be with your family. It seems like forever since I've seen my mom, Alice and the Blacks. One day away from him won't make me drop dead on the floor from loneliness.

Plus, Alice might want me to go shopping with her on Friday morning. Alice plus a debt card plus all day sales was a scary combo.

"How about Friday night, can I sleep over then?" I asked again.

"Of course. I have to go Christmas shopping afterwards anyways." He gave me a kiss before going to his desk. I started to walk out but he stopped me. "Wait, Bella. You didn't say 'come' over, did you?" he asked with uncertainly.

I turned to him. I was kind of waiting for him to catch on to that. I shook my head. "You said sleep over, didn't you?" he asked to make sure. I nodded. He walked slowly to me. "You only slept over once and that wasn't intended. Are you saying that you'll going to come over with intention of actually sleeping over?" he asked confused.

I gave a light chuckle. I didn't know why he was so shocked by me saying that. "Yes, Edward. What, you're saying I can't or something?" I teased.

He rushed over to me and took me in his arms. He gave me a deep kiss on the lips. "Of course you can. But that seem like a big step." I had a feeling I knew what he was getting at. I didn't say anything. I might be ready to take that step and didn't want leave right after.

"It's okay. I think I can handle it." I winked at him. I gave him a kiss good-bye before leaving. "See you Friday." I said before closing the door and walking to my car.

On Thursday, my mom and I spent the day with Jacob and his father. Of course, I did most of the cooking. My mom tried to help me. When she did she burnt whatever it was she was trying to cook. It was so blackened; that I forgot what it was supports to be when it came out. I sent everyone in the living room, but Jake stayed with me.

"So how's it going with you and Mr. Molester?" he whispered sarcastically as he cut something.

"Jake, please stop calling him names like that." I sighed in annoyance. Ever since I left them that day to go to his room, it seem like he's been coming up with new names to call him. "You don't hear me calling your girlfriend a major bitch every chance I got." I told him. "Even if it is true." I mumbled.

"I heard that. And that's different. She's actually my age." He argued back.

He was dating Leah Clearwater. She was one of the only girls who lived in La Push. She dated one of his friends. When they broke up Jake was there to pick up the pieces. I met her and her brother when Jacob took me to a party down at La Push beach. I like her brother, but I was right about her being a total bitch.

Through out the party, she was holding on to Jacob like he would disappear if she let go. When she let him go to the bathroom, she used that time to corner me.

She asked me how I knew Jake and I told her we just to date, but we were just friends now. After that, she held him tighter and would start making out with him if she thought I was watching. Then she would give me this look. I just rolled my eyes and laughed at her insecurity and how stupid she looked.

Her brother told me the reason her and her last boyfriend broke up was because he was cheating and she was marking her territory. I told him to tell her not to worry about me. She didn't listen. Now every time I call his cell, she answered.

Speaking of which…"Yeah about that. I'm surprise she let you off your leash tonight." I put the spoon on the counter and turned to him. "She must not know I'm over here." I reached up and lightly kissed his cheek. "Or she would know how I close I am to taking you right in this kitchen." I whispered in his ear. With that he turned to me.

He placed his hands on my hips and pulled me to him. "What she doesn't know, weren't hurt her." He said. I laughed and pushed him away.

"Only in your wet dreams, Jacob." I joked as I turned back to the food. I was with the guy I wanted to be with. If he wasn't with the girl he wanted to be with, that was his problem.

"You know, you really shouldn't tease guys like that." he said as he walked next to me to finish cutting.

"Yeah, and you shouldn't think about cheating the first chance you get." I challenged him.

"We're not talking about her, okay. We talking about you over-age boyfriend." He jumped back to the start of the conversion. He did that because he knew I was right.

I left the comment alone. "It's going very well." I said with a smile.

"By the judge of that grin, I could tell its going very well. Wow, who knew old Mr. Masen had that in him." I noticed the way he said that. Damn, I was going to this crap from Alice _and _him.

I turned to him again. "First of all, he's only a few years older than me. And secondly, we haven't even done that yet."

"Yet?" he asked. I noticed how he said that too. He was saying that like I was going to give it up in an hour or something.

"Yes, yet." I said. I said yet because I knew I was going to do that when I was ready, I just don't know when I'm going to be ready. "Besides, I don't think that's any of your business when we do it." I snapped. "Just because the girl you're with fuck the guy she's dating her first chance doesn't mean…"

"Whoa, Bella calm down." he cut me off. "I was just playing." He said. I don't know why I snapped like that. I guess the comments were getting to me. Before I could say sorry, he talked again. "You're really falling for him, aren't you?" he asked in a serious tone.

I turn to the counter and lean on it. I looked out the window over the sink as to look for the answer I already knew. "I think I've already have."

Just then the oven beeped. "Well, in that case, I hope it works out." He kissed me on the cheek before going to the oven.

"Jake." I called over my shoulder. I turned to him. He closed the oven again and faced me in response. "Thanks for saying that." I smiled.

He winked. "Anytime, Bells."

XXX

On Friday, Alice kept me out all day, just like I thought she would. I can't say I hated it completely.

I got most of my Christmas shopping done. I got my mom some clothes, Alice earrings (which she picked out) Billy a book and Jake a few CD's. I only had one more person to get something for. When Alice pulled me in a store, I found the perfect thing. I brought it but deicide to wait until Christmas Day to give it to him.

When I got home from shopping, I packed an overnight bag to take to his house. Before I got in my car, I sat in my room to think.

I found myself getting nervous. I don't know where the feeling was coming from. It might be because this was the first time I actually planned to sleep over his house. Like he said, the first time was an accident. Any other time, I kept my eyes on the clock to leave at a reasonable hour. This time I staying over and think I was ready.

I got my bag and walked to the car.

When I got to his house, I knocked on his door with a bag on my shoulder and a container in my hand. He opened the door and greeted me with a kiss before saying anything. "I've waited two long days to do that." he said as I walked in. I laughed. He was not the only one. He took my bag off my shoulder and tossed it by the stairs. "What's in the container?" he gestured to it.

"I thought since I didn't get you anything, I made a pie." I handed it to him. He took the top off and dipped his finger on the top then licked off the filling. He gave a pleased hum then I followed him to the kitchen.

"So what do you what to do, we have all night." He said as he cut into the pie. I shrugged. I didn't know what we could do that we didn't do anything other time I was here, maybe one thing.

"Let's just watch a movie first." I said as he got a plate and set he piece he cut on it.

"Movie it is." He grabbed a fork and his plate and my hand then walked us to the couch. I sat on the couch as he picked out a movie for us to watch. When he sat down, I placed my legs on his and he used them as a stand for his plate.

He was about half way done with it before saying anything. "Bella this is really good." He praised it.

"Really, I didn't get a chance to try it. Let me have a piece." I said. He hummed no with his mouth full. "Just one bit.' I begged.

"Bella, there's a whole pie left in the kitchen. Just go get you a piece." He said before shoving another piece in his mouth.

"That's too far." I complained. "You're right here. Come on, don't be mean." I urged. He rolled his eyes. He cut off a small piece and lifted it on the fork to my mouth. I opened it so he can enter it with the fork. I wrapped my lips around it and he slide it out.

I chewed it and swallowed before talking. "Thank you." I kissed him on the cheek. I already knew how it tastes; it was just so much better off his fork.

When the movie was over he put in another, then another one then another one.

"Hey, babe, look at the time." He said as the third movie began to play. I looked at the clock on the DVD player and saw it was 12:42. I smiled.

"I know. It's late."

"Don't you think you should get going." he teased.

"Nope, unfortunately you have me all night." I was half-way on the couch and half on his lap. I just turned my head and smiled at him.

He wrapped his arms around me. "There's nothing unfortunate about it." He smiled before putting his lips around mine.

After we pulled away, I laid my head on his lap. I laid so my head faced the T.V. we were watching a movie about some girl dating a guy and having no idea what he is. As soon as she found out, she realizes she's in love with him. I think it was a little sudden but it made me think.

I flipped on my back. "Edward, do you think you can love me like that?" I asked seriously. About a week after the dream, I knew how I felt. I wanted to know if he _could_ feel the way I did; even if it wasn't now.

"I could." He said. He turned his head to look down at me. "If I didn't already." My eyes popped open. I think he just said what I think he did.

I quickly sat up and turned to look at him. I took the remote and muted the T.V. I wanted to make sure I heard him right. I didn't want to get my hopes up for nothing. "What did you just say?"

He turned to me and sighed hard. "I said I love you." He repeated. He continued before I could say anything. "I know you probably don't feel the same way. It's only been a month and it might be going too fast…"

"Edward, will you shut up?" I said with a wide smile. I wanted to tell him, but he was talking too much. I moved my body closer to him and placed my hand gently on his cheek. "I love you too."

"What did you say? Did you just say you love me?" he asked in an unconvinced voice.

I nodded. "I have for about a month now." I told him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I shrugged. "I guess I was waiting for the right moment or for you to say it first." He pulled me in a tight hug. I didn't get too far because when I pulled back, he locked his lips against mine. In the kiss, I could feel all the love he had for me. I responded with the same amount of love, probably even more. Just then, I knew for sure.

I was ready.

I broke the kiss to catch my breath, "Edward, I want to be yours." I told him.

He gave me a puzzled look. "What do you mean, you already are." He said. I had a feeling he wouldn't catch on to what I meant.

"No, I mean more in scent than one. I'm ready." I simply told him before locking my lips around his.

I knotted my hands in his hair to keep him close to me as I fixed my legs. I pulled him with me as I laid down on the couch. When I felt my back against the cushion and his weight on me, I slowly untangled my hands from his hair. I moved my hands down his arms onto his torso.

When I got to the bottom of his shirt, I lifted it; just enough to place my hands on it. I began moving up his body; bring his shirt with my hands. As I ran my hands up his body, I felt all his abs and muscles and everything I knew was under his shirt from the second I walked in class on the first day.

I took my sweet time getting his shirt to his chest. I thought about it for what seem like forever and now I was getting to feel this. I couldn't believe I got to do this.

When I finally got it to the nape of his neck, I reluctantly pulled away to take off his shirt. I got it off and threw it to the floor. I placed my hands on both sides of his face to pull him to me again. I put my lips to his but he pulled away again in the next moment.

I looked in his eyes for the reason to why he did that. "Are you sure you're ready?" he asked.

I smiled at the fact that was all that was wrong. He didn't have to ask that. "I've never been more sure of anything else." I pulled him to me, but again he pulled back in the same second.

"It's just, the reason I ask is because I said I would wait and the reason I made that promise was because when I went to far, you bit me." he was remaining me again.

"That was because we were in a freaking classroom." I snapped. I know why he made the damn promise; he didn't have to keep fucking remaining me. I remember what we were trying to do and my snapping was ruining it. I took a deep breath to calm myself down. "And because I wasn't ready. We were going too far, too fast. We took our time and now I feel like I can handle it." I told him.

"Mind telling me what's changed from then to now?" he asked.

I tried hard not to roll my eyes. Was he ready asking me that? What did he think has changed? I resisted the urge to say it out loud. "Because you say love me. Unless you were…" I started asked but his look stopped me.

"Don't you ever say that; don't even think it." He said as if I spoke of blastulae. "I mean what I said. I do love you." I looked deep into his eye. I knew he was telling me the truth.

I moved my thumb along his cheek. "I love you, too. So please do this for me." I said. I never thought I would have to damn near beg a guy to do this. His answer was wrapping his lips around mine.

He slowly moved his hand to the front on my shirt. He unbuttoned the first two without any problems. But, once the second one was opened, he hesitated. I gently put my hand over his and guided to the next one, telling him it was okay for him to go on.

When my shirt was unbutton all the way, he wrapped his arm around my bare waist and pulled me closer to his body. I ran my fingers through his hair.

I gently pulled back. "Can we get more comfortable?" I asked. He let go of me and stood up. He held out his hand to me. I got off the couch. I took his hand and led him up the stairs.

The whole time I was walking, I looked down. I was watching my step. I didn't was to stumble or fall and kill the moment. He gestured that his room was on the right. When I got in front of it, I stopped. The door was cracked and could be easily opened with a light push.

As I stood in front of the door, I just kept thinking.

Once I go in his room that would be it. We really be signing the paper that said we were officially together. We said we loved each other, but once we were in room, on his bed, that would make it truer. But, once we do it, will we stop caring for each other? I don't want to be like all the other girls he had in there before me. I wanted this to go somewhere beyond sex.

He lightly pushed the door opened and waited for me to lead him in. I took a deep breath and stepped through the door frame.

Once we were in, he closed the door behind us. I don't why he did that since we were the only the two people in the house. It didn't matter to me. The only thing that mattered right now was his bed in the middle of the room. I let go of his and walked over to it. It was a little high off the floor, so I had to some what jump on to it. It was so soft. I could easily fall asleep in it.

"Your bed is soft." I ran my hand over the comforter. I looked up at him. "Come join me." I said.

He walked over and sat next to me. "Are you sure about this?" he asked again. I put my hands on his cheek and kissed his lips sweetly.

"Yes. I'm positive." I took off my opened shirt and toss it on the floor. I laid down and he followed my motion. He turned his body so it was half way on top of me.

"You know once we do this, there's no turning back." He looked deep into my eyes and warned again.

"Edward, will you stop?" I said seriously. "I want to do this. If you don't, let me know now and stop trying to get me to change my mind. But I love you and want to do this." I urged. He kept asking me the same question. I get he was worried about my feeling. I wouldn't say I wanted to do it if I didn't.

He nodded in understanding and lean into me. As our lips moved together, I ran my hands down his abs again to his belt and undid it. He followed my motion and he worked his hand down to mine. He unbuckled it without leaving my lips. I broke the kiss just to move my waist to get my hips up so he could get the belt out of its loops. He lips moved to my neck as he did so. At this point, we were both only in our underwear.

"Edward, do you have something?" I asked, knowing he knew what I was talking about.

"In the drawer, in the nightstand next to the bed." He said against my neck.

I reached over to open it. We were in the middle on the bed, so I couldn't see what was in there. I had to feel around to get what I was looking for. I grabbed a stack of- what felt like- magazines and TV guides and dropped them on the floor. I figured I could pick them up later.

I felt his hand wrap around my body again but this time, he was moving his hand up my back. I sighed at his light touch up my spine. I felt my bra getting looser by each passing moment. He pulled away from my neck to slip it off my arms.

"Edward, wait I can't find them." I told him before he went too far without what I was looking for.

He threw my bra on the on floor before rolling on top of me. He sat up and reached over to the drawer to pull out a box. I watched him as he opened the box and pulled out a golden wrapped package and handed it to me. He closer the box and tossed in back in the drawer before closing it.

He rolled back to the side of me to hook his fingers under the waistband of my panties. He repositioned himself to push them down. When they were down far enough, I helped him by kicking them off. He moved back up to my stomach. He placed his lips lightly above my bellybutton and started kissing upward. His lips jumped over my chest and on to my heart. I was happy that's where he when. I was ready, but not that kind.

He kissed my neck again before meeting my lips with his. he position himself to be on top of me again. As I moved my lips with his, I did the same thing he did. I hooker my thumbs under his boxer shorts to push then down. I pushed them as far as they could go without breaking the kiss. Eventually, he had to break it to get them completely off.

He touched my lips with his, so sweetly. As he did, he laid back on top of me.

I laid on hands over my head. He placed his hands on my hips and moved them up my arms. He moved his hands into mine and slipped the package out of my hand. He broke the kiss one more time. He rolled on his side. I stared up at the ceiling as I hear him rip open the wrapper and fiddle in the rubber inside.

When he was done, he laid on top of me again. I widened my legs so he could lay between them. I could feel the touch of the rubber against the inside of my legs. He took his hands in mine and place mine around his neck. I purposely let him take control of the saturation. He obviously knew what he was doing and didn't seem to mind that I was just laying there and let him do whatever. He worked his hands down my body to my hips again.

He looked at me deep in my eyes as to ask one more time was I sure. I nodded to encourage him to go. With that, he pushed his hips forward. When he entered, I felt a slight pain and I reacted with a light gasp. As if, some kind of thin wall has been broken. He looked at me with he heard it. I held him tighter to my body. It wasn't enough to make me make him stop.

He got the hint. He bought his hips back slightly and did the first motion over. He repeated this movement, causing friction. He kept a constant speed, not speeding up nor slowing down. I could still feel a little pain, but it was good pain at this point. I heard myself sighing and mourning in bliss. With each sound, he planted a small kisses around my neck as he continued with the motion.

After moments of him moving his hips back and forward into me and me making sounds that I didn't know I was making, he slowed his motions. He stopped completely and rolled over to the side of me. We were both breathing hard. He wrapped his arm around my stomach. I moved closer to him.

He kissed my cheek. "I love you, Bella Swan. I mean that. I really do." He said in my ear.

He sounded like he was trying to convince me that what just happened happen because he did feel the way he feel, which was love for me.

I turned my head to him and put our lips together. "I believe you. And I love you too." I told him. I kissed him again then lay in his arms.

He got up to put his boxers on. "You want a shirt or something?" he asked. I shook my head. I was too comfortable on his bed and didn't want to move yet. I lay under the covers to cover myself. I turned over to lie on my side. I felt him under next to and put his arm around my waist.

After a moment or two, I heard him lightly snoring in my ear. I looked over my shoulder and he was sleeping with his mouth opened slightly. I smiled and kissed his lips gently, carefully not to wake him. I slipped from under his arm and out of the bed. I was still undressed, so I tiptoed to his closet and quietly opened it so I could take a shirt to wear.

I opened the door and slipped out. I walked down the hall to bathroom. When I got in, I turned on the light and closed the door behind me. I walked over to the toilet to put the top down and sit on it. I hugged my knees to my chest and buried my face in them.

I begin to cry.

I don't know why I was crying. It didn't hurt that bad for me to cry. I did love him and that was what I wanted. So, why the hell was I crying so hard? Was it because since we did that, it was actually illegal? Or was it because I'm so afraid things between us will change now? I don't know, but whatever it was, it brought waterfalls down my face.

When no more would come out, I grabbed some tissue to wipe my face. I splashed some water on my face to clear it. I grabbed a dry towel and patted my face dry. I put everything the way it was when I came in and walked back to the room. I slipped back into his bed and under his arm. I kissed him one more time before falling asleep.

XXX

I was woken up by a light coming from the window. I squinted my eyes in reaction. I looked at the clock on the side of his bed and it said 9:15. I looked over to him and he was still sleep. I tried to go back to sleep but I wasn't tired enough to do so. I lay under his stiff arm and watched him sleep.

I looked at the clock again and it said 10:03. I figure I get up to make me something to eat. I decided to take a shower first. I walked down the stairs to get my bag I left downstairs last night. I ran back upstairs and to the bathroom to take a quick a shower. When I got out, I put on some clean underwear and his shirt back on.

I walked to the kitchen and begin cooking pancakes for him and me. After placing the third one on the plate, I hear footsteps. I didn't turn around because I already knew. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Good morning Beautiful." he kissed me on the neck.

"Good morning." I smiled. I turned to kiss him on the lips then pushed pass him to put another pancake on the plate. When I was done cooking, I put two plates on the table; one for him and one for me.

Midway through eating he spoke. "So, are you okay?" he asked me.

I looked up at him with a confused look. "Of course. Why would you ask that?" I asked as I cut the pancake again with the side on my fork.

"Because last night, I heard you crying." My eyes popped open. It was embarrassing because he wasn't supports to hear that. That's why I went in the bathroom. He continued when he saw my face. "I woke up in the middle of the night and saw you weren't next to me. I got up to see where you went and as I walked to pass the bathroom, I hear what sounded like muffled cries. I started to walk in, but I figured you didn't want me to hear so I went back to the room and waited for you. I must've fell asleep before you came back in." he explained.

I bowed my head and forced on my plate. I really hope he didn't think I was crying because of him. "So, why were you crying?" he asked as if he could read my mind. I kept quite. He reached over for my hand. "Bella, please. You have to talk to me. Tell me what was wrong. Were you really not as ready as you thought you were?" he guessed; too bad that was far from the truth.

I looked at him and shook my head. He sighed hard. "See, Bella I told you." He said, misunderstanding my movement.

I stopped him. "No, that's not it." I reached to touch his cheek with my other hand. "I was ready. To be honest, I don't why I was crying. I guess I got afraid that things will change between us now." I confessed half of what I was thinking.

"Is that all?" he asked with his voice on edge. I nodded. "In that case, that's no reason to cry. You don't have to worry about things changing, because they won't. Okay?" He smiled. I smiled back and nodded again. We lean into each other and met our lips together.

We turned our attention back to our plates, but something came to my mind. "Edward, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, babe. What is it?" he brought his cup to his lips.

I came right out with my question. "How was it?" I asked for him. I knew it was good for me, but he could be a total different story.

By his reaction, I knew my question came as a shock. He began choking on the juice he was drinking. He put down the cup and continued to cough. I said his name in concern, but he held up his finger, signaling me to wait a second. He coughed a few more times before talking.

"What?" he asked as if he didn't hear or understand the question. I knew he did so I bowed my head.

"Please don't make me repeat it." I said.

"Well…I really don't know how to describe it." He said. I could hear he was having a hard time with the question.

I started playing with my fork. "The reason I asked was because, it wasn't my just first time with you; it was my first time period." I confessed. When he was quiet for too long, I slowly looked up and found his face frozen. "Edward." I sighed.

He unfroze just enough to run nervously his hand through his hair. I shouldn't have told him that. "Umm…okay." he said, having a hard time again.

Something made me think of why he was struggling so much. "You're not having a hard time with this because you were…?" I trailed off.

He snapped his eyes to me as if I said something to wake him up. "Oh nooooo. No, no, no, no!" he rushed out. I really didn't need those overexcited no's. "It just came as surprise, that's all."

I turned my eyes back to my plate. "I'm sorry I surprised you, but that still doesn't answer my first question." I remained him.

"Well, the first time is never that good. But all we need is practice." He suggested. I looked at him and smiled. Like I said, it wasn't bad for me so I was willing to take any practice.

I stood up and walked over to him. "Oh really. Well, can we start now?" I asked seductively. He took one more drink of his juice before standing up and taking my hand. I giggled as he ran us up the stairs to his room.

XXX

"BELLA!" I hear Alice yell in my ear. I jumped so hard that I dropped the pencil that was in my hand. I looked around and found us in the lunch room.

I looked her like she was crazy. "Damnit, Alice. What the hell is wrong with you? Don't scream in my ear like that." I snapped.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" she mocked my question. "What's wrong with you? You've been in a daze all day. I was just trying to snap you out of it." She explained.

"Oh. Sorry." I said calming down and then picking up my pencil from the floor.

"What's gotten in to you?" she said.

The question made me smile and remember why I was in such a daze. "It's more like _whom._"

"I don't understand." She said picking at her salad.

I began tapping my pencil. "Let's just say, I got some extra credit this weekend." I told her with a teasing tone. I looked at her and saw she was still looked confused. Wow, she can be stupid sometimes. I rolled my eyes and pulled her to me so I could whisper in her ear what I did over the weekend.

"You guys had sex?" she exclaimed a little too loud. I quickly covered her mouth with my hand.

I looked around and saw a few people looking at us. "Is the worst song I ever heard too." I said loud enough to cover what she said. When the people who were looking at us turned away, I removed her hand. "Yeah, said that a little louder. I don't think the people in the back hear you." I snapped in a hush tone, the same one she should have used.

"Sorry." She whispered back. She angled her body towards me. "So how was it?" she asked. I got a big, dumb smile on my face before looking down. She gasped. "It was good, wasn't it?" my smile answered her question. "I knew it. He looked like the type." She said shaking me in a playfully matter. I looked at her. Something about the way she said that didn't sit well with me, but I digressed. "So how did happen?"

"Well… we" just I was about to start, the bell rang. "I'll tell you later." I said as we gather our things.

At the end of the day, I told Alice I wanted to see Edward. She understood and let me go.

His door was opened so I walked right in. "Hey." I said with a smile as I sat on the edge of his desk.

He looked up at me and smiled. "Hey, you." He started to kiss me but the door was still opened. "You seemed a little distracted today in class." He said.

I smiled at the reason. "I was. And you're the reason why." I told him.

"Me?" he gave a confusing smile. I nodded towards the door, signaling him to go close it. He got up and followed my instructions. "Now how was I distracting you?" he asked when he was in front of me again.

It was funny he was asking that. He knew exactly how. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Well it's kind of hard to concentrate when there's a sexy teacher in front of me."

"Really?" he wrapped his hands around my waist. "And what about my sexiness was so distracting?" he said in a smug tone.

"Well, your hair for one." I said as I tangled my hand in it and remembering me grabbing it. He looked at me for more. "Your eyes." I said looking into them. "Your voice and your lips." I added softly before softly sucking on his bottom lip. I ran my hands down to the bottom of his shirt to un-tuck it. "But mostly, your body." I smiled.

He smiled because he knew where I was going. I took my hands of his shirt to take off mine. "What, Miss Swan; you want to do this in a freaking classroom?" he teased. I knew he was mocking me from what I said in his house Friday night.

I gave a fake laugh. "Shut up." I said before pulling towards me. I never thought I would be the one who would not care about doing it in a public place such as a classroom. Once I got him alone, I couldn't help myself.

It's that thing that once you have sex with someone for the first time – rather it's the first time period or the first time with a certain person – it seems like that's all you can think about. I think of it as, the 'first-time syndrome'.

As we kissed, I laid my back on his desk and he followed me. I put my hand over his shirt and started unbuttoning it. I was almost at the bottom when I stopped. My lips stop moving with his as I started to hear something.

_Click, click, click._

I pushed him away. "Wait stop. You hear that?"

"What?" he said as he pulled back so I could sit up.

_Click, click, click._ I heard the clicking again. I knew that sound. I usually hear it in school. It was heels stepping against the floor.

"That." I said jumping off his desk.

"Bella, what is…" he started to say but I shushed him.

I cupped my ear against the board. Lucky for us, if the people next door weren't loud enough to come through the wall, this was the only way to hear what's going on in the next room.

I heard a girl started to talk. "_Hi, Miss Smith." _I heard her say. Miss Smith is the math teacher that was next door to Edward.

"_Hi, dear. How are you?"_ she said.

"_Fine. Do you know where Mr. Masen is?" _the girl said.

"_I think he's in his room, but I'm not sure." _ Miss Smith answered back.

"_Okay, thank you."_ That was the last thing she said before I heard the clicking again.

"Crap!" I said as I pushed away from the board. I turned to him. "Fix your shirt."

* * *

_How'd you guys like it. i know, the lemon wasn't that good or long for that matter, but like i said, it is T so i was trying to play it safe. better safe than sorry. for anyone who wondering, it's called 'realiztion' because they realize they love each other; get it._

_umm... person who asked about the whole virgin thing, did that answer your question?:/ i hope it did. if not, i'm sorry. other people, if anyone else has any questions or suggestion,let me know by a review or a PM. i'll try to answer them and/or put it in the next chapter._

_Before i froget, i have to tell you guys something. i have to take another break next week (NOOOO! T_T) i know it sux. but i have to do this stupid waste of time, energy and paper called a senior project. even through i'm a junior, i have to write a paper or something for it. it's so dumb and i hate it. but anyways, next week i doing whatever i need to do for it. _

_BTW: my other FF (Daybreak) is looking kind of loney. read it. i promise it's good. (dispite the lame summary) but keep reading this one too, or neither. i don't know. i felt i lost some viewers. PLEASE COME BACK TO ME! I'M DOWN ON MY KNEES, PLEASE! i 4got to tell you guys, APL is almost done. my first FF is almost finished. YAY! we were half way done last chapter but i 4got to say something. i know, if it wasn't screwed to my neck... _

_well, anyways. you guys rock out loud. i love you guys! Keep R & Ring. Luv & Rockets_


	12. Morning After

_Guess who's back; back again; APL's back; tell a friend. Hey there everybody. First off, Happy New Year's Valetine's Day, St. Patrick's Day, Chinese New Year, April Fool's and any other holiday i miss. Second, i'm so so sorry it took me so long to update. i had some problems with my damn flashdrive and had to rewrite some chapters then when i did, my beta was having some problems w/ her computer then i could get in touch with her so i had to get a new one and it was this whole big thing._

_ok so it's been a while so just in case you forgot, i'm going to help you out. last time we left them; they just told each other they love them and they had their first time. they were about to do it in his class but they heard the click, click, clicking of some heels. who was it; you have to read to find out. _

_b4 i forget, let me thank Coral-may . she rocks because she caught me when i needed a beta, so i thank her. she was the first to read this so if you don't like it, blame her because she didn't tell me to fix anything (jk) and she will be the first to read the rest so DON'T ASK HER ANYTHING BECAUSE SHE WILL NOT TELL YOU!_

_ok you didn't come to hear me talk so here is what you've been waiting for. APL; Chapter 12. enjoy. (btw: don't own Twilight)_

* * *

**12. Morning After**

"Edward, fix your shirt." I repeated with more urgency. I quickly starched my shirt off the floor and ducked behind his desk that was facing the wall.

He did what I said anyways. "Bella, what's-" I didn't want him to ask. If he see me ducking behind his desk, obliviously something is wrong.

"Someone's coming." I cut him off, answering his unfinished question. I continued to hear the clicking. "Hurry, the person is next door."I told him. Once I said that, he started moving as fast as he could.

I froze when I heard the knock on the door. I looked up to see if Edward fixed himself. When I saw that he did, I nodded to the door. When he walked away, I turned back to the wall. I repeated combed my fingers through my hair so it could be somewhat presentable.

"Hello Lauren." I heard him say politely. _Lauren; Lauren Mallory?_ I repeated to myself. What the hell is she doing here?

I never see her after school. I usually see her and her little clique of stupid skanks the first ones to leave and the last ones to come to class. Sometimes they don't even come to school until its half way over. By then, I personally don't see the point. You might as miss the whole damn day if you do that.

"Hi, Mr. Masen." I heard a smile in her voice. I made a disgusted face at it.

The reason being, I know how she felt to him. Like every other girl in the junior class, she had such a thing for him. The only thing was she was more upfront about him than the rest of us. So upfront, that the whole school predicted that she'll be with him by end this year.

Another thing is I wasn't one of her favorite person in the world. We use to be friends in grade school; her, me, and Alice. But the summer before freshman year, she went away and came back totally different. Then when school started, she became a cheerleader. She left us and started hanging out with girls who were known to be easier to hit than an oversize target.

Which brings me back to her and Edward. Well, let's just say when she found out that I had a small crush on him, she stepped up her game.

She even came to me and said 'He'll never go for someone like you. I know you see his eyes all over me all the time. It's kind of embarrassing.' She said the last part with a smug chuckle.

I almost wanted to laugh at the irony.

"Are you doing anything?" she asked him.

Besides spending time with me; no, nothing important. "No. why is something wrong?"He said.

"Yeah. I'm kind of stuck on a problem. Little help?" I heard her. So that was it. She must be failing and want some extra help or something. Understandable, in a way, but did it have to be today?

"Sure, come on in." he said. Then I heard those goddamn heels again. Man, I hate those fucking things. They were pissing me off to no end. They were the reason we had to stop.

I looked down and remembered that I still didn't have my shirt back on yet. I wiped my own shirt over my head. When I pulled my head through the hole, I bumped my head against the side of the desk.

"Ouch! Damnit!" I accidently cursed out loud.

"Bella?" I heard her question.

I quickly finished putting my shirt on. I popped my head over the desk. "Yes?" I questioned. The minute she saw me, her face changed completely. She almost looked annoyed that she and he weren't alone.

"Are you okay?" he stepped in.

"Yeah, are you okay?" she repeated before I gave her a look that said _shut up bitch, we both know you don't care. _

"I'm fine. I just hit my head." I said rubbing it, as if it will relieve the pain.

He must have seen it because he stepped in again. "Is everything okay?" he asked pretty much the same question twice. Then I remembered something. I needed a reason why I was behind his desk.

"Yeah. I was just looking for my contact." I lied quickly.

"Contacts?" she repeated. "Since when did you start wearing contacts?" she asked in disbelief.

"Since the summer before freshmen year." That one wasn't a lie. I did actually wear contacts.

I had some problems seeing when I was younger so I had to wear glasses. But the thing was, I also had braces. I didn't want to have both. So, I never wore them. When my braces came off, I still hated my glasses so I asked for contacts.

My mom made me a deal that if I could wear my glasses for two years straight, I could get them for high school. So I wore those damn things for seventh and eighth grade. And the summer before freshman year, we made the switch.

"Did you find it?" he asked.

I looked at him then nodded. "Yeah. Somehow it ended up under your desk. That's how I hit my head. When I reached to get it, I bumped into your desk."

"Great. So you can leave now." She chipped in. I narrowed my eyes at her. And leave you alone with him; I don't think so, chick.

"Actually, the reason I'm here was to get help." I told her.

Edward gave me a look that asked me what was I doing. I gave him one back that said, watching her. I do not trust her as far as I can throw her. And trust me, that is not too damn far.

I got off the floor and walked over to them. I grabbed a desk and pulled it to the other side of him, so he could be in the middle. I wasn't going to let her sit next to him while I sat next to her. Can you say giving her easy access?

XXX

All three of us sat there in silence for more than a few minutes. The most sound that was in the room was Edward going back and forth between the two of us to 'help' us.

The only reason he was going back and forth was because every time he turned to her, I made up some problem that I 'needed help' with. I hate that I kept doing that. I felt like a child who was playing tug-o-war with someone with a toy that was mine in the first place. My damn jealously was kicking in again.

I sighed hard as I rested my head on my hand. The thought fucking frustrated me. And that wasn't the only thing.

I heard his voice but noticed he wasn't leaning my way. I peeked over to them from the corner of my eye.

They were close. Too close for me. I looked under the desk. She was facing towards him so her leg was basely on top of his. He was leaning close to her, making their faces inches apart. One wrong turn and their lips would be together. But that could be my imagination.

But imagination or not, once that thought of their lips touching made my face hot with anger. I turned my head back to my paper. I wanted something to distract me. I got my wish, but not for long.

"Mr. Masen, your cologne smells really good." I heard her said. This bitch was testing my patience. I wondered if she was doing that on purpose.

"Thank you Laruen." He replied. I looked at them again. She was in just the right distance to smell it, because he didn't have a lot on. In fact I could barely smell it.

"What kind is that?" I saw her smiling. What was wrong with her? How can she just openly flirt with a teacher like that? Did she really have no shame at all?

"I'm not sure." He said. I was happy that he kept his head down.

"Maybe I can figure it out. Mind if I try?" she smiled. My eyebrows lifted. Of course, an excuse to be closer to him than she already was. Why was I so surprise?

He fixed himself so he wasn't so close to her anymore. He looked at me. I want to give him a look telling him hell no, but I turned my head to my paper again.

"Sure." I heard him said. I looked up again. She was leaning into his neck. I was how she was getting lost in the scent. And the damn sight was pissing my off. The reason being was that she could easily touch his neck with her lips.

That's it. I couldn't take it anymore. At least when they were too close, a kiss would be an accident. If she kissed his neck, that would be intended.

I looked down at my paper again. I sighed hard. They didn't pay it any attention. Okay I get it; too sudden.

I began tapping my pencil against my desk as if I was thinking about a problem. I continued tapping it until I drew their attention to me. She needed to get away from him.

"Can you stop that? It's really irritating." she snapped in annoyance. Oh I'm sorry, did I ruin your sick little fantasy by reminding you I was still in the goddamn room.

I lifted my pencil and started flicking it between my index and middle finger. Really, I was being irritating? Her damn being was irritating me. I turned to her and gave a fake smile. "Sorry. I do that when I'm frustrated." I said. She rolled her eyes and went back to her work.

He turned to me. "Are you having trouble with another problem?" he asked. I nodded. And she was sitting on the other side of you. He sighed. "Okay. Let me see it." He probably was getting tired of getting pulled in opposite direction. I don't feel bad. He should've let her in in the first damn place.

He leaned my way. I pushed the paper and my book between us. "These problems aren't hard to get." She said. She really felt the need to inter-fucking-jected? Of course she did, because her plan wasn't working.

"That's not the only thing that's _hard to get._" I mumbled as low as I could. It wasn't low enough because he heard me. He looked at me from the corner of his eye. I rolled my eyes away from him.

I turned to her. Luckily, her head was down now. "What can I say, Laruen? I'm not a genius like you." I said with a sarcastic sweetness. She must've scented it. She slowly lifted her head to me with a glare. "Why don't you help me?" I challenged, continuing with the sarcasm.

She responded with the same tone. "I don't think I can handle it. But I'm sure Mr. Masen will help you just fine." We rolled our eyes away from each other. Man, I can't stand her.

"Shut the hell up then." I mumbled again as I started to tap my pencil again. I felt him elbow me in the ribs. He must've heard me again. I need to work on being quiet. I looked at him.

"Bella, stop it." He hissed in a low voice. "Show me the problem." He said louder. I pointed at a random problem. He nodded. "Yeah that one's a little hard." He said going along with it. "Let me see your pencil." I handed it to him."This is what you have to do." He began writing on my paper. I looked down and saw he wrote a sentence or two on it.

_Stop going back and forward with her. I told you, you have nothing to worry about. _He wrote.

I took the pencil back. _It's not my fault; she keeps pushing me. What do you want me to do? _I wrote back.

He held out his hand. I put the pencil back in it. _Maybe you should just leave. I don't want her to get the idea and she will if you keep snapping at her. _He wrote quickly. I probably wouldn't be able to stop.

"So, you want me to move this number; leaving these two alone." I spoke in code.

He looked at me and nodded. "Nothing is going to happen to the number that's supports to be with the equation." He spoke back in code. I looked over to her to see she was still looking at her paper.

"You really want me to leave?" I mouthed to him.

He shook his head. "Of course not." He mouthed back. "But…" he stopped and nodded to her.

I sighed hard. I hate to admit it, but he was right. if I kept trying to get his attention on me, she would notice something. "I think I get it." I said closing my book. I pushed my chair away from him so I could get up. I put my book in my bag and swung it over my shoulder. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said as I walked out.

When I got to my car, I heard him call after to me. When I turned, he jogged towards me. I closed my door and leaned against it.

He smiled when he got to me. I folded my arms and looked away from him. I didn't want to look at him. I think I have a right to be upset.

"Bella, don't do that."

"I'm not doing anything." I said in denial. I knew what he was talking about.

"Yes, you are. You're pouting." He pointed out.

"I know." I admitted. "I don't like her with you." It made me uncomfortable thinking about it.

"Bella, she's a student." He stated "What was I supports to do, turn her away?" he asked. I knew the answer but it wasn't the one I wanted.

"I guess not." I slowly lifted my head to look at him. "Speaking of which, shouldn't you be in there helping your _student_?" I said bitterly.

He smiled at me. " No. because I wanted to tell my favorite student that she forgot something."

My face dropped to worry. I wasn't surprised. I would most likely do something like that. "Really, what?"

He looked around to make sure no one was looking at us. He turned back to me with his smile still on his face. "This." He gently grabbed my chin and lifted my face to his to kiss my lips. I smiled against his lips and responded. "So you okay?" he asked me when we pulled away.

I gave a sad smile. "I guess."

"Good." He smiled.

I turned my face to a stern frown. "I don't want you to touch her." I pointed at him. "I don't care if she burst into flames or something worse. You keep your hands off her." I told him. It wasn't him I didn't trust, it was her. One small touch will give her any reason to be all over him like a bad rash. I didn't want them to touch each other at all.

He chuckled. "Okay. I got it." He nodded. He leaned in and kissed me again. "I should go before she comes looking for me." I rolled my eyes. He saw it and continued. "I'll call you as soon as I leave." He promised.

I nodded. He backed up a little. When I was off the door, he opened it for me. I got in and smiled at him before driving out of the parking lot.

XXX

When I got in the house, my mom greeted me; like any other day.

I opened the refrigerator to get a bottle of water. As soon as I did, my phone rang from my pocket. I looked at the screen and smiled. "Alice?" she guessed.

"Ummm…yeah. She probably just wants the homework or something. I'm going to go to my room." I told her before jogging up the stairs. When I got to my room, I closed the door behind me before going to my bed.

"What took you so long?" his voice came through the speaker when I answered it.

"Hi to you too, Edward. I'm sorry, but I had to make sure I was out of ear shot of my mother." I told him as I laid on my bed. "So, she's gone already?" I guessed that's why he called. He said he would.

"Yes. I told her I needed to go."

"So, where are you now?" I had to ask.

"On my way home." He said. That might explain why I was hearing the purring of his car in the background.

"You're driving?" I asked with concern. He knows how I felt about him driving and talking on the phone. His driving wasn't the best. I don't mean he was a bad driver, he was actual a really good one. But he drives too fast to have his attention spilt like that.

"Yes. I told you I'd call as soon as she left and that's what I'm doing." He reminded me. "If I didn't, you would've asked why." He continued. I rolled my eyes. He was right. damn him. I hated when he used what I said against me.

"Yeah, but you could have waited until you got home. You know how I feel about you driving and talking on the phone."

He chuckled. "Calm down. I've been driving longer than you have. I think I can get home" he said. I don't really think that's fair. I've only been driving a year. "But I love that you're worried about me." He teased.

He wants to go that route. Well two can play that game. "Whatever. At least_ I _don't get speeding tickets." I shot back. The man doesn't know how to slow down when he sees a police car. He pays more in speed tickets than taxes.

"Ouch, low blow." He said. I just laughed.

I knew we would continue to talk for hours. We don't know how to say when. I had to stop if I wanted to get my homework done. I didn't; I much rather talk to him for hours on end. But damn school comes first, as much as I hate the damn thought.

"Edward. I'm sorry but I need to finish my homework."I told him.

"I understand. I have work to finish, anyways." He said as I heard the car stop. He must be at home now.

"Right. I'll call you before I go to bed." I always do that if I'm not there. I like hearing his voice before going to sleep. It's a better chance I dream about him. A dream Edward is better than no Edward.

"I'll be waiting." I heard a smile in his voice.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. No more talking on the phone while you drive."I lectured.

He chuckled again. "Yes, mom." I knew he said that to please me. I knew he wouldn't listen. He never does. He was going to use the phone the next chance he get, completely forget what I just said.

I said good-bye one more time before hanging up.

It went like this for the rest of the week. I would go to his room after school but everything we got close, I heard those mother fucking heels.

As much as I hated them, I'm glad she wore them. Every step she took was telling me how close she was. And depending on how much of our clothes were on the floor, it was much needed.

What was worse than not being with him after school was that I couldn't be with him on the weekend. I had to actually sleep over Alice's house because we did have an actual project to do for History. So to say that I missed him was a bit of an understatement.

On Monday, it was the same thing.

We were in class, trying not be so obvious. Only difference was since I didn't go to his house this weekend, I was actually done with my homework and I didn't have anything to keep me distracted. So I was kind of forced to look at him today.

Which probably wasn't a good idea. My eyes were following his every single move.

"You're starring again." Alice reminded me. I told her to let me know if it look like I was more interested in him than his lesson; which of course I was. But everyone wasn't supports to know.

"I know." I said, not bothering to try and tear my eyes from him like the other times.

"Don't you think you should stop." She said.

I shook my head. "Not really."

"What if someone else notices?" she reminded. I groaned softly at how right she was. I turned my head to my notebook and began drawing randomly around the holes of the paper. "You're usually not starring at him as much." She said.

I shrugged. "I usually have something to keep my mind busy. Unlike any other weekend, I actually finished my work. So, my mind is free."

"You can try actually taking notes." She said.

"That's funny." I said, humorlessly. I looked at her. When she didn't say anything. By her face, I could tell it wasn't meant to be a joke. "You know I don't need to do that." I told her that I stop worrying about his class because I no longer needed to. I offered to share was I knew. But she said that was 'cheating'.

"I don't know what to say then." She said as she started to copy the example he wrote on the board.

I looked at the board so I could give for the allusion that I was working. But then he turned back to the class and our eyes met. It was never good when our eyes met in class.

He winked at me as soon as he saw I was looking at him. As if by instinct, I smiled back and bit the end of my pen. He quickly looked away before getting too into it.

Okay, I admit, what I did didn't help the sexual tense between us at this point. But he should know not to wink at me. We both had our weaknesses the other one knew. Mine was the way he looked when he winks at me.

"Bella." Alice said in my ear again. I remove the pen – that I didn't realize was still in my mouth – and looked at her. She chuckled as she continued to write. "Can you two be anymore oblivious?"

I smiled at her observation. I didn't think it was that noticeable. "To the naked eye, yes." The second the 'naked; came out, I started picturing us on his bed, both without a shirt.

Before the thought could go that far, I tried to shake it away. But it was stuck. I bit my lip and sighed. Alice looked at me at the sound.

"You need a moment." She said with a teasing smile before turning back to her paper.

I chuckled. "Yeah, but there's too many people in the room." I said in a low voice. And I needed it with the teacher. But I didn't say that out loud. It didn't stop her from making a disgusted face.

After school, Alice and I walked stayed to we could talk to our History teacher so we could see what finishing touches we needed to put on our project. Which meant we had to pass by his room.

Edward stopped me before I got the chance to pass the room. "Bella." He peeked his head out. I stopped and turned to him. "I think we should try that problem we were working on all last week." He spoke in code because there were more than a few people in the hall.

I smiled at him. Before I could go, I remembered I was with Alice. The fact that she grabbed my wrist as I started to move was a reminder. I turned to her. "What?" I said in annoyance.

"Bella, our project." She reminded me.

I sighed. That's right. "Alice, please. I didn't get to see him this weekend." I brought my hands together in a plead. "Please." I begged.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. But if we get anything lower than a B, it's your head." She threatened.

I smiled and hugged her. "Thanks. I owe you one."

"Actually I think we're up to you owing me about ten." She said as I walked to him.

He smiled as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me in the classroom.

When he leaned in, I leaned away. He gave me a confused look. I nodded to the door that was still open. He got the hint and hurried to close it.

"Okay, door's closed." He said reaching for me. I backed away from him. "What?" he asked.

"There are still too many people in the hall." I told him. He looked through the window to see that I was right. We had to wait a few minutes.

I shrugged as I walked to a desk to sit down in. he turned the desk next to me so the open ends would face each other. He took my hands in his. "Did you miss me this weekend?" he smiled.

I smiled as I intertwined our fingers together. "Of course. Did you miss me?"

"Since the second you walked away." He leaned in. "I think the halls are empty enough." He whispered inches away from my lips. I turned to the window.

There were still more than a few people. I turned to him and shook my head. "Not yet." I smiled. He sighed as he pulled back a little.

We talked for a few minutes. While we talked, I realized that it seemed like forever since it was just us and we sat and talked. But then I remembered the real reason I was here. I looked at the window again.

"Edward." I said as I turned back to him. He lifted his eyebrows for me to continue. "The hallway is clear." I smiled at him. He looked over my shoulder.

"Huh, you're right." he smiled back. He leaned into my lips like he did before. This time I let them lock.

I got out of the desk and leaned into him until he was laying against the other side of the desk. He hugged his arms around me and pulled me to his body. I ran my fingers through his hair.

I was going to deepen the kiss until I heard him groan. What made me stop was that isn't a good groan, but one as if he was in pain or something. I pulled back. "What's wrong?"

"This is uncomfortable." He complained. I could see where he would get that. If we do it like this, I would definitely feel that pain later.

"Okay. Then how you want to…?" I said, trailing off because I didn't know what else to say.

He looked around the room. He stopped and smiled. "I got an idea. Get up." he loosened his grip and I did what he said.

He followed my lead then took my hand. He damn near ran to a counter where he kept extra books. He pushed the books out of the way then turned to me. He lifted me and sat me on the counter.

We smiled at each other before I pulled him to me by his shirt. As he wrapped his lips around my bottom one, I started unbuttoning his shirt. Once it was open, I pushed it out his shoulders.

He followed me as I lay down on the counter. "Edward, I don't think this can hold us." I giggled under the kiss.

"Let's find out." He said under the kiss before he fixed himself so he could lay on top of me. His lips went to my neck at the same time his fingers went to my shirt. It was a good thing I decided to wear a button-up today.

He unbuttoned all the way with one hand. Once my shirt was open, he wrapped his arm around my bare waist and pulled me to him. He pushed my bra down a bit so he could kiss my collarbone.

I ran my fingers down his body to his belt. I was about to unbuckle it when I heard that sound that came to be the sound that was worse than fucking nails on a goddamn chalkboard.

I removed my hands from around his neck and placed on hand on his chest. "Edward, stop."

"Your mouth says stop…"he paused to run his hand down the side of my body to the hem of my jeans and pulled on them as if to pull them down. "but your body says go."

He was more than right at this point. I didn't want to stop, but we had to. "No, Edward you have to get off of me." He pulled away from my neck and looked at me. "She's coming."

He groaned as he sat up and jumped off the counter. He put the belt back in the loop before grabbing his shirt and putting it on.

I sat up and fixed my shirt before buttoning it. "This girl is really starting to get on my nerves." He said as he did the same with his shirt.

I chuckled as I got off the counter. That made two of us. Hell, she's been on my nerves. "But Mr. Masen, she's a student." I mocked.

"Yeah, but she interrupting time with my favorite one." He smiled at me before giving me a kiss. I pushed him away before it went too far. I still hear her heels and she might walk in.

"I should go before she sees me." I quickly walked over to where I left my bag. "I'll see you tomorrow." I blew him a kiss before swinging my bag on my shoulder and going out the door.

I continued to straighten out my shirt, making sure all the buttons were right. We did have to rush. We've became use to it so it didn't seem like it. Once I made sure my shirt was right, I started to rub my neck with my sleeve.

I've come to find out that if I rub the wetness off my neck before it dried, it will prevent the marking. It wouldn't completely disappear, but it will make it barely noticeable.

As I rubbed my neck – I pushed my shirt down so I could get my collarbone too – I bumped into someone. Luckily, I caught myself by reaching out to hold on to the lockers I was walking by. But my bag dropped on the floor.

"Excuse you." I snapped as I bended down and picked it up.

"Watch it, you freak." Someone snapped back. Not just any someone. The one that just pulled me away from Edward. I looked up to see Lauren smoothing out her shirt.

She looked up at me and her face changed. "Oh sorry, Bella. I didn't see you." Was she being nice to me? Probably not.

"Yeah, apparently." I said as I put my bag back on my shoulder. "I gotta go." I said as I walked pass.

She grabbed my wrist before I could go any where. "Bella, what are you doing here so late?" She asked when I turned around.

"I was just finishing up my project for History." The lie was reasonable since that was why I was staying in the first place. For some reason, I felt the need to run my fingers through my hair. "What about you?" I ran my finger through my hair again.

"I needed some more help from Mr. Masen." She told me what I already knew. I resisted the great urge to roll my eyes and to tell her to leave him the hell alone.

"Okay. I think I saw him about to leave so you better hurry if you want to catch him." I told her.

"Okay." She let go of my wrist. "Why do you keep doing that?" she asked. I moved my eyes to my hair to see my fingers in it again. I must've done this about five more times now. Then it came back to me. I was trying to recover my hair from the make-up session –because that was as far as we could get – with Edward.

"No reason." I dropped my hand from my hair. "I really have to go." I repeated.

"Okay. See you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, see you." I said in a confused voice as I turned away to walk outside.

That was weird.

XXX

The next day, I thankfully have English homework that I didn't finished last night. So I could keep my eyes off of him toady. And that was good, especially after that 'almost' yesterday.

As I was working, I heard him talking to the class.

"Okay, class. I'm feeling nice today." He said. That's funny; I would think he was frustrated more than anything. I know I was. "So, I'll allow you to work with a partner on some problems…I want you to work on problems ten through forty on page 124." He said as he – what sounded like – writing on the board.

"Whatever you don't finish is for homework." He continued. The whole class groaned at the amount of work he gave. "Or we could take a quiz." Everyone gave a fake cheer at the compromise, choosing the work instead of the quiz.

He chuckled. "Get to work if you don't want homework for my class." I heard desks start to move and conversations start to form. "Don't get too loud, I have work to get done."

I looked at Alice and nodded. Of course we would work together – rather I would watch her work – it was a given.

I finished the question I was on before closing my English book and grabbing my Math one. I wanted to look like I was doing something.

Before I could move my desk next to hers, I felt myself being stuck. I looked down at the leg to see why I couldn't move and saw a foot wrapped around it. I looked up it to see Laruen smiling at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Bella, I can't get this. Mind if we work together?" she said. I crooked an eyebrow at her. First yesterday, now this. Was she taking some kind of drug or something that was making her be nice?

"I was going to work with Alice, but I guess you can work with us." I said. Something told me I would regret it later. She moved her desk next to mine.

Minutes into us working, Lauren started to talk. "I like that shirt on Mr. Masen. Bella, don't you think that's nice shirt?" she nudged me.

I looked up at him. It was a nice shirt and fitted him nicely. Why did it look so familiar? Oh yeah, it was the one I used after we had sex for the first time. I resisted the urge to smile. "It's okay." I said as I looked down.

"He is so hot. Don't you think?" she continued.

I shrugged. Yeah, more than she knew. "I guess. He's a teacher; I don't look at him like that." I lied.

"How could you not? I mean look at him." she said. I wanted to, but then I might attack him if I do. "He is just so…sexy." She said like she was having a moment.

I really hated how the words came out. I get it. You think my boyfriend is hot, stop fucking talking about it.

"I know one thing. If I got with him, I would definitely not waste any time fucking him the very first chance I got." She said.

I felt myself getting anger. So anger that I looked at my hand and saw it was tightly gripped around my pencil. I didn't feel it as I did it. The only reason I knew how tightly I was holding it because my knuckles were turning white.

I felt Alice rubbing the top of my hand. "You're okay." She said in my ear. I nodded as breathed deeply.

"But I would keep it in his house." Laruen continued.

I turned to her. She was looking at Edward as if she was fantasying about it. "What do you mean?" I asked, trying to push the anger that came back up back down.

She turned to me and smiled. "I saw on the news that teachers are sleeping with their students and the main reason they get caught is because someone walks in on them fucking on the teacher's desk." She said. "Kind of dirty if you ask me." She said with a small shrug.

Dirty? Was she serious? This coming from someone who fucked two different guys on both the football _and_ basketball court? And the guys weren't even from our school. But I kept quiet.

Instead I said something else. "Why are you telling me this?"

She looked away and gave a small smile. "Just thinking out loud."

Before I had time to say something else, the bell rang. Laruen got her things together and left before I did. "What was that about?" Alice asked me as we got our things together.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't know. Maybe all that fake tanning finally went to her head." I joked. She laughed as we walked out of the room.

As second period started, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I looked to see the teacher writing on the board so I was free to take it out.

I smiled at the name I already knew that would be flashing on the screen. _How's history? _His text read.

_Not as good as your class, Mr. Masen._ I texted back and quickly pressed sent before someone might have the chance yo look over my shoulder.

_Yeah, I always feel a little down when first period's over too._ He wrote back.

I smiled. _And why is that? _I texted, already knowing the answer. It was the same as mine.

_Because I have to see you walk out of my classroom. And I don't get to see you for five more hours. _I smiled at the screen. Before I could type a text, another message popped up. _It's torturous. _

I typed one word because it was exactly what I was doing. _Blush._ But then I thought of something else to write. _I hate when you do that._

Another text came in the matter of seconds. _But I love it. You look so cute._ I did it again.

_Stop it. I am in class._ I reminded him.

_Lol. You're right, I'm sorry._

_Is there a reason you're texting me?_ I asked. I wanted to know why I was risking texting in class.

_Yes. Remember that thing we keep trying to do…_ how could I forget? _You think it will work today?_

_Not in your class. It's too risky._ I typed and pressed send quickly again.

_I know. I was thinking somewhere a little more closed off._ He replied.

I gave a small chuckle. _Like where, a janitor's closet?_ I typed as a joke.

But he didn't get it as a joke because he sent back _…_.

I sighed. _Edward . _

_I know it's not the best, but we'll finally be together._ When he puts that way, I didn't want to say no.

_Okay. _ I texted. I started to put my phone away but then I remembered something. _Shoot. I can't today; I have to finish a project with Alice. What about tomorrow?_

I waited a while before he texted back. _Okay. I'll be waiting. Now get off the phone. Shouldn't you be paying attention?_

I rolled my eyes. _You're the one who texted me._ I reminded him.

_Lol, right. I luv u._ he texted.

I smiled. Even on a tiny phone screen, it made me happy. _I luv u 2._ I texted.

"Miss Swan." I heard my History teacher. I looked up from my phone. "Is there something on that phone more interesting than your project that's due Monday?" he asked. Yes. On my phone, I was talking to a great guy. On my project, I was talking about World War I. I would say that's a little more interesting.

"No, sir." I smiled as I pressed send then put the phone back in my pocket.

XXX

Alice and I stayed after school; like I said we would. I was actually more force so we finished before we had to leave. It was a nice looking poster, if I do say so myself.

"Okay. All we need to do is label the events and we'll be done." Alice said. "But I'm tired of cutting and gluing so can we finish tomorrow?" she asked. I nodded. Me being a few minutes late to Edward would make our chances of not getting caught would be better.

We put away everything. When we were done, it was twenty minutes to four.

"Alice. I'm going to see if Edward is still in his room. I'll talk to you later." I told her as we walked down the hall to his room.

"Okay. See ya." She said. She hugged me then walked out of the school.

I was happy to surprise him because he wasn't expecting to see me until tomorrow. When I got there the door was cracked. But before I could push it open, what I saw stopped me.

Edward was in his chair at his desk, Laruen was on his lap. But that's not what froze me.

They were kissing.

* * *

_So how was it? So please review because i miss them. and i have a poll on my profile. you might not read my other ff but i really want you guys to vote b/c your options matter to me._

_Ok, so, since i hadn't updated in a while, i will not be doing it every wed like before. it will be more often now._

_Until the next chapter; remeber, R & R._

_Luv & Rockets. _


	13. Always Something

_Hey guys. Thanks so much for the reviews. you guys don't know how happy they make me when i see the number go up and up. so keep it up and more chapter will come to you. Like i said, i will be updating more. so here's another so there were a few people who guessed on this chapter. i won't tell you who they were. were they right: idk, you have to read. _

_Once, i have to thank my beta, Coral-may, she is making my life so much easier now. and if you like this chapter, thank her because she told me to change somethings and i think they were good ones. don't own twilight._

_ok, enjoy the next chapter.  
_

* * *

**13. Always Something**

I saw nothing but red. I wanted to scream. I wanted to throw something at the wall so it will break. I wanted whatever I threw to crash in to a million pieces like my heart was doing. It felt like I could literally hear it cracking in my ears.

I wanted to…I wanted to… I wanted to break down to my knees and cry.

That son of a bitch. I can't believe he was cheating on me. Just a few hours ago, he spent me a text telling me he loved me. I can't believe I actually believe that bull shit.

Now there was two ways I could handle this. I could walk away and continue dating this pig like nothing's wrong. Or I could walk in there and be a total bitch about this.

I made my decision before going through with my options.

I was all for going in there and yelling, but I had to play this coolly.

I pushed the door open with the tip of my finger, which creaked as it swung open. I noticed him trying to push away. Don't try to push her off now.

I folded my arms as I stepped in the room. They still didn't pull away, so I cleared my throat.

Lauren finally let go of his lips and turned to me. I was almost sick to my stomach when I saw lip gloss smudged on his lips.

"Do you really think that's appropriate, Mr. Masen?" I said when both of their eyes were on me.

"Oh my god." Lauren said as she wiped her lips. "I should go." She got off his lap and quickly went to get her designer bag. I stepped aside as she raced out of the classroom; leaving me alone with him.

I glared at him and he looked like he saw a ghost. "Bella, it's not what you think." He started.

"Save it." I said calmly. I shook my head. "I can't believe I actually fell for all that bullshit you fed me." I grabbed the 'E' charm that still hung around my neck and snatched it off. I threw it on the floor, hoping it would crack or something. "I'm done."

I turned on my heels and walked out. I felt tears start to build up in my eyes. I began to walk faster as I let them fell.

"Bella." I heard him call after me. I paced up my speed to a jog to get away from him. I heard him run behind me. "Bella, stop." He breathed as he grabbed my wrist and made me stop.

"Edward, stop okay. I don't what to hear how it was a mistake or whatever. Don't worry, I won't tell your precious little secret. Sorry I mean secrets." I snapped.

"Bella, will you please listen to me?" he begged.

"No. now let me go." I cried angrily.

"No. Bella, please." He begged. I didn't want to hear his words. It would be nothing but more crap to keep him out of trouble.

I couldn't stand the thought of him being with her. I wouldn't even be so upset if he cheated with someone his own age. I would understand that. But Lauren? Seriously?

It took so much for me to get him and she got in a matter of days. Was he that fucking easy like every other male in this damn school?

"I don't want to hear it." I tried to pull away again, but he held me tightly. I forgot how fucking strong he was. Okay, well I remember something that will make him let me go.

I brought my wrist up to my mouth and bit his hand as hard as possible. I removed my teeth when he yelled in pain. When he finally let me go, I saw that his hand was red and might start to bleed. Good. I wanted him to feel pain.

"I can't believe you and Lauren Mallory! You couldn't even cheat with someone your own age?" I cried before I started to walk away again. But again he stopped me. But not with movements, with words.

"She kissed me." He called after me.

I froze and turned to him. "What?" I saw that he was gripping his hand.

"She kissed me." He repeated more slowly this time.

I wiped my eyes before folding my arms again. "Why should I believe you?" I said, still not sure if I did. He started walking towards me. "Please stay there." I said. "You don't need to be near me to answer the question."

He sighed. "Bella, look at me. Have I ever lied to you?" he asked. I shrugged. You're not supposed to know when people lie to you. That's why they're called lies. He shook his head. "I haven't, about anything. You should know that I would never ever tell you anything less than the truth." He said as he slowly walked to me.

"So she kissed you?" I asked to be sure.

He nodded. "I was working and she came in saying that she needed help again. Before I could ask what, she walked over to me and sat on my lap and kissed me." He explained.

"But you didn't pull away." I pointed out, knowing why I didn't believe him.

"I tried but she wouldn't let go. As soon as she sat down, I tried to stop her." He continued to explain. I still wasn't sure. "Please, you have to believe me." He begged.

"So, you didn't respond. You didn't cheat?" I questioned one more time.

He shook his head as he continued to walk to me. He was right in from of me at this point. "I wouldn't even dream of it." He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "I love you." He said softly.

"Really?" I said with my face indifference.

"Don't ever question my feeling. I do love you." He said strongly.

I decided to believe him. He did. I saw it in his eyes and voice and movements and everything about him. He meant everything he was saying. "I love you too."

He gave a small smile. "So…"

"We're not breaking up." I said with a smaller smile. He hugged me tightly.

Then he pulled back. "Oh, before I forget." He reached in his pocket and pulled out my broken necklace. I held out my hand. "You might need to get it fixed." He chuckled as he it dropped in my open palm. "Please don't take this off again." He looked at me with a serious face.

"I'll keep it on as long as I have a reason to wear it." I told him. He smiled and leaned in but I leaned away. I shook my head at him. "I don't care if she tripped, fell, and landed on your lips. You need to wash your mouth out with soap before they could touch me again." I told him.

He smiled. "I understand. See you tomorrow?"

"In school, yes. After, I'm not sure yet." I told him before turning away from him and walking out of the school to my car.

XXX

On Wednesday, I just wanted to be alone. I didn't tell Alice what happen because I knew how she would take it; the same way I did.

In class, it wasn't hard to keep my eyes off of him. I never thought I would even think to say this, but I didn't want to look at him, especially not with her behind me.

I did believe him when he said what he did, but I just could shake the thought of him and her together. The damn image was tattooed on my brain. No matter how much I shook, blink, rubbed, anything, I couldn't get it out.

Last night. I had a dream that they didn't pull away, even with them aware of me standing there. In fact the kiss got deeper. I woke up screaming and my face covered in sweat and tears.

When my mom came in and asked me what was wrong, I gripped her shirt and cried into it. I told her I had a dream that was all too real. I can't remember the last time I cried to my mom like that.

In History, he sent me a text asking how I was doing and if I was okay. I didn't reply to him. I felt I needed one little day away from him. Maybe if I spent the day to myself, the better chance I have of getting over this.

But he wouldn't let that happen. Through out the day, he sent me two to three texts in each class. After the second one in my third period class, I just started ignoring my phone and stop pulling it out of my pocket.

When lunch came, he went from texting to calling. The first time my phone rang, I made the mistake of looking at it. I thought it would be my mom calling or something, but I was wrong.

Once I saw his name, I didn't think twice about rejecting the call. After I rejected it, I turned my phone all the way off.

I looked up and saw Alice giving me a weird look. "What?" I asked as I picked at my pizza.

"Why did you turn off your phone?" she asked as she took a bite of her salad.

I shrugged. "It's just Edward. He's been texting me all day. Then he just called. I kind of don't feel like talking to him today."

"Why, did he do something?" she asked.

I really didn't want to tell her. It was nothing to stress over. I just didn't feel like having him watch over me like a baby bird or something. He kissed another girl. Even if it was by accident, I wasn't going to get over it that quickly just because he said it was.

I shook my head. "No." I looked up at her again. "I just don't feel like talking to anyone; hint double hint."

"Want to be left alone. Right, got it." She said then we spent the rest of the lunch period in silence.

XXX

After school, Alice and I finished up the poster. I liked the finished result. It almost took my mind off the last time I stayed after to work on this stupid thing.

"I think this it 'A' worthy." She smiled as she put it over with the other unfinished posters.

"I guess." I said blandly.

She turned to me. "Still pouty?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I guess you can say that. Are we done?" I asked.

She smiled. "Yes. You can go see him now." she joked. I snorted. I didn't want to see him today. My 'Edward free day' wasn't over yet. I just wanted to go home. Her smile dropped. "Are you two fighting?"

I shrugged. It was more of a one sided fight, even a fight at all. "More or less."

She walked over to me. "Want to talk about it?" she asked.

I shook my head. "I just want to go home." I grabbed my things and walked out.

XXX

It's been about week since our little incident happened. I thought it would just be one day away from him but every day I founded myself enjoying each day I was away.

The thought of his lip on hers just wouldn't get out of my head. I couldn't dare put my lips to his again until it was gone. I hope it would happen soon.

One day when class was over, I got up and walked right out.

"Good bye Bella." I heard a voice behind me.

I turned and saw he was giving me a hopeful smile. I could tell he really wanted me to talk to him because I haven't been.

When he texts, I ignore but then he texts again. When he calls, I reject them then put my phone on silent. By the time I look at my phone again, it would say five text messages, 7 missed calls and about 10 voicemails. Some from Alice but most from him. I sighed hard each time I looked at the damn screen.

At one point, I tempted to sent him a message that read and I quote: "Edward, I don't feel like talking to you; let me the hell alone." In all caps. But then I thought that would be mean.

I looked at him with a small smile. "Bye Mr. Masen." I said. I could've easily called him Edward since it was just me, him and Alice in the room, but I didn't. and I saw it in his face when I didn't, but I ignored it and turned to go to my next class.

"Bella, are you two okay?" Alice asked as we walked into History. I sighed hard. "Is that a no? do I have to expect a moping Bella and an angry Mr. Masen?" she said in a low tone.

I chuckled. "No. it's more me than him." I told her.

"Did he do something?" she asked.

I sighed again. "Kind of. But it was a mistake." I told her. I still haven't told her about Lauren yet. In fact these past few days, I've been keeping top myself. I even turned down a bike ride with Jacob yesterday.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked. I did. I wanted anything to get the mental picture of her on his lap. I started to think if I would ever do that again. I know he like me sitting on his lap, but could I do it when she did it too?

I wanted to talk about, but I would damned if I did it here. I shook my head. "Not here. Later."

"Miss Swan, Miss Brandon." We heard our teacher said. we both rolled our eyes and looked at him. "Since you two are having so much fun talking, why don't you start the presentations.

"Whatever." I grumbled as we got up and grabbed our poster. Man, teachers are getting on my nerves.

XXX

"Did he pull away?" she asked later that night when we were on the phone. I decided to finally tell her.

She was my best friend so I knew she would get how I was feeling and why wanted to stay away from him for a while. Plus that would stop her from walking on egg shells around me and carefully choosing her words as if they held a priceless glass China doll or something.

I was depressed, not crazy. At least I think I'm not.

I sighed hard as I laid on my bed. "I don't know if he was going to, but when I made my appearance known, she did."

"Well, where were his hands?" she asked.

I thought about it. I didn't really pay attention to that. all I saw that they lips were together and I wanted to punch a damn hole through the mother fucking chalkboard. Their hands weren't important. Well, hers were since they were all over him. I got angry at the thought. I screamed loudly through my teeth as I sat up to throw my pillow at the opposite wall.

"Bella, are you okay?" I heard her voice in my ear again. Then I remembered that I was still on the phone with Alice.

I cleared my throat. "Yeah, I'm fine. just thinking about that slut with her hands on him." I felt myself getting angry again. This time, she calmed me down.

"Relax, Bella. it's just me." she reminded me.

"Right." I sighed hard. I laid back down. "I don't know where his hands were. Why does it even matter?" I asked.

"Because if they weren't on her, then what he said was true." She said. I told her what he said about her attacking him. I still don't know how much I believed it. I feel I just wanted to believe that he would never do that. but then again, he is a guy.

"And if they were?" I asked her. There was silence. That made me sigh. "Right." I said, knowing exactly the answer to it. It was the one I was afraid of. "Alice, I'm getting sleepy. See you tomorrow?" I said.

"Sure, Bells. I know he didn't do it and that you just need time. Try to have good dreams tonight." She said. I said good night before hanging up.

Before I changed into my pajamas, but phone buzzed against the bed. I rolled my eyes at the name. Edward.

I flipped it open and was happy to find that it was just a text.

_Feeling better. Please talk to me. I need to know you're okay._ it read.

I exited out of the text and back to the main screen. I turned off the phone and put it on my nightstand.

Have good dreams. Easier said than done.

XXX

That night I had another dream. In this one, I wasn't there. Well, not like in human form, I mean.

I was like a fly on the wall or something. I did know what I was, but I knew I wasn't being noticed.

Edward was in his chair with some girl on his lap and they were making out like they haven't seen each other in years or in me was pray and hoping it was me. but when the girl pulled back I could tell it wasn't.

"I love you." She said to him as she pushed his hair back.

He smiled "I love you too."

I looked and saw his hands were roaming all over her body.

Lauren.

I woke up screaming.

XXX

It was another day I went without talking to him. I barely spoke a word to him when he was in teacher mode. Which was easy because when he was I wasn't talking to him, he called on me less.

Outside of class, I kept my eyes off him and pertained as if he wasn't there as I continued to talk with my friends.

During one of our passing periods, I was at my locker getting books for my next class. Jacob and Alice was with me. Jake was talking about some new addition he wanted to put on his bike. Alice kept pertaining to doze off. I laughed every time she would fake wake up and asked what she missed. I knew I wasn't helping when I said nothing.

"Don't be late for class you three." I knew that voice which was why I didn't turn around as I got my notebooks.

"Okay, Mr. Masen." Alice chuckled.

"Right, Mr. M." Jacob said.

"Bella." I heard him said.

"Mmm, I heard you." I said as I acted like I was looking for something. I heard him sigh hard then walk away. I shook my head as I closed the door. I looked at Jacob. He was looked back and forth between me and Edward walking away. "What?" I asked.

"What's wrong?" he asked with a serious face.

"Nothing." I said as I started to walk with him to his class since his and Alice's and mine were in the same direction.

"Bella, come on. This is me you're talking to and I know that is a bold face lie." He said.

"And how do you know that?" I asked.

"Because usually, we have to damn near pin you to the lockers to keep from jumping on him." he teased. "And now, these past couple a days, you act like he's a teacher." He said.

I gave a small smile. "He is a teacher." I remind him.

"You know that's not what I meant." He put his arm around my shoulders and hugged me to his side. "Come on, tell Jakie what's wrong. Trouble in paradise; secret make out section getting to risky; is his pencil not solving the right equations?" he said with a teasing smile for the end. I knew what he meant.

I pushed him away. "Shut up, Jacob." Alice snapped. She pulled me away from him and started to walk faster to our class.

XXX

I had to stay after school because I had to go to the library to get a book for a book report in English.

Too bad I had to walk by his room to get to my locker so I can get my things. I didn't want him to stop me, but a small part of me was hoping he would.

I didn't get the chance to find out because as I walked by his room, I heard voices. I stopped and pressed myself against the wall so I could hear without being seen.

"…I want to kiss you so I _know _you want to kiss me." I heard Lauren say. I felt a growl in my chest that was begging to come out.

"No, I don't. I really don't think this is appropriate." I heard Edward say. Then I heard heels. She must be walking towards him.

"Come on. I won't tell." When I heard that, I peeked around the corner into the room. I saw her wrapping her arms around his neck. She look like she was trying to kiss him again. It took every single fiber of my being to keep myself from going in there and pulling her off.

I didn't have to. He pulled her off himself. "Lauren, please stop."

"What's with the gentleman act all of a sudden?" she sounded like she was angry. Was she that use to not being rejected?

"It's not all of sudden." He tried to explain. I heard him breath hard. I could tell he was having a hard time keeping the nice thing going. "The reason I'm saying this is because I have a girlfriend."

"Since when?" she sounded skeptical.

"Since October." He replied.

"Really, who is it?"

I saw him shake his head. "It doesn't matter because you don't know her." He cleverly lied.

And that was all I needed. I smiled and walked away from the door.

XXX

I was laying on my bed when my phone rang. I didn't turn it on until I got for I had it off all day today.

I looked at my phone and smiled. "Hi Edward." I smiled when I answered.

I was done not talking to him. now I knew he was mine. And that Laruen was the one getting rejected not me. and that made me happy.

I heard him sigh in relive. He must be happy that I finally answered him. "Thank you for answering. It seem like you were ignoring for days now." I was, but I didn't tell him.

"Sorry. I just needed sometime to think."

"Are you okay now?"

I nodded then remembered he couldn't see me. "I heard what you said to Lauren." I said, paying no attention to his question.

"Bella whatever you heard is not true. I was just telling her…"

I stopped him by laughing. "No. I mean I heard what you said…about us. Which brings me to why I was waiting for you to call." There was a pause. "You know that thing we hadn't had the chance to do? How are things looking for tomorrow?" I said with a smile that I couldn't help.

"For you, I'm always free."

"Okay. Well I can't wait." I giggled. I stop when I heard my mom call me. She wanted me to do something, probably wash the dishes. "Edward, I'm sorry. I gotta go." I sighed. "I'll call when I'm done" I promised. He said okay before I hung up.

XXX

On Thursday, I was back to being loved sick. I was so in to him, it was ridiculous. Overhearing a few words and I was acting as if nothing happen. Because nothing did. He was mine and mine alone.

I was doing my Physics homework when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Lauren. What did she want now? I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Yes." I said. I was getting tired of her.

"Can I ask you something?" she said.

I knew she would no what matter how I answered. So I humored her. "Sure."

"What do you think of Mr. Masen?" she asked. This time I couldn't help it. I rolled my eyes.

"Are we really going to talk about this again?" I said in annoyance.

"No. I mean you know what you walked in on the other day?" what, you attacking my boyfriend, yes. Honestly, it taking all I have not to claw her fucking eyes out.

I nodded. "Don't worry, I won't say anything if you started to date him." I told her with a wink.

"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I went to talk to him about it and he said he was dating someone."

I stopped myself from smiling. "Maybe you should back off then." I said.

"That's the thing. Do you know who this mystical woman is? I mean I never seen pictures or anything. Have you?"

I shrugged "Maybe he wants to keep a low profile. You know, keep his private life private."

"Or maybe because it's someone in the school."

I turned my body more to her. What the hell did she mean by that? I was afraid of her answer. But I just had to ask; because I'm stupid like that.

"What do you mean?"

"Bella, why did you look so upset when you saw me and him together like that?" she asked another question before answering mine.

The question kind of caught me off guard. How was I supposed to answer that? "Because he's my favorite teacher and I didn't feel comfortable with seeing him like that." I lied as if it was a matter of fact.

"Really?" she lifted an eyebrow. I just nodded. Until she said something else. "Then why –"

I cut her off. "Why are you talking to me about this? Don't you have other friends to talk to?"

For some reason she smiled. "Just thought you'll be as interested as I was; with your crush on him and all."

"Well, I'm not. I don't like him like that anymore." I rushed out, maybe a little too quickly. "Now can we stop talking about this before we both get in trouble?" I said. I turned away, cutting off the conversation before she could say something.

Why would she bring up me having a crush on him? She's been acting weird lately. First the "being nice" act, then her being all over him more than before. Now she wants me to care if he was dating someone or not. Why was she doing all this.? What was the reason?

When did all this start happening? The Monday after our first time, which was also when … oh no. It can't be what I'm thinking. It has to be something else. But what else would it be?

Then I thought about it and I was still. "Oh, my gosh." I gasped out loud. No, no. it can't be, no.

"Bella." I heard someone call. I shook my head so I could come back to the world around me. I looked around to see in was still in my first period class and it was empty. How long was I in that daze?

I looked towards where the voice was coming form and saw Edward squatting next to my desk "Are you okay?" he said in a soft voice. I wanted fall into his arms. I wanted them wrapped around me, pulling me to his body while I cried on his shoulder. But I couldn't. We were still in school so I couldn't.

"Bella, are you okay?" he repeated more slowly, as if I didn't understand him the first time.

I looked away from him. If I kept looking at him, I would surely break into tears. I nodded as I quickly gathered my things. "Are you sure? You know you can talk to me." he said.

"I'm fine." I lied as I stood up. "I have to go." I said as I walked pass him.

As I walked pass Alice – who was standing by the door – I grabbed her wrist and started pulling her to our next class.

"Whoa, Bella. Slow down, would ya?" she complained.

"Alice we have to get to class." I said as I continued to pull her.

"History can wait." She yanked her wrist out of my grip. I turned to her. "You've been weird for two days and I'm not taking it anymore. What's wrong?" she demanded.

"Nothing." I cried.

"You know I don't believe that." she said.

"You should. God, why does everyone keep asking me that same damn question?"

"Because you're crying." She stepped over to me. "What happened? Did he do something to hurt you?" she asked. I knew exactly who she was talking about. I didn't say anything. I just looked away. She must've taken that as an answer. "That son of a bitch. I'm going to kill him." she said angrily through her teeth.

I looked up to see she was about to walk back to his class. I grabbed her wrist again before she got too far."No, Alice. He didn't do anything." I told her when she turned to me.

"Then why-"

I cut her off by shaking my head. "I'll tell you when I know for sure. Can we just go to class now, please?"

"Fine." she said, still on edge. She hooked her arm with mine and we walked to class.

After lunch I remembered what Edward and I talked about last night. I'm not sure if I was up to anymore. I felt depressed all day.

But once the last bell rang, I had to make the choice. I knew what it was as I got my things from my locker.

I went to the janitor's closet. But the only reason I did go because I had to tell him something.

I knocked on the door and he pulled me in. he closed the door behind me and backed me against it. He put his lips to mine but I didn't react. I just wasn't in to it.

He went to my neck as one of his hands went under my shirt. "Edward." I said as I gripped his wrist to stop him. Then both of his hands went to my belt. "Edward, stop trying to undress me please."

"You want to it? Fine by me, as long as they come off." He said against my neck as he pulled me to him.

"No." I put my arm between us and pushed him off. "I mean, I'm not up for it anymore." I told him.

He got the hint and backed away from me. "What's wrong? You seemed all for this last night."

"I know. It's just…" I stopped. I placed my hand on my face and ran it upward then through my hair in a stressful motion. I sighed hard and dropped my hand. I looked at him. "I think we should talk."

His face dropped. "Oh no. the words no man wants to hear."

I folded my arms then looked away from him. Looking into his eyes would just make this harder than it needs to be.

"We need to break up." I said softly, but I knew he heard anyways. He's good like that.

"Why?"

"Because of Lauren." I told him

"Is it because of what happened?" he asked. I knew what he meant. Should I lied and say yes? It would be it easier. I can't do that to him. He deserves a clean break.

I shook my head. "No. I'm over that."

"Then why?" he asked.

I looked at him and saw his eyes. I can't do this. But I needed to. I loved him too much for him to lose his job over me.

I closed my eyes to keep from looking into his. I exhaled deeply through my mouth. "Because, I think she knows."

"What?"

I slowly opened my eyes. "I think she-"

"You don't have to repeat it." He said as he looked away. He leaned against something. He looked at me. "Are you sure?" I nodded. "How you know?"

I shrugged. "I just have a feeling." To be honest, I didn't know how I knew. It was just it would seem like she would notice the way we act around. Dodging question and breathing hard when she walked in on us every day that week. I know she's not smart but she wasn't mental challenge. Sooner or later she would put something together.

If not now, soon.

"But that's not the point. The point is…" I stopped to let a few tears come out. "The point is she knows and we have to stop." I cried softly. I sniffed to push some of the tears back. I didn't want him to see me like this. "I have to go."

"Bella, stop." He said as he grabbed my wrist.

"No. You were right. This was a bad idea." I tried to but he held on. You would think after last time, I would learn my lesson. I didn't want to do this again. "Edward, please let me go." Why was it so hard to let me go?

Yes, I would cry later, but I can let go. I have to pry me off of him, but I can let go. This shouldn't be so hard for him. It's not like he wouldn't land on his feet.

"Edward let me go." I yelled in anger. Maybe leaving angry would be easier. But then as I think about it, nothing in hell or on earth would make this crap any easier. This was the hardest thing I had to do.

"No." he yelled back.

"Edward. You said if anyone found out we have to stop. Well she did so now we have to –" I wasn't able to get the last words out because he stopped me by crushing his lips to mine. This time I responded.

He pulled back. "I know what I said."

"Then." I started. He stopped me again.

"Isabella, just stop and listen to me." he said sternly. I looked at him with wide eyes. Not only did his tone stop me but what he called me. He said Isabella. He has never called me that. Even in class or when he met my mother, he never referred to me as Isabella, because he knows how I feel about that name. "I'm sorry. But I need you to listen to me."

I looked at him. "Bella. I know what I said." He repeated. "But that was before so much happened to us. We came in to this by accident and I won't let it end like this." He said to me. For some reason, I couldn't look at him.

I leaned against the door and slid down until I was sitting on the cold floor. I looked down at my hands.

"Bella look at me." I heard him said. I didn't listen to him. Those eyes were just making this hard. He put his finger under my chin and lifted my head to his. When I looked up, I saw that he was at eye level. "I knew things would be bad, that's why I didn't want to start this. But I'm glad we did. So, believe me when I say this, as long as I could make this work, I will do everything in my power to do so."

I felt tears roll down my face at his words. But of course I had to ruin it by saying one little word. "Why?"

He looked at me as if I was crazy. "Bella, don't asked that. You know why."

"Edward I need to hear it." I cried softly. "So please, just say it." I begged as I let the tears to continue to roll down.

He gave a small smile. He dropped from his squat to stand on his knees. He took my hands in his and kissed both of them. "I will make this work because I love you."

I stood on my knees so I could be at eye level with him again. "Say it again."

He wiped away my tears then kissed my left cheek then my forehead then my right cheek. "I love you." He said more slowly.

I locked my arms around his neck. "I love you, too." I cried into his shoulder. I felt him reposition us in a sitting position.

I rested my head on his shoulder but let the tears go on. He kissed the side of my head. "Please stop making me think you're leaving me." he said softly in my ear.

I just nodded against his shoulder. He kissed the side of my head again. His lip stayed there longer than last time.

XXX

My week was rough. There was too much going on. How the hell can a few weeks be filled with so much drama?

So I decided that Friday would be a free day. I stayed home from school. I told my mom that I need the day off to clear my mind. She didn't ask me go into details, for which I was thankful for.

My mom told me that she would be out all day because she was working with some couple that wanted to redo a room they just added.

I don't know if I got that right. For some reason, she thought it would be good idea to tell me that while I was sleeping.

Even though today was relaxation day, I didn't want to spend it all in bed sleeping. Unless someone was here with me. But the only one I wanted with me was at work. I wanted to get some work done.

But first, I wanted something to eat. I didn't bother with my morning route because I wasn't going anywhere. So I went straight to the kitchen.

When I got there, the door bell rang. Who the hell was that? I already told Alice I was staying at home today. I sighed hard as I grabbed an apple out of the refrigerator. It rang again. "I'm coming." I called. Who ever this was at the door was bugging me. I jogged to the door.

Who was behind it made me freeze and drop my apple from my hand. He smiled at me.

* * *

_You guys like the chapter? please say yes because i was little unsure about it. okay since it's the end on the chapter i will tell you who guessed: TeamEdward4Ever23, SincerelyAriah , and taralynn09 all guess correctly, as you read. she did push herself on him. (Man, and i thought it would be an unexpected surprise.) but it's okay. so i'll try to the next up as soon as possible. it might take some time because for some reason, my beta and i cant connect so i have to sent her the whole thing as a pm and it takes time for her to send it back. _

_if you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please dont be afraid to ask. i love answering things you guys have me. Oh yeah, did you guys vote on my profile? if you didn't, please make sure you do. if you did,please tell your friends to do so._

_ remember to R&R. i love you guys. you all are the best. Luv & Rockets_


	14. Playing Hookie

_Hey everybody. i know i promised to update more often. but in my defense, it not my fault. its my beta's. all the chapters are done, im just waiting to put them up. i think my beta is having some issues, because she hasnt pm me in a while, so whatever is happen, i hope her the best. _

_so if you havent all ready guessed, this chapter is unbeta. i wanted to put it up yesterday, but for some reason didn't want it up so wateva. its up now. _

_so here it is chapter 14; enjoy. (ps dont own twilight)  
_

* * *

**14. Playing Hooky**

When he did that I smiled back. "Edward!" I screamed happily like a little girl seeing a pony. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged myself tightly to him.

"I'm glad to see you too, babe." He chuckled in my ear. "You mind letting me in? It's freezing out here." He said when I was still hugging him. He was right. I did feel the breeze now that he mentioned it.

I pulled away and chuckled. "Right. Come in." I bended down to pick up the apple I dropped.

I heard him following me as I walked back in the living room. "By the way, I like the pajamas." He said behind me. He hooked his arm around my waist and pulled me to him. "But I think I like you in my old college shirt better." He whispered before lightly kissing my neck.

Of course he did. The shirt barely went to my knees. It was easy access. I was wearing an old t-shirt and some sweatpants for pajamas. I didn't bother changing for the same reason I didn't do my morning route. I wasn't going anywhere.

I smiled as I elbowed him in the side to let me go. When he did, I walked away from him. "What are you doing here anyway?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen to rinse off my apple. I asked because it was the reason I was surprised. I wasn't expecting to see him yet.

"Well after yesterday, I figured we could both use a day to ourselves." He called back.

That was a good idea. I was just thinking about him. But there was one thing that was wrong with that. I walked back in the living room and saw he was sitting on the couch. "What if she notices that we're both not here?"

He slid over and I sat next to him. I rested my legs on his. "Don't worry, I took care of it. I didn't leave until third period." I nodded. As soon as I was about to take a bite of my apple, he took it out of my hand and set it on the nearest table. He leaned in. "I'm smarter than I look." He smiled.

I cupped my hands on his face and smiled. "And you look pretty damn smart."

He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. He moved his lips with mine as he moved his hand up and down my leg. I hummed against his lips by his touch. He pulled away to reposition himself to lay next to me.

When he did that, half of my body was off the couch because it wasn't wide enough to hold two people laying down like we were. He hooked his arm around my waist and pulled me to his body. I turned my body so it would be facing his.

I smiled at him before pressing our lips together again.

I placed my leg around his waist. I opened my mouth slightly. As soon as I did, he knotted his tongue with mine. I felt him rubbing the small of my back.

For some reason, I found this whole situation kind of funny. I pulled away and giggled.

"What?" he smiled. My giggle turned into a laugh. "What?" he repeated.

"Nothing. I just find this kind of funny." I chuckled.

"What, us?" his smiled dropped.

Mine did too. "What? No, not that. I mean, what we were doing."

"It's not like we haven't done this before." He pointed out.

"Yeah, but never on my couch." I smiled. He tilted his head in confusion. I laughed again at his face. "I mean, I find it funny that I'm making out with my teacher on my couch in my living room."

He started to laugh. "It's no worse than making out with my student on _my _couch in _my_ living room." He countered. Touché.

I hid my face in his shoulder and we both continued to laugh. The way we said what we were doing sounded so weird.

Putting it so bluntly like that made it sound so wrong. The reason for that was simple. It was because it was so wrong. I wasn't supposed to be making out with my teacher. The thought made me stop laughing.

Not because I was feeling bad about this. I stop feeling bad about this a long time ago. I stopped because I hated the fact that something that felt so right to me was so wrong to everyone else.

I lifted my head from his chest and looked at him. I saw that he was still smiling.

"What are you thinking about, Bella?" he smiled.

I shrugged. "The usual." That I'm in love with someone I had no business loving.

He leaned in and kissed the tip of my nose. "What else?"

I looked over my shoulder and saw my bag by the coffee table. I came down stairs early when I thought I was going to go to school. When I decided I wasn't, I put my bag next to the coffee table so I could do it with I woke back up.

I sighed hard. "That I need to do that work." I said in disappointment. I started to get back up but was unable. I felt him pull me to him.

"Wouldn't you rather stay here with me?" he smiled.

I smiled then gave him a light peck on the lips. "Of course. But if I don't do it now, it will never get done."

He rolled his eyes with a sigh then loosened his grip so I could get up.

I gave him one more peck before I sat up and slid to the floor then grabbed my bag. When I looked up from looking in it, I saw him sitting next to me. I jumped slightly because I didn't expect him to be there when I looked up. "Edward, what are you doing?" I giggled.

He took the book out of my hand to set it on the table. "I'm helping you, or going to try to anyways."

"Are you sure? This stuff can get pretty complex." I warned him as I handed him my notebook.

He rolled his eyes. "Bella, I was a straight A student in high school and was one of the top ten in college. I think I could handle helping you with junior work." He bragged. Wow. I didn't know he was so vain. He opened the Physics book and took one look at the problems I had to do and dropped his smug smile. "Okay, this might be a problem."

"What's wrong?" I smiled.

"I really don't remember how to do this." He looked at the page with great concentration.

"What happened to being a straight A student, Mr. Top Ten?" I teased.

He smiled and shrugged. "That's why I'm a Math teacher, not a Physics one." He said.

I laughed at him. That was a poor excuse since Math and Physics are almost one and the same. "Don't worry. I think I can handle it." I chuckled as I pulled the book to me.

"No. I said I would help and I will. I've been in school for more than seventeen years, I'm pretty sure something will come to me." He said taking the book from me again then looking at the page again. I rolled my eyes. Anything else you want to tell me to remind me how old you are? "Besides it will be quicker if I do. And the faster we get this done, the better."

"Fine." I gave in. sometimes there's no reasoning with him. Once he had his mind set on something, that was it. I grabbed my notebook and turned it to a clean page."By the way, the reason you don't remember is because it was so long ago." I teased as I started writing.

He took one of my other notebooks and hit me lightly on the top on my head. "Not funny." He said. Really, because it was pretty damn funny to me. I looked up and kissed him on the cheek as if to say sorry. "Thank you. But no more until this is done." He lectured.

I didn't respond. I just smiled and looked back at the paper.

XXX

"Okay. I think that's the last of it." I said as I finished the last question on my history homework.

"You sure?" he asked.

I nodded as I closed the book. "I have to read something for English, but I can do that later." I put everything back in my bag and closed it.

I turned to him and put his arm around me then cuddled to his side. "Now I'm all yours." I reached to kiss his cheek but stopped when I saw him looking at his phone for the time. "Got somewhere to be?" I asked.

He looked at me and smiled. "Actually yes. But I'm not leaving without you. So go get dressed, you're coming with me." He said before kissing me on the forehead. He got up then walked to the kitchen.

"Where are we going?" I called after him.

He came back, drinking from a bottle of water. I waited until he finished drinking so he would answer. "Go get dress, Bella." He repeated, ignoring my question.

I stood up. "Are you going to tell me where we're going?" I asked again.

He shook his head as he took another gulp of the water. "You'll know when we get there." He winked.

XXX

I came back down stairs about fifteen minutes later. Since he came over and ruined my plans to not do anything today, I actually had to get dressed and everything else today. I don't mind spending time with him, not at all; I just wish we could spend time in my house and not outside. But it will be the first time we can go out in the daylight, hell we haven't gone out at all since our first date.

I came down wearing a white buttoned-up and jeans. He still wasn't telling me anything about where we were going, so I didn't know exactly what to wear. I figured something casual was a safe bet. Keep it simple.

"There she is. And beautiful, as always." Edward smiled went I got to the base of the stairs. I saw he was by the door with his coat on his arm. I smiled at him. "Ready to go?" he asked.

I nodded. "Just about." I walked over to the couch to put my shoes on. I grabbed my keys and my coat before walking over to him. He leaned in to give me a quick peck before helping me put my coat on, as if I needed it. It was just him and his whole gentleman thing again.

He put on his own coat before opening the door and walking out. I turned off all the lights before following him.

When I got outside, I wasn't surprise to see him by the passenger's side of his Volvo. When we both were in the car, he pulled out of my driveway and started to drive.

XXX

I was resting my head against the headrest. I've only been in his car twice, but I still felt as comfortable as I did the first time. Also like last time, there was soft music in the background. This time it was something I didn't know.

"What were you listening to?" I asked turning it up.

"Clair De Lune by Claude Debussy." He answered like I was supports to know. I turned my head to him. He looked at me and saw my confused face. "The title means 'moonlight' in French. He started to compose it in 1809, but it wasn't finished or published until 1905." He explained. That's why I didn't recognize it. It was out of my time area. In fact, out of his too.

"How do you know about this?" I asked laying my head back on the headrest.

He shrugged. "Something my mother got me into." He said simply. I noticed he didn't go into it. I nodded against the headrest.

"Well, I like it." I told him. It was a very soft and easygoing song.

He smiled. "Something told me you would."

We sat in silence and listened to the rest of the track.

When it was finished, I started talking again. "Are you going to tell me where we're going yet?" I asked again. He shook his head. "Why not?" I asked. I've been asking the same two questions since we got in the car. And each time, he would just say the same thing.

"Because if I did, that would ruin the surprise." He smiled.

Then I would groan and say the same thing. "I hate surprises."

"I know, but it's a reason for this one." I looked at him to continue but he didn't. I sighed hard. I gave up trying to get it out of him. He wouldn't tell me. I feel like I'm being kidnapped. But it was the good kind.

It was another twenty minutes or so before we stopped in a parking lot. I turned to him, hoping he would finally tell me where we were. But of course he didn't. He turned to me and smiled. "We're here." He announced. He got out of the car. I took off my seatbelt and waited for him to open the door. I learned there's not point of fighting him on that either.

He helped me out of the car. I fixed my clothes before looking to see where the hell we were. I finally looked up and stopped. What I saw confuse me.

"A bar?" I asked him. I turned my head to him and knitted my eyebrows in confusion. "Any particular reason you brought me to a bar when you know I can't drink yet?" I asked him.

"Actually, there is." He pulled me out of the way to close the door, of which I was still in the way of. I looked at him to continue. He saw my face. "This is where I'm bringing you." He said as if I didn't get that. Of course I didn't; I mean I didn't just asked why we were here just because it.

"Why?" I asked slowly.

"You'll see when we go inside." He started to walk to the door but I grabbed his coat. He turned to look at me.

I let go and folded my arms. "Stop doing that. Telling me why we're here." I demanded.

He sighed. "Fine. We're meeting some people." He finally said. But that wasn't good enough for me.

"In a bar?" I said with a skeptical look. I didn't think he was lying. It just seem weird the day we were both off was the day we're happen to be meeting someone. He nodded. "But why here?" I asked again. I wish he would stop trying to jump around the damn question.

He ran his hand through his hair. He breathed hard through his nose. He only does this combination when he's getting annoyed. He wouldn't be annoyed if he answered the first question the first time.

"Okay, fine. I'll tell you." He said putting his hands in the pockets of his coat. "We're here because this is my brother's bar." He explained.

I rolled my eyes. I still didn't get what that had to do with anything. "What does-?" I started to ask the question out loud but stop to think about what I was asking. He said his brother's bar. That meant... my face dropped. No, no, no. hell no. I wasn't going to do that. I shook my head. "No. I'm doing that. Not today." I told him.

I turned to open the door, but it was locked. I snapped to him. "Open the door." I demanded.

"No. why don't you want to do it?" he demanded.

"It's not that I don't want to; it's just…" I stopped to look at my hands. I dropped my voice as if I was ashamed. "I can't."

"Why not?" he asked confused.

I looked at him. "Who's in there?" I asked him. I saw how his face changed. He knew I didn't mean who was in the bar, but who did he want me to meet. I wanted to know what I was getting myself into.

"Don't worry. It's just my brother, sister and best friend. I figure you wouldn't be ready for anything more." He explained. I knew what he meant, and he would be right about the last statement.

There was one more thing. "What if they don't like me?"

He took his out of his pocket then put them on my shoulder. He kissed the top of my head. "There's nothing to worry about. Everything will be fine." He promised. That really didn't answer my question, but I nodded anyways.

He put his arm around my shoulder and turned back to the door. "Come on. They're waiting for us." I let him lead me to the building. "Just so you know, I didn't tell them your real age." He said. Of course not. I would've just assumed that if he didn't tell me.

"How old do they think I am then?" I felt the need to ask.

"I told them you're twenty." He said. I nodded. That made sense. It was only three years.

"So does that mean you're going to buy a drink?" I asked with an innocent smile. He looked down at me as if to say he wasn't amused. I laughed and hugged him closer. "Just kidding."

When we got to the door, he opened it and led me in. "So why a bar?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I'm not really sure. Something stable I guess." I nodded again. I guess I would understand that. The place was in Port Angeles. It wasn't too far from offices and I'm sure a college was near. As long as there drunks around, he has a job. It was the perfect thing.

As soon as we got in, he spotted someone sitting at the bar. He smiled and gave an over head wave. From where I was standing, I couldn't tell who he was waving at. He moved his hand to mine to take it and pulled me to the direction he was weaving at.

They closer we got, I could tell who was there. There was a woman with long blond hair sitting next to a guy with short dark curly hair.

The woman looked around twenty-four, maybe twenty-five, differently no older than twenty-six. She was very beautiful. From how she crossed her legs, I could tell her legs were slim and made her look tall, even with jeans on. Now that we were closer, I could tell her hair was naturally dark blond, like Edward's. It was wavy and fell perfectly onto her shoulders. I suddenly felt my low self-esteem kick in. Her eyes looked to be filled with boredom and indifference. Her lips were lightly rosy pink. I could tell she wore little to no make up. I couldn't tell anyone about her smile since she didn't do it.

Then there was the guy next to her. He looked a few years younger than her. My guess would be he was a year or two older than Edward; if not the same age. His eyes were a shade of green that almost made him scary. Then he had muscles that would put Jake's to shame, as if his eyes weren't bad enough. The only thing that stopped him from looking like a total badass mixed with a hint of tool-ness was his dimples on both cheeks when he smiled. They were like two perfectly placed crates on his even face. When you got closer to him, you can see his dimples made him look innocent. Now I really felt plain.

"There he is. Sure as hell took him long enough to get here." The guy smiled at us.

"Sorry we're late." Edward said for both of us.

The guy grin widened as if they were sharing some kind of inside joke. "If it's for the reason I think it is." He stopped to look at me up and down. "I can see why." I think I knew what he was thinking. So of course that caused my face to feel hot.

"Guys, this is Bella." He introduced me. I gave a weak smile.

"So…" he stood up and folded his arms. I could see he was a few inches taller than Edward. Now I know how Alice feels around Jacob. I felt tiny. "This is pretty Bella." He smiled at me. Why did I feel like I didn't like where this was going?

He held his hand out to me. I looked at Edward. He nodded. I placed my hand in his. He pulled it to his lips and kissed my knuckles. As soon as I felt his lips on me, I pulled back. He laughed at me.

Edward pushed the guy away from me "Bella, this jackass is Emmett. He's been my best friend since junior high school and was my roommate in college."

I nodded. "Hi." I said as I put the hand he kissed behind my back. He smiled at me and winked.

The girl must've seen that because she hit him in the side. "I am right here you know." She complained.

He chuckled and sat back down. He put his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek.

Then Edward turned to the girl. "And this is Rosalie, my sister." He introduced her. I figured it was. The thing that set it off was the hair and the eyes. If it wasn't for those things, I wouldn't have guess. I'm glad she was his sister and not his friend. I would feel how he feels about Jake. I could never compete with her if that was the case.

I smiled at her. "Hi." I said. She said nothing. She gave a small smile and nod. Okay. I can see getting to know her will be fun. "Your friend's dating your sister?" I asked Edward in a low voice.

"Engaged." He corrected then rolled his eyes.

"Is that bad?" I asked noticing the way he face looked when he said that. He looked annoyed or something.

He shook his head. "No. It's my brother thing kicking in. they've been dating since we were in high school. It's still a little weird." He said. I guess I understood. I will never fully get it because I was the only child. I didn't have to worry about a brother dating Alice.

"Rosalie, where's Jasper?" Edward asked his sister.

"He's in the back. He should be out in a while." She answered him. He nodded.

For the next few minutes, they were talking about something. I figured it was about something I wouldn't get, so I tuned out mid way through.

While they were talking, a guy behind the bar walked over to us. His hair was the same color as Edward's; maybe a shade or two darker. It was wavy like Rosalie's and was barely touching his shoulders. He looked to be the same height as Edward. By the way his shirt fit, I could tell he had muscles. But because of his lean body posture, it wasn't over baring and scary like Emmett's. He had a apron around his waist. I guessed he was a bartender.

"Hey, Edward. It's about time you got here." He smiled at Edward.

"The same thing I said." Emmett said.

The guy behind the bar chuckled. He stopped then looked at me. "Is this her?" he asked, I was guessing to no one in participle, as he nodded to me.

Emmett smiled at me and nodded. "Yup. That's her." I really didn't like how they were referring to me. It feels like I was part of a joke that I was missing. And they knew this, that why they kept doing it.

"Bella, this is my brother." Edward gestured to the guy. That explains the resubmits.

The guy reached over the counter for my hand. I was hesitant to take it because of what happened last time I gave someone my hand. I saw Edward smile from the corner of my eye with a slight nod. I took that as a hint that it was okay.

I reached to him and gave him my hand. He grabbed it and gave it a hearty shake. "How you doing, sweetheart? Name's Jasper." He said to me. When he talked directly to me, I noticed he had a slight southern ascent. Edward told me they grew up here in Forks, so I wonder where the ascent came from.

"Hi." I said. When he let my hand go, I pulled to my side so I could flex it without him see. His hand shake kind of hurt. But I don't think that's what something you let the person know. "Bella." I said my name for the first time since we got here.

He nodded. "I know." Figures.

"So, you're Jasper?" I asked him with a point.

He nodded. He leaned against the opposite counter and folded his arms in a casual matter. "The one and only."

"So, you're Edward's brother?" I asked.

He chuckled and nodded again. "Last time I checked."

"So this is your bar?" I asked. Why was I asking all these question? They were kind of stupid since all that was just explained.

"What is this, 20 question?" he chuckled.

"Sorry. You mind me asking something else?"

"Shoot."

"Why do you have a southern ascent?" I asked bluntly. I didn't mean for it to come out the way it did. But it was out now. No point in trying to cover it.

Luckily I didn't need to because he chuckled again. "You noticed that, huh?" he said.

Emmett laughed. His laugh, or should I say roar, hurt my ears. "I told you she would, you hillbilly." he joked.

Jasper smacked him in the back of the head. "Shut up you tool. It's not that noticeable." He said. He was right. I wouldn't have noticed it if he didn't talk to me directly. He turned to me. "As for you question; it's a little more difficult than a two sentence explanation. It's kind of a long story."

I nodded for him to go on. It wasn't like we won't be here for a while. Edward took my hand and led me to a stool next to Emmett. He took the seat next Emmett and I took the one next to Edward.

Once we were sitting, Jasper started talking again.

"Well, first things first." He started. "Before you get confused, I was born and raised here in Forks, like my siblings. And I did go to school here as well. But after high school, I decided college wasn't for me." I noticed Edward giving his brother a look. Jasper noticed it too. He rolled his eyes. "Not that I'm saying it's not for everyone; it just wasn't right for me.

"Anyways, since I didn't go to school, I joined the army. While I was reserve, I was stationed down in Texas. I just got back last year, so I guess you can say I was down there long enough to pick up the ascent. It's fading but I don't think it will ever fully be gone." He smiled at the last part.

I nodded in understanding. That wasn't so hard to get. "So is that why got brought a bar, to have something stable?" I repeated the words Edward said while we were walking in.

"Is that what he told you?" he smiled, nodding to his brother. I turned to see he was talking to Emmett. I didn't realize it was just us talking.

I turned back to him. "Should he not have?" I asked, wondering if I said the wrong thing.

He shook his head. "It's not that. But anyways, I guess you can say that. I'm still on call, so if they ever need me, it would be easier to drop things here than at an actual job. Besides, it beats working for someone else." He shrugged then walked away.

I just nodded.

XXX

All four, well three, of them was talking now. The guys were talking. Rosalie and I stayed out of it. I purposely stayed out of it. I wanted to see how Edward acted around his brother and friend. I think the phase 'one of the guys' would pretty much cover it. I also didn't want to say the wrong thing or anything.

I think Rosalie was just out of it because she didn't care too much about what they were talking about to try and join in.

"So, I can I get you guys anything?" Jasper asked Edward and me, interrupting my thoughts.

I looked at him. "I'm not sure I can." I said turning my head to Edward. He just nodded.

"Sure you can. It's on the house." Jasper said. I turned back to him.

"Really?" I asked. Could he do that? Of course he could; it was _his_ bar.

"Sure. Anything for the girl that's got my brother bouncing off the walls like a super ball." He chuckled.

Edward hid his face in his hand. "Be quiet, Jasper." He mumbled. I giggled at him. I found it cute that he can still get embarrassed like that.

Jasper laughed at his brother, then looked at me again. "So how 'bout that drink?" he smiled at me.

I nodded. "Sure."

"Just a ginger ale, Jazz." Edward said to his brother.

I didn't know what to get so I kept it simple. "Ice tea." I said. Jasper nodded at both of us before getting our drinks.

"Ginger ale, ice tea?" Emmett mocked. "What kind of drinks are those?"

Edward turned to Emmett. "I'm driving and she still can't drink." He told him.

"Why, afraid she'll fine someone better, like me." He gestured to himself. I laughed quietly at the thought. Me leaving Edward for Emmett; that was funny. Rosalie must've heard him. I didn't see, but I assumed she hit him because I heard him give a big 'ow'.

I can't imagine her being that strong to hurt him. Maybe she had him in such a tight leash, he only thought it hurt.

"Or Jasper." He tried to cover what he said. Just as he did, Jasper came back with two glasses in his hands.

"She's underage you jackass." Edward playfully snapped at friend. I was about to say something to him, but I realized that twenty is under the legal drinking age. That made senses.

"I heard my name. What were you guys talking about?" Jasper asked.

Edward shook his head as he grabbed the glass. "Nothing." He said before drinking.

Emmett laughed. "But seriously, it's been a long time since he brought a girl to us." He looked around Edward to me. "You two must be getting serious."

I smiled at Edward and hugged his arm. Emmett smiled at my movement. "I'm guessing that's a yes. But I'm glad you here. We were starting to think he was off girls permanent, if you know what I mean." He joked.

I did know what he meant, which is why I laughed. I didn't mean to encourage him so I coved my mouth with my free hand.

Edward smacked his friend in the back of the head. "Shut up."

Jasper and Emmett laughed at Edward. "Emmett, leave the happy couple alone." Jasper stepped in.

"Thank you, Jazz." Edward said before bring the glass to his lips again.

"Yeah, we don't want the poor girl to sudden find her mind again." Jasper continued. Edward started choking on his drink from surprise. They laughed at his relation.

He set his glassed on the counter and coughed a few times before speaking. "Will you guys ever stop?" he asked them. They both just shook their heads.

I smiled at him then reached up and kissed his cheek. I wanted to know it was okay and that I understood. Now he knows how I felt when Alice was making fun of the markings on his neck.

He looked at me and smiled, getting my hint. He met his lips with mine. We kissed each other for a moment before getting interrupted.

Jasper threw a piece of balled up paper at us. We broke and looked him as to ask why he did that. "None of that please." He teased.

Edward rolled his eyes before kissing my forehead then turning back to the rest of them.

XXX

After that, they continued making jokes. Some about his sexuality, others about my sanity. But all directed to him, never directly to me. I guess they thought I would get offended or something.

And Edward never said anything back. He just drank and allowed them to keep going. He must've thought there was no point in arguing back. There were a few times where he rolled his eyes or flipped them off when a joke went too far. That did nothing but engorged them to make more.

"I might need alcohol for this." He said at one point, looking at his glass that was more than half empty by the time he said it.

I just laughed and giggled the whole time.

We stayed there for about another hour. The guys were talking again. This time about sports. I purposely tuned them out. Sports bored me. If I knew anything about them they wouldn't; but I didn't, so they did.

I watched Edward talk with his brother and friend. Wow, I didn't know he could be such a, such a … guy.

I mean I didn't see him anything but my boyfriend and my teacher. It's kind of like seeing a celebrity on the street being a normal human being. It's weird.

My thought got interrupted when I felt Edward's arm moving from mine. I gripped him tighter and looked at him.

I felt okay around them but that was only because he was right next to me. What if they were waiting until he left or something to hammer me with tons of questions?

He looked at me and smiled. He kissed the top of my head. "Don't worry; I'm just going to the bathroom. I'll be back." He assured me. I nodded and let him go, recluntly of course. He removed his arm completely. He put his hands on my shoulders. "Talk to them. They're not that bad." He smiled before leaving.

I watched him until he disappeared through some doors. I sighed and turned to them. I was now alone with his brother, friend and sister- who I forgot was even here.

The only reason I remembered her was that, every time Emmett said something, I turned to him. When I did, I saw her hard to miss blond hair next to him.

The guys were still talking sports when Edward left, so I thought this would be as good time as any to talk to her.

I got up and walked over to her. "Hi Rosalie." I said when I got next to her. She looked at me then slowly turned her head back to the wall in front of her and drank from her glass. "Can I sit here?" I asked her.

"I kind of rather you didn't." she mumbled. I assumed I wasn't supports to hear that so I acted as if I didn't. I heard someone clear his throat. She looked at Jasper then rolled her eyes. I guessed he was the one who did it. "But it's a free country." She said a little louder to me.

I sat next to her. I looked over to the guys and saw them laughing and slapping hands as if they just shared an inside joke or something. "Are they always like that?" I chuckled nervously.

She shrugged. "I guess." She said drily.

That wasn't what I wanted. I wanted her to go into details about how they always act like children but she stopped shortly. So I tried again. "Marrying Emmett, that's a big deal." I tried.

She shrugged again. "I guess." She repeated in the some tone as before.

I sighed hard. This was going no where. There had to be something she'll open up about. Anything to break this still very thick ice between us. Or at least put a crack in it.

There might be something I can get her to talk about.

"So, Rosalie, what do you do?" I know it was a lame question, but she didn't want to answer anything else.

She took a long drink from her glass before responding. "I'm a marketer." She said. Okay that was very blunt. I really didn't know what that meant. There were so many things that could mean.

"So, you're…" I trailed off, hoping she would fill in the blank.

She took another drink before talking. I'm starting to think she was doing that to keep from talking or saying something she knew she wasn't supports to say.

"I help with the marketing. You know like advertising and things like that." She said the last sentence slowly like I would be slow to get it. Okay, a little insulting. But I said nothing about it.

I pretended as if I didn't notice her tone. "Oh. That's pretty cool." I said.

She shrugged. "I guess." She said just as dryly as the first two times she said it. If I wasn't at a dead end before, I was now. She just didn't want to say anything to me.

She looked at Jasper again. From the corner of my eye I saw him give her a look. I couldn't tell what the look was saying, but I was only guessing it was telling her too stop the damn attitude.

She sighed hard then rolled her eyes slowly. She turned to me. "So, Bella." She said with a tone I could tell she didn't feel like talking. "What do you do?" she repeated my question back to me.

"Oh, I'm still in school." I said before thinking about it. She lifted her eyebrows. When she did that, I realized how that sounded. I wanted to hit myself in the head. When the hell did I get so stupid? "I mean, I'm still in college. Getting my degree and all." I said trying to cover the slip up I just had.

Her face relaxed. As she did, I silently breathe a sigh of relief. She turned away and slipped from her glass. "What's your major?" she asked as if she really didn't care about the answer.

"Math." I again answered before thinking.

She chuckled darkly. "That's cute." She said, still not looking at me.

"What is?" I chuckled back nervously.

"That you're majoring in the same thing Edward is teaching." She clarified. Now thinking about it, I could see where she got that from. But I still felt offended.

"What do you mean? I'm not-"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me." She cut me off. I assumed the 'because I don't care.' Was implied

"But-." I tried again.

"Uh huh." She cut me off again. At this point, I was done trying to talk to her. I can see we were going to get anywhere.

I turned away from her and sighed hard through my nose. "Great talk." I mumbled sarcastically. I got up and went back to my seat to wait for Edward.

When I sat down, Emmett moved in the empty sit next to me.

"She's really not that bad once you get to know her." He placed his hand on my thigh. I looked at it then at him. "Don't worry; she'll come around." He smiled and patted my leg.

I smiled back. "Thanks Emmett." I said for the promise. I don't know how well I believe that. But he did know her more than I did, so he could be right. I looked down and saw his hand his on my leg. "Umm…Emmett, your hand is still there." I pointed out.

He looked down at his hand. "Huh, it is." He said.

I crocked an eyebrow at the fact he didn't bother to remove it. "Can you move it please?" I asked politely.

His smiled soften. "Sure." He started rubbing his hand up and down my leg. I turned away from him and smirked. Cute.

I gripped his wrist and removed his hand myself. I placed it in his lap and patted it, signaling him to keep his hands to himself. He chuckled at my reaction and returned back to his seat.

I turned to where I saw Edward disappear to before to see if I could see him coming back. I didn't.

I sighed hard and rested my head in my hand on the counter. "Something wrong, Bella?" I heard someone said. I looked up and saw Jasper standing in front of me.

I shook my head. "Nothing. Just waiting for Edward to come back." I told him.

He leaned on the bar. "No reason to wait alone. Let's talk."

I folded my arms on top of the counter. "About what?" I asked.

He shrugged. "How about you?" he suggested.

I did nothing but chuckle. "I'm really not that interesting." I admitted. There wasn't really anything special about me. Besides dating my teacher, I was just an average high school student, counting down until the day I get to leave that god forsaken place once and for all.

He smiled. "I think I would beg to differ. The way Edward talks about you, I would say you're very interesting." He said.

That made me nervous. "And what is that?" I smiled nervously.

He shrugged again. "You know, Normal bragging. The same thing I'm sure you do with your friends about him." he said.

I shrugged. "I guess it's something like that."

He reached for a bowl and took out a handful of peanuts. He dropped a few in his mouth to eat before talking again. "So how did you guys meet anyways?" he asked.

My eyes kind of widened. The question kind of took me by surprise. I didn't know how to answer it. I really didn't think of anything to say if that came up. Truth be told, I never thought it would.

"He didn't tell you?" I asked. He shook his head as he dropped more peanuts in his mouth. That's weird. I would think that would be one the first things he would think of. "Then maybe you should wait until he comes back so he can tell you." I said.

He crocked an eyebrow at me. "Why, is there a reason you can't?" he asked.

I didn't know how to explain that either. I just shook my head. "No. not really. But I just think he'll explain it better."

He nodded. "You don't want to talk about it. I understand." Someone called to Jasper to get his attention. They must've wanted a drink or something. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "I gotta go. Are you okay?" he asked me.

I nodded. "Yes. Go work; I'll just wait for Edward by myself." Like I planned on doing in the first place.

He chuckled. "I'll be back." He pushed off the bar and walked over the people calling him.

I sat there waiting for Edward, alone. I got bored, so I started twirl my straw in my drink that I've only taken a few slips out of.

Before I could start thinking about something to keep me busy, I felt someone's lips on my cheek. I thought it was Emmett, so I was all ready to turn and slap him in the mouth. Flirting with me was on thing, but kissing me was crossing the damn line.

Then I looked to see he was on the opposite side of where the kiss came from. I turn to see who it was. I was happy to see Edward behind me; the only pair of lips I want on me. He leaned down and kissed my lips.

He wrapped his arms around me. "So how were things while I was gone? Were they nice?" he asked.

I smiled at him. I guess you can say that, in a way. "Yeah, pretty nice."

"So, what did you talk about?"

I was about to answer until someone did that for me. "About you." I turned and saw Jasper smiling at his brother.

Edward looked at him then back at me. "What about me?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "Nothing." I said before Jasper could answer for me again. "Edward, can we go talk alone?" I asked him. He looked over my head to his brother then over to his friend and sister – who were in their own little conversation – then back to me.

"Sure." He unwrapped his arms to take my hand. He pulled me away out of earshot.

He turned back to me. "Are we leaving soon?" I said as innocently as possible. I didn't want to sound like a spoiled brat or something.

"Why?" his face dropped in to a frown. "What did they do?" he asked.

"Nothing." I said quickly. No reason for him to be mad at them for something they didn't do. "I'm just kind of ready to go." Yeah, spending two hours and a half in one spot will do that do you.

His face relaxed. "Okay. Let's just go tell them we're leaving." I nodded as he led back to the others. "Guys, we're going to get ready to go." He said to them when we got back.

Both of the guys awed in unison. Rosalie, of course, said nothing. "We're just getting to know her." Emmett whined.

I giggled at how much of a child he sounded. "Sorry. I'm just ready to get out of here. You know, get some fresh air." I told them.

"Really?" Jasper smiled. Something about that smile told me he was up to something. Would I like it or not would be a different question. I nodded. "Then how about we all get out of here?"

Emmett eyes brighten like a child on Christmas day. He must have known what Jasper was thinking. "Batting cages?" Emmett asked.

Jasper nodded. What was that supports to be? "How 'bout it Edward?" he turned to his brother. Edward's ears perked up. He had the same expression as Emmett. Jasper laughed. "I think that's a yes." He turned to me. "What about you, Bella? What to come to the batting cages with us?" he said.

Now I got it. It must be a family thing. Edward turned to me. He was pleading with his eyes. How could I say no to those eyes? Damn those sexy puppy eyes. I swear, those things are going to be the death of me one day.

"Sure." I said. Edward grin widened. He kissed me on the cheek. He turned back to his brother.

"Count us in."

* * *

_So, how was it. i know, not the best follow up to a cliff hanger. and people, i dont mean to be mean, but dont use logic when you read this because you're going to ruin it for yourself. im trying to make as close to real life as possible but it is still fiction. btw, i took my ACT the other day (W00t) now all i have to do is wait for my score so pray for that. _

_and i've been feeling a little depressed lately so u guys reviews might lift my spirits up a bit so review._

_btw: if u guys want more updates, tell my beta. she's slipping. tell her to get on her job because you want more updates  
_

_as always; if you have anything to say (gud or bad, i can take it.) review or sent me a pm. u guys keep rockin'. luv u_

_Luv & Rockets (R & R)  
_


	15. Batter Up!

_Hey peoples. i'm so sorry its been taking me so long o update. my beta had exams the other week and i sent her this chapter, but she hasn't gotten back yet. so instead of keeping you waiting any longer, i will update. i have decided to keep my beta and sent her the chapters, but if she doesn't sent them back in about a week or so, im just going to update and when she does, i will replace it with the correct one. sounds like a plan? i got the idea from someone, but i don't know the name. so sorry person i didn't give props to. _

_so here's chapter 15. we're almost at the end T_T_, _but enjoy it while lasts. here we go, un-beta._

* * *

**15. Batter up!**

I sat in the car as we followed Emmett and Rosalie – who were driving a dark green Hummer – as he followed Jasper – who was in a dark blue Lexus. Both very expensive cars if you ask me. But, this coming from a person who drove a broken down truck for a year before driving the rabbit that was hand made along with a motorcycle, so what did I know.

I was sucking in the minutes in his car. Sue me if someone thinks I'm wrong, but I think sitting in his car is a lot better than sitting in a bar. No offense to Jasper but it just was.

It was nice and warm in it. The leather of the seat felt nice as I laid my head against it. Plus it didn't have a fate smell of stale beer. It smelled, well, like him. It was very comforting. Almost as much as his bed. But nothing is better than his bed.

I looked at the speedometer. I wasn't surprise to see him driving almost ninety miles per hour. It was a good thing both Jasper and Emmett was driving just as fast, or we would have run into them a long time ago.

"Why do you guys drive so fast?" I asked him. As long as I had a set belt on, I didn't mind it. Not like he would pull off if I didn't, even through I notice he 'forgets' to put his on. But then again, I wasn't a damn cop just waiting for a reason to write someone a ticket. I'm pretty sure my father would disapprove of this.

He shrugged. "We've been driving like this since we got our licenses. This is actually pretty slow through."

I looked at the speedometer again to see if I had it right. Yeah I did. He was now going ninety miles per hours. I gave a humorless chuckled. "If ninety is slow to you, I hate to see what fast is."

He turned to me. "What can I say? We got a need for speed." he smiled before turning his eyes back to the road.

I chuckled again. "Yeah, well that _need _can get you in trouble." I reminded him. I looked at the ceiling of the car and a piece of paper sticking out the sun visor caught my eye. "In fact, what is this pretty pink paper?" I slid the paper out and unfolded it. "Huh, _Issued to Edward Antonio Masen for going fifteen miles above the speed limit. Must pay a fee of one hundred and fifty dollars." _I read aloud off the paper. I hummed like I was in deep thought about what I read. "So I'm guessing you didn't get stopped by a female cop." I jokingly guessed.

If he did, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have gotten it. All he has to do is flash a big smile showing all those pretty pearly whites of his. That, plus the fact that no woman can resist those puppy browns. All that plus his great charm, and bye-bye speeding ticket.

I hated the thought of him swaying other women like that. But I'm not always there to claim him. It's the price you to pay went you're dating someone as good-looking as him.

He snatched the ticket out of my hand. I laughed as he folded it with one hand and put it in his own sun visor. "Are you done commentating on my driving now?" he playfully snapped.

I laughed again. "Yeah, I am." I turned my head to him. "For now anyways." He rolled his eyes.

XXX

About ten minutes after the conversation, we were sill driving in the car. I would think we would have been there by now. How far was this damn place?

"So what's the deal with you guys and the batting cages?" I asked.

He got this big smile on his face. He looked like a kid with candy. "My parents took us all the time when we were younger. It was something that kind of brought the whole family together." He turned to me and smiled. "Baseball- it is the American pastime." He said with a big smile.

I smiled at his smile. I loved seeing him like this. It must remain him of his childhood memories. They must be great. "Well, I'm glad to be sharing it with you."

He turned back to the road. I reached up to give him a kiss on the cheek. I really wanted him to stop turning away from the road.

After another five minutes, we finally pulled up to a building. He took no time getting to my door to open it.

We walked hand in hand, well, glove in glove since it was freezing outside. Not as good as holding his actually hand, but I rather for it not to be the same than for both of us to have frost bit. We walked behind Emmett who had his arm wrapped around Rosalie's shoulder. I can tell they are going to be more open to PDA than Edward and I was.

I looked to my right and saw Jasper. He had his hands dug deeply into his pockets and walking alone. I turned to Edward and slightly yanked on his hand. He looked at me with a confused look. I nodded to Jasper. He got what I meant and smiled.

He released my hand and put it in his pocket. I walked next to Jasper and hooked my arm with his. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back as we walked to the door.

They paid and were put in three separate cages, all next to each other. I stood on the outside of Edward's cage and leaned against it, holding both of our coats.

I like watching him bat. It looked so natural to him. He could cook; he was smart, sweet, caring; and now looking at him. I was starting to see a little athletic skill in him. Was there anything he couldn't do?

The balls came at him so fast. I didn't even see most of them. The only reason I knew he was still hitting was the crack I heard every minute or two.

The hits were in a smooth motion. The way he moved was so sexy; as if I was completely turned on by him before. Even in the lighting in the building, he looked gorgeous. Man, I think it's just my stupid teenage hormones kicking in.

When he was done he turned to me. I smiled at him then gave him a little wave. He walked over to me and opened the door. "Are you done?" I asked. He shook his head then grabbed my wrist to pull in. "Edward, what are you doing?" I giggled as he took the hamlet off and placed it on my head.

"The balls come out at ninety miles per hour; I'm trying to keep that pretty head of yours safe." He continued to smile.

He took the coats out of my hands then replaced them with his bat. My small smile dropped. I just realized what he was doing. "Edward, I can't hit a baseball."

"Sure you can." He turned to where the balls were coming from and pointed. "Just keep your eyes on the ball and try. I'll be right over here." He kissed me on the nose before walking to lean on the side of the cage.

I heard a tick, tick, tick; telling me the next set of balls was coming.

I held the bat the best way I could. I heard the machine go and saw a white blur coming to me. The ball was coming too fast, which made me nervous. I closed my eyes in fear and swung wildly. I knew I missed, terribly at that, because I heard the ball hit the cage.

I breathed through my nose in relief. I opened eyes when I heard a laugh that was trying to be cover up with a poor fake cough. I turned to see Edward covering his mouth.

"Don't laugh at me." I told him.

He removed his hand and looked at me. I could see he was trying to hold in his smile. "I wasn't." he tried as hard as he could to be serious.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes you were. I told you I couldn't hit."

He chuckled. "That's an understatement." He said as he pushed off the cage and placed the coats on the floor.

I narrowed my eyes at him. The comment wasn't necessary. I pointed the bat at him. "Watch it, Masen. I still have a bat in my hand." I warned.

He laughed at my threat. "Somehow I think I'm safe." He opened the door and reached to the box that, I was guessing, controlled the pitching machine. He pressed a few buttons before stepping back in.

"Really, do you want to see how safe you are?" I asked stepping towards him. He didn't look moved. He just smiled at me as I stepped to him.

He took my wrists and turned me so my back on to him and my arms were crossed across my chest. "Down, kitty. I was just kidding." He kissed my shoulder. "But you are cute when you're mad." He said. I heard the damn teasing smile in his voice. I had an urge to kick him. I hate when he does shit like that."Come on." He released both of my wrists and took one of my hands. He pulled me to the base.

"No, Edward. I don't want to." I whined.

"You just need some help." He turned me so I was on the base and facing him. I can't believe he was actually going to make me do this.

"Firstly, you're holding the bat the wrong way." He took the bat and held it in front of me. I took it then he quickly adjusted my hands to where they needed to be. I personally couldn't see the difference. They looked the same the first time. But what did I know?

"Tighten your grip." He told me. I did what he said. "Okay, now bring this shoulder to the front." He placed his hand on my left shoulder and pulled it forward. "Push that one back." He lightly pushed my other shoulder back.

"Now, line this foot up with your shoulder." He tapped my right foot with his. I took a small step forward. He stepped back and looked at me. He moved his hand up and down the side of my body. "Bring it up a little more." He said, looking at my foot. I guess it wasn't lined up. I moved it a little. "Okay, stop." He said after about a half a meter.

He looked at me up and down again. He walked behind me. "Your stance is good. Now square your hips." He gently placed his hands on my waist. He moved my hips left to right then pulled me to him. I could easily feel his body on my back.

I smiled at the feeling. "Are you trying to start something, Mr. Masen?" I joked.

He chuckled. "No." He flipped my hair over my shoulder, giving him easy access to my neck. He leaned in. "At least not yet, Miss Swan." He whispered in my ear then softly kissed under it then down to my neck.

He slowly snaked his hands around my waist and held me closer to his body. I laughed softly at the motion. After all that work he did, he was messing up my stance he tried so hard to fix.

He started kissing my neck again. He light placed kisses on my neck down to my shoulder than up again. I felt myself getting lost in him.

I found myself leaning into every touch. I would have gotten completely lost if I didn't remember where we were or what we were trying to do. "Edward." I sighed in bliss. "Stop before you do start something."

He chuckled against my neck. He gave me one more kiss before pulling away. I didn't feel him right on my back anymore so I knew he made some space between us. I fixed myself so I wouldn't fall while he made the space. I shook my head to get my mind straight again. I elbowed him in the side for making me get caught up like that. He laughed.

"Just finish showing me how to hit the ball." I told him as I fixed my stance back to how it was before he messed it up.

"Okay." He chuckled. He put his hands on my hips again and actually fixed them to how they were supports to be. "Let the bat sit on your shoulders." He grabbed the tip of the bat and pulled to my shoulder, making my elbows angle. "Keep your elbows straight." He fixed them so they were 'straight', I'm not too sure what that meant.

I looked down at myself to see if I was standing right. I felt so uncomfortable. "Keep your head up." I heard him said. I lifted my head again. "Now when you get ready to hit, straighten out your arms."

I held out my arms straight like he said. "Like this?" I asked.

He walked around to see me. "Not really." He crooked my hands so the bat wasn't straight up in the air like I had it. "If you try to hit it like you had it, the ball will bounce off and you'll get hit in the head." He chuckled.

That's dumb. What the hell is the point of the damn hamlet if I might get hit anyways?

He walked back around me. He places his hands on my arms. "Now swing." His body moved with mine as I gave a light swing. "And follow through." He said softly as he led my arms over my other should. "Just like that. Perfect." I heard him smile. "Okay, ready to try it by yourself?"

"I think so." Now that I knew what I was doing wrong, it couldn't be any worst this time around.

He walked away from me and to the cage door again. He opened it and leaned out to press some buttons again. "Okay, I dropped the speed to about fifty, so that should be a little better for you." He said coming back in the cage.

I nodded as he leaned against the side of the cage. "Remember, what I said, keep your eyes on the ball." He said again. I nodded again.

I heard the ticks again; say that a ball was coming. I made sure everything was right.

I heard another tick then a blur came flying out. This time I was surer it was a ball. I knew what was coming so I didn't close my eyes this time.

It came closer and I swung. This time it hit. But it was very hard. In fact, wasn't hard at all. There was no crack, but I did feel a small shake in the bat. The ball went a few inches in the air before dropping to the floor and rolling to the cage.

I turned to Edward. I saw him smile at me. "That was better. At least you hit it this time."

I smiled at him. I relaxed my stance then leaned on the bat. "I think I need some more help, Coach." I said. I wanted his arms around me again.

He chuckled as he pushed of the grate. He walked over to me and stepped behind me again. "Go into the stance." He said. I did what he said. "Let me see your swing again." He said. I gave a fake swing. He put his hands on my hips. "Move your body with your hands." I swung again and he moved my hips as I did.

We heard the tick again. "Ready?" he said in my ear. I nodded. He moved his hand to my arms. Then a ball was released. "Eyes on the ball." He remained. I nodded again. "Hit as hard as you can." He said. I nodded again.

"And…" he waited until the ball came closer to us. He removed his hands. "Swing." He said at the right time.

Once he did, I swung and tried to as hard as possible this time.

This time I heard the crack and felt more of a shake in my hands. The ball actually went back faster then it came to me. It hit the opposite end then dropped to the floor.

"Bella, that was great." He praised. I smiled at his words and relaxed my stance.

I turned to him. "Really?"

He nodded. "It was perfect." He smiled. He walked over to pause the machine again.

He walked over to me and placed his hands on my hips, this time I was facing him. "Just like you." He said, taking off the hamlet. He let it dropped to the floor, making a thump.

I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Well, I had a perfect teacher."

"Yes, you did." He smiled with a nod. He is such a smug jackass. But he's my smug jackass.

We leaned to each other and our lips met in the middle. He lifted me slightly off the ground. I dropped the bat, causing it to make the same sound as the hamlet.

We paid it no mind. It just made my hand free to, but of course, grip his hair and pull him to me.

We were about to deepen the kiss when we got stop.

"Get a room, you two." We heard someone call. I pulled away in embarrassment. He looked in the direction it came from. I just hid my face in his chest. "What, trying to keep with me and Rosa?" when he said that, I knew who it was.

I looked up to see I was right. Emmett was smiling at us. "No one can keep up with you and my sister." Edward said, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

Emmett shrugged. "You're right. But you can at least try."

Edward rolled his eyes again. "Screw you, Emmett." He said. I've never heard him said things like that. That was because he doesn't say things like that in front of students and he wouldn't talk that way to me. But he seems to be saying something like all day.

"I think you got me confuse, Eddie." He teased then nodded to me. I got embarrassed again and turned away. He kissed me on top of the head.

"Be quiet, Emmett."

Then I heard Emmett laugh loudly. That damn roar of his again.

When I looked up, I saw he was still laughing. But that's not what I was paying attention to.

I squinted my eyes to see if I was see right. And I was. I curse the day I got these fucking contacts, because now, I could see things clearly. Things I wasn't supports to see.

I looked down and saw I was still in Edward's arms and off the ground. I patted his chest. "Edward, put me down." I said in a low voice.

He looked at me. "Don't worry about him, babe." He said. He leaned in to kiss me again, but I turned my head.

"It's not that. Can you just please put me?" I said with urgency. He did what I asked.

When I was on the ground, I kept my head down as I walked over to the coats. "Aww, did I offend pretty Bella?" Emmett said, as if he was actually sincere. He shouldn't flatter himself. I had an urge to flip him off but I kept my head down.

I sat down on the ground next to the coats. I pulled my knees to my chest to put myself in a small ball.

Edward turned to Emmett. "Is it too much to ask you the shut the hell up? Damn, it's like you need a muzzle or something." He joked. Emmett laughed and turned his attention back to the flying objects coming towards him.

Edward walked over to me. "You okay?" He asked.

I nodded. "Keep going, I'm just tired." I told him.

"Okay, but just a few more than we can leave." He promised. I nodded. I rather leave now, but he was happy now and I didn't want to take that away from him. But I need to do something.

He walked to turn the speed back up. "Can I see your jacket?" I asked him as he walked back pass me. Since it was so cold outside, he was wearing a lightweight jacket under his coat that he never took off.

He gave me a confused look. "I'm cold." I told him. He nodded then took of his jacket and tossed it to me.

I quickly put it on and put the hood up. It was big on me.

XXX

As much as I wanted to, I didn't pay attention to Edward. Through out the hits, I kept looking over by Emmett.

After a few more hit, he came over to me. He squirted down next to me. "Are you okay?" he asked.

I smiled. "Yes, why would you say that?"

He breathed. "Because ever since what Emmett said, you keep look over to him and then look away like you're hiding or something." He pointed out.

He noticed. So he must've been looking when I wasn't. I should probably tell him. But he was enjoying himself so much; I didn't want to ruin it for him. But I needed to tell him. If I didn't, it could ruin us.

I sighed hard. "I am." I said. He looked at me with a puzzled expression. "Look towards Emmett's cage." I told. I looked up to see him starring at me. "Just so it, please." I said. He did what I said.

"Bella, what am I looking at?" he said.

I shushed him. "Look two cages down." I gave a small point. "You see that guy." I said.

His face dropped when he was what I was talking about. "Mr. Wilson?" He whispered to me, still looking at him.

"Yeah." I said.

Mr. Wilson was a back-up gym teacher at our school. Since the school was small, we didn't have that many gym classes. But when a P. E. teacher – or any one for that matter – was out, he would be the first call.

I overhear him talking to the other teachers all the time about how baseball is a great sport and crap like that. The man is in love with the sport. Seriously, if it was a person, he would fuck it at hello.

I never paid attention to it until now. He must come here to stay in size. And to live of his fantasy about playing for a major lead team.

"What's he doing here? I wonder if he's ditching too." Edward said, still looking at Mr. Wilson, as if that would make him disappear if he stared hard enough.

I looked at my watch. I wasn't surprise at the time. "Not likely. It's three thirty; school was over an hour ago."

Edward turned to me. "We should probably go." He suggested. I didn't want to, but I agreed with a nod.

"Maybe not at the same time through." I said.

"You'll probably right." he looked as he was deep in thought. "I got an idea." He reached in his coat pocket and took out his keys then handed them to me. "Go to the car and I'll be out as soon as possible." He said.

I nodded then he stood up and backed away from me. I stood up and put my coat on then walked out the cage.

While I was walking down the ale, I saw Jasper still batting.

I tapped on the cage to get his attention. He looked at me and smiled.

"You guys leaving?" he asked.

"Yeah, we have to get going." I said, not going into details.

He walked over to me. "Well, it was nice meeting you." He said reaching through the cage for a hand shake.

Since he couldn't get it through completely, I gave him a small one. "Yeah, you too." I said honestly. No offense to Emmett, but I liked Jasper.

"See you soon?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, hopefully." I really did want to see him again. I can see myself being great friends with Jasper, like a brother.

I dug my hands into the pockets as I walked to Edward's Volvo. I swear it has gotten colder. Maybe I was just use to the heat inside.

Whatever the hell it was, it made me damn near run to the car. I slowed my pace when I remember there was ice on the ground. That would have not been good for my already poor correlation.

A minute or two later, I saw Edward coming to the car. When he got in he was shaking from the cold. That's when I remembered I still had his jacket on.

"That was close." He said as he put his hands to the heater.

"Yeah it was. But a little drama keeps life interesting." I said.

He looked at me and smiled. "Not too much drama I hope." He leaned in to give my lips a peck. His lips were icy cold. "Come on, let's get you home." He said was he pulled out of the parking space. Yes, please.

XXX

We were sitting in my house, on the couch. I was glad to find my mom still out, so he was more than welcome to come in. He was rubbing my legs as they rested on his.

"I actually like hitting baseballs with you today." I told him. I didn't think I would. I thought I would just watch him, but I'm glad he made me. I enjoyed hitting them almost as I did watching him. Almost.

He smiled. "I'm glad. Maybe I can take you again. Just the two of us, through."

I smiled. "I would like that. But we should make sure no one we know is there." I reminded him.

"I agree. What about on a school night." Okay, that might work. I mean its how we went on our first date. "But they close at six on weekdays." He said as if he was disappointed at the fact. "Maybe weekends?" he looked at me.

I shook my head. "Isn't that kinda how we almost got caught this time?" I told him.

"Right. And summer would be the same problem." He looked as if he was deep in thought. He's been doing this all day. Each time he does, there's a little vein pop up over his right eyebrow. I smiled at the fact that I noticed something so little about him. "Okay, I got." He finally said.

"Okay, go." I said.

"If we'll still together when you're eighteen, I take you following summer." He said.

I smiled at him. "Okay. It's a date."

"Yeah, our second one." He joked. I laughed at it. Then we shook hands in agreement. He went back to rubbing my legs. "Maybe we can play with my family until then. We need another player."

I laughed. "I don't think that's a good idea." I said.

"You're probably right. We don't want you to fall while running to the bases." He joked. Then he laughed loudly at it. I kicked him in the side. It was okay for me and me alone to make fun of my clumsiness. He looked at me. "I mean we don't want you to get dirt on that pretty face." He tried to cover it up.

I rolled my eyes as he leaned to me. That safe sucked, but I let him kiss me anyways.

After giving me a quick peck, he sat back up. "So how did you like them anyways?" he asked.

"Who, your brother and sister?" I asked to be sure.

He nodded. "And my idiot." He said. I laughed at how he referred to Emmett. That wasn't nice. But I did have to admit. For my first time meeting him, he was being kind of a tool.

"Well, I like Jasper." I told him.

"Should I be nervous about that? You two look mighty cozy with your arms hooked like that." He teased. I laughed at his jealously. I know he was joking, but it was still cute.

I shook my head. "No. I just think he would make a good friend, that's all."

"Uh huh." He said, crooking his eyebrow.

I reached up to kiss him on the cheek. "You have nothing to worry about." I promised him. He turned his head and met his lips with mine. "Maybe." I teased.

He smirked and gave me a light push. I went back to how I was before.

"Emmett was…" I stop to look for the right words. "was a lot to handle, on our first meeting anyways. It might just take me some-getting use to him."

He chuckled. "Yeah, he can have that affect on people. But trust me, even through he is a total jackass, he's not so bad. I love him, he's a good friend." He said.

It was my turn to tease him. "Uh oh. Should _I _be worried?" I crooked an eyebrow at him with a teasing smile. He took a pillow and threw it at me. I laughed then removed it. "That's not a no." I said throwing it back at him.

He caught the pillow with no problem. "It's a hell no." he said. He leaned in to give me a passionate kiss. When he kiss me like that, I think I have to believe him.

He went back to his sitting position. "Okay. What about Rosalie?" he asked.

I didn't have an answer for that one. We only had a small talk, which wasn't that good of one. I didn't know what to make of her.

"Ummm… let's just put it this way, if the ice that was still between us was a place, it would be Alaska." I told him.

The joking was gone from his face as he sighed hard. "Yeah, she'll always like that."

Like what, a total bitch. But I didn't say that out loud. She is still his sister, after all. "Like what?" I played stupid.

He sighed. "She can be kind of… how can I put this… I'm going to say closed off to new people."

I shrugged then played with his fingers. "I didn't notice." I lied. And it felt like fire shooting from my throat.

He gave a light chuckle. "Stop it, Bella." He said.

I looked at him. "Stop what?" I played stupid again.

"You don't have to do that." He said.

I looked down at his fingers again then shrugged again. "I really don't know what you're talking about." The lies kept rolling off my tongue. I didn't want to tell him how I really felt.

"Bella…" he urged.

"Okay." I sighed. "She did act a little rude." I kept it gentle.

He chuckled. "And that's putting it lightly, right." He guessed.

"Sure, I guess." I looked at him. "Did I do something?"I could help but feel that her attitude towards me was nothing but personal. But why would it be? I didn't do anything but try to have a small conversation with her.

He shook his head. "You didn't do anything. Believe me, it wasn't a personal thing." He said. He said that like he knew what I was thinking. This must've happened before.

"Then why?" I asked.

He started rubbing my legs. "Like I said, she's always like that. She doesn't really like when there's a new girl in the picture."

I tilted my head slightly to the side. "I don't understand."

He sighed. "When she sees anyone of us – either, my brother, my father or I – getting too close to someone, she doesn't like her, period." He explained.

Why was that? Was it because Emmett didn't know how to get it under control when he sees a new person? I smiled in my head at my joke. "Since she doesn't, and knows how girls work, she cranks her bitch level all the way up to ten plus. She figures the girl wouldn't be able to take her attitude anymore and just ends up leaving" He finished explaining. I laughed at how he referred to his sister.

Was he even allowed to say something like that? Yeah, he was since he's been talking like a teenager all day.

"Does it usually work?" I asked. I don't think it would work on me. I care about him too much for something like that to stop us. I don't even think I would see her that much anyways.

"Yeah." He said. I felt a wave of disappointment rush over me. I didn't want to think grew women are that easily pushed. "But it's hasn't worked on our father's second wife. And it's not working on you." He turned to me. "Is it?" he begged with his eye.

I smiled. "Of course not."

He smiled back. "Good. I'm glad." He leaned in to give me a peck on the lips. He pulled back then rested his back on the couch.

"Why do you think she's like that?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure. She's been that way since our mom die." He said. I think I got the reason once he said that.

"Oh, that make senses, I guess."

He gave me a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it would be like me and mom. It's just been us two for so long, that if she just magical started dating someone, I don't think I would like him right off the bat. Because even through my parents were divorced for a year before he died, I would still feel like this random new guy is trying to replace him, even if that's not his intention." I tried to explain to him. He still gave me the same look. I sighed. "She feels like any new woman is taking the place of her mother."

His face dropped in to understanding. "I guess I get it too." He moved closer to me. "So besides that, how was the day?" he asked.

I smiled. "I had a great time. But there was something they said that kind bothered me." I said. He looked at me to go on. "The jokes about my sanity."

His faced dropped. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. They don't really get the fact that not everyone thinks their jokes are funny." He tried to cover for them.

I laughed. "No, it's not the fact that they told them, it's the fact that they were right." He looked at me confused again. "Edward, admit it, this is crazy. Me falling for you, us taking a chance like this, it's all very crazy. And I'm total crazy for doing all of it." He looked at me with worried eyes, probably afraid of what I would say next.

I wrapped my arms around his neck then kissed his lips sweetly to calm his fear. "But if all of this crazy, I don't care about being sane."

He smiled at my words. "Because who gives a damn about being sane."

I laughed at his choice of words again. I would have to get use to him talking like this. "Exactly. Being sane is _so_ overrated."

He laughed with me. "Exactly what I was thinking." He kissed my lips with great passion and full of lust. Which brought something else to my mind.

I pulled back and smiled at him. "Something else they said bothered me." I told him. His smiled dropped."About you not being 'man enough' anymore." I rolled my eyes with the statement.

I gave him a light push so I could get up. When I sat back down, I was straddling on his lap. I slowly ran my hand through his hair. I gave his lips sweet pecks, slightly sucking his lips each time. "How about we go to my room, and we can see how much of a man you really are?" I said between each one.

He smiled against my lips. "Lead the way."

I got up and grabbed his hand. I damn near ran up those stairs. I was glad I was holding on to him, otherwise I no doubt in my mind that I would trip and fall.

I pulled him to my closed door. When I leave the house, I close my door. I feel if I'm not in it for a long period of time and the door is open, that just gives anyone any reason to go in.

When we got in, I quickly closed the door behind him, then pushed him against it. I grabbed his shirt and yanked it off then tossed to the floor. I grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled his lips to mine.

I turned us so my back was to door. I backed him to the bed. He fell on the unmade bed, pulling me to be on top of him. His hands moved up and down my body as our lips moved together. I felt his hand move to my lower back. What he did next made me gave a light, breathless giggle under the kiss. I felt his hand start moving south until it was directly on my ass. I didn't think he was the type of guy to do something like that.

I reached behind me and grabbed his wrist. I grabbed the other one that was still on my back and pinned both of them above his head.

He hummed no against my lips. I pulled back and smile while trying to catch my breath. "What?"

"What happened to me being the man?" he breathed with a smirk.

I pushed my hair out of my face. "What does that mean?"

"It means that the man is in charge. And so far, you've been in charge." He pointed out. I rolled my eyes. Of course that's what he meant. Stupid ass male ego; it really pisses me off sometimes.

But I fed into it. "Okay, well if you haven't noticed, I still have clothes on. You can be in charge of helping me remove some of them." I gave a sexy smile; or as sexy as possible.

He smiled. "I think I can handle that."

I chuckled as I sat up. I moved myself to his lap so he could sit up as while.

When he did, he started to unbutton my shirt. I watched his hands move in a smooth, gentle motion from one button to the next. I smiled softly at his pace. I think he was going a little too slowly for me. But he wanted to be 'in charge'. So I waited; but a little push won't hurt.

"You can go a little faster." I told him with a smile.

"Then where's the fun in that?" he smiled, going to the next button. He looked at me and saw how much I meant that. He chuckled then picked up the pace to undo the last two.

He pushed the shirt off my shoulders. He ran his hands down my back until they were at the small of it. He pulled me to him and locked my body close to started kissing the peek of my breast. He trailed kisses up my neck, along my jaw then stopped inches away from my lips.

He laid back down on my bed. Since he had me in such a tight hold, I had no choice but to follow him. He ran his hand through my hair before pulling down to him, causing our lips to crush together.

He started sucking my lips, slightly putting pressure on the bottom one with his teeth. I wasn't complaining.

He used his free hand to push one of my bra straps down. He left my lips, but never my skin. He moved his lips in a line down to the shoulder of which the strap was off.

I grabbed my hair in one hand and pulled it to the opposite, giving him easier access. I wrapped my free hand around his neck to hold close.I closed my eyes, put a big smile on my face and allowed myself to sucked in to him as I leaned into him some more. I was in bliss, happiness, stupid teenage love, whatever you want to call it. All I know is that when he put his lips on me, I felt nothing but goodness all over.

To let him know how I was feeling, I let out happy sighs and a few mourns as he slipped the strap all the way off my arm. When it was off, he danced his fingers up my side to my back, to the hooks on the back of my bra. Then my eyes popped open.

I heard something.

"Edward, did you hear that?" I said with fear in my voice. He hummed no against my neck. "I could've sworn I heard something." I urged. I know I did. Ever since we started this, my hearing became as good as a bat's.

"Babe, I'm sure it's nothing." He tried to convince me while trying to work on my bra. I wasn't buying it through.

I shook my head. "No, it is something. I have to go check it." I told him. I tried to get up but he hugged me back to him.

"Babe, check it later. It's nothing." He repeated.

"What if it's not? I have to go check it." I repeated. I really think something bad would happen if I didn't.

"Bella…" he tried again, but I stopped him.

"I just want to be sure." I told him. He sighed hard as he dropped his hands to the side to let me up. "I'll be back." I promised. I gave him a quick peck before getting up.

I put the strap that was off back on my arm as I opened the door and jogged out of the room. I knew exactly where I was going to see.

I had to go to my mom's room. Her window faced the street and it was perfect to see the driving way. I know this because I can't count the amount of time she caught me when I came home later than I was supports to.

She wasn't like me. She didn't close her door when she left the house, so I walked right in.

Her room was bigger than mine and neater. Her bed was made, unlike mine. And also like unlike mine, her clothes were stored nicely away in her closed drawers and closet. Her room was covered with assortments of dark reds and blues. That could be why she doesn't close her door. It's not messy.

I ran to her window to see if what I was thinking was right. When I got to the window, my jaw dropped. I was right.

"Shit!" I yelled loudly.

"What's wrong?" he called from my room. I had a feeling he could hear me. Edward. I remembered he was in my house and shouldn't be. What's worst, he was in my room with no shirt on.

I ran back to my room. "Edward!" I called to him as I ran.

"What's wrong?" he said again, this time with worry in his voice.

When I got back in the room, I tripped and fall. I don't even know what I tripped on. Of course I would in a time like this. Clumsy Bella always falling at the wrong fucking time. I swear on everything that's good and holy, if I was in a horror movie, I would be the stupid bitch that falls.

I groaned through my teeth in pain as I grabbed my foot. "Ouch! Damnit!" I cursed.

He ran over to me. "Are you okay?" he asked. He reached for my foot to see it. I pushed his hand away. "Bella, let me see it." He said.

I shook my head. "No." I looked him. "You have to go, now." I told him. He gave a confused look. "My mom's home early." I told him.

"Crap." He hissed as he got up. Now he sees my problem. He rushed over to the bed and tossed me my shirt. He walked back over to get his and helped me up. We both rushed to put ours on.

Without buttoning mine, I grabbed by his and rushed down the stairs.

He started to walk towards the front door, but I held on to his shirt. "Are you crazy; don't go out the front." I snapped.

"Then where-" he started

I rolled my eyes. "The back." I cut him off. "Come on." I pulled to the back door. I opened the door and pushed him out.

"Bella, wait." He said just as I was about to close the door.

"What?" I said.

"I would like to have my things." He said. I looked at him then realized he was right. He didn't have a coat, any shoes or anything. I don't think he even had his keys. I didn't want him to catch a cold or something.

I sighed. "Okay, wait here." I closed the door before running to the living room. Each time I ran, I tripped. This really wasn't the time to be clumsy.

I scrambled around the room to gather his things for him. As I did this, I heard the keys jingle.

Sometimes my mom doesn't use the brains the good Lord gave her. Sometimes she takes her forever to open the damn door. She would try every key on the ring before finding the right one. Hopefully this was one of those times.

I got everything but his mother fucking keys. "Where the hell are those things?" I wondered out loud. It was good thing she was still working with her keys.

I dropped his things by the door when I spotted them. They were on the coffee table. I raced over to it to get them. "Gotcha."

I ran back to the back door. I opened it and handed him his things. He rushed to put his shoes and coat on.

He put his hand behind my neck and pulled me to his lips. "I love you." He said.

That made me smile. Even as we're rushing, he still had time to say that. "I love you too." I was about to kiss him again when I heard the lock click. I pushed him away. "You have to go." I reminded him.

He nodded, and then ran to his car. "See you tonight." I called before he got in.

I closed the door then ran back up to my room. I wanted to change back in to my pajamas. If I didn't, I knew she would be asking questions.

"Bella, I'm home." I heard her call.

"Umm… hi mom." I breathed as I raced around the room to change my clothes.

"Where are you honey?" she asked.

"Bathroom, I'll be down in a second." I told her. I quickly changed my shirt before going back down stairs to see her.

"Hi mom." I repeated when I got down. "What are you doing home so early?" I said as I walked to her.

She hugged me and kissed me on the cheek. "The couple couldn't decide on a color so they called it a day." She pulled back. "Why are to breathing so hard, sweetie?" she said with a confused face.

I couldn't think of a lie quick enough. "Long story."

"Okay. How was your day off?" she asked.

I sighed hard. I walked over to the couch and flopped on it. "Very uneventful."

XXX

Later on, it was the same sight as this afternoon. Only difference was we were in his living room. The reason we were in his room because I reminded him we didn't need to rush into it. It's not like we didn't have all night to do what we wanted to do.

"I'm so sorry about this afternoon." I said as we watched a movie.

He shrugged. "It's okay. It's not like it was your fault your mom came home early."

"Yeah, but I bet you don't have to do that with other women." I said.

He shrugged again. "Like you said." He turned to me and smiled. "A little drama keeps life interesting."

I tried to smile back, but I couldn't. I exhaled. "Edward, what are we doing?"

He turned his body to me and leaned in. "I don't know what we're doing now, but I know what I want to do." He smiled. He tried to kiss me but I pushed him away.

"No, I mean this, us. All this sneaking around, it can't be mentally healthy." I said.

His smiled soften. "Bella, I don't care. Trust me, if I had a choice between where I'm mentally healthy with someone else and to the point of insanity with you, I will choose you every single time."

I smiled and place my hands on both sides of his face. "Because you gives a damn about being sane?" I repeated his words he said to me.

He chuckled. "Exactly." He leaned in to press his lips to mine. Whatever doubt I have in my mind seconds ago was completely gone now. I wrapped my arms around him.

He fixed his body so he was laying right on top of me now. He moved his lips down to my neck.

He ran his hand down my body. I sighed happily as he let his warm arm wrap around my body. "Edward." I breathed his name. It was all I could do. He was taking my breath away with his lips.

He groaned then pulled back. "I can't do this."

My face dropped. I didn't understand. I couldn't see his face so I don't know what he meant. Did he misunderstand me saying his name? Was he finally starting to see the problem in all this? Only one way to find out. "Do what?" I said, trying to catch my breath.

"This. I know you don't want to rush, but I can't take it anymore." He got up. I looked at him with a confused look. I still didn't understand. Was he about to kick me out? I mean it's not like we didn't do it before.

Before I could ask, he wrapped his arm around my waist and threw me onto his shoulder, like I was a rag doll or something.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked as he carried me up the stairs.

"Just know if I don't do this, I going to com burst." He said. I understood what he meant now. I started laughing. I can't believe I thought he was going to kick me out. He was doing the exact opposite.

"So I pretty much don't have a say anymore." I teased.

"Not really." He said as I heard him open the door. He damn near ran to the bed and tossed me on I had time to get up, he was on top of me. He locked his lips to mine didn't take time running his hands on my body like any other time. He went straight to my belt. He undid my jeans then yanked them off.

I laughed. "Someone's excite." I pointed out.

"Yeah, that's the problem." He responded as he went to my neck. I tiled my head. I was about to give in to him when his phone rang. He moved his lips back to mine.

He didn't make a move to get it. I knew he heard it because I did. But he didn't pay attention to it, so I wouldn't. Well I wasn't going to until it stopped and started again. "Edward, phone." I told him.

"Whoever it is can wait." He said against my lip. It stopped ringing again. But not for too long. No less than a minute later did it ring again.

He took it out of his pocket then put it under a pillow to muffle the sound. I chuckled then pulled back. "Just get it."

"Bella." He said, trying to convince me it was nothing.

"Edward, please. It might be important." I told him.

He rolled his eyes before getting up. He reached under the pillow to get his phone. He flipped it open. "Hello." He said with annoyance. I could only hear his side on the conversation.

"Yes, she's will me…I didn't answer because I was busy." Then he breathed hard and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What the hell to you want Rosalie?" he said in annoyance. Now I understood his expression. She must have said something about me.

Then his face changed to worry. "Wait, what? Okay, wait calm down" he got off me and sat on the side of the bed. "Rosalie I can't understand you, you have to stop crying." She was crying? Now I was worried. I didn't think she was capable of feeling anything but hate and annoyance.

"When did this happen?" he sighed hard. "Where are you guys now?...Okay, I know where that is. I'm my way. Tell them I'll be there in a few minutes." He tossed me my jeans. 'Get dressed' he mouthed to me. I didn't ask questions as I put my jeans back on.

"What?...Shut up, Rosa. She can come if she wants…No… No, we're not going to do this right now…" he ran his hand through hair and gripped it tightly. "Rosalie just be quiet, I'm on my way…I'm hanging up now." He pressed end and slammed his phone close.

He looked so upset as he ran his hands through his hair. I needed to know what was wrong. "Edward…" I said with my voice full of worry.

He turned to me. "I'm so sorry, Bella. But we have to go." He got up and walked out of the room. I got off the bed and followed him. I had to damn near run to keep up with him. I saw his fists clenched tightly to his sides.

He walked to the couch and sat on it to put his shoes on. "Edward." I said again, as I sat next to him and did the same. He turned to me. I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Please tell me what's wrong?" I begged. I needed to know what happened. He looked like he was about to break a window with his bare hands.

I never seem him like this I couldn't take it. He needed to talk to me. He did nothing. He just stared. He looked as is he didn't want to tell me. I placed my hands on his face. "Talk to me, please."

He sighed and took my hands off of him. "Rosalie and Emmett were in a car accident. He's in the hospital."

* * *

_How was that; worth the wait? hey did you catch the twilight reference? you didn't? ok, scroll back up to when she was hitting the baseballs for the first time. you see where edward said "Down kitty." remember that from the movie when Carlsle was talking to Rosalie when they were play baseball in the field and Bella called her out. i think he said easy and not down, still. love that scene. fav out of the whole movie. _

_so how am i doing with answering questions? are the ones you want to know getting answered? if not, don't be afraid to tell me. i will take any comments, questions or concerns. _

_anyways, remember way at the start of the chapter when i said the story was almost done? ok, i half lied. at chapter ten, i said it was half way done. that was kind a a lie too. instead of five chapters left, there seven chapters and an epilogue too, so yay. in the mean time, please keep R&R-ing you guys have no idea how happy they make me. (they will make me happier if we can get to 100 in the next two chapters, just saying.)_

_As always, Luv & Rockets  
_


	16. Accident

_Hey everybody. so i'm guess so people liked the last chapter. you want to know how i know; 100 REVIEWS BABY! W00t! oh yeah! anyways, so i'm still un-beta for now. which is way it is taking me sooooo long to update and for that i say sorry. yeah, my beta is MIA right now, but i have faith she will come back. _

_oh yeah, btw, if you haven't notice i changed the rating. i will tell you why at the end of the chapter. the reason made me kind of mad. _

_okay, on to the story. i hope everyone enjoys is.  
_

* * *

**16. Accident**

Edward was speeding, weaving in and out of traffic. He was driving faster than his normal fast.

I've never seen him drive so crazy like this. I was afraid we would get in a car accident. I had my seat belt on, but that didn't seem like enough to safe me. I was on holding on to the side of the passenger's seat. I'm pretty sure I would be leaving marks on it. Then again, I don't think he would care too much.

He was gripping the wheel so tightly that his knuckles were getting pale white, well from how I was looking at it. It was black in the car. The only lights we got were the cars' headlights. And each time a flash of light hit his face, I saw nothing but anger.

The sight was freaky. It was like my cute little puppy changed into this angry and viscous pit bull. It was scaring me.

"Edward, maybe you should slow down." I said in a scared voice.

"Do you have your seat belt on?" he asked. His tone was angry. The reason he asked because as soon as both doors were closed, he pulled out of the driveway; not looking at me.

"Yes, but-"

"Then my driving shouldn't be a problem." He cut me off.

I choked back my feeling of him cutting me off like that. This wasn't the time to worry about it. I tired talking again. "I know but if you continue going this fast, something might happen to us. It won't do anyone any good if you're both in a hospital bed." I tried to convince him. I don't know if I had an affect on him. his face or actions didn't show that it did or didn't.

He readjusted his hands. Still nothing about the way he drove changed. Then I felt the car speed decrease. "Happy now?"

Not really. I still wanted him to do the speed limit. But I was glad he at least listened to me, some what.

I wanted him to keep talking. Maybe that would relax him a little. "So are you going to tell me what happened?" I asked.

He breathed hard. "I told you, they got in a car accident." He kept it short.

"I know, I mean how?" please calm down and talk to me.

"Rosalie hit a piece of black ice. They ran into a light pole." He explained. But again, he kept it short again. His voice never changed.

"Is he okay?" I asked. I wanted him to keep talking.

But he didn't. "They don't know anything yet." He breathed hard. I could tell I was getting on his nerves, but I couldn't stop.

"Edward, please."

"Bella, my sister and best friend were in a car accident and he's in the hospital, so excuse me if I don't feel like making small talk about it right now." He snapped.

That sure made me be quite. "Right." I mumbled.

He breathed deeply. I think he was trying not to snap again or something. I felt the car speed up again.

XXX

When we got there, he got out the second he parked. He didn't open my door like any other time; just when I was getting use to it. But I understood why he did.

I got out and followed him. which wasn't as easy as it sounds. He was walking just as fast, if not faster, as he was in the house.

As we walked through the door, it didn't take him long to find the front desk. He jogged over to it.

The nurse behind it looked at the sound his heavy footsteps approaching the counter. "Can I help you, sir?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm here to see Emmett McCarty." He said.

"Are you family?" she looked at him over the top of her glasses.

"I'm his brother." He lied without hesitation. I didn't say anything about it. I knew for a fact if something happened to Alice, I wouldn't think twice about saying I was her sister to see her.

"Okay." She started looking through papers in front of her. On the corner of my eyes, I saw him tapping the counter top.

I placed my hand on top of his, which made him stop. He looked at me. I said nothing. I just started rubbing his hand lightly. I was happy when he didn't pull back like I thought he would. He flipped his over and held it with mine. I gave him a small smile. He didn't smile back.

"Here it is." The nurse said. He snapped his head back to her. "Yes, Emmett, he's still being looked at. Please wait in the waiting room." She gestured to the room with chairs in it.

He nodded. He pulled me to the room. I felt his hand squeeze mine as he did. I just squeezed back. I knew he needed me now.

When we got there, I saw a woman sitting and crying into her hands. I couldn't see her face because what wasn't covered by her hands was covered by her hair. The only way I could tell who it was by her hair.

It was his sister.

I saw Jasper with his arms around her, trying to comfort her; it looked like.

"How is he? Any word yet?" Edward said when we approached them. Jasper looked at us. He shook his head.

"No. nothing yet."

Edward sighed hard and ran his free hair through his hair. Rosalie looked up at him. Her eyes were blood shot. She had black streaks running down her face. She had cuts over her face and hands.

"Edward." She cried. She got up and ran over to him. She locked her arms around him and pulled him in a tight hug. He let go of my hand and hugged her back just as tightly. I folded my arms tightly across my chest. My hand felt empty.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I should've paid more attention to the road. I should've let him drive instead. I should of…I should of… I don't know." She cried deeply into his shirt.

He rested his head on top of hers. "I know. This could've happened to anyone. There was no way you could've seen it. That's why it's called black ice." He tried to calm her down. His tone was totally different from how he was talking to me in the car.

"What if he doesn't make it? What if something happened? I don't think I could take it. It will be all my fault." When she was finished talking, she cried harder into his shirt. I can't say I knew exactly how she felt.

"Stop blaming yourself. And don't say things like that. He'll be fine." I noticed how his voice dropped at the last sentence. I could tell he was trying to convince himself just as well as her.

She looked up and nodded. She wiped her eyes. When they were cleared, she looked at me. Then that's when her emotion changed. She went from sad to annoy. There's the Rosalie I meant a few hours ago.

She rolled her eyes. "What is she doing here?" she said. He turned around and looked at me, like he forgot I was behind him. He sighed hard.

He turned back at her. "Rosa, don't do that." He said.

She pulled back from him. "No. I told you I didn't want her here."

"Rosalie…" he warned through his teeth. "Do not do that, not now." He warned.

Jasper got up and rested his hands on her shoulders. "Rosalie, now's not the time." He said in a calm voice.

She shrugged away from him. "This is supports to be a family moment. Not family plus Edward's favor of the month." She snapped before walking away. My eyes popped at how her mood changed so quickly.

Jasper rubbed the back of his neck as he sighed hard. "It's good to see you again, Bella. Thanks for coming." He said to me. I gave him a small smile. He looked over to where Rosalie went. She was now on the floor, in a tight ball, crying into her hands again. "I better go check on her." Jasper said before walking away.

Edward turned to me. "Sorry, about that. She's just stressed out." He tried to excuse her.

I gave a small nod. "It's okay, I understand." I sat down in a chair. I was getting tired of standing.

"No it's not. She didn't have a right to say that." He said, sitting next to me.

I shrugged. If anyone didn't have a right it was me. I shouldn't be here. I mean I didn't even know Emmett. I just meant the guy a few hours ago.

"She did. This really should just be you and your family. If you want me to leave, I'll just called Alice to pick me up." I told him.

He wrapped his arms around me. "Stop it. You're not here for her; you're here for me." He kissed the side of my head. "I need you right now." He admitted in a low voice.

I was glad he said that. It made me feel better that he brought me because he needed me and not to spite his sister or because he didn't feel like taking me home.

I got up and sat on his lap. He held me tighter to his chest as if his life depended on me. He kissed my neck. "I'm sorry I snapped at you." He said as he rested his head on my shoulder.

"I understand why you did."

XXX

After a while, we were still sitting here in the same spot; not moving an inch. Every few minutes, I felt him breath deeply along my neck. I just held him closer.

"He's going to be okay." I said in a low tone each time.

"How do you know that?" he said, his voice cracking.

I sighed and kissed him on the forehead. "He will." I assured him. I didn't know what else to say to him. What if he was okay? I could see it that if something happens, to would crush Edward.

After a few minutes, I noticed my hand shaking. I clinched tightly in my other hand to hide it.

"Babe, you're shaking." He noticed. I looked down and saw my leg shaking. Damn it. I didn't want him to notice that. "Are you okay?" Damn my anxiety. It kicks in every once in a while.

I nodded. "I'm fine." I hugged him tighter. "Don't worry about it, I'm fine."

"No you're not. You're shaking like a leave. Are you cold?" he asked. Before I could answer, he started taking his coat off.

I shook my head. "No, it's not that. It's just, my anxiety kicking in again." I tried to play it off but he would let it go.

He looked worried. "Why is it kicking in?" he asked.

"It does that when I'm stressed or worried for a long period of time. The reason it's happening now because of where we are." I told him.

He looked around. "A hospital?" he asked. I nodded as I hugged him again. "Are you scared of doctors?"

I shook my head. I wasn't scared of them. I wasn't fond of them, but not afraid. "It just makes me worry unnecessarily."

"Why?" he asked. Now I was getting annoyed. I wish he would let it go. My anxiety is not something I like talking about too much.

I sighed. "The last time I was in a hospital this long…" I paused and looked at him. "My dad died." I admitted.

His face dropped. "Do you need to go?"

I shook my head. "Stop it Edward." I wrapped his arms around me again and leaned into him. "You need to be here, so this is where we're staying." I told him.

He tightened his grip. "Okay, but if you need something, tell me." I nodded in assurance. It's just a little shaking. It usually stops in a few.

We were still there after what seem like forever. If I was stressing out this badly, I can only imagine what Edward and Rosalie are going through. If this was reversed and Edward was in there, I couldn't handle it.

But finally someone came out. "Family for Emmett McCarty." A nurse called to us. All four of us jumped up and ran over to her.

"How is he?" Jasper was the first to ask.

She looked at her chart. The wait was killing me. "He lost a little more than a few ounces of blood; his arm is broken and some of his ribs are bruised, they're not crack but pretty close; and he has a mile concoction." All we were hearing were bad news. Was it going to get good; and if so, can it get there quickly, please?

"But…" Edward said.

She looked up at us and smiled. "But besides that, he will be just fine."

I heard the three of them let out an air of relieve. I swear I was right there with them. It felt like the tight bubble that was wrapped around us popped, and light came in.

Edward wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"Can he have visitors?" Rosalie asked.

The nurse nodded. "Yes, but only a few. He needs his rest."

We all nodded, but she walked away. I gave a yawn. I've been be doing this for a while. It sometime after midnight and we've been here all night. I was tired.

"Edward, maybe you should take Bella home." Jasper suggested. Of course he saw me yawning. He's been noticing it all night. This wasn't the first time he suggested that.

Edward looked at me and saw me yawning again and wiping my eyes. "You're probably right."

I shook my head. "I'm fine." I lied. I was really tired but he should stay here.

He put his hand behind my knees and picked me up. "Sure you are." He said then turned away from his siblings. "I'll see you guys later." He called over his shoulder.

XXX

As soon as we got to his house, I changed out of my clothes and went to sleep. He didn't lay down with me. He said he wanted to stay up to think about some things. I was fine with that. I understood he wanted time alone. His best friend did almost die.

I woke up around four or five in the morning to go to the bathroom. When I got back to the room, I realized I was still in bed alone.

Then I heard something be sat on a table. I figured he must still be downstairs.

I turned out the room and walked down the stairs. I saw a figure sitting on the couch. "Edward?" I called to him.

He turned to me. "Bella, what are you doing up?"

I walked over to the couch. "I had to go to the bathroom." I flipped on a light as I walked pass it. "What are you doing sitting in the dark?" I asked as I sat on the couch next to him, fixing it so my body was facing him.

He shrugged. "Just thinking. I never got around to turning one on." He said. He brought his glass to his lips. What he was drinking looked like water. I turned to the table and saw a bottle.

When he took it away from his lips, it was half empty. I took the glass from his hand and brought it to my nose. The smell of alcohol burnt my nose.

"Edward, have you been drinking?" I asked with worry in my voice. He nodded as he took the glass back. Well at least he didn't lie to me. "How many glasses have you had?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know. A few." He said as he brought the glass back to his lips. A few? What the hell could that mean? When he pulled it back again, the glass was empty.

I looked at the bottle again. Next to it, I saw clear wrapping and the top next to it. A little less than half the bottle was gone. I picked it up to get a better look. I was right. "Was this bottle opened?" I asked. He shook his head. At least he wasn't a lying drunk. My eyes popped. "Edward, this bottle is half way gone." I exclaimed. I can't believe he actually sat here and drank an half a bottle of Vodka.

He shrugged again as he took it out my hand to refill his glass. I shook my head as I took it back. "I think you've had enough." I said as he brought the glass to his lips. I took the glass away from him.

He looked at me. He tried to take out of my hand but I pulled back. "You're done." I told him. I put the cap back on the bottle. Then I took both of them to the kitchen. I poured what was let in the glass down the drain and put the bottle back in a cabinet.

When I came back, he was leaning on his knees with his face hidden in his hands. He ran them up to his hair and gripped it tightly. He looked like he was trying to pull it out.

I walked over to him and sat next him again. I took his wrists and pulled. He wouldn't let go of his hair. If he didn't I was afraid he been actually yank it from the roots. "Edward, stop it." I demanded. He finally let me take his hands away from his hair.

I place them in my lap. I ran my hands through his hair to somewhat fixed it. I probably was just making it worst. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm not doing anything, Bella." he said as he slowly blinked.

"You're trying to hurt yourself. What the matter with you?" I demanded.

"Nothing." He yanked his hands away.

"Edward, please don't do that to me. Tell me what's wrong." I pushed him

He sighed hard. "I don't know. I just keep thinking about Emmett and Rosalie." He said looking away. He rested his head against the one of the pillows. He placed his hands on his face.

"What are you talking about? They're both fine." I reminded him. I know it's been a while since we left them, but if anything would have happen, Jasper would've called.

"I know, but…" he stopped and took his hands away. He looked at me. "What if they weren't? I mean I would've lost two people I cared about and all I could think about was… was…" he stopped and covered his face again. He groaned loudly.

I knew what he was thinking even through he didn't say it. "If you start blaming yourself, I'm going to slap you." I threatened. He looked at me like I was crazy. "You couldn't have known; it's not like you have a sixth scents for things like this." I told him my reason for the threat.

"But Bella…" he tried, but I stopped him.

I snaked my hands around his neck. "Edward, don't think about something like that. They're fine. Don't start seeing the glass half empty. That's not the Edward I know. The Edward I know would just be happy everyone's safe now, not thinking about what shoulda, woulda, coulda, happened. " I gave him a small smile. I gave his lips a sweet and soft kiss. "Come to bed with me." I told him.

He placed his hand on top of mine. He brought it to his lips and kissed it. Then he kissed my lips before nodding. I braided my fingers between his and pulled both of us off the couch then up the stairs.

XXX

We slept in the next day. Well I slept in. I didn't wake up until around noon. This was one of the only times I slept that late. I didn't care. All I care about was that his arm was around me all night.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw him staring at me. I gave a light jump. It surprised me to see his eyes on me.

"I'm sorry." He said with a frown.

I gave a light smile. "Don't be. I like waking up to your face." we gave each other a good morning kiss. "Have you been to sleep?" I couldn't help but asked. When we came up, as soon as he got undressed and put his arm around me, I fell back asleep. So I wasn't sure or not.

He nodded. "I was waked up an hour or so ago." He explained.

"Have you been watching me sleep the whole time?" I smiled.

He chuckled. "Yeah. I know it's a little weird, but you're kind of fascinating to me." he tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear. "Even while you sleep." He looked at me in my eyes. "You talked in your sleep again." He said.

My smiled dropped then I rolled my eyes. I really need to work on that. If someone wanted to hear my secrets, all they got to do is wait until I go to sleep. "What did I said this time?"

"You kept saying you're scared." He said with serious eyes. "What are you scared of?" he asked.

I shrugged. I think I had a clue, but I didn't want to tell him. "Bad dream, I guess."

"Are you okay now?" he asked.

I smiled at him. I placed my hand on his cheek. "As long as you're with me, I'm perfect."

He smiled at me. "Yes you are." He grabbed my hand. He rolled on his back, pulling me on top of him. I hugged my arms around him then put my lips to his.

He pulled away. "We had some day yesterday, huh." He said.

I gave a little chuckle. "It wasn't one of my favorite." I told him. To think, we actually skipped school to get away from all the drama.

He chuckled back. "It was one of mine." I crooked an eyebrow. How could he like the day we had after all that happened? "Anytime I can spent the whole day with you is my favorite day." He clarified. I nodded. I felt the same.

"Well, at least we can start this day off correctly." I smiled.

He smiled back, "I think I know just how to do that." I knew where he was going. I leaned in to press my lips against his.

But then I leaned away. "Why were you drinking last night?" I asked. I remembered because of the fact that he had a fate taste of alcohol on his lips.

He shrugged. "I don't remember." He said.

I gave him a serious look. "Is that your real answer?" I asked. He opened his mouth to say something, but I stopped him. "No it's not." I answered for him.

He gave me a small smile. "Because you know me so well." He teased.

I nodded. i knew that wasn't the real answer. Even if he didn't, I was going to get something out of him besides that. It was a crap answer and I wasn't accepting it.

I folded my arms on his chest and propped myself on my elbows. "So why were you drinking?" I asked again as I got serious again. He looked away as if he did want to tell me. What did he think, that if he said the wrong thing, I would get up and leave? I kissed his cheek. "Just tell me please." I said to him.

He sighed and turned to me. "Fine. The first one or two was just to calm my nerves." I nodded for him to continue. "Then as I drank another glass, I started thinking."

"About what?" I asked.

He gave a shrug with a sigh. "I don't know; different things. But my thoughts kept going back you my family and Emmett and you."

I gave him a confused looked. "Why me?" I had to ask. I wasn't in a car accident.

"I don't know. I kept thinking to myself 'She's so amazing. What am I doing with a great girl like her? I don't deserve her because what if my life continues going the way it was going? I don't want to ruin her for the next guy.'" He told me.

"Why were you thinking that?" I asked him.

He sighed again. "I was just over-thinking things again. I tend to do that when I drink and I already had some things on my mind. It just seems like the alcohol kind of lay everything out and they are under a 25 time magnifying glass."

I smiled at him. "Well stop over thinking everything." Because the job was already taking by me. If we're both over thinking, we're going to drive ourselves insane when all of it comes crashing down. I leaned and kissed his lips again.

But was done with all that now. I just wanted to enjoy the day with Edward before I go back home.

I pushed his hair back. "Can we still start the day off right?" I asked him. I didn't know if he wanted to still do that after another heart to heart.

He gave me smile then moved his hands under the shirt. He started pulling up my torso. I pulled back so he could get it over my head, and then tossed it to the floor. I was about to lean back in when his phone rang.

He groaned loudly. "What is it now?"

"We should get that." I told him, looking at his cell phone.

"No. we really shouldn't." he said, trying to kiss me again.

I pulled away to look at him. "Remember the last time you didn't wanna answer your phone?" I reminded him. He rolled his eyes at the thought.

"Fine. Get it." He said.

I reached over him and grabbed his phone off the nightstand. I looked at the screen. "It's Jasper." I told him as I saw the name flash. I flipped it open and answered it. "Hey Jasper." I answered.

"Wow, Edward, your voice has gotten really famine." He joked.

I rolled my eyes."It's Bella." I told him.

I heard him laughed. "Well, in that case you have a beautiful voice." He said. He laughed again. Then he stopped. "What are you doing at his house; I thought he took you home."

"No, when we got back it was late so I just stayed here." He said he understood and started laughing again. When he started laughing, I got what he was trying to say. I rolled my eyes at the comment. Says the person who just interrupted us. "Why are you calling anyways; is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Everything's fine. Rosa and I are here with Emmett now."

"Oh, okay. You want to talk to Edward then?" I asked. Edward held out his hand when I said that.

"No, I can tell you." Jasper said. I pushed Edward's hand away. "I told Emmett you guys were here last night and he's been asking for you two."

"Okay, I'll tell Edward and he can come when I leave."

"You can come too, you know." He told me. I smiled at the offer.

"I think I invaded on you all's family time enough yesterday. But thanks for the offer." I told him. "I'm about to go anyways. Tell Emmett I said I'm glad he's okay." I said.

"Will do. See you later."

"See ya." I hung up the phone. Edward asked me what happened with his eyes. I closed the phone and looked at it. "You're gonna hate me." I told him, looking up from the phone.

"Why?" he said slowly.

"Your friend is asking for you." I told him.

"What does that-?" he stopped when he saw my face. "Bella, come on. He'll still be there in minute or two." He tried to convince me. I laughed at how fast he believes he'll be done.

"I know. But he wants to see you now. I wouldn't feel right if I kept you from him."

"Bella." He started.

I stopped him again. "Edward, they need you."

He hugged his arms around my body and pulled me closer to his. "But I need you." He damn near whined. It was a total different meaning than he had last night.

I needed him too. More than he could know. But I think being with his friend is more important. Especially after how he was acting last night.

"I know. But if you don't go now, you are going to regret it later." I told him. He groaned, knowing I was right.

"Fine, I'll go. But if something happens, it's going to be your fault." He said. I laughed at him.

I leaned to get him a quick kiss. "You'll be fine. Now let me go so I can go take a shower." I told him. He loosened his grip so I could get out of it.

XXX

_We were in his room. Edward and me, me and Edward. We were laying on his bed. _

_Everything was off. Phones unplugged, doors locked and windows shut. No interruptions this time. I laid on to top of him and our lips danced perfectly in sync with each other's. Both of our shirts were already off. _

_I ran my fingers up and down his body. I ran them down to his pants. I unbutton them. But just as I was but to pull them down…_

"Bella." Alice sang in my ear. Damn it, even in my fucking daydream. I looked at her. "Daydreaming again, Miss Swan?" she teased as she continued to write something.

I looked around to see I was in my first period class. Where the hell my weekend go; shit, where the hell my morning go?

"Of course I am." I said while stretching. "It's the only time I can think freely without feeling bad." I told her as I laid my head on my folded arms.

"What was it about this time?" she asked.

I looked at him and smiled. Just then he gave me a small smile. "Him." I turned my head to her. "I've been giving him his space. He kinda had a rough weekend." I told her. She didn't know about what happened to his friend. I haven't gotten around to telling her. Then again, it didn't seem too important to mention. It wasn't my business to tell.

"What's wrong?" she stopped then a smile creep onto her face. She turned to me. "Was his ruler not wooden?" she said, trying everything she had to hold in her laughs.

I narrowed my eyes at her. Really? She really just went there? I balled up a piece of paper. "Be quite." I hissed as I threw it at her. She just laughed at me. I rested my head on my arms again. I sighed. "No._ that's_ just fine. When we get the chance to do it anyways.

"What do you mean when you get the chance?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Interruptions." I put simply.

She nodded. "So what happened this weekend?" she asked as she started writing again. I looked over her shoulder to se what she was writing. She was starting the homework he just gave a few minutes ago.

"He's best friend and sister got in an accident Friday night." She turned her head to me in worry. "They're fine." I assured her. "It's just; I can tell that's been distracting him." I told her. I looked over to him and saw him texting someone.

He looked at me then smiled. He looked down to his phone. My phone buzzed in my pocket a minute later. _Shouldn't you be doing work, Miss Swan?_ He texted me.

I looked at and smiled. I shook my head. _who were you texting before texting me?_ I texted him back.

I looked up at him. 'Jasper' he mouthed.

I frowned. 'Is everything okay?" I mouthed back. He nodded.

'Don't worry. Everything's fine.' he mouthed back. Then he looked down at his phone. My phone rang again. _Now get back to work_. He texted me. I looked at him again. He gave me a wink. He turned away from me and started writing.

"Things are okay?" Alice asked. She was still writing.

I sighed. "Yeah, everything's fine."

XXX

On Friday, I was so excited to see him.

I was still giving him his space on Monday. He had a meeting on Tuesday and Wednesday. And I had to go to the library with Alice to study for a test on Thursday. So by the time Friday came back around, I was basely jumping up and down as I waited for Alice.

"Will you hurry up?" I begged her. She looked at me and rolled her eyes. Then she started looking through her notebooks. "Now you're just trying to piss me off."

She shook her head as she got out the notebook she needed. "Bella, will you calm down."

"No, he's waiting." I reminded her. I had come to school early. I just couldn't wait to see him.

"He will still be there when we get in there." She said.

I tapped my foot impatiently. "Yeah, but the soon we get there, the more time we will have." I told her.

"Why don't you go by yourself then? You do it any other time." she said looking through some papers.

Because last time I did that, you walked in on us and almost made us break up. No way was I letting that happened again. It was way too embarrassing the first time. "Because, I want you to stand guard." I came up with an excuse.

She sighed hard. "Okay, here I come." She said getting her things. I bounced as I waited. Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up. I repeated in my head. Finally she closed her locker.

When she did, I grabbed her sleeve and dragged her to his room.

His door was open, so I ran right in. "There she is." Edward said the minute we stepped in the room. "Hey beautiful." he greeted me.

I let go of her hand. "Hi Edward." I smiled. If I was smiling harder, my face would've cracked.

"So I guess I'm just the invisible friend, huh?" Alice said behind me. Yes, yes you are. Now be invisible and be quiet, I said in my head.

He looked over my shoulder. "Good morning, Alice." He nodded to her.

"Hi Edward." She said back to him. Yeah, yeah. Now force back on me, Edward. I heard her closed the door. "You're good." She said.

"Thank God." I mumbled. I ran into his opened arms. He pulled me close to him. I jumped and locked my legs around his waist, along with my lips around him. I kissed his lips hungrily. He responded the same way.

When we pulled away, we were both breathing hard. I rested my forehead against. "It feels like forever since we've done that." I said. He chuckled.

"I know exactly what you mean." he walked over to his desk and sat me on it. He took my hand and brought it to his lips. He light kissed my wrist. "I've…missed…every...inch… of you." He said between the kisses he placed up my arm to my neck.

"And I've missed you." I accidently sighed out loud. I tilted my head to the side as he kissed my collar bone. I let out another sigh. Man, I knew I missed his touch, but I didn't know it was this much.

Alice exhaled deeply, reminding us she was still there and not to get ahead of ourselves. To mess with her, I let out a moan as he rubbed my leg, which was still wrapped around his waist.

She gave a loud and fake throat clear. Edward and I both chuckled as he pulled away. "We're sorry, Alice." He said. I wasn't. But I agreed.

"Yeah, sorry." I smiled. She looked at us and saw my smile then rolled her eyes. I laughed as I turned back to Edward. "How was your week?"

"Okay." he shrugged. He intertwined our fingers together.

"How's Emmett doing?" I wanted to ask. We were away from each other for six days. I would at least want to know if it even did some good.

"He's fine." he looked into my eyes. "He's been asking about you." He said. I gave him a confused look. Why would Emmett be asking about me? "He keeps asking where his 'girl' is." He said rolling his eyes. I laughed at his motion.

His girl was the one with blond hair that should be sitting next to his bed. But Edward's girl is busy with school. "Did you try to break his other arm?" I chuckled.

He laughed back and rested his forehead against mine. "Believe me, I did. But Rosalie beat me to the punch." After that we were both laughing at Emmett's pinheadness.

"When is the next time you're going to visit him?" I asked him.

"Today after school. Why?"

"I'm guessing he wouldn't mind if I came with you." I smiled. I wanted to see if he was as okay as they keep saying or were they just saying something to keep my nerves down. Plus I think it should be good to see him and Jasper again. Rosalie…I think I can go a few more days without seeing.

He smiled back. "I don't care too much about him. But I would love if you come today." He leaned in to give me a peck on the lips.

"Okay. My mom is going to a couple's house to finish helping them decorate a room. So, I'll be over around five." He nodded. I looked at my hand as it roamed his body. I could feel his perfect body under his shirt. Now all I could think about was what was under his clothes. I gave an inward sigh.

I walked my fingers back up to his tie. I started playing with it between my fingers. "Have I ever told you how good you look in a tie?" I said. Not like he didn't look good in everything. I watched my fingers make small circles in the fabric.

He chuckled. "It's nice to hear." He leaned in to my ear and nibbled it. "You know it's something else we haven't done in a while." He said in a low tone in my ear. I smiled. Wrong thing to say because I knew exactly what he meant. It was all I kept thinking about.

I wrapped my hand around his tie and pulled him to my lips. "You think we have time for a quick one." I asked when we pulled back.

He chuckled. "I don't think Alice would appreciate that." he nodded towards the door. I saw her standing there. I forgot she was in here again.

"You'll be right." she said over her shoulder.

"I bet she wouldn't mind." I smiled at him.

"You would be loosing that bet, Miss Swan." She said over her shoulder again. I rolled my eyes. Yeah, yeah.

He laughed at me. He gave me a sweet kiss. "Later." He promised. I nodded. I prefer sooner then later.

"It's probably best you stop anyways, the halls starting to fill." Alice said. I quickly pushed him away and jumped down off his desk.

XXX

We got to the hospital a little later than I hoped to. My mom was running away like a chicken with its head cut off and took her forever to leave the house.

When we got there, he took no time pulling me to Emmett's room. He would know where it is. Edward's been here almost every day since the day it happened.

Emmett's door was cracked. Edward pushed it opened. I hadn't seen him so I didn't know what to expect. When he did, I saw Emmett lying on a hospital bed. I gasped at the sight.

His head was wrapped and I could see a big cut under his eye. Plus he had a case on his right arm. It was like the one I had, but bigger.

"It look worst than it actually is."Edward said in my ear. Of course it did. Just a stupid reaction. I nodded as he pulled me in the room. Emmett was flipping through the channels as we did. He turned to us and smiled.

"Hey! Edward's here." He announced. The guy could call plays of a football game without a fucking mike with how loud his voice his.

Rosalie got up and hugged her brother. Then she looked over his shoulder and saw me. The same look she had on her face on Friday night was there now, but less annoyed; if that was possible. She rolled her eyes at me as she pulled away from Edward. "You brought her again." She said more as a statement then question.

"Nice to see you too, Rosalie." I muttered sarcasily as I looked away from her. I felt him yank on my hand. I looked at him. He gave me a look. I just kept quiet.

"She came to see Emmett." He told her.

"Whatever." She mumbled as she sat back down.

That reminded me why I was here. I turned to him. "Hi, Emmett." I said to him, giving him a small smile.

"It's about time we see you again. I was starting to think you were a fitment of our imagination." He smiled at Edward. I laughed. I could see where this was going.

"How are you feeling?" Edward ignored the statement.

"Why don't you ask your sister how I'm feeling?" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows as he nodded to Rosalie. She was flipping through some bridal magazine. She had some ear buds in her ears so I was guessing she didn't hear him.

Edward sighed hard. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Dude, what have I told you about talking about my sister like that?"

Emmett tiled his head to the side as if he was deep in thought. "Don't do it while she's in the room?" he guessed. I was just assuming that wasn't the answer. The fact Edward growled kinda tipped it off too.

He started walking to his bed, but I held on to his hand; which caused him to stop in his tracks.

"How _are_ you feeling?" I asked him seriously as I pulled Edward back to my side.

"Better. My side is still killing me and my head kinda hurts, but I could be worst. I actually get to leave tomorrow. "

"That's good." I smiled.

"Yeah it is. That beeping is really starting to ware on my nerves." He complained as he readjusted himself.

"You better hope it doesn't stop beeping." Someone said. I turned around and saw Jasper in the door way. I realized just then that he wasn't in the room when Edward and I came in. no wonder it felt like something – or someone – was missing.

"Hi Jasper." I smiled. Just then everyone turned to him.

"Hey Bella." he walked over and gave me a hug. "Long time no see." He smiled. They keep saying this like I've been away for months. It's only been a few days. I just shrugged.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"I went to get Emmett something to eat." He looked in the bag and pulled out a pudding cup. He tossed it to Emmett. "Enjoy." Edward pulled to a chair on the opposite side of the room. He sat down then pulled me to his lap.

Emmett made a disgusted sound. I thought it had something to do with me sitting on Edward's lap. But when I looked up, he wasn't even looking our way. "What's your problem?" Jasper asked with a tone that said he didn't really care as he sat in the middle of the bed.

"Why did you get me tapioca? I hate tapioca." He responded.

Jasper just shrugged. "It was all they had" he said digging into his own pudding cup. I chuckled in my head. Funny, I don't remember seeing brown tapioca pudding.

"Couldn't you have gotten me something else?" he whined. Wow, he sounded like a child.

"Emmett, just eat the damn pudding and be happy I got you something." He said.

"I hate tapioca." He mumbled as he played with it with his spoon. Jasper groaned.

"Emmett." Was all he said to make him be quiet. I couldn't help but to laugh out loud. I looked at Edward.

"Are they always like this?" I asked him.

He chuckled. "Yeah, they can act pretty childish." From what I seen, he can be right along with them that way.

XXX

After a while, Jasper turned to us. "So Bella, how's school?" he asked me.

"Why do you ask?" my face showed surprise. Why would he be asking that? Wait a second. He meant college. Of course that's what he meant. Gosh, paranoid much?

He shrugged. "Just trying to get you to talk. You seem like just a mute." He pointed out. That was because I was still observing them. I wanted to see how they acted so I wouldn't do or say the wrong thing.

"Nothing special I guess." I would guess right. There was nothing special about school; of any kind. That's why I was counting down the days. One more year and I'll be done; with high school anyways.

"Alright. Are you excited for break?" he asked.

That made a smile come across my face. Two weeks alone with Edward; not worrying about anything. How could I not be excited? "Yes."

Jasper chuckled at my excitement. He doesn't understand how happy I am about that. "So when you go on break?" he asked.

"The twenty-first."I said without thinking.

He gave a puzzled look. "Same time as Edward?" he said. I closed my eyes. Man I was stupid. This was the third or fourth time I slipped up like that. Of course we would get out the same time. We go to the same school. I slowly opened them.

I shrugged. "Consequence, I guess."

He nodded. "So that means you coming home with Edward, then?" he asked. Now it was my turn to give a confused look. What did he mean by that?

"Which I hadn't asked her about yet." Edward hissed between his teeth behind me. Jasper put his hands in defense as he turned away from us.

I turned in Edward's lap to face him. "What did he mean by that?"

"Don't worry about it." He said, rubbing my back. He thought I would leave it alone just by those little words but that just made me want to know more.

"What is it?" I asked again.

"Bella, can we talk about this later?" he said. I didn't want to talk about it later. I wanted to know. And I didn't want to step outside because they would think he was in trouble but he wasn't. I just wanted to know.

"Just tell me."

He sighed hard. "Fine. Remember when I said my father wants everyone together for the holidays?" he asked. I nodded. "Well, they called when Emmett got in the car accident and Jasper told them about you." He said. I nodded again. He really wasn't getting to the point. But I probably should've got when he glared at his brother's back. He looked back at me. "They want to meet you."

My face dropped. Meeting his brother and sister in a bar was one thing. But his parents, I really don't think I could do that. Wait maybe it wasn't that bad. "Wait a second, why didn't you want to tell me?"

He sighed again. "Because they live near Seattle and want us to stay the whole weekend. Friday, Saturday and the leave on Sunday." He counted on his fingers.

Red alert, red alert. Now I see the problem. I can't spend the whole weekend in the house with them. What if they don't like me or something? Where would I have to run? I know the answer; no where.

"Edward, I don't know…" I started. I tried to look for an excuse.

"Please Bella. They really want to meet you." I still looked on edge about it. I wish he stop using that line against me. "Plus it will give us a chance to spend Christmas together." That was playing dirty. He knew I would pass up something like that.

"I guess. I mean what's the worst that could happen?" I smiled. Why the hell did I just say that?

Every time someone asked that damn question, that's just about the time everything goes to hell. Its like Pandora's box and that was the fucking key. As soon as you say them, the box opens and everything that can possible goes bad, does.

But this is not a show, so it things can't go that badly.

He got a big smile. "Don't worry. They will love you." He assured. I looked at him with a smile. Hopefully they will.

I didn't want to think about that now. I leaned in and pressed my lips against his.

"Do you guys ever tired of that?" we heard someone said. We pulled away and looked in the other's direction. Of course Emmett was smiling. "Every time we turn away from you, you do that." he said.

I got embarrassed. I knew because I felt my cheeks getting hot. He was right. I looked down to get them from seeing my blush. "Sorry." I muttered.

Jasper laughed. "Don't be embarrassed, Bella. At least you're not basely fucking in front of people like these two." I could only conjecture he was nodding towards Rosalie and Emmett.

His choose of words didn't really help me. I felt Edward's arms wrap tightly around me. "Watch the language, please." He said.

It was Emmett's turn to laugh. "Come on, Edward. She's twenty, not seven. I'm pretty sure she heard worst." He pointed out.

He was half right. I've heard worst things around the halls in Forks High School. Teenagers; we don't have the cleanest mouths. It was just weird hearing things that harsh around Edward. The worst thing they said last Friday was damn.

"Still." Edward said.

I looked up at them. Jasper bowed his head. "Yes, father." He joked.

Edward gave a disgusted sound. "Don't compare me to that man." He complained. Again with his father issues. If he couldn't stand his father so much, I wondered why he wanted me to meet him?

After that, they were talking about his father and other family things. By now Rosalie had her ear buds out and was joining it.

I kept quiet so I could listen and know what to expect. But somewhere in the middle, I tuned out.

I was thinking of what to tell me mom about that weekend. My mom and I never spent a Christmas apart since my dad die.

I wish this wasn't so complicated. I wished my mom knew who I was dating. There was no doubt in my mind that she would like him. We first met him together on my first day of school. The parents came the first hour so they could meet their child's teachers. When she met him, she even said herself that 'He seems like a good teacher. I think I'm going to like him.'

That was the thing. She wouldn't be meeting him as my teacher, but as my boyfriend. As my teacher she would say something like "He's a nice, young teacher. He's smart for this being his age. And he's very attractive."

But if she met him as my boyfriend, that talk will go a little more like this. "Bella are you out of your mind? That man is too old for you! He's your teacher for calling out loud!" I cringed at the through. I could almost hear her yelling it in my ear.

It's amazing how the whole conversation could change with just one word.

Somewhere along the thinking, I felt myself getting sleepy. I cuddled closer to his chest and laid my head on his shoulder.

I will never get over the feeling I get when his arms are around me. He can make me feel so safe. Fucking World War III could break out, but as long as I'm in his arms, I would know I'm safe.

"Bella, ready to go?" he said in my ear.

I shook my head along his shoulder. "I'm fine. Stay with your friend."I said half asleep. I felt guilty because of the last time I got sleepy. He had to leave his friend and siblings. I wanted him to stay here as long as he need or wanted to.

A few minutes later – or longer; I'm not sure. I fell back asleep – I felt him getting up and moving. Then I felt him place me in the car. The purring of the car relaxed me.

The last thing I felt was me being placed on something soft. The only thing I could think of it being was his bed. I reached up and grabbed a pillow and fell in a deep sleep.

* * *

_so how was it. are you guys totally happy i made him ok? i'm not a doctor so i don't know it the injuries are right or not. but anyways so, im out of school now. (SENIOR STATUS BABY! OH YEAH!), which means i could write more. (on 2nd ff, btw) 2x yay! _

_ok, so let me tell you guys why i was mad to change my rating._

_ ok, so some jerk (because i dont want to call him what i was thinking on here) posted on my reviews saying that if it had some lemons it should be rated M and not T and he told me to "get with the program" it was two reasons this made me mad. the 1st was because the person didn't even read the first chapter before he had something bad to say about it. the 2nd thing was that if the person would have read the chapter with the lemon in it, the person would know that if wasn't even that big. i mean it was like it was out of control graphic like some of these other FF's. you won't find the review b/c i removed it. _

_if you agree with me, tell me so i will feel better about changing it back. if not, i don't care about keeping it M. i just dont think it is M worthy, but watevs._

_Anyways. keep R&R- ing. they make me smile. so i guess i see in the next if you have something to say, review or pm me.(but remember, conductive criticism is different from being a jerk. so dont be one.)  
_

_you guys rock (as always.) Luv & Rockets  
_


	17. Stories

_hey party people, what's the happy happens? i know i'm not updating like i should but cut me some slack pple. i have no beta, and i kinda don't feel like rereading all my chapters to just beta it myself. if you read it as many times as i have, you'll get why. plus i am doing better than other people who don't update so long, they forget they have them. but i would never do that b/c i'm excited for the end.  
_

_ok, so i wanted to update a few days ago but i wanted to make some changes first and my internet didn't want to work. (maybe someone's trying to tell me something about this ff...nah)_

_i wanted to update to talk about the MTV MOVIE AWARDS! SO AWESOME. alright, first things first, who saw the trailer for Breaking Dawn__?__(**'HAND RISE'**; ME, ME I DID, I DID.) you guys saw the part when Edward broke the bed broad. the whole thing collapsed. it was hoawesome (when neither hot or awesome isn't enough.) BTW, was that Jacob Edward threw against the wall? (puzzled) and they better do the feather scene right, or i will not be happy. 2nd. the best kiss award. was i the only one who found that R. Pat and Taylor L. make out section so fricking hott. no hoawesome? (bbtw, Jacob should totally won that. it was way hotter that the Edward kiss. just my option.). last thing, the award for Rees Whiterspoon. lol, Robert was spazzing out on that part. and apparently, he's a motherf***er. and his own. was i the only one who found that a little weird. guess so. speaking of weird. at the beginning, when the host said he lost Taylor and (forget her name) told him to and quote 'find that sweet piece of ass' it is a good thing he is 19, or that would have been a a little weird too._

_XD, okay i'm done ranting about the movie awards. i know it was a few days ago, but i wanted to get my thoughts out there. so enough of me and on to chp 17. (warning: this chapter is not for people under 17 b/c there is a lemon in this and unlike the last one, its a little longer.) enjoy. :)  
_

* * *

**17. Stories**

_We were in a dark room. I can't see anything. this wasn't like the last time I was in dark room. I knew Edward was with me. I felt his arms around me. I could tell his arms from anyone else. Plus I could smell his scent. _

_We were both breathing hard. We just got finished running, so I wasn't surprised. I looked around to find his face. I needed to see him. _

_He walked around to me. now I could see his face. I could see it clearly. he looked at me with worried eyes. He looked towards where we came from. "Stand against the wall." He said as he pushed me against it._

"_Edward. I'm scared." I admitted. _

"_I know. But you don't have to be. I'm here with you."_

"_What if they find us?" I asked. I was crying at this point._

"_They weren't" he promised. _

"_Edward, we've been running for a week. They're bond to get us." I cried. _

_He wrapped his arms tightly around me again. "Shh, shh they weren't, I promise. You have to trust me. I won't let anything happen to us." He patted my back. I cried in to his shirt. We heard steps and yelling. _

"_Bella, you have to stop crying."_

"_I can't. I'm so scared. I don't think I can do this." I cried hard._

_He grabbed my shoulders and looked at me in the eyes. He gave me a light shake. "Bella, don't do that. we have to keep going." I looked away. "Look at me." I did what he said. "We have to keep going." he repeated. I nodded. "Now, do you trust me?" he asked. _

_How could he ask me that? I trusted him with my life. Which explains this situation perfectly since we were running for our live. "Of course I do."_

"_Good. So please come with me." he begged. I nodded. He pressed his lips against mine. I felt like he wasn't trusting his words. In his kiss, he felt just as scared as me. _

"_I'm so scared." I said again._

_He sighed. "I know. Me too." He admitted. He grabbed my hand again. "Come on."_

_Just then we heard a door open. We both look towards the direction. We saw a bright light. Then a group of large men stepped into it. "Freeze. Step away from the girl." Someone yelled. _

_Edward turned back to me. "Run." Was all he said, more like yelled. I held on to his hand tightly so he would come with me when I started running. I tried to run away as fast as I could but I got stopped._

_I heard gun shots._

_I closed my eyes and my body shook with each one._

My eyes popped opened at the sound of ringing. I looked around to see I was in his room. I looked at him to see he was sound asleep.

I turned to the ceiling and stared. I hated that fucking dream. I've been having that dream for a while now. sometimes it starts where it did and other, it starts of with us running. I never got pass the gun shots through. I never find out whose getting shot.

I don't even know what means. That we're running from something?

Each time something always wakes me up. This time it was my phone. I looked at his clock before getting it. It was nine in the morning.

I only knew one person who would be up at this time on a Saturday morning.

I reached over to get it and saw her name flashing. Alice. I flipped it open. Luckily it was just a text.

_Going to Port Angeles, need anything? _of course that's was where she was going. Only Alice would wake up on a Saturday to go shopping. I typed what I needed. _Really? O…k. what kind? _ She text back. I text her my answer again. _Really? Ok, I'll see what I can do. tell him I said hi._

I closed the phone and laid back on the bed. I didn't want to go back to sleep. I never do after I had that dream. I was too afraid of what I would see next if I did. I don't know if he got shot or if I did or if neither of us did. I don't know and I don't care. I just didn't want to see it.

I didn't want to go back to sleep, but I found myself drifting off.

The dream started over. We were running as fast as we could. we were holding on to each others hand like our life demanded it, which it probably did. We looked behind us every few feet. Then we were in the dark room again.

"_Bella, stand against the wall." He said giving me a light push._

"_Edward, I'm scared." I breathed heavily._

"_I know but you have to trust me. we're going to get through this."_

_I shook my head._ "_No. they going to find us." I started crying. _

_He grabbed my shoulder and gave me a light shake. "Bella. you have to stop crying. We're going to get through this. Please trust me. Can you do that for me?" _

_How could he ask me that? I trusted him with my life. Which explains this situation perfectly since we were running for our live. "Of course I do."_

"_Good. So please come with me." he begged. I nodded. _

_He pressed his lips against mine. I felt like he didn't trust his words. In his kiss, he felt just as scared as me. "We have to go." I nodded again_

"_I'm so scared." I said again._

_He sighed. "I know, me too." He admitted. He grabbed my hand again. "Come on."_

_Just then we heard a door open. We both look towards the direction. We saw a bright light. Then a group of large men stepped into it. "Freeze." Someone yelled. _

_I hear gun shots._

_I closed my eyes and my body shook with each one._

I was woken up again. This time it was by a very loud yawn. Because of the light beaming through the window, I had to squint to look his way.

He stretched as he sat up. He look me way. "Did I wake you?" he said a concerned tone. I guess he wanted to watch me sleep again.

I yawned as I nodded. "It's probably best you did anyways. I need to wake up." I said with more truth than I lead on. That dream was really bothering me. But I didn't want him to know anything about it. If only I can figure out what it supports to be telling me. What the hell are we running from and why?

I motioned to him come towards me. I wanted to kiss him but didn't feel like sitting up. He got the hint and leaned down to meet his lips with mine. I don't know what it is, but I seems like the first one of the day is always the best.

I pulled on his arm so he would lie back down next to me. I would've grabbed his shirt, if only he had one on. Every time I sleep over, he makes a habit of not putting one on; not that I complaining. When that's _all_ I sleep in is a shirt, it evens out.

He got the hint again. He readjusted himself to lie next to me. he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my leg around his. I gave him a few more kisses because pulling back. We smiled at each other.

He flipped on his back so I was lying on his chest. He started lightly rubbing my shoulder. I love when we have moments like this. When we don't have to talk or anything. We could just sit and soak in each other.

I looked at him and he was looking at the ceiling. I could tell he was deep in thought because he had that vein above his eyebrow. I wondered what he was thinking. Did he not enjoy time like this?

"Edward, what are you thinking?" I couldn't help but ask.

He sighed but didn't make eye contact. "Different things. But most of all is when I'm going to have time to get these grades done." He admitted.

That's right, he is a teacher. I make a habit of forgetting that one minor detail. I shook my head then laid it back on his chest. "You just ruined the moment." I chuckled.

He laughed at that then kissed the side of my head. "You asked." He pointed out.

I laughed back. "You could've lie and say something deep." I told him.

He kissed my head again. "I remember that next time." He chuckled.

After that, we went back to laying in silence. I was enjoying myself until he had to break the moment again. "Babe, not that I don't absolutely love this moment, but…" he stopped, which caused me to look at him. "I would like to use the bathroom."

I got that. He had to do his morning route. I understood it but that didn't mean I wanted to let go. I sighed but did anyways. He gave me a quick kiss on my forehead. "I'll be back as soon as possible." He promised before getting up and walking out of the room. I watched him leave all the way until I heard the water running.

I sighed as I sat up. I looked around the room for something to do. I hate to depend on him like this; but without him in it, his room was kind of boring.

Then I saw a book I left here a few weeks ago. I tend to leave a lot of things here. It might as well be my second home.

I got up and walked over to the dresser to grab it. I opened to the page I left off on as I sat in the middle of the bed.

The book was one of my favorites and yet I fold down the page each time like it's my very first time opening it. I swear, almost every other page corner had a crease in it.

I was actually happy to be some time alone to read. It seems like forever since I time to myself. I felt like I was always I'm doing something with someone else.

I was just about to turn the page again, when I heard him clear his throat. I looked up at him and that was probably the wrong thing to do. my jaw dropped.

He was leaning against the door frame with his arms folded. All he had on was his boxers. I could tell he had just gotten out the shower. his hair was a wet mess as the water dripped off the tips and down his body.

I felt myself getting weak and melting in the middle of the bed like ice cream on a hot day. I blamed him. it was his fault. He was the one who came in the room like he was supports to be posing for a playgirl calendar or something.

"Did you miss me?" he smiled at my facial expression. Did he even have to think about asking that question? I was trying so hard to keep myself under control. I breathed in through nose and out through my mouth. I was calm enough to get off the bed.

I flipped the corner of the page again. I set it on the nightstand next to my phone as I got up. I smiled as I walked over to him.

"Of course I did." I wrapped my arms around his neck. I pressed my lips to his; control lost. The very second I tasted him minty breath I knew everything I have locked down while I was sitting on the bed was now out and loose. Then I decided, screw it. I'm tire of trying to be good. Lord knows he wasn't trying to.

I jumped on him and wrapped my legs around his waist. I pulled him closer to me. I attacked his hips hungrily. When I pulled back I was breathing heavily. "Edward." I breathed.

"Yes Bella." he said in the same way.

"I need you…now." I demanded.

He smiled one of the biggest grins I have ever seen. "I was hoping you'd say that." I held on to him tightly as he ran us to the bed. He threw both of our bodies onto it so hard I felt a bounce under my back.

I didn't care; I just pulled him to me. He placed his hand on my leg, which was still wrapped around his waist, and moved it upward. He went all the way until he got under the shirt. He started removing the shirt up my body.

He sat up as he used both of his hands to take it off. Once it was out of his hands, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him back to me. I didn't want him away from me. the short time he was away to take off my shirt was too long for me.

He wrapped his arms around and hugged me tightly to him. as if that was even necessary; there was no way in hell that I was going anyway. His lips traveled down to my collarbone.

I tried to catch my breathed as lips were not on mine. But it was kind difficult with my fucking heart beating at 100 mph.

I gripped his shoulders tightly as I used them as a lever to help me flip him over. he was bigger and stronger than me so it took a little strength to do so. But I did.

I fixed myself so I was on top of him. I pushed my hair out of my face as I leaned in again. I placed my hands on his chest to help give me some kind of balance. He was breathing just as hard as I was.

He moved the tip of his fingers along my spine. He stopped when he felt the fabric. He brought his other hand around and worked to undo the hooks. It did take him some time to do this. I understand that when you're trying to work on two things at once, something might not work out. But I was getting restless. I temped to just rip the damn thing off and worry about it later.

I curse the day I decided that wearing one to sleep in was the best idea. I don't feel like looking for one when I wake up nor do I feel like taking it off before going to sleep. I never understood Alice when she tells me 'it's easier to sleep without it'. Please.

But finally, they all were undone. I knew this because I felt my bra getting loose. I sat up again to remove it completely. When it was on the floor, I noticed how his eyes watched me as I breathed heavily without it.

It was his turn to pull me back to him. when he did, my hand went straight to his boxers. I hooked my fingers under the waistband on both sides and pulled.

I pulled them down as far as they would go, which wasn't very far. Ironically, I was in the way. I gave an inward groan at the thought of removing myself from him. But I had to.

I rolled off of him. that moment, we both yanked off was left – which wasn't much – as if we were in a race of some sort. The game of 'Who Can Take off the Rest of Their Clothes the Fastest.' I would be lying if I said that didn't sound interesting.

I was about to place myself back on top of him when I remembered something was missing.

I reached over to the nightstand dresser and pulled out was missing. He eyed the golden wrapped package as I held in between my fingers.

"Babe, I really don't think we need that." he breathed heavily.

My eyes popped open as I looked at him like he has completely lost his mind. I couldn't believe he would even think about that. "Edward, yes we do." I argued. I didn't care how much passion or lust filled the room, I was not going any further without _some_ protection.

He stared at me. he looked like he was weighting the options. I know how to make this easier for him. "Edward, take this or we're not continuing." I threatened. I had all seriousness on my face but in my head, I was begging for him to take the damn condom.

Girls like to make people think we don't have a point of no return like guys. As if we can turn it on and off whenever we so damn well chose. But we can't, because we are like guys. We have a point of no return. It might be higher than the average male, but we do, we so do.

I knew he would cave sooner or later. He rolled his eyes but took it out of my hand anyways. I watched him as he put it on. I smiled when he was finally done.

I turned his head to me and kissed his lips. He let his hand rest on my waist and he came closer to me.

He rolled us over so that I was under him. his lips dropped to my neck. just then, I felt him connect with me.

He leveled himself like I did early as he began to make a motion. I felt his hips moving back and forward. I sighed happily. Was it wrong for this to feel as good – if not better – than a hot oil massage?

I allowed myself to let out soft sighs. I felt like I was getting a relief.

But something told me that wasn't good enough for him. it could the fact that he stopped kissing my neck at this point.

Then out of no way, I felt him pick up speed. As he did, his hand traveled down my leg. He stopped at my knee. He went behind it and hooked my leg around him. that made a difference that I felt instantly.

I felt my blood boiling, my eyes tighten and every inch of me shaking. I felt myself hold him closer with one hand and gripping the closest part of the sheets with my free one. I started to feel tingling through out my body.

I was going to a place where there was no coming down from. My body felt like I swallowed a bomb that was about .03 seconds away from exploring. I couldn't hold it in. I was going to… I was about to…

"OH MY GOSH, EDWARD!" I yelled as loudly as my lungs would allow me to yell. I heard what sounded like a breathless chuckle against my neck.

He deepened his movement. This made my back arch. And that didn't do anything but push myself to him more. It made another difference. I screamed through clenched teeth.

After a while, I was done with screaming. I flipped us over so that I was now top. I started thinking of something new I could do. Then it came to me.

I started moving my hips like a belly dancer. I was use to moving my hips like this. It's just, this isn't the way I thought I would be using these moves. His head tilted back in pleasure, which gave me easy access to his neck. I leaned in again and started sucking on it.

I was so glad we didn't have school tomorrow. Alice would have a fucking field day if we were _both_ marked.

He wrapped his arms around me again and held me to him. He turned us over so he was on top again. Did I bother him that much that I was controlling him now? Stupid male ego.

Once he did that, we kept going back and forward. We were in another battle. This one was who can get the other to scream – in my case, or whatever guys do in his case – the loudest. It would be safe to say he was winning. What can I say; the guy knew how to move.

The room was spinning. It felt like we were in a tunnel of some sort that wouldn't stop revolving. I felt like I could literately feel the world turning. At one point, we almost fell off the bed.

That's what happens when you go without something for a while; you gorges.

But like every other good thing, it had to come to an end.

I laid next to him. I breathed as if I was ran around the whole damn earth. "I am so tire." I said as I pushed my hair away from my sweaty face.

"I'm right there along with you." He said. "Where did all that come from?" he asked.

I gave a light shrugged. I turned my head to see his head was turned the same way as mine. I smiled at him. I saw his face shine with sweat. I placed the back of my hand on his cheek. "I guess I just miss that touch of yours."

He gave a humored sound. He closed the distance and gave me a tired kiss. He dropped his head to the pillow.

I looked at him then realized how I felt. "Gosh, I feel so gross." I said with a disgusted face. it felt like I just went head first repeat through a slip 'n slide. But instead of water, some repulsive slime type of something replaced it. He gave another humored sound. I was starting to think that was all he was able to give.

"I'm going to take a shower." I told him as I got up. I turned and saw him laying with his eyes closed. I leaned on my hands on the bed. "Want to join me; help me rise off?" I smiled.

"Hmm… as much as I would love to. I don't think I can move enough to do that." he smiled. My smile dropped as I rolled my eyes. Not really the answer I wanted.

"Alright." I grabbed the shirt I had on from the headboard to put on. I leaned down to kiss his forehead. "I'll see you in a bit." I told him as I walked out the room to the bathroom.

I stayed in the shower for seem like hours to any outside party. I washed myself more than once. I wanted to make sure all the 'afterglow' was off of me. plus the water beating down my back was relaxing.

I could tell my muscle would be sore later on. I know some people think 'Oh you can't be that tire from that.' But it is exhausting, especially the way we were doing it. It's like any another other physical activity. If you over do it, you will feel it later.

After a while, I stop showering and just allowed the water to run. The only thing that finally pushed me out of the shower was the temperature of the water dropping.

When I got out, I realized my hair was a mess. I combed it out to the best of my abilities. After a while, I decided it was good enough so I went to brush my teeth.

When I was done, I put his shirt back on and grabbed a towel before walking back to the room. I was still trying to dry my hair when I walked into the room. I smiled at the sight I saw when I came in.

He was sleeping. I could tell because he was lightly snoring.

He didn't look like he did anything since I left. The most it looked like he did was got up to put his boxer shorts back on. And unlike before, when he was laying on his side, he was now laying on his back. His body took up half the bed.

I tossed the towel in his dirty clothes basket before walking over to him. I jumped on the bed, landing on my knees. He didn't move. I tapped him on the forehead until he slowly opened his eyes. I smiled at him when our eyes met.

"Hey there sleep head." I teased

"Hey." He said in a groggy voice. "Sorry, I must've dozed off." He pointed out the oblivious. I think I figured that out when I came in and saw your eyes closed. I leaned down to kiss his lips. "How was your shower?" he asked.

I grabbed a rubber band off his night stand. I shrugged. "Nothing special." I told him as I pulled my hair in a messy ponytail. I fixed myself so I was sitting with my legs crossed.

He yawned before saying something. "Ready for breakfast?" he asked. I looked at the clock. I laughed at the word 'breakfast'. It was sometime after eleven. It was more like 'ready for lunch'.

I looked at him then shook my head. "Not really."

He propped himself on his elbows and crooked an eyebrow at me. "You want to go again?" he said as if I was crazy for thinking that.

I laughed at him. I would've said yeah if he didn't look like he was about to break. "No." I chuckled.

His face relaxed. "Okay. what do you want to eat?" he said as he started to get up. I grabbed his arm to stop him. "What's wrong?" he asked looking at me.

"Can we just stay in bed today?" I asked innocently.

He smiled at me. "Sure, we can." He fixed himself so he was sitting against the headboard. He opened his arms to me. I moved myself into them. He hugged them tightly around my body as I leaned into him. "So…" he stopped to kiss my head. "What do you want to do?"

I brought his hand to my lips to kiss it. Then I started rubbing tiny circles on the back of it. "We can just talk."

"About what?"

I turned myself so I could see his face. "What about you?"

he gave a light chuckle. "What about me?"

I shrugged. it might be a little hard, since there was little to nothing I didn't already know. "Something you haven't told me. something you never told anyone." I smiled.

He breathed through his nose. "That involves my family." He said with a serious face.

My smile dropped. "Is there something wrong with that?" I couldn't help but ask. Did he not get along that much with his father that he couldn't even talk about it?

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply again. He slowly opened them. "No. I'll tell you. I probably should start at the beginning then."

My smile came back. I got happy that he would tell me and I wouldn't have to choke it out of him. "That probably would be best." I gave a teasing smile.

He gave my head a light push. "Okay." he sighed. "Like any other story, this one starts with my mom."

My face reacted to what he said. "Um… Edward, I know I said start from the beginning, but I think I know how you got here." I said in kind of a teasing way. I was half serious. I know I said I wanted him to talk about his family, but that was going a little too far back.

He tapped my head. "Be quiet. That is not what I meant." I laughed at his reaction. "I meant it starts off with why I'm so close to her."

"Yeah, why is that?"

He sighed. "Well, when you're the youngest out of three and the first two were twins that were just them for two years, you tend to cling to your mother." He explains.

Huh, two years older. That means that both jasper and Rosalie was twenty- five. That's kind of funny. Rosalie looked like she could pass for a year or two older. And jasper acted like he would be mistaken for a year or two younger. He and Edward could actually pass for twins. Wait, they were twins.

"Rosalie and Jasper are twins, right?" I said to be sure. He hummed yes. "But they act nothing alike." I pointed out as if I missed something.

He laughed out loud. "That's because you haven't spent that much time with them. They both can be arrogant, bossy and stubborn as hell."

I laughed at that. I could easily see all those things in Rosalie, but not in Jasper. He looked way too nice and sweet to be any of those. He couldn't be telling me the whole thing.

"You sure that's not a sibling thing?" I couldn't help but ask. It had to be something like that. I wouldn't know anything about that, but Alice complains all the time about her sister and how nosey she is. I don't see it when I'm over there. Then again, I'm only over there for a few hours.

He snorted as he shook his head. "No, trust me. It's a Jazz and Rosa thing. Sometimes they act like they share a mind or something, it gets annoying." He complained. Of course they act like they share a mind; they're twins.

Besides, I wouldn't complain too much about them if I was him. Some can say the same thing about him and Emmett; they both share a total male controlled brain. I love his part; it was Emmett's part that worried me.

"So, that's why you're so close to your mom?" I asked, realizing we got off the main point.

"No. me and my mom's relationship goes all deeper than my siblings' annoying twin crap. Since they are two years older than me, that means they started school before me. so I was with my mother for the two year. She was a stay-at-home mom; she didn't believe in daycare.

"So that means she took me every where. And when I say every where, I mean every where. It got to the point where if I wasn't with her, I'm pretty sure people would be asking where I was." he smiled at the thought.

I had to ask something. "Where was your dad?" the second I did, I realized I shouldn't. his smiled dropped and he rolled his eyes.

"It was his first year of being a doctor, so he was either working at the hospital or doing paper work." He explained with no feeling.

He should go back to talking about his mom. That made him happy. I turned myself completely so my entire body was facing him. "Tell me more about your mom." I urged him.

He smiled. "Well, she would have me right there when she was doing something. Cooking, cleaning, shopping, whatever. I was always right there. I started kindergarten when I was about five, which let out earlier than the grammar schools. So between one and three, it was just my mom and me.

"So she thought that was a great time to teach her five year son how to cook. While my siblings were learning to spell, I was learning how to mix batter." He chuckled, shaking his head. I chuckled with him. I like see him like this. He looked so happy; almost childish.

"By the time they were in seventh grade, they started joining clubs and sports and were going to school dances. I was too younger to do any of those things. The things at our school were for junior high students, meaning sixth grade and up." I nodded in understanding.

"So you were left with your mother again." I drew the conclusion. I could see the pattern.

He nodded. "That was the time she taught me how to clean."

I gave a humored smiled. "It sounds like she was trying to turn you in to her." I pointed out.

He shrugged. "I guess you can say something like that. Bottom line, we did spent a lot of time together. She became my best friend. But when I got in eighth grade, when it seemed like I needed her the most… she died." Everything about him dropped when he said the last thing. his voice, his face, his eyes from mine; everything dropped.

That made my smile drop too. I didn't want him sad. I knew that. What I didn't know was how. "Edward, I don't mean to put salt on the wound, but you never told me how she died."He sighed. I could see this was hard for him. "You don't have to tell me if you can't." I said softly, gently placing my hand over his.

He nodded. I thought that meant he wasn't going to tell me, but I was wrong. "She died in a car accident." My jaw dropped and my eyes widen. He didn't have to go on, but he did. "It was the summer my sister and brother were getting their permits.

"My sister and mother were going somewhere, I don't remember where. Something jumped in front of the car; Rosa swerved and hit a tree. Without her having her seat belt on, the impact was too hard; snapped my mother's neck." He told the whole thing in short terms and in such a dry and dead voice. I felt my breathe getting caught. I was on the verge of crying like she was my mother.

Then I understood. That's why he was so stress the night Emmett was in the hospital. Even though he was just fine, it made Edward flashback to when his mother died. And I could see why.

I saw he was doing the same. He looked like he didn't want to cry in front of me. I couldn't take it. I threw my arms around him and pulled him a tight hug. He gave me a loose one back. That just made me hug him tighter. I hated it so much that that happened to him.

Even though I wanted him to, he didn't cry. I pulled back and saw it in his eyes that he might. I wasn't going to push him to do so. "Did you blame her?" I said softly.

He looked away from me. He sighed hard than nodded. I wasn't expected that. I could tell he could tell I wasn't. He knew who I meant and he looked ashamed.

"For a while. But then I couldn't bring myself to anymore. It just wasn't worth it anymore, you know?"

I held his hand tightly. "You said it was when you need her the most, why was that?" I knew I was asking a lot of questions that was hitting home. But he knew if they were too much he could stop me.

He looked at me. "It was the time I was starting to realize how much of a jackass my father was." he said drily. I looked at him to continue. "My father's dream was to have at least one of his children follow his footsteps. When Rosalie and Jasper were freshmen in high school, they told him it wouldn't be either of them."

"So he turned to you." I concluded.

He nodded. "He pushed me to take extra classes and to do better than my best with my grades. And he never missed a beat when I was less than what he thought what the best was. And Jasper was always number one in everything he did, which was why he ranked so high in the army in his first few years. And my father never let me forget how much better my brother was than me. But he didn't point these things out while my brother was near. He didn't want him to feel guilty or something.

"But every time he would do that, I would have my mom behind me. She would tell him all the time to stop trying to push me and that was perfect the way I was.

"Then after she died, I had no one to back me up. So my father and I got into arguments. I mean we had them before, but it was never major. It will be something small like a bad grade or something. But when she died, they got bigger. One even gotten to the point where I left the house."

I gasped. He gave a very light chuckled. "Don't worry; I was staying with Emmett the whole time." He assured me. My face relaxed. I didn't like the thought of him roaming the street as a teenager. We can do stupid things when we're upset, us teenagers. I would have to thank Emmett for being such a good friend to him.

"Anyways, one night I came back home to get some clothes and Jasper stopped me. He sat me down and gave me a talk. He said he saw how hard my mom's death hit me. And he was right. I started skipping school, drinking. Pretty much anything self destructive." I wanted him to stop. I couldn't handle him doing something so stupid. What if some of those things killed him?

"And we had a heart to heart. He was the first person I talked to about it. I even cried on his shoulder." He chuckled as if it was stupid. I smiled and rubbed his hand. It's not stupid to crying over the death of your best friend; especially if that person your mother.

"He told me to stay with Emmett as long as I needed to. This was right before school let out, so I stayed with him until maybe July, August at the least.

"When I came home, he and Rosa started taking me and Emmett places. That was when Rosalie and Emmet started dating. They spent so much time together; it had to be something between them. They weren't good at relationship until they got with each other." He explained.

"Anyways, when I got into college, my dad realized no one besides him would be a doctor. He also realized how wrong he was for trying to push us, so now's he's trying to make it up to us, by being 'the best dad'." He said using air quotes.

"So is that why you hate him?" I asked. All this explains the way he feels towards his father.

He chuckled. "I don't hate him, Bella." my face relaxed in understanding. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not too fond of him. I would be lying if I said he was of one my favorite people. But he's my dad, no matter how much I try, I can't hate my family."

I nodded. Then realized he never turned back to me. I placed my finger under his chin and turned him to me. "Edward. Your mom was a great woman. She would be so proud of how great you turned out. I would've loved to meet her." I told him with a serious face.

He closed the space between us with his lips. "I would have love for you to too. I know she would've loved you. As much as I do." he closed the space again. "Almost." He smiled. I smiled back.

He turned his body to me, reflecting mine. "Now it's your turn." I gave him a confused look. "Tell me something no one knows."

I got it. It was my turn to do what he did. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Unfortunately, that involves _my_ own family." He nodded to go on. I sighed again. I looked at our hands and started playing with his fingers. "I really don't want to talk about it, Edward." I admitted.

I didn't like talking about my dad. No one knew about him and what he did, not even Jacob or Billy. The only person who knew was Alice. It's been that way for so many years and that's how I wanted to keep it.

Edward gave me a light push in the shoulder. "Come on. That's not fair. I told you about my family. Tell me about yours." He urged. He placed his finger under my chin and lifts my head to meet his eyes. "Come on." He said softly. That made me break. Damn his adorable face.

"Fine." I sighed. "Unlike your story, mine started before I was born."

"Umm…Bella call me crazy but I think I know how that part of the story goes." He joked.

I got what he meant. He was doing the same thing I did. I rolled my eyes then hit him in the shoulder. "Shut up. You know that's not what I meant." I said and he laughed at my reaction.

"Okay, so how does this start with your parents?" he said as his laughs dies.

"Well, I don't have to tell it you they were like any other teenager story."

"Head cheerleader and Quarterback?" he guessed.

I laughed at that. My dad loved football but couldn't play it for the life of him. And as for my mom, well let's just say her correlation was as good as mine. But I guess that is the All American high school story.

"Not really. More like my dad was the capital of the debate team and mom was in the drama club." I admitted.

"Wow, not what I was expecting." He chuckled.

I gasped at him. I said nothing about his Betty Crooker years. I took a pillow and slapped him in the side of the head. "I thought I told you to shut up." I said playfully.

He chuckled as he took the pillow from my hand. He leaned into kiss me. "I'm sorry. Continued."

I tucked a lock of hair behind my ear as I readjusted myself. "Well they met when my mom was a junior and my dad was senior."

He stopped me again. "Wait what do you mean 'met'? They didn't go to the same school?" he asked. I was hoping that was the last thing he needed to say. Was I like this when he was talking?

"No. my dad went to Forks High School and my mom went to one in Port Angeles." I explained. "Anyways, they met at some dance or something. From then they started dating until my dad graduated. They broke up during his first year of college.

"But, I guess by some strange twist of faith, they got back together sometime in my mom's second year. They didn't want to let each other go again so they got married right after they both were out of college. Then about maybe two or three years later they decided to have me. I guess that's also the time they were getting tire of each other."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

I sighed. This is when I start hating this damn talk. "When I was about ten, they started arguing a lot. I mean they did it sometimes before, but they were better at hiding it. I guess they thought ten was older for them to argue in front of me.

"And they would fight about the dumbest things. I mean something small would turn in to a dead match. It would be like, I forgot to do empty the dishwasher or something and they would snapping at each other. Can you believe that, I didn't do what I was supports do and instead of yelling at me, they yelled at each other." I said, not really expecting an answer. I'm glad he didn't give me one.

"Anyways, one day while I was cleaning, I stumbled upon some old photos. Most of them were of them. Some from high school, some from college. But they all were the same. They had their arms wrapped around each other and smiling goofy smiles." I smiled at the thought of me looking at the pictures. But it dropped seconds later when I remembered what would be next.

"That's when I realized something. I was the reason for their fighting." I saw he was about to say something, but I continued before he got the chance. "Before I came, they were all smiles and happy and then when I came, it seems like they did nothing but fight.

"So I decided to leave them alone. I figured if I stayed away long enough, they would stop fighting. So I got in anything I could. I did dancing, tutored, babysitting; I even did track for a while. But I don't have to tell you that didn't end too well." I gave a humorless chuckled. I felt my eyes slipping from his.

I got back to the story. "I slept over Alice's house on the weekends, sometimes longer. Anything I could think of to get them more than the few hours they had while I was in school I did. But nothing seemed to work, because when I get home, they would still be yelling at each other.

"One summer, I had a dance recital. It was my first solo performance – well, me and another person. But to say I was excited wouldn't quit cover it. I made sure that was the one day they didn't fight.

"Well, during the routine, when my partner was supports to catch me; long story short, he didn't. I landed on my feet through. it was a good thing I had good balance back then otherwise I would've landed on my face.I felt a small pain in leg, but I dance through it. I had to do. It was the one time my parents were actually smiling for a chance, so I felt I had to.

"Afterwards, my mother noticed I was limping. I told her it was nothing, but she has always been one of those better safe than sorry type of people, so she took me to the hospital. It was a good thing she did, because it came to find out I twisted my ankle when I landed. And when I continued to dance, I made it worst.

"So, I spent the rest of the summer in my bed. That was the time I discovered soap operas and my mother discovered Icy-Hot." I smiled softly at the thought of me being in the living room with Days of Our Lives in front of me while I had Icy-Hot packs around me.

But once again my smile dropped into a sad frown. "It was also the time my father discovered beer. After a while he started drinking. At first it was only during dinner or when a game was on, but then some where along the lines, it got bad.

"One day when he came home from work, he was complaining about how kids don't respect the law or something, I don't remember. I tuned out when I realized he was complaining about his job." My father was the Chief of the police force and complained more than he should about his job. I never understood why he didn't just quiet. Maybe it had something to do with respect. Whatever.

"He was drinking more than usually. I decided to go to bed early. When my father drinks, he tends to get loud. And his yelling did nothing but add pain to my head along with more to my ankle.

"But in the middle of the night, I had to go to the bathroom. So I wobbled there to the best of my abilities. As I was going back to my room, I heard yelling. I figured it was another stupid fight so I didn't pay any mind to it. Well, I wasn't going to until I heard a crash.

"I wobbled to the stairs and sat at the top of them. I wanted to be close enough to say something to say it if it got too far. But not like that mattered anyways since they never even looked my way. I heard another crash. Then I heard my mom telling my dad to stop breaking stuff before he woke me. it was too late for that.

"They kept arguing. I never leaned what they were fighting about. I just kept hearing random things like my mom being mad that me dad was drinking so much and my dad being angry for whatever the hell he felt like being angry about.

"Then my mom started crying. She told him to leave and never come back. I thought he would fight back, but he didn't. I heard nothing after that. The next thing I heard was someone opening and slamming the door." I felt a tear starting to roll down my face. I hated this part the most.

"I looked over the banister and saw my mom sitting on the couch with her head down. That's when I realized that my dad was the one who left. But I waited on the stairs. I waited because I thought he would come back. I thought he would come back to try to fix things with my mom or at least to say good bye to me. But he did neither." I said shaking my head.

I felt some more tears come down. I wiped them away before too many came out. "I wouldn't say I was a daddy's girl." I could hear my voice starting to crack. "But it was just my mom, my dad and me. Even though I hated that they fought, I didn't want them to leave. And when he left with out saying good bye…" I trailed off and shook my head again. I was trying to shake the tears away. Edward moved closer to me. I took a deep breathe to continue. He told me his story; it was only fair that I told him mine. Plus I wanted to. I thought it would make us closer.

"A few months later, he was still gone and I was back at school. One day, my mom took me out early and took me everywhere. We went shopping, out to eat, to a movie. I thought this was some where she was going to tell me my father was coming home, but it was the opposite.

"When we got home she sat me down and said we needed to have a 'girl talk'. She told me her and my father was getting a divorce and he left us for another family." Just then I felt tears coming down again. Then later that night, I heard my mom talking on the phone. She was crying out her eyes. Then she said something that shot me in the heart. Turns out, my dad was cheating on her for two years." Just then, I broke down. I was in full on crying mode.

Edward moved on the side of me and wrapped his arms around me. I turned into him. He hugged me tightly to his chest.

"All that time of me thinking I was their problem and no matter how bad things got they would never leave each other was crap." I cried into his chest. "It was because he didn't love her enough to try and make thing work. Or didn't love me to even tell me he was leaving." I cried hard into him.

Unlike him, I wasn't ashamed to cry, even though I hated it. I didn't like tell this story because I cry every single time. I've only told one other person why my dad left us. I cried just as hard in Alice's arms as I'm doing now. I hated crying over him. I hated myself for feeling weak. I hated it more that I couldn't hate him for the fact.

"I'm so sorry he did that to you." Edward mumbled.

"I had a feeling he was going to try and make things right. But he didn't. Before he got the chance, he died." I cried. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't stop crying.

That story was the only thing that made me cry until my head starts hurting.

I was done with my story. Even if I wasn't, I couldn't speak anymore. He understood that. He just held me tightly in his arms, slightly rocking me like a child. He let me cry without saying anything else. The most he did was gave me long kisses on the top of my head.

After a while, no more tears would come out.

When I pulled back, his chest looked like he was sweating again. "I'm sorry." I said wrapping my eyes.

He looked down and saw what I meant. "Don't worry about it." He said. He got up and got the towel I used to dry my hair to wipe the wetness off of him. He sat next me. "Are you okay?" he asked with a serious face.

I nodded. "That's why I hate talking about that. It makes my head hurts when I'm finished." I gave a humorless chuckle as I wiped my eyes again.

He gave a small chuckle back. Something told me he was just humoring me. "You don't ever have to talk about it again if you don't want to." He told me. I stood on my knees and wrapped my arms around his neck. How did I end up with someone so great?

"Thank you." I said in his ear.

"No problem." He pulled away and smiled at me. "How about we get something to eat, then I'll see if I have something for you head?"

I smiled back and gave him a small kiss. "I think that's great."

He gave up, took my hand then led me down the stairs.

* * *

_hey, great to see you at the end of here. that meant you actually read this. as you could see, unlike my other fillers, this has nothing to do with the rest of this story. i don't even think it would even come up later, well the thing with Rosa might. anyways. i thought it would be a good idea to tell you why they're the way they are. _

_anything else you want to know, let me know. i haven't mention it before but i really really love all the favs and the alerts as much as the reviews so keep it up. please and thank you. love you muvh. _

_remember to always R & R. it makes me do this; XD, and not this; T_T. trust me, i look better when i do the first one. _

_i have nothing else to say, so i'll see you pple next time. (btw; 5 mons, 1 week, 4 days. until Nov 18. if you don't know why this date is important then AHHH! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO KNOW AND I HOPE NO ONE TELLS YOU AND YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT TO FIND OUT!) _

_Luv & Rockets.  
_


	18. Holidays pt 1

_Hi peoples. what going on? so I'm guessing a lot of people liked the last chapter. (i wonder if the lemon had something to do with that.) j/k. everyone told they loved their stories. good to know. i thought they would be a little much with how the parents died. but I'm glad to see that everyone like it. i really hope I'm keeping people's interest. i say that because i see the fav and alert numbers go down and the people who commented on the first few chapters haven't been doing so on the last few. and i can't help but think I'm doing something wrong._

_ again, sorry for the misspellings and the poor grammar. i keep telling you this because i know there's some in there, and with no beta, things are going to get over looked. and i would like if people didn't point them out. i know people are only trying to help, but every time i get a beta, something happens. and I'm ready for this thing to be up and over with. so I'm just going to try to reread them myself, post the, cross my fingers, and hope there's only a little mistakes. can't think of anything else to say, so..._

_enjoy chapter 18. (about 5 left. hang in there.)_

* * *

**18. Holidays (pt. 1)**

_**Few Weeks Later**_

This was my schedule for the week: Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday, take exams; Thursday do some last minute shopping with Alice; and Friday thou Sunday, be locked in the house of my 23-year old boyfriend and his family and do my best to 'be myself' – whatever the hell that's supports to mean.

I was still in bed. My alarm went off in my ear. I have been awake since eight 'o'clock. I had that dream that keeps waking me up and haven't been back to sleep.

I looked at the clock to turn it off. It was ten 'o'clock on Friday. I was supports to be at Edward's house by now, but I called last night and told him to give me a few more hours. I still needed to mentally prepare.

I sighed hard as I rubbed my eyes hard with the heels on my hands. I might as well get up now. No need to spend Christmas Eve in bed all day. I kicked the covers off and sat on the side of the bed.

I looked at my suite case half open with clothes hanging out. I packed last night but kept it open just in case I needed to put something else in it. I wanted to put my toothbrush and shower gel in there this morning because I wanted to use it and didn't want to dig through everything to get them out.

I was about to go to the bathroom but my phone stopped me. I grabbed it and his name was flashing under the word 'text' on the screen. I flipped it open. _Good morning Gorgeous. Are you up yet? _It read.

_Good morning. I just woke up and was about to get in the shower. Why, what's up? _I text back. I waited for the response. I knew he would text back as fast as possible so it was no point of closing the phone.

_Nothing. I just miss you, that's all. Can't a guy wish his girlfriend a good morning? _He text I rolled my eyes at the words. That was bull shit answer. He knew that because before I could text him back he text again. _Okay. I just wanted to see what time do you think you'll be here._ That was more of the answer I was looking for.

_I'm about to get ready, then I need to help my mom take stuff over the Blacks. Then I want to drop off Alice's and Jacob's presents. I'll be there when all that's done. I'll try to be there ASAP. _I text back. I waited a minute or two before the phone rang again.

_That's fine. I'll be waiting._ I read the text before closing the phone. I put it on the dressed near my door so I could grab it as I walked out, before going to the bathroom.

When I got out, I finish putting things in my bag then carried it down stairs. "Wow. Where are you going, to another state for the weekend?" my mom joked as I got at the bottom of the stairs.

I gave a fake laugh. "You know how Alice is." I told her.

She walked back in the kitchen to finish wrapping the food I made for her and Billy last night. She came back with a tray and placed it in my hands. "I still don't understand why you have to spend the whole weekend over there. It's Christmas, Bella." She remained me.

I told my mom that Alice wanted me to spent Christmas with her and her family this year. At first she didn't want me to. I used the argument that Jacob was going to spent it with Leah. If he wasn't going over her house, she was going to go over his. And I didn't want to be around them.

She understood. She thought it was because of the history Jake and I had and thought I would be uncomfortable around him and his new girlfriend. Why the hell everyone thinks I still want him like that? We didn't work for a fucking reason.

But she was right about me being uncomfortable around Leah; what she thought, wasn't the reason why.

"I told you. I don't want to be around Leah." I said.

"Because she with Jake, I know." She said, going back to the kitchen. I rolled my eyes when her back was turned. No, because she's total bitch. I didn't say that out loud because if my mom thought that was why I didn't want to near her, she'll let me go.

She came back with another tray and we walked to the car. "But you guys have to learn to get alone." She said. She should be talking to Leah about 'getting alone.' She beeped her car and then opened the door to the back seat. "And what better time than Christmas. Come on, we never spent one apart since your father died."

I place the tray in the back seat. "I know. But it's just one Christmas. I think you guys will be okay with me for one year." I countered. She knew the guilt trip wouldn't work on me. I don't k now why she even tried. But honestly, I was thinking of canceling the whole 'meeting the parents' thing. I was on edge about the whole thing.

"Okay, then." She sighed as she put her tray on top of mine.

"Is that everything?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah, I think so." After she said that I walked back to the house to get my bag and put it in my trunk.

I followed her to the Blacks' house to help her put the food in the house. Just as I thought, Jake's bike wasn't there when we pulled up.

"So I hear you're not spending Christmas with us Bells." Billy said as I walked past him in his wheelchair.

I chuckled. "Yeah, sorry. Alice wants me over."

"We're sure going to miss you." He said before wheeling over to a drawer. He took out a small box with bow tied on it. He tossed it to me. "Your mom got it for you and I chipped in. Merry Christmas, Bells."

I opened the box to find a pair of diamond studs in it. I looked at them both and smiled. "Thank you."I went to my bag to give them their gifts. I walked over Billy and hugged then did the same with my mom.

"Have fun." She said as she pulled back. I nodded. I waved at them as I walked out and to my car.

I drove to the Clearwater's house. Their house was near La Push beach. I grabbed his stack of CD's I got him before getting out the car. I waited for while when I rang the bell the first time. So I rang it again. This time Seth came to the door with a Santa hat on.

"Merry Christmas, Bella." He smiled. He reminded me so much of Jake when we were younger. If you didn't know any better, you'll think he was Jake's brother and not Leah's.

"Hi, Seth." I smiled back. I gave him a small hug. He stepped to the side to let me in.

"What brings you here? I thought you were going over your friend's." He said in confusion.

"Yeah. I'm on my way. I wanted to drop off Jake's gift before I do. He wasn't home so I thought he would be here."

"What, nothing for me?" he joked. I smiled at him. I started feeling in my pockets.

"How about, ten dollars and an half a pack of spearmint gum." I handed him a ten dollar bill and a pack of gum that I've already eaten five pieces out of. I know it was a half-ass gift. But he wasn't one of the people I was shopping for. I mean I just met him a few months ago.

He nodded. "It will do." He took the stuff of out my hand. "For now." He smirked. I rolled my eyes at him. Hey, be thankful for what you got, kid. He put his arm on my shoulder. "But you know some time under the mistletoe might fill in spaces." He gave me a smile. The moves were familiar. I knew where I know them from.

I crocked an eyebrow and then looked at his arm. He couldn't have been serious. I pushed his hand off me. I guess you can say he had a crush on me. What is with guys – hell, girls too – wanting what they can't have.

"Seth, what did I tell you before? You're too young for me." I told him.

He snorted. "What is with you and age? It's only three years." He said.

Seth was in eighth grade and was fourteen. He was a cute kid, but that was just it. He was a kid.

I shrugged. "I'm just into guys my own age." Okay, that was a fucking lie. I hardly ever dated guys my own age. Jacob was a perfect example of that.

He laughed. "Age ain't nothing but a number, baby."

I laughed at that. He didn't know how right he was. "Really? 'Baby'? someone's been spending a little too much time around Jacob." I assumed.

He shrugged. "What can I say, the guy's a role model."

"Whatever." I chuckled as I rolled my eyes. "Is he here or not?" I got back to the point.

Seth nodded. "He's with Leah." Oh. That explains it. They suck for leave poor Seth down here alone like that.

"They're upstairs." I guessed. He nodded again. "And you're alone." I guessed again.

"Not with you here." He smiled at me.

I just shook my head. I wasn't about to get caught in a loop. "To think I almost felt sorry for you." I joked. He rolled his eyes. I laughed. "Are they… or are they just…" I let him fill in the blanks.

"They're just… I'm assuming" he let me fill in the blank. I nodded as he walked over to the couch.

I walked over to the base of the stairs "Jake, quiet sucking your girlfriend's face and get your ass down here." I yelled up them.

"Can't you come back later, I'm kind of busy." He sounded like he was having trouble talking. I felt that Seth and I were in sync as we rolled our eyes.

"No. You know I can't, Jacob." He and Alice were the only people who knew where I was really going.

"Bella…" he groaned.

I sighed hard. "Jake if you don't come down now, you're not getting your gift, period." I threaten. I'm pretty sure Jasper or Emmett would like them.

There was a silence. "Fine. Here I come."

"Hurry up, I gotta go." I walked away from the stairs and back to the door.

After a few minutes, Jake came down the stairs with Leah right behind him, still putting on his shirt; which was inside out. When the shirt was on, she took his hand and pulled herself closer to him. "Hi Leah." I nodded to her. She just gave me small 'I don't give a fuck about you; how dare you interrupt like that' kind of smirk. Whatever; I didn't have time for her. I turned back to Jacob. "What the hell were you guys doing?" I asked them as they walked towards me.

Jake smirked at me. "Do you really want to know?" I shook head. I really didn't. It was just one of those questions where you ask, but then realize you don't want the answer.

"Well, here." I handed him the wrapped CD's. He let go of her hand to rip the paper off.

There was four CD's tapped together. "Linkin Park, Disturbed, Fall Out Boy, and the best of AC/DC ." He read the side of them. I personally wouldn't listen to this stuff but he loved it.

"You better appreciate those. The last two were hard to find." I told him.

He chuckled. "Don't worry, I will." He put the CD's in one hand and hugged me with his free arm. "Thank you."

I pulled away from him. "No prob." He walked over the kitchen. He came out with a bag. He wasn't the one to wrap something. As long as I known him, everything he ever gave me – ever for Christmas or my birthday – it was in a bag; besides my bike of course.

He handed it to me. I looked inside and something black in it. I reached in and pulled it out. By the way it felt, I could tell it was leather. I put the bag down so I could hold it up. It was a black leather motorcycle jacket with red stripes down the sleeves and sides. The red matched my bike.

My name was on the right pocket on the chest. "Wow, Jake. How much did this cost?" I had to ask.

He rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about it."

"Cool!" Seth exclaimed. He jumped off the couch and damn near ran over to me. He reached for my jacket but I pushed his hand away.

"Palms off, dude." I told him. I hung it on my arm and looked in the bag again. I bended down to take out some gloves. They were the same as the jacket in design and feel. They were to protect my hands from the air while they were on the handles. They had a 'B' on the wrists.

"Thanks Jake." I reached up and hugged him again. This time Leah pulled him away after a second or two. I just rolled my eyes at her. I put the things back in the bag.

"Have fun, Bella." He said as I walked to the door.

"Thanks. Bye guys." I waved at them before walking out.

The last stop was Alice. It took me a while to get from the Clearwater's house to hers. I needed to go back to Forks but her house was near the edge of that and Port Angels

I finally pulled up in her drive way. Her house was bigger than anyone's in Forks. Her dad was a lawyer and made a good amount of money. I guess to can say they're rich.

I rang their door bell. After a second, Alice's sister opened the door. Alice used her sister as a Barbie. When I wasn't with her, her sister was the next best thing.

She was a spitting image of Alice. The only difference was the hair. Alice's hair was spiked in all different directions, which fitted her. Her sister's hair was pitch black like hers, but was straighten and was cut short just above her shoulders.

"Hi, Bella." She cheered. She damn near jumped in my arms. My second sister. Yep just like Alice.

"Hey Girlie." I said. She loves her nickname. She thinks being a living Barbie doll was fun. And the poor kid can't do anything about it. I mean she was only ten. The girl is totally brain wash. She pulled away from me and smiled.

She looked at my hand and saw a small box and a small bag. "Are one of those mine?" she asked with great anticipation. I smiled at her.

"Of course. Here you go, kid. Merry Christmas." I said handing her the bag.

She took the bag and looked inside. "Cool." She cheered. I knew she would like it. The bag was filled with hair bows and clips. It was also some costume jewelry in there. I know Alice will have a fucking field day with that stuff. "Thank you." He reached up to hug me.

"You're welcome." I pulled away. "Is your sister home?" she nodded. She walked back in the house and I followed.

"Li li, Bella's here." She called up the stairs as she looked through the bag.

"Okay." She called back. Alice came skipping down the stairs. She was wearing a red dress with some kind of white feather-like something along the top and hem of it. It had something shiny all over it. She had a black belt and a Santa hat to accessorize it. I'm thinking she's supports to be Santa helper or something. Leave it to Alice to put a modern twist on a traditional outfit.

"Cute bow." She said to her sister when she came down and saw her putting one in her hair.

"Bella gave me a whole bag full." She smiled. She was the true meaning of the words kid on Christmas morning.

Alice looked at me then back at her sister. "Did you say thank you?" her sister nodded. "Good. Now go help mom, I want to talk to Bella alone." She ordered.

Her sister rolled her eyes. "Thanks again, Bella." She said before turning and walking down a hall that lead to the kitchen.

Alice turned to me and smile. "Merry Christmas, Bella." She said then hugged me.

"You too." I pulled away to starch my head. "Um…that's some outfit." I said.

"You like it?" she did a full spin. "And watch this." She place one finger behind the hem of the top. When she did, her dress lit up like a Christmas tree with white lights.

"It's definitely you." I chuckled honestly.

"Thanks. It took forever to get the lights to work." She pressed the button again to turn them off. She looked at me. "So, first Christmas with your boyfriend, nervous yet?" she smile.

That was an understatement. "Since the beginning of the month." I told her with a smile.

"Don't worry. It will be fine." She assured me. "Well, I don't want to keep you from him longer than necessary, so present time?" she grinned harder. I shrugged; of course she took that as a yes. She did a small hop and clapped her hands. "Okay, me first. Gimme, gimme, gimme." She cheered as she reached for the box.

She was worst than a damn child. It's not like she didn't already know what she was getting. I mean, she did pick it out. She opened it and saw the earrings. She didn't waste time putting them on. They must complete her outfit. "Thank you." She hugged me. "Okay, time for your gift. Hold on." She ran back up the stairs to her room.

She came back down with a box a little bit bigger than the one I gave her. She handed to me. I opened the box and in it was a bracelet with a charm of and heart broken in half. I looked closer to it. "Why do I have a broken heart that says 'Be Fri'?" I looked her with a confused look.

She smiled "Because I have the other half that says '…st …ends.'" she explained. She pulled at her necklace to show me the charm on it. I held my closer to hers and it looked like a perfect fit. "I put yours on a bracelet so it wouldn't compete with your other necklace."

I took the 'E' in my hand. I haven't taken this off since he gave it to me. Well I did once, but I promised myself that I would never do that again. The only time I did now is when I'm in front of my mom. I don't need her to ask where I got it from and what does 'E' stand for.

I hooked the ends and slide it on my wrist. "Look on the back of them." She told me. I looked on the back of mine; which had 'Alice' engrave on it. Then I looked on hers; which had 'Bella' engraved on it. I smiled at them.

"Thanks, Al." I said as I gave her a tight hug. She was more than my best friend, she was my sister.

"You're welcome." She pulled away. "Now go." She smiled and lightly pushed me to the door.

I looked at my watch. Damn it. I was running late. "I'll see you later. Bye." I said as I ran to the door.

"Have fun and tell him I said Happy Holidays." She called. I nodded as I got into my car.

I got to Edward's house about fifteen minutes later. It would've taken me later if I didn't rush. When I got there, he was putting stuff in his trunk. I honk my horn before getting out.

He turned to me and smiled. He jogged over to my door to opened it before I got out. He took my hand and pulled me out. He pressed his lips to mine. His lips were cold from the wind. I'm sure mine were too.

I pulled back. "I'm late, I know and I'm sorry." I told him.

He tucked a hair behind my ear. "Don't be. I'm just glad you're here and didn't bail." I smiled at him. I wouldn't do that to him.

"Come on. Let's get my bag in your car." I told him. He nodded then walked over to my trunk and waited for me to pop it.

He reached and took out my bag. "Whoa." He said as it looked like he weighted him down. I guess it was heavier than he expected. "What the hell is in here, Bella? Enough clothes for the whole world?" he asked as he pulled it to his car.

I rolled my eyes. I was getting tired of everyone making jokes like that. "It's a good reason why it's heavy." I said offensively.

"Which is…" he said as he made room for it in his trunk.

I walked over to him. "Well," the explanation started rushing out. "I don't know if you guys dressed for dinner so I packed a dress. Then I thought about if you didn't so or if a dress was trying too hard so I pack some jeans and a nice shirt. But then I remembered I needed pajamas because I didn't think your college shirt would be appropriate to walk all in in your parents' house. So I packed some shorts and a tank. I knew you would like it, but I thought that wasn't appropriate either. So I got pajamas pants and t-shirt. Then, I have like three pairs of shoes."

He looked at me. He placed his hand tightly on my arms and lightly shook me. "Stop freaking out." He ordered with a smile.

"But…" I started but he stopped me again.

"Bella, stop. They will love you. Just relax and be yourself and they will adore you. I already do, so just calm down." He said with a smile still on his face.

I took a deep breath to calm myself. I nodded. "You're okay?" he asked. I nodded again. "That's my girl." He smoothed my hair and kissed my forehead. "Come on, let's get this stuff in the car and we can be on our way." He picked up my bag and placed it in the empty space. He pulled me to the passenger's side and opened the door for me. He walked over to the other side. He started the car and drove out of the drive way.

XXX

He told me it would take about forty minutes to get to their house. I didn't hesitant to go to sleep on the way there.

While I was asleep, I had the same dream that I had t wake me up this morning. The dream was confusing and I didn't know what it meant. But before I could guess, I felt myself being woken up.

He kissed me on the cheek to wake me up. I turned to him to give him a tired smile. I love being waking up by his lips. I love everything about him. "We're here." He said.

He got out of the car and walked over to my side to open the door for me. I didn't make a move to get out. I heard him sigh hard. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me out. I looked at the house in front of me.

My eyes popped and my jaw dropped. What the hell? That wasn't a house, hell it wasn't even a mansion. It was a goddamn palace. I've never seen a house this big. You could probably fit Alice's whole house along with another half inside of it. The building was covered with lights. "Wow." I gasped.

He followed my eyes then chuckled. "Yeah, it's not as big as it looks." Well, it sure as hell looks pretty damn big. He walked over to trunk to get our bags. Now I was fucking intemperate. I rushed over to him.

"Edward, I changed my mind. Can we just go home and spend Christmas together along in your house. Please, I don't think I could do this." I begged.

He grabbed my shoulders. "Sweetheart, breathe for me." I took a deep breath then another then another until I was calmed. "Okay. Now there's no point of going back now. We're already here. Just relax. I will be there next to you're the whole time. Plus Jasper is here and Emmett will be here in a few. Everything will be just fine." He assured me.

I closed my eyes then gave a small nod. I felt his lips kiss mine softly. I opened my eyes to look deep into his. I smiled at him. He can always make me feel better.

I reached to get my bag, but he took it out of my hand. "This thing is too heavy for you." He said as he got his bag too. I rolled my eyes. he thinks I can't carry my own things. He's such a damn male. "Grab that for me, please." He nodded to the one bag that was left. I grabbed it then closed the trunk.

I hooked my free arm around his so I could be close to him. He looked at me and smiled. He kissed the top of my head to say everything will be fine. I don't know how many times he might have to say that for me to believe it.

We walked through the door and entered the front hall. "Wow." I gasped again. The hall was covered in Christmas decorations. It looked like a department store or something.

"Yeah. They tend to go overboard for holidays. You should have seen them for Halloween." He said with annoyance in his voice. How could he act like all this is normal? "Hello?" he called loudly. His voice echoed through the house.

"I'm in the living room." I heard a guy call back. I knew who it was from his ascent. Jasper.

"Come on. The living room is this way." He grabbed the bags and walked down the hall from which Jasper's voice came from. I followed close behind him.

When we came in to the living room, it was nicely matched with reds and browns and tans. It was also decked out in Christmas décor. There was a fire place with stockings along it. The only thing that wasn't up was the tree. They must be one of those families who up their tree up on Christmas eve.

I never really got the point of that. It seemed like a waste of time because you're just going to take it back down in a matter of days.

"Wow." I gasped again.

"Are you going to keep saying that?" he chuckled.

"Sorry." I said somewhat ashamed. I looked around and saw Jasper sitting on the floor trying to untangle some lights.

He groaned loudly. "Damn lights." He groaned in annoyance. I giggled at him. Jasper looked up and smiled at Edward and me. "There they are." He tossed the lights back in the box. He jumped up over and walked over to us. He slapped hands with his brother. He walked over to me and gave me a one arm hug. "Did you bring them?" he asked his brother.

He nodded. "Bella has them." I gave Jasper the bag. I looked at Edward. "The gifts." He explained. I nodded. "So where is everyone?" he asked his brother as Jasper sat back down.

"Well, Em and Rosa are on the way and Dad and Esme are in the kitchen." He said trying to untangle lights again.

Edward nodded then put the bags down. He grabbed my hand and led me to the dining room. The table was set perfectly with a beautiful chandelier , reminding me of a picture in a magazine. "W-" I started but I was him looking at me. He was telling me not to do that again. "I mean, nice."

He chuckled and rolled his eyes. "They should be in the kitchen if they're not in here. Carlisle, Esme; where are you guys?" he called.

"You call your parents by their first name?" I asked, confused.

He shrugged. "Yeah, sometime."

"In the kitchen, son." A guy called back.

"Well come here. I want you to meet someone." He said to him.

"Okay, hold on." The guy said back. Edward sighed hard. He pulled me to a chair. He sat down and pulled me to his lap. This has become routine. Like, I can't sit in my own chair.

Wait a second. Why did the guy's voice sound so familiar? Where did I hear it before? I know I did but where? The thought was knocking at my brain. Wait, what was his name?

I looked up at Edward. "Edward?" I called to get his attention.

"Yes, Bella." He looked at me.

"What did you say your dad's name was?"

"Carlisle." Why did that name sound familiar? I must have seen it somewhere or something.

"Last name Masen, right?" I asked him to be sure. I don't know why I was asking. Of course that was his last name. I mean it was his father.

But what he did next surprised the hell out of me. He shook his head. I snapped my head to him. What? "But that's what your last name is." I said confused.

"I know. When my mother died, it seemed like everything of hers got pushed to the side, so I wanted one thing of her to keep for myself. So when I turned eighteen, I changed my last name to her maiden name, which is Masen." He explained. Huh. I didn't know you could do that. I mean I heard of legally changing your first name but not your last. But that wasn't the point right now.

"So, what's your dad's?" I asked.

"Cullen." That one single word seemed to come out in slow motion. Carlisle Cullen. Man that damn name sound so familiar. Maybe…no it can't be.

"What does he do again?" I think he told me before.

"He's a doctor."

"In Seattle, right?"

He shook his head again. I wish he would stop doing that. "In Forks." He said.

"Why?" I asked. That didn't make any sense why would he work in Forks when I'm sure there are a lot of hospitals in Seattle.

He shrugged and rolled his eyes. "I don't know. Looking for another way to make my life a living hell, I guess."

This can't be the same guy. I mean Cullen – or Carlisle for that matter – isn't a very common name. but it can't be the same one. It has to be another one. I mean that place is full of doctors. There had to be someone with the same name.

"What the hell are they doing; fucking in the damn kitchen?" he muttered more to himself than to me. I wasn't supposed to hear that but he was in my ear so I couldn't help but to. I crocked my eyebrow at him. He didn't want Jasper or Emmett talking like that, but he was saying it in my ear. "Sorry." He sighed. "Can you get up please?"

I did what he asked. "Carlisle, Esme. Are you coming out anytime soon, or do we have to wait until next Christmas?"

"Okay, here we come, son." His dad chuckled.

Please don't let be the same guy. I begged and begged in my head. It can't be the one, it just can't be.

But no matter how hard I begged in my head, it didn't worked.

I froze when the same hair of bronze that was at the hospital, came into the dining room. Damn it.

He wrapped around a woman with long brown hair. She was giggling as he kissed her neck. They would be cute if I wasn't fucking freaking out like I was. And it wasn't because I was meeting them anymore.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes tightly. "Please, stop it. My gag reflex can only take so much." He said in annoyance.

The woman chuckled. She patted Carlisle's arm to tell him to let go. "He's right, sweetheart." Carlisle chuckled too. He kissed her on the cheek before letting go of her. "We don't want chase off our guest." She smiled at me.

"This is my father's…um…wife, Esme." He seem like he was having a hard time with the words I wonder if he's always like that.

"I'm Edward's step mom." She smiled at me. I could tell her smile was genuine. She reached for a hug. She pulled me in a tight one. "It's so nice to finally meet, dear." She said as she squeezed me tightly. As she did, Carlisle and I finally made eye contact.

I was hoping he didn't realize me. But again, I was wrong. He froze just like I did when I saw him. Like he saw a ghost. Damn it. This is not going to end well.

Now I know where I knew the brown eyes from. They were just like Edward's. I wanted to fucking hit my head against a wall. How the hell did I not see that before? The reason I realized them because they're the same gorgeous pair I see in class every day. How did I miss that?

"Nice to meet you too." I said, breathlessly. Edward must have heard it.

"Esme, please." He urged as he pulled on my sleeve.

"Oh, sorry." She smiled then finally released me. I took a few breathes. I pulled myself tightly by Edward's side. I needed his protection. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to his side. "Edward was right. You are very pretty. If i went that way…" she smiled me.

I looked at Edward. "It's supports to be commend." He said rolling his eyes. He must have known what I was thinking. "And that's my father." He gesture to Carlisle. We both stared at each other. We already knew one another. And that was the weird part.

I decided to make the first move. If someone didn't, they will know something's up. I fixed my face into a polite smile and reached out my hand to him. "Hi. Nice to meet you, sir."

He hesitated to take my hand. When he finally did, he shook it lightly. I wish he would stop. Dude, I wasn't sickly or something.

"You too, Bella." He nodded with my name as if he was making sure he had it right. I nodded and pulled away. His eyes followed my hand as I pulled it back to me. "Something wrong with your wrist?" he asked. I gave him a confused look. He nodded to my hands.

I looked down to see that I had my hand holding my right wrist to me as if it was hurting. The only other time I met him was when I was getting a case put on my sprang wrist, which happened to be my right one. Seeing him again, my mind must have associated him with pain without even thinking twice about it.

I quickly remove my hands from everyone sight and put them behind my back. "No. it's just something I do when I'm nervous."

Esme smiled at me. "Sweetie, there no need to be nervous. We're all family here." I looked at my feet and so they would see my blush. I don't know it was, but I didn't like what she said. maybe because i felt like they should have thought of me like that or something. "Edward. Why don't you show Miss Bella where you guys are sleeping for the weekend?"

Edward moved his arm from around my shoulders and slipped his hand in mine. He pulled me away from them. For the first time since I saw his dad, I felt like I could breathe again. "See, that wasn't so bad." He smiled at me as we walked back to the living room to get our bags.

"Yeah, your step mom was flirting with me and your dad hates me. Yeah, it went great." I muttered bitterly.

He chuckled at my words. "He just met you. He doesn't hate you. Hell, I don't think he hates anyone."

"Well, there must _be _a first time for everything because he sure looked like it." I said. I knew his reason for the look.

He sighed. "It's just the first hour. Trust me, it will get better." He promised me. As long as his dad was the same person who was my doctor just a few short months ago, I strongly doubt it. But I kept my mouth shut.

We grabbed our bags – well he grabbed our bags – and I followed him up the stairs.

God, those damn things seem like they took forever to get up. It was like what I image the stairwell to heaven was like. If I fell down them, I would probably die before I hit the main floor.

Edward was jogging up them like it was nothing. Half way, I stopped and sat down. "My room is this way, Bella." I heard him say. "Bella?"

"Down here." I called. He leaned over the banister and laughed.

"What are you doing?" he asked, still laughing.

I looked up at him and smiled. "Resting." I simply said.

He laughed again. "Okay. Let me put these bags in the room and I'll come back for you." He promised. I nodded. I waited about five minutes before he came back. I was lost in thought. The only way I knew he came back was because he kissed my cheek.

I stood up. He put his hand behind my knee and lift me in a bridal carry. "You're a fragile little human." He teased as he turned around and carried me up the stairs.

"Shut up. I'm sorry I didn't grow up learning how climb thousands of stairs to get to the next floor." I shot back. Damn, Alice's house didn't even have these many. He laughed then kissed my nose.

He carried me to the only room with the open door, which I was guessing was his. I looked around his room in amazement. His room made my look like a shoebox. It was correlated with some kind of dark, light blue and tan. Seriously; who designed this house for them, Martha freaking Stewart? I see why he liked that blue blouse I had. It was his favorite color.

"I like your room." I told him.

"Thanks, me too. You know what the best part is?" he smiled at me. I knew that smile so I already knew the answer.

"What?" I smiled back, playing along.

"The bed." I knew it. He ran to the king size bed that was on the far end of the room. He tossed me on the bed and straddled on my lap before I could move. I was locked in between his legs. But I found nothing wrong with that.

He smiled down at me before leaning in to place his lips on mine. I brought my hands to his cheeks and pulled him closer. "You're right. This is the best part." I said under the kiss.

"I knew you would think so." He agreed in the same fashion. He angled himself so that he was laying directing on top of me.

He wrapped one of his arms around my waist to pull me closer. He began sucking on my bottom lip. I allowed him to do so until he did something else.

His other hand started to move under my shirt. I grabbed his wrist before it could go too far. "No, Edward." I pulled away.

"What's wrong? I have–" I shook my head to stop him. I knew where he was going because I had that too. But that wasn't why I stopped him.

"It's not that."

"Then what?" he actually looked confused.

"It's just, we're in your parents' house." I told him.

"My father's house." He corrected me.

"And your brother's here, what if they hear us."

"Babe, they're all the way downstairs, I don't think they will hear." He was probably right. But then again, the sounds can echo throughout the house.

"But you always talk about how loud I am." I reminded him.

He chuckled softly. "I never said that was a bad thing. Okay. How about this…" he leaned in to neck before continuing. "I'll be extra gentle." He whispered then placed light kisses on my neck. "So you'll be quiet. Right?" he whispered again before going to the other side to do the same thing.

I sighed in bliss as I pulled him closer. Damn him. He knows exactly what to do to make me weak. I can try to… his fingers dancing along the front of my pants stopped my thoughts. No, we can't do that. I grabbed his wrist again. He pulled away and looked at me.

"No." I said, putting my foot down. I saw his face. "Later." I promised.

"Fine." He sighed hard. He rolled his eyes before sitting up and bringing me with him. "Come on; let's go back down stairs before they sent a search party for us." He joked.

He got off the bed, leaving me there. He started to walk to the door, but I stopped him. "Edward." He turned around to see my arms reached out for him. I was not going back down those damn stairs.

He smiled and walked over to me. "Of course, my princess." He put his hands were they were before to carry me again. "Your wish…" he stopped to softly kiss my lips. "Is my conman." He carried back down stairs to the living room.

When we got there, I saw that Emmett and Rosalie had gotten here. "Hi Emmett." I said as Edward walked us to the couch.

"Hey Bella. Merry Christmas." He smiled back.

"You too." I said as Edward put me down. He walked over where Rosalie was sitting and leaned down to hug her. He walked back over to Emmett and did the same thing he did with Jasper. "How's your arm?" I said, noticing he still had is cast on.

"Still broken. But it's getting better."

"I'm glad." I turned to Rosa and smile at her. I wanted to be friends with her. Even though Edward explained her behavior, I still didn't fully get how she acted. If not friends, at least act something like it because we were both in this house for the next two days. "Merry Christmas, Rosalie."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Whatever. So Edward, what was with the carrying bit? What, she doesn't know how to use her own legs?" she asked her brother as if I wasn't there. I sighed hard. I'm starting to think if I shouldn't even try anymore.

"Give her a break, Rosa, she not use to going up and down so many stairs." Edward said as he sat down. I was about to sit next to him, but of course, being him, he wasn't having that. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. I adjusted myself so I wasn't sitting directly on his lap like always. He planned quick and light kisses on my neck, cheek and lips. "You okay?" he asked in my ear.

I looked at him and smiled then nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine." I assured him. As long as he's with me, I'll be fine.

"So, Bella." I heard Emmett say. I heard a smirk in his voice, which told me I might be embarrassed by what he was going to say next. I turned to see we were sitting next to him. "I heard you were having a rough time with the parentals." He smirked.

I gave a nervous smile with a shrug. "I guess you can say that."

He chuckled. "Don't worry, when they get some egg nod in them, they're be just fine." He winked at me.

"So, I'm guessing the egg nod has alcohol in it." I smiled.

He nodded. "You'll be guessing right."

When he said that, Edward unwrapped one arm to punch his friend in the arm. From the way it sounded, I was only assuming that it was a hard hit. "Ouch." Emmett reacted then started rubbing his arm. "Dude, what the hell was that for?"

"Don't tell her that you idiot." He told him through his teeth. He wrapped his arm back around me then kissed me on the top of the head. "They will love you just fine, sober." He said to me. I looked at him and kissed his lips.

Liking me wasn't the biggest of my problems anymore.

* * *

_So this was part one of two parts. don't get use to this because i try not to split chapters up like that but this one was just too long. i know most pple guess why Carlisle was looking the way he was. PLEASE - FOR THE LOVE OF THAT IS HOLY AND GOOD - DON'T SAY IT IN THE COMMENTS! i can not stress that enough. i want something to be a surprise. that might not happen because I'm not good a setting up suspense. _

_anyways, we're getting to the end. and if you think I've lost the point of the story, oh how wrong you are. i know exactly what's happening. the whole story is domino affect. this happens so this can, then that happens so something can. if you're starting to think that I'm lying, just stay tune. it will all make sense (sooner or later)_

_BTW: i want to hold a little contest. in this chapter, Bella got Jacob four CD's; two of the bands i actually listen to. if someone can guess which ones they are, i will sent you a sneak peek of any chapter after this one; you can pick (don't go on my page b/c i don't think the answers are there). if you don't want to try and wait for the chapters to be posted, that's totally cool too. _

_(BBTW: 4 months and 27 days. have you guessed why Nov. 18 is important yet or is it eating you alive not knowing?)  
_

_anyways, keep the comments and everything else coming. love u always if you do. _

_As always, Luv & Rockets._


	19. Holidays pt 2

_hey everyone. i was bored so i decided to update. i was stuck on my other stories. i really don't have anything to say becasue i wasn't planing to update yet. oh well, here it is._

_(why do i feel everyone thinks this story is totally getting boring? shrugs. idk)_

_disclamier: don't own twilight. _

* * *

**19. Holidays (pt. 2)**

We sat in the living room for some time. The scene was like the one at the hospital and the one at the bar. They were talking and I was just listening. Rosalie was actually joining in.

After some time, his parents came in the room. "Sorry guys, I came to take the girls away for a while." Esme said. I looked at her. "You girls minding coming helping me in the kitchen?" she asked us. Rosalie groaned as she got up. "Oh Rosa, stop it." She waved off her step daughter. "You don't mind do you Bella?" she turned to me.

I turned to Edward. He gave a slight nod. I turned back to her and smiled. "Of course not."

"What are we supposes to do while the women are in the kitchen?" Emmett complained. Carlisle walked over to him and rested his hand on his shoulder.

"You guys can help me with the tree." He said with a smile. Emmett did the same thing Rosalie did.I gave Edward a quick kiss before getting up and follow them to assigned me and Rosalie things to do. I was in charge of cutting.

"So Bella, Edward told us you're still in college." I just nodded. I was hoping that would be it. "How's that going?" she kept going

I gave an inward groan. Not this again. "Fine, why do you ask?" I said as I kept my eyes on what I was cutting.

"Just asking. Bella, what do you want to be when you're older?" she asked.

What do i want to be when i'm older? Why did she feel she had to ask that? I felt like I was a little kid and the i'm in first grade and the first the teacher asks is what you want to be when you're older. In this case, I guess she was just making conversion. I placed the knife down and turned to her. I shrugged. "I don't know, taller, I guess." I said at a poor attempt for a joke.

She humored me by giving a small chuckle. "Funny, but that's not what I meant." She said.

I gave a slight nod. I have a feeling that's not what she meant. "To be honest, I not really sure yet." I said honestly. I didn't know what I wanted to do with my live yet. I still had another year of high school and four years of college. I figured I would plenty of time to find something.

"Well you better get a move on it. You're how old, dear?"

Unlike the other times when I said the first thing that came to my mind, I thought before I said something. "I'm twenty, ma'am."

"Twenty? Isn't a little young for Edward?" she questioned with a confused face.

I gave a small smile. Compared to my real age, not at all. "It's only three years." I said.

"You're right. I mean I'm two years older than Carlisle" she said as if she was just thinking out loud. She shook her head as if to come back to the conversation. "But that's beside the point. What are your interests, dear?"

"I like reading and writing." I answered her.

She tilted her head to the side. "That's funny." She said.

"What is?" I questioned. I was hoping this wasn't going to be like the talk I had with Rosalie at the bar.

"Well, Jasper told me you're majoring in math." She unknowingly reminded me of the lie I told to Rosalie. That was because the question caught me off guard the first time and I just said the first thing that came to mind. Which happed to be the subject Edward the hell was wrong with me? why the fuck couldn't I think about a damn reasonable answer before saying something? Because I'm a complete idiot, that's why. That seems to be the answer to all my problems lately; because I'm a total and complete idiot who has resently stop using her brain to it's full capacity.

But luckily I was good at thinking on my feet. "Yeah I like those things but I thought having a degree in math would help me get a job better." I covered up quickly. "I would like to find something that has both, if possible."

She nodded in understanding. "But if you're really interested in writing, I have a friend who works as an editor for a magazine, I'm sure she would love an intern and I think you will be perfect." She smiled at me.

My eyes light up. I loved behind the scene things. And a writing job would be perfect for me. "Really? That would be great." I smiled happily.

"Great. I'll give her call Monday. But wait, she might want someone with a little more experience, so you might have to wait a year or two." She frowned.

That made me frown too. "Okay, I understand."

"But I'll call her anyways, just to put in a good word for you." She winked.

"Thanks ma'am." I don't know why I kept calling her that. To be polite, I guess.

"No problem. And please stop calling me that. You're making be feel older than I am." She chuckled.

"Okay, Mrs. Cullen." I said unsure of what else to call her.

She made a disgusted face. "Not that either; it reminds me of my mother-in-law." She said.

I gave a light chuckle. "Okay, what should I call you then?" I was hoping she wouldn't say anything like 'mom' or something crazy like that. I wasn't ready to make that kind of step.

"Esme is fine." she said. I gave a slight sigh of relief.

"Okay, Esme." I smiled but it wasn't for her. It was for who was behind her.

"Knock, knock." Edward said as he poked his head in the kitchen.

Esme turned to his voice then sighed. She must've figured out why I was smiling so hard. "What you do you want Edward?"

"I was worrying if I could talk to Bella for a second?" he said to her as smiled back at me.

"Is it important?" she asked.

He stepped in and walked over to me. "Yes, very." He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the kitchen before she could respond. He stopped and turned to me.

"So, what was so important?" I smiled at him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him.

"I was just coming to save you."

I chuckled. "As if I needed it." I said.

"So everything's going good in the kitchen?" he asked.

I nodded. "And I really should get back so is that all you wanted?" I said with a serious face.

He just smiled at me. "Not really." He pointed above us.

I followed his finger. I smiled at the sight. "Mistletoe." I looked back at him. "Because I needed a reason to kiss you."

"Hmmm… maybe not, but I defiantly could use an excuse." He said before putting his lips to mine.

I moved my hand up to his hair. I was about to deepen the kiss when I heard a click followed by an ear full of awes. I pulled always without thinking about it.

"So cute. That's defiantly going in the picture book." Esme squeaked like a little girl. I wiped my lips as I looked over at her; she was standing next to Rosalie. She was looking at a camera screen.

Edward looked the other way. "You guys mind?"

"No. go ahead, continue." I heard Jasper say. I turned his way and saw he was standing next to Emmett and , my god. I can't believe they all just saw me making out with him. I felt my cheeks getting hot.

"Edward, did I tell you a few weeks ago that's better behind closed doors?" Emmett smiled.

"Yeah, Edward. That's so nauseating." Rosalie said with an annoyed tone. I turned to her to see her face matched her voice.

"No it's not Rosalie. It's adorable." Esme said, deafening us. I gave her a small smile. I wish they would stop commenting on what they just walked in on. I was begging in my head that they would pertain like they didn't see anything.

I heard someone give a small laugh. I turned to see Carlisle smiling. "I think that's enough. Come on, let's get back to work." Everyone nodded and went back the way they came.

Edward turned to me when everyone was gone. "Where were we?" he said. He leaned in but I leaned away from him.

"Edward, no. what if someone comes back?" I said pushing him away.

"They won't." he leaned in again.

I pushed him away again. "I said no." he let me go and stepped away. Then he gave me a confused look. "I'm sorry, I just…" I stopped and looked the way of the kitchen. "I don't want to be _that_ girl." i said lowing my voice so they didn't hear us. i didn't want them to think we stopped because of them, though that was exactly what happened.

"What kind, the one that kisses her boyfriend?" he asked like he was genuinely confused.

I looked at him and shook my head. "No, the one that does things like that in front of her boyfriend's family." Especially when the father looks like that makes him uncomfortable. When I turned to him the first time, he looked like he might be trying so hard to keep a smile on and think what everyone else was thinking. But i just knew he could only think one think. That could be my mind fucking with me again, but still.

"You really care what they think, do you?" he smiled like he was impressed.

"Yes. Edward, I just want to make a good impression on them." I explained to him. he nodded. I smiled. "See, I knew you'd understand."

"I understand." He said as I started to walk away from him. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him. "Too bad_ I _could care less what they think." He leaned in.

I didn't believe that. Everyone cares what their family thinks. "Edward." I said with a light giggle.

"Just one more." He said softly as he leaned closer. I didn't pull away. I let his lips connect with mine. In fact, I put my hand in his hair and pulled him closer to me.

Yet again, we got interrupted. Someone came and pulled him away. "Come on, Edward. Carlisle needs help with the tree." I heard the southern ascent. I swear, since I noticed it the first time we talk, it was all I heard. It was easy to tell Jasper from anyone else in the it was him, I let Edward go. He let me go and allowed him self to dragged away to the living room. When they were gone, I turned on my heels and went back in the kitchen.

"She's back." Esme smiled at me when I walked in. "I thought we lost you two for tonight." She said.

I gave a nervous chuckle. "Sorry about that."

"Young love, I get it." She nodded. I walked over to the counter to finished cutting.

XXX

When everything was in the oven, we all went back to the living. The guys were all sitting down. I walked over to where Edward was sitting and sat next to him. I didn't feel comfort sitting on his lap in front of them. He understood. He didn't say anything as he put his arm around my shoulders.

"Wow, you guys are lazy." Rosalie commented them sitting down. She sat on the armrest on the chair that Emmett sat in.

"Excuse me? You try putting up the giant ass tree." Jasper countered from the floor.

Esme walked over to Carlisle. As she did, she hit Jasper in the back of the head. "Watch your mouth." She lectured. I giggled at that. Wow, she sounded like their real mother.

"Serious, dad. You had to find _biggest _tree on the lot?" Edward said.

Carlisle just chuckled at his sons as he pulled Esme in his arms. "I just wanted the best for my family." He smiled. He turns to her and gave her a kiss on the lips.

The guys groaned loudly and they pulled away. I just smiled at them. I found it cute that they still did that.

Emmett looked at Rosalie. "Baby, I poked my finger on the pines. Kiss it please." He said in a baby voice.

She rolled her eyes at him. "You know I don't do stupid stuff like that."

"Please, it hurts." He whined. I giggled at that. Was he really whining about a hurt finger, I was sure didn't really hurt.

She rolled her eyes again. "Fine." she took his hand and put a gentle kiss on it. "Better?" she smiled at him. Wow, I couldn't believe it. She was actually smiling. She was pretty when she did that. She should do it more often. Instead of having that annoyed/pissed look on her face all the time. i think Emmett could only bring that side out of her. i can understand that. It seems like he could crack the hardest shell with a joke or two. That was probably one of the only reason they kept him around; that and his freakish muscles.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his lap. He kissed her on the cheek. "Much. Thank you."

I smiled at that. I looked at Edward. "How are your fingers?" I asked in a low voice.

He smiled. "I think I'm fine. I'm more of a man than Emmett." He said the last part loud enough for him to hear. I looked up at Emmett to see if he did. He just flipped off his friend because his lips were busy. I got embarrassed when they caught us doing something we were support to do under the mistletoe. Obviously no one else minded doing that. It didn't mean I was going to do that.

I looked over to the tree. They were right, it was big. It was bigger than the avenge Christmas tree. It looked like the ones in a display window. Edward was right. They really do get in to the holidays.

But I noticed something.

"It doesn't look like you guys did that much." I admitted to Edward. The tree was bare.

He followed my eyes then laughed. "Yeah. Because we were waiting for you guys to help us."

"Yes, and now they are here, we should get started decorating." Carlisle said.

The guys groaned again. They sounded like a choir. I laughed at them then kissed Edward on the cheek. "Stop being lazy." I repeated Rosalie's words.

We both got up and walked over to a box that was on the floor. We sat down and started pulling out ordainments.

"Actually, Bella can you come help me with the lights?" Carlisle said behind me. I turned to see Esme walking away from him.

Why did I suddenly get nervous? Already know why. I looked at Edward, who just gave a small shrug. "Umm… sure." I got up and walked over to him. He pulled out a bunch of lights for me to untangle. How many damn lights did they have that when Jasper untangled a whole box and they still had more?

I stood next to him as I tried to untangle them.

"So, Esme told me you like to write." He said.

I gave a small shrug. "Yeah, I guess you can say that."

"Hmm… that's something you and him have in common." He said.

I looked at him with a confused look. "He writes?" I asked.

"Just music, I think." He said as he continued to look at the lights. Now he was trying to get the ones that were already untangled to light up.

"Oh, okay. I actually knew that." I told him. He looked at me. "He showed me some songs he composed." I told him. He nodded in understanding. He didn't look away from me when he did it through. So I did. The way he looked at me made me uncomfortable.

"Bella, do you have a sister?" he asked out of the blue. I tucked my hair behind my ear. Why would he ask me that? If he knew what I think he did, there was no need to ask me that. I shook my head. "I didn't think so." He said.

"Why do you ask then?" I said, keeping my eyes on the lights.

"Because you remind me of this girl I treated for a sprang wrist after a motorcycle accident." The second I heard that, I froze. I was wondering how long it would take him to bring that up.

I walked closer to him with a handful of lights. "You do recognize me." I concluded. I said in low voice so no one would hear me. I handed him the lights, so it would look like that's what we were talking about.

He nodded. "Yes. Doctors aren't one to forget the people they've treated." He explained. Of course that was the case.

"When did you realize it?" I asked him as I looked the lights.

"When Edward introduced you." He said. I nodded. That's when I realized it too. It was also when I realized that this wasn't going to end well. I had a feeling I was right. He walked over to the tree and I followed him. "Speaking of which." He stopped and I looked at him. "Does he know?" he said in a low voice.

"Which one, my age or you knowing?" I asked drily.

"Both, I guess."

I sighed. "My age, yes. That's how we meet." I stopped at looked over to Edward. I wanted to make sure he wasn't paying attention to us. He wasn't. He was sorting through the ordainments with Esme. I turned back to Carlisle. "He's my teacher." I said as quickly and low as possible. "And about you knowing, no. and I kinda wanna keep it that way."

"Bella, relationships are about commutation. Why would you want to keep that from him?" he said. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at the whole 'relationships are about commutation' crap. i really didn't want relationship advice about this. If anything anyone said about us made sense to me, I wouldn't be here right now. Stuff like that are for the normal couple. We weren't normal; no matter how much i dream about us being.

I just sighed again to get from showing my annoyance. "Because he has this rule that if someone finds out, we need to break up." I admitted. Through i don't think that rule is in play any more. But when i told him about Lauren, it was a hunch. His dad knowing is so not a hunch. Especally if he told him himself. what if he puts the rule back in play. I didn't want that to happen. He handed me some lights to start putting on the tree.

"I understand that." I looked at him to explain. "You are aware that what you guys are doing is very illegal, right?" he asked the obvious.

I shook my head. I really didn't want to have this talk. that's exactly why no one knows becasue no one would understand and they with all say the exact same thing. If I wanted to hear that, i would've told my mom. No thanks. "Yeah, I know. It's just that… I don't know how to explain it." I said with a shrug.

"I understand that also. I can't remember that last time he smiled so much. I'm not sure, but I think it was not since before his mother died." I turned to Edward again. He was throwing punched back and forward with Jasper. I smiled at the sight. "We've never seen him this happy before." He said behind me.

"He makes be happy too." I didn't realize I said that out loud until he chuckled behind me. I turned to him.

"Yeah, I can see that." he helped me put some lights on. His smile slipped. I had a feeling I wouldn't like what he was going to say next. "Who else knows?" he asked. That wasn't nearly as bad as I thought I would be.

"Just my best friends." And the bitch who i don't wish to name again; not even in my head. I had a hard enough time doing it the first time. He looked like he was going to objected to that so I continued. "But they would never do anything like that to hurt me. They just want to see me happy." I told him. He nodded again.

"We're that way with Edward." He said.

"You're not going to say anything, are you?" I asked, begging in my head that he wouldn't.

He looked over my shoulder and sighed hard. "No." he looked back at me. "Just please be careful. I would hate to see anything happen to separate you two."

He didn't know how right he was. I didn't want something to happen to us either. "We will." I couldn't help myself for what I did next. I walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Thank you, sir." I said to him.

"You're welcome, Bella." he pulled away. "You know you don't have to call me that. Carlisle or Dr. Cullen would be just fine." he said.

I smiled at him and nodded. "Thank you, Carlisle."

He looked over my shoulder. "I think you should get back over there before his head explodes." He chuckled. I turned my head and saw what he was talking about.

The second our eyes met, Edward looks away and pertained like he was doing something. I laughed at the sight. "I think you're right." I turned back to him. "Are you okay with the lights?" I asked.

He nodded. I walked over to Edward. "Jasper, come help me please." Carlisle called.

I sat down next to Edward. I kissed him on the cheek. "What are you doing?" I said in his ear as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Just looking for something." He lied.

"Uh-huh." I said then kissed on the cheek again. "You know it's rude to try to ease drop." I told him.

He turned to me and put our lips together. "So what were you talking about?" he asked. He probably thought his father was grilling me questions about my 'intentions' or something.

"Nothing to worry your head about." I told him. He didn't need to know because he wouldn't do anything but get paranoid.

XXX

After everything was on the tree, it was time to eat. I was glad for that because I was starving. I don't know why I was hungry. Then I remembered that I haven't eaten all day.

After dinner, I helped Esme with the dishes. It was not because I wanted to, but because she asked me and I wanted to be nice. I personally wanted to be with Edward, but I figured it wouldn't hurt if I help. It would hurt last if I actually liked dished.

I don't understand why they kept asking me to do something. There were of course three other people to help them. But I guess it was there way of getting to know me, in some weird way."So Bella." she said to me. I'm really starting to not like that phase. Every time someone in this house starts with that, something bad always follows.

"Yes, Esme."

"Carlisle told me." she got straight to the point. She didn't be around the brush like before. I don't know how I felt about that way of approaching things. It's probably best to get it out of the way.

"And that is what exactly?" I asked as I dried a dish. too bad i was never really straight to the point like some people.

"About you and Edward." She clarified. Of course that's what she meant. And of course he would tell her.

"I figured he would. So when did he?" I couldn't help but asked.

"When Edward showed you his room. He said he thought you looked familiar. But then when you guys started talking, he knew for sure." She explained. I nodded. In a way, he kept his promise. He told her before we made the deal."Bella, I'm telling you this because I want you know that we won't say anything."

I looked at her. I wanted to believe her, but I did just meet them. How could I be so sure to trust them? Now I know how Edward felt when he found out that Alice knew. "Really?" I asked her.

She nodded."We're glad to see him happy. And we see the way you two with each other."

I placed the towel on the counter and turned my body completely to her. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean you two are contacted in someway." She said. I gave a confused look. I still didn't get what she meant. "It's like if you move an inch, he does the same without thinking and visa versa. You're like magnets." She explained.

I tilted my head in thought. Did we really do that? I never noticed. I shrugged. "I love him, I guess." I guess that's why I don't notice. I'm always wrapped up in him to think about it.

"I know." She nodded with a smile.

"How?" I smiled back.

"Because I see the way you are with him. I saw how he kept smiling at you during dinner when he thought no one was noticing. Or how you changed when you're around him. you seem more safe and comfortable when you're next to him."

I didn't notice that stuff either. I wonder what else we did that other people saw but we didn't. I looked at her. "So you're not going to tell." I doubled checked.

She chuckled. "Of course not dear. You're family now. we look after family." She pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you." I said, hugging her back. After that, we finished up the rest of the dishes. We walked back in the living room and spent the rest of the night with the family.

After a few hours of singing, talking and laughing, everyone went upstairs to their rooms. Of course Edward carried me to his. One day I might have to get use to climbing up them. But that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

When we got to his room, he laid me on his bed. I watched him get undressed with a smile on my face. "Too bad I don't have any singles." I thought out loud as I laid back down.

He jumped on the bed. I looked up to see he was right over me. "Is that all you see me as?" he smiled.

"Of course." I teased as I smiled back. I reached up to get him a kiss.

I pushed him aside so I could get up. I sat on the side of the bed as moved my head from side to side to work out my neck. It felt sift for some reason. I didn't realize until right now how tired I was.I felt his hands rub my shoulders. He must've saw what I was doing and thought that was a cue to give me a message; not that I was complaining. He worked magic.

I hummed by his touch as I continued to move my neck. "Wow, you are tense." He pointed out.

"Can you blame me? It's been a long day." I reminded him.

He chuckled. "It went better than I thought."

I snorted. "What did you think? We would end up in a death match or something?" I joked.

He chuckled again. "No. nothing like that. I'm really glad they like you."

"You said they would."

"Yeah. But I say a lot of things." He said. I just shrugged as he continued to rub my shoulders. I felt his hand move down my back to the bottom of my shirt.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked as I felt the shirt moving up my torso. He finished getting off before answering. I saw it go across the room.

"Just thought this will work better without it." He said. Sure, okay. I didn't believe that for a single second. The reason why is because I heard the smile in his voice. He started rubbing my shoulders again. Even though I knew what he fed me was complete bullshit, he was right. I felt the difference.

He pushed down the straps of my bra to my arm. He kissed my shoulder. Then his lips went to my collarbone. He moved his lips to my neck then under my ear. He went back to my neck again and planted a few more kisses on it. I felt him smile against my skin. "What?" I questioned the smile with my own.

He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. He pulled me down and laid me on the bed again. He moved himself so that he was on top of me. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Remember when you said later?" he smiled, I nodded. "Well, now is later." He locked his lips to mine and we finished what we started this afternoon.

XXX

I woke up before he did. I realize I do that a lot. Did _that_ take that much out of him?

I got up from the bed and went to my bag. I opened it to get out some pajamas to wear. I wanted to wear my pajamas because I didn't know what they would think if I walk to the bathroom with his shirt he was wearing last night on.

After I put my clothes on, I grabbed my toothbrush before going to the bathroom. When I walked out of the room, I remembered we weren't in his house at Forks but his parents' house in Seattle. Which meant I wasn't sure where the bathroom was. I looked around for an open door or something. I went to the room where I saw the door cracked because I heard the running water. So I guess that was it.

Without knocking, I pushed the door open to walk in. but what was behind it made me turned to me when he heard the door open. He had his toothbrush in his hand. He was in pajamas and house shoes with his hair pulled back in a small ponytail. I could tell he just got out of bed like I did. But that wasn't what made me stop.

What made me stop is the fact that he didn't have a shirt on.

What, did the guys in this damn family not know what a pajama shirt was? If I walked in on Carlisle without a shirt and just boxers, I would really be uncomfortable around him.

He spat in the sink before saying something. "Merry Christmas, Bella." he smiled before turning back to the mirror and continued to brush his teeth.

"Yeah, you too. Umm…sorry, Jasper. I should have knocked." I rushed out.

He spat again then shrugged. He turned off the water then looked at me again. "It's okay. I probably should have locked the door. I didn't think anyone would be up this early." He turned back to the mirror.

"Yeah. Umm… I'll just go look for another bathroom." I said as I started to walk away.

He shook his head. "No need."

"It's okay. I'm sure I can find another one." The house was so fucking big, I'm sure it was like ten others on this floor alone.

"Bella, this bathroom has two sinks. I think it's big enough." He chuckled before putting the brush back in his mouth.

I looked down at the counter to see he was right. It wasn't that. It was the fact that he was shirtless. The only other male body I saw – besides Jake's – was Edward. I really hated to say it, but Jasper's body was just as good, if not better, as Edward's. The only difference between the two was that Jasper had a scar going from the left side on his chest to the opposite side of his ribs.

He looked at me again. "You okay?" he asked with a crooked eyebrow. I gulped and push hair behind my ear. I didn't realize I was staring.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said stepping in the bathroom. He held the toothbrush in his mouth and passed me the toothpaste.

"So what are you doing up so early?" he asked as I put some toothpaste on my toothbrush.

I shrugged. "Habit, I guess." I really didn't know why I was up so early. I've gotten to the point where my body can't continue sleeping pass a certain hour. "You?"

He shrugged too. "I've always been a morning person."

"Lucky you." I chuckled. He looked at me. "I don't like mornings." I told him. He nodded and turned back to the I brushed my teeth, I push my weight on my left foot to lean away from him. I saw him look at my stance up and down from the corner of my eye."What?" I said with a mouth full of spit.

He spitted in the sink again before smiling. "You don't have to lean away. I won't bit you, you know." he teased.

I gave a light chuckle after spitting in the sink. "Sorry, I didn't realize I was doing that."

He chuckled. "You don't have to be sorry." We brushed in silence. After a while, I leaned away from him again. Something about his shirtlessness was making me so uncomfortable, that I couldn't be that close to him. I notice him looking at again. "You're doing it again." He pointed out. I readjusted myself again, but then I noticed he was still looking at me.

"What?" I asked again. He placed his brush next to the sink. He turned to me and leaned on the counter, putting his weight on his hand he rested on the counter.

"You feel uncomfortable around any of us who isn't Edward, don't you?" he said with a smile, which from it, I was guessing he thought he already knew the answer.

I turned back to the mirror. I spitted into the sink before saying something. I shook my head. "No, not really. Why you ask that?" I said before brushing again.

I saw him change his position so that he was leaning on his back. He folded his arms across his chest and shrugged. "I don't know, I can see it. It's okay if you are."

"It's not that I'm uncomfortable around you guys." I spitted before continuing. I was sure he could barely understand me. "It's just that I'm _more_ comfortable around him, because I've known him longer." It would be like if Alice introduced me to people she was friends but I wasn't. I wouldn't feel right around them until I got to know them. "Besides, why does it matter if I am?" I asked the last part with a shrug.

"Because, call me crazy, but I would think that you would be around us more." He said.

I rinsed off my brush. "What makes you think I will be around longer than other month or two?" I asked as I tapped it on the side of the sink. He laughed. I looked at him. I was serious. I didn't know how much longer this thing we have could go on.

"I'm sorry Bella. But you couldn't have been serious about that." he said still laughing.

"I kinda was." I shrugged.

"Bella, I see you two together." Why the hell did everyone keep saying that? "If you broke up, both of you would be a complete mess." He predicted. Maybe he was right, maybe he wasn't. This could just be a high school teen thing. i mean how low could we go when i'm in college and I'm actually legal and we could go out in pubilc. What if the whole sneek around thing added supsence and without it, it's nothing? But I didn't want to think about that right now; the only thing we could do is live in the now and not worry about the 'maybe's and 'might's in the future.

I shrugged again. He turned back to the sink to gargle with some mouthwash. He spitted in the sink then talked again. "I'm just saying. Once you get to know us, we're not that bad." he put his brush back in the cup. "Oh and by the way, Bella." he said as he walk pass me. "Next time you guys do what you did last night; please make sure _everyone _in the house is sleep." I heard him smirk.

I snapped my head to him. Did he mean what I he did? He was at the door at this point. "You didn't hear anything, did you?" I asked nervously.

He turned to me and chuckled. "Like I said, make sure everyone's asleep. You're quite the screamer." He joked. I rolled my eyes as my cheeks turned red. I told Edward that would happen.

I rested my hands on the counter and looked down. "Jasper."

"Yes, Bella."

"Did anyone else hear?" I asked in embarrassment.

He chuckled again. "I doubt it. Esme and Carlisle was fast asleep and I'm pretty sure Emmett and Rosalie was too busy making their own noises."

I looked at him and smiled. "That's disgusting." I told him.

He shrugged. "One of the perks of being the only single in a house full of couples; I hear everything." He winked at me. He turned around and walked out of the bathroom. "Unless of course I'm making noises of my own." He said as he walked away.

I shook my head. There were two meanings to that. I didn't know what he meant by that and I'm pretty damn sure I didn't want to."Gross." I mumbled as I closed the door.

XXX

After I was done brushing my teeth, I walked back to his room. when I got back, he was still asleep. This time I didn't want to wake him. he watches me sleep, so it was my turn.

I climbed on the bed as quietly as possible. I fixed myself so I was laying on his chest. I laid my head on it so I was facing him. I smiled at him as he lightly snorted. He looked so peaceful. He looked like there were no problems in the world.

About an hour later, his eyes finally opened. I smiled at him. "Merry Christmas, baby." I said softly as I smiled at him.

He smiled back and leaned down to kiss me. "Merry Christmas. Have you been up this whole time?" he asked.

I nodded. "I was watching you sleep."

He chuckled. "That sounds a bit familiar." He yawned then sat up. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest. "What do you say to spending our first Christmas together the way we spend Thanksgiving?" He smiled then started kissing all my face. as much I as I would like that, I knew we couldn't.

"What would your parents think if you were locked in you room all weekend with your girlfriend?" I asked seriously. That and I remembered what Jasper told me.

"That I have all I need right here." He smiled. He kissed my lips again. I pulled away and shook my head.

"Edward, I told you." I said.

"Right, you don't want to be 'that girl'." He said then rolled his eyes, he got up and changed into some pajamas like I did earlier

I walked over to him and gave him a light kiss on the lips to keep him from arguing. "We'll be together all the time. Let's go downstairs. You're family's waiting for us." Jasper came in a few minutes ago telling me that when he wakes up to come down stairs to open presents. Then he made some joke about interrupting something. I threw a pillow at him so he would leave.

I took his hand and we walked out of his room.

"Think you can make it down the stairs?" he asked when we got to the top. I looked at them then at him and shook my head. he sighed then picked me up like the other times. "You know, you're going have to get use to these." He said as he walked down the stairs.

I shrugged. "Yeah, maybe." I said.

He chuckled then kissed my forehead.

When we came down, everyone was waiting for us. I looked at Edward as to say 'told you.' "Be quiet." He said in a low voice. "Good morning everyone." He said to his family as he sat me on the couch.

"It's about time." Emmett said.

Esme leaned over to me and smiled. "Merry Christmas, Bella."

I smiled at her. "Merry Christmas, Esme." I looked over to Carlisle who was sitting in the chair Emmett was sitting in last night. "Merry Christmas, Carlisle."

He smiled at me then nodded. "You too, Bella."

Edward sat next to me and put his arm around me. He looked at his parents then back me. "Should I know something?" he asked.

I kissed him on the cheek. "No."

I watched them open their gifts. That's all I really could do since I didn't have any to open myself, not that I was complaining. I mean it's not like I expected to get anything. I was, of course, a guest.

It was good to see everyone smiled. I think I even saw Rosalie crack one or two. She really should do that more. It makes her less like a cold hearted bitch, and more of a some what nice human being.

The girls got jewelry from all the guys, (every woman's dream) Carlisle got ties from his son, Jasper got something for the bar, and Edward got pens (both presents from their dad.) "As if I need more pens." Edward said in my ear when he opened his present. I was starting to think no one in this family got one of other.

The gifts weren't what I expected they would. Well, I don't know if I was expecting new cars or something crazy like that. Hell, after seeing the house and the tree and the decoration, I didn't know what to expect; then again, I'm sure a new car wouldn't be too far fetch.

After all the presents were opened, everyone just got up and left. I looked at Edward as if I missed something. After yesterday, I didn't think they would just leave like that. When Jasper walked passed Edward, he leaned down and whispered something in his ear. I knew I was about me because Edward punched his brother in the arm as he walked away. I still thought I was missing something."They're giving us time alone." Edward said to me when he saw my face.

"Why?" I said confused.

He chuckled. "So I can give you your gift." He said slowly like it was supports be understood. Now, that I think about it, I guess it should've been.

"Oh." I simply said. to be honest, I kind of forgot about our gifts.

He chuckle again. "Come on. I want to show you something." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. He pulled me to the stairs again and I sighed hard.

"You know how I feel about these things." I remained him.

"I know but you present is upstairs." He told me. if that was the damn case, we would've just stayed there. Who's idea was it to come down anyways? Oh yeah, mine. Note to self, start thinking about things. He looked at me. "If you don't at least try, you're not getting it." he warned.

I sighed hard again. "Fine, let's started climbing."

It took a while, but we finally made it on the second floor. I purposely went slow. I didn't want to tire myself out. Forantly, he waited, patiently. Why does he want until I'm getting use to him doing things for me, that's the time he thinks he should stop?

When we got up there, he pulled me to a closed door. It looked like the size for a towel closet. but of course, it wasn't.

He opened the door and it was stairs behind it. I breathed hard. "More?"

"Stop complaining." He said before pulling me through the door and up the stairs.

When we got up there, I did nothing but gasped. "Oh, my god, Edward. What is this?" I could help but ask. What I expected to be a small spaced attic that was basely another family room, but it wasn't. Unlike the one on the first floor, it was covered with painting on one wall, books on another and CD's and records on another. It looked at so opened and spacely. Like you could lost yourself in the place. I couldn't describe if someone wanted me to. The only way to explain it was "Amazing."

He looked at me and smiled. "Yeah, I thought you would think so."

"What is it?" I repeated.

He pulled me farther in the room. "This is where we come to relax. You know, get away from the rest of the world." He explained.

I let go of his hand and walked over to the paints. "Did you do these?" I asked.

He stepped next to me. "Some of them. Most of them are Rosalie's." when he said that I looked at him.

I was confused. "Wait, Rosalie did these?" I asked like I was missing something. He nodded. "Wow, these are beautiful." I expressed as I walked along the wall.

He chuckled. "I know she doesn't seem like one, but she is a person with talents." He said.

I gave a light chuckle. It wasn't that. I just didn't expect something like that. I'm going to stop expecting stuff from this family. Everything I do, it's something totally different.I turned to him. "Is this what you wanted to show me?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Part of it." He walked over to me and took me hand again. He pulled me to a door. How the hell did I miss this? He opened it and pulled me in. this room was the size of my bedroom, maybe smaller. The reason being was it just had instruments in it. Drums in one corner, guitar in another. Nothing too special.

He pulled me to the piano that was near the middle of the room. There was a chair next to it. He pulled me to it. "Sit there." He said. I did what he said without asking anything. He went over to the piano and sat down on the bench. "This is what I wanted to show you." He smiled at me.

"A piano?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Just be quiet and listen please." I was about to ask why when he looked away. I was stopped.

He started playing. As soon as he did, I recognized the song.

'_The Sun Sets on the Beach'. _It was the one he played for me the very first time I spent over his house. But what he did next surprised me.

Where he stopped last time, he didn't this time. He kept going for about another minute or so, playing another verse. He finished then looked at me. "You finished it." I said softly.

He nodded. "Because of you. You said you liked it and I wanted it to be done." He explained.

I smiled softly. "Edward. That was so beautiful."

He got up. He lifted the top of the bench and took something out. I couldn't tell because he handled it tightly in his hands.

He walked over to me and dropped to his knees in front of me. I didn't know what he was doing. I didn't want to jump to conclusions, but as far as I know, it was only two reasons someone drops to their knees in front of someone.

He took my hand then slid something into it. When he pulled away, a flash drive was in my hand. I looked at my hand with confusion. "What's this?" I asked him.

He chuckled. "Your present." He said as if it's was supports to be understood again. This time I rolled my eyes.

"I know that. I mean, why are you giving this to me?"

"It's for when you need me and I'm not with you. It's the song I just played for you. Plus some others I thought you might like." He smiled.

I put it between my fingers and looked at it. I understood. He recorded some songs and put them on here. Duh, Bella. I held it tightly in my hand then smiled at him. "Edward, it's perfect. I love it." I placed my hands on both sides of his face and pulled myself to his lips. I looked deeply into his eyes and ran my hair through hair. "Play it again, please." I said softly.

He smiled. "Gladly." He gave me one more kiss before getting up.

XXX

For the rest of the day, we were in his room. I told him to keep the door open so his family wouldn't think anything.

We laid on his bed as the flash drive he gave me played on his laptop. I'm sure this isn't why he brought it.

The other songs that was on there were the played in the car on our first date, the one that played in the restaurant during our dance, some that came on a few time when we were in his house. The rest of them were song I never heard. Then he told me they were the one that was on the stand on the piano at his house. I loved all of them because they were all played by him.

"So where's mine?" he asked as another song started to play.

I looked at him. "What?" I asked. I wasn't sure what he meant by that.

He chuckled. "Where's my gift?" he clarified.

I laughed. Oh right, I forgot about that. "Isn't me being here not good enough?" I teased. He shook his head. "Fine." I placed the laptop on his lap before getting on the bed. I went to my site case and pulled out a box. "Here, Alice helped me pay for it." I told him as I sat back on the bed.

He gave me the laptop back and took the box out of my hand. He took off the bow and opened it. He pulled out a wristwatch that I got from a jewelry store. He flipped over and looked on the back "_Only time will tell."_ He read off the back.

"Lame, I know." I said as I looked away.

"No it's not." He turned my head to him and kissed my lips. "I love it." he smiled.

I smiled back as I watched put it on. Yeah, what happens now, only time will tell.

* * *

_so sorry for the mistake. still without a beta. u no, i'm just about to go back to how things were before. You know, i should probably stop using so many twilight references. _

_R&R._

_Luv & Rockets._


	20. Coming Back

_YAY! chapter 20. we're getting closer and closer to the end. i think some people will like this chapter because she and Rosa have a small break through. nothing big, i mean it is still Rosalie Cullen, so she will be as stand-offish as possible. this chapter is just kinda fun. it's just her and edward relaxing with his family. i like writing fun and happy chapters, they're cute. i also like writing dramas. (-_-) New years, yay. you know what's odd, i wrote these holiday chapters around christmas and new years but posting them in the summer. weird right. shrugs._

_Bout the last chapter, i'm happy you guys liked it. i just didn't have it in my heart to make Carlisle cause trouble. like him and Esme said, they just want to see him happy. that's good to me. oh and thanks for the comment about the watch. "only time will tell" i like that becasue it seems like she's always second guessing herself about the relationship (i would too, to be honest.) and the watch was like saying, "i'm not saying we'll be together forever, but let's enjoy the ride while it last and see what happens." or as edward said in Twilight "Let the chips fall where the may." (have that part highlighted; yes, i highlight my fav parts in the book, what of it. i'm not weird.) _

_last two things, still no beta. (did the best i could will the editing. sorry) and disclamer:_ _no owning of the awsomeness that is the great Twilight Saga._

_ok, here we go, chapter veinte. (i think that's 20, sorry if its not. i'm working on my spanish. :))_

* * *

**20. Coming Back**

_**A week later**_

"There's my favorite daughter-in-law." Esme exclaimed as Edward and I walked through the door.

I gave a friendly groan as she hugged me. I hugged her back.

She started calling me that on Christmas day, when Edward and I came out of his room. I told her how I felt about her calling me that, but like her step-son, she didn't listen. When she called Edward to see if we were coming back for New Year's, that's what she referred to me as. He just laughed."I told you not to call me that. We haven't even been dating that long. Besides, if we did get married, I would be your _only _daughter-in-law." I told her as we pulled away.

She rolled her eyes at me, signaling she wasn't taking me serious. "Oh stop it, dear. You know it's going to happen." She smiled at me. I looked at Edward. Did he drop some hints that I missed? He just shrugged.

When she backed away, Emmett came towards me. he had his cast off now so he was able to give me one of his famous big hugs Edward warned me about.

"Hey, Bella's back." he exclaimed. He picked me up off the ground and hugged me tightly to him. I swear he was trying to squeeze the life out of me.

"Hi Emmett." I said breathlessly. "Put me down, I can't breathe." I told him. He chuckled and did what I asked. I was going to have to get use to that.

"What's up Edward?" he said walking over to him. They slapped hands like any other time. After that everyone greeted us. Well, Rosalie just greeted her brother and ignored me. I was getting use to her by now, but I wanted some kind of break through. And I think I knew how.

I had agree to come back home with him for New Year's but told him I wanted to be back on New Year's day so I could spent the first day of the new year with my mom. I didn't care how late we came back; I wanted to start the year off with her. I wouldn't feel right if I didn't. he said he understood and agreed.

After about an hour or two of talking, they asked us to help them take down the decorations they just put up a week ago. This is why I didn't understand decorating the day of a holiday. But I helped anyways. Only because, this was the perfect time to talk to Rosalie.

She was wrapping up lights while I was helping Edward repackage some fragile. I could continue doing that or… "Edward, I'm going to go help Rosalie." I told him before getting up.

He looked at me. "You sure that a good idea?" he asked.

I smiled at him before kissing his forehead. "I'll be fine."

I walked over to her. "Hi Rosalie." I said. She ignored me. "Need help?" I asked politely. She sighed hard. I could tell she was getting annoyed already. But just as soon as she got there, she would have to leave it alone. "I'm not going away this time." I warned her

She breathed hard. "Fine." she handed me the lights she started. I sat down next to the box to finish wrapping the lights. I wanted to get her talking. If she does, maybe this ice between us would finally break, or at least crack.

"So, Rosalie, Edward showed me some of your paintings." I started.

She looked at me. "He did?"

I nodded. "When I was here for Christmas."

She gave a small huh. "Why would he do that?" she turned her eyes back to the lights in her hand.

"Was I not supports to see them?" I asked. She looked at me like I was supports to know the answer. I did. "Right, stupid question."

She rolled her eyes and turned away again. "It's not that, I guess. It's just, I don't understand why he would show it to…" she looked up at me again. "You." She said with a dry attitude.

I shrugged. "He didn't do it on purpose. He wanted to show me something up there and we walked pass them." I explained to her.

Her face went to understanding. I could her angry she had just now go away. But there was still a lot of chipping to do that ice. "Rosalie, correct me if I'm, but I have a small feeling you don't like me." I said as she turned back to the lights in her hand.

"Just a small one; I must be doing something wrong then." She mumbled.

"So, I'm not wrong. You don't like me." I said. I knew I wasn't. a blind man could see how she felt towards me.

"You would be correct." She said, keeping her eyes off me.

"May I ask why? I did do something to offend you?" I knew the answer to both, I wanted to hear it from her mouth.

"You really want to know?" she looked at me like I shouldn't. I nodded. Here goes nothing. She sighed. "Fine, if you must know, it's nothing personal." Once again she turned her eyes away from me. "I don't like any of my brothers' girlfriends" she admitted.

"Why not?" I asked. Even though she wouldn't keep her eyes on me, I made sure not to take mine off of her. She looked over in another direction. I followed her eyes and saw what she was looking at. I turned back to her. "Rosalie, I won't tell Edward anything. Whatever you say to me; it will stay between us." I promised her in a low voice. She looked at me like she shouldn't believe me. "Trust me." I told her.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Give me one good reason why I should."

I shrugged. "Give me one why you shouldn't."

Her face somewhat relaxed. She sat down on the opposite of the box. "I don't like my who my brothers are dating because the second my brother starts falling for them, they disappear." She said.

"What do you mean?" I finished wrapping the set of lights and put then away. I grabbed another set.

She sighed. "I mean what it sounded like. Whenever either Jasper or Edward starts falling in love and start thinking the girl is 'the one', she leaves and ends up breaking his heart."

"I hear you have a part in that." I said consciously. I was afraid she might blow up at me, that maybe I crossed a line of some sort.

"He told you right." she said. She didn't say who 'he' was. I guessed she figure Jasper, Emmett or Edward would have told me sooner or later. She looked up at me. "I just want to see who can stick it out and who can't. I don't want my brothers hurt and I want to make sure that doesn't happen."

"But Rosalie, you can't chase off any girls they date." I said.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Of course you would think that."

She was right. I was looking at this from the wrong point of view. "Okay, well then pretend you're not talking to Edward's girlfriend. I'm just another girl." I told her.

She looked at me. "I hate see them hurt and I want to do whatever I can to stop that. And that means acting like a total bitch to a few weak females, then I'm going to do that. Because we all were broken when…" she trailed off and looked at the lights at again.

I knew where she was going. I was unsure if I should go there or I should let it go. But we were so close. I took a shot. "When she died." I said in low tone so I was sure the others didn't hear me.

She looked at me. She looked like she was on the vague of crying. "I didn't mean to." She said shaking her head.

"I know. Rose, you were seventeen, it wasn't your fault." I tried to comfort her in a low voice.

"But Bella, she was my mom. I feel like I took her life myself."

"But you didn't."

She looked down and shook her head. "I know. It's just I still feel guilty about it. So from that day, I told myself I wouldn't let anyone get close to us like that again."

"Because you don't want to feel like they're replacing your mom." I said the same thing I said to Edward to her.

She looked at me. "And what else, Miss Shirk?" she said bitterly.

I gave a light chuckled. "I'm not a shirk, I just know the feeling." I said shaking my head. I was far from that. if I wasn't, I would know how to fix my own problems.

"How?"

I sighed as my smile slipped. I hated talking about this. "Because my dad died a few years ago. Just before he die, I started to hate him." I explained.

"Why?" she asked.

I sighed. I didn't want to talk about this here. We weren't that close for me to cry on her shoulder. "That's another story for another time. Let's just say I know how you feel about not wanting someone to replace someone else in my life. And leave it at that." I said as I looked away to the lights again.

"Okay, I understand." She went back to her own lights.

We worked in silence until we were done. I put the last of them back into the box. After I was done, I looked over at Edward. They were putting things in boxes. "I should go help them." I said as I got up from the floor. I guess my plan to get through to her didn't work.

"Bella." she said behind me as I was walked away from them.

I stopped and turned to her. "Yes."

"What did you think of them, my paintings, I mean." she said. For the first time since we met, I didn't see the Ice Queen; I saw a genuine person.

I gave her a small smile. "I thought they were beautiful, Rosalie." I said honestly. She gave a nod before I turned away.

She stopped me again. "Bella." I stopped and turned all the way to her.

"Yes, Rosalie." I said.

She stood up and walked over to me and folded her arms. "You know this doesn't mean we're best friends now, right?" she asked with a smirk.

I smirked back. "I didn't expect it."

"Socialites, maybe." She said.

It wasn't friends but it was better than nothing. At least she would somewhat stop this damn mood of hers. "I'll take that."

"Now go run over to Edward." She said with a small wave.

I chuckled at I rolled my eyes away from her. I did say somewhat, right? "Whatever, Rosalie." I said as I walked away from her to Edward.

XXX

We were laying on a futon in the 'attic'. Everything was put away and Edward thought we could use some time alone. I couldn't have agreed more. I didn't want to stay in his room. I personally like the room they had up here better. It was relaxing.

We were listening to the songs he gave me for Christmas. I move them from the flash drive to a CD when I got home the day after. It was playing in his boom box that was on the floor next to us. I was lying on Edward so my ear was on his chest. He rubbed small circles on my back. His music was smoothing to me. Even the ones he didn't write himself were relaxing me. It was like he put his own twist on them.

"So what did you talk about?" he asked out of the blue.

I turned my head to rest my chin on him. "What?" I didn't know what he was talking about.

"You and my sister, what did you talk about?" he asked. I gave a light laugh in my head. Of course that's what he wanted to know. He sure is paranoid when I'm talking to his family and he's not in hearing distance.

"Nothing, just girl stuff." I told him.

"Girl stuff?" he repeated, crooking an eyebrow.

"You don't believe me?" I asked, crooking my own eyebrow. He shook his head. I chuckled. "Yes, girl stuff. Believe me, if it was something important, I would tell you." I half lied.

"You sure?" he said.

I reached up and kissed his lips. "I'm positive. You will always be the first to know." I promised him. He kissed me again.

"Okay." he said. Then he smiled at me like he was hiding something. "Guess what I kept out." he said. I looked at him to continue. He reached in his pocket and pulled something out. I laughed when I saw what it was. Mistletoe. Of course.

"Edward, I think that only works around Christmas." I told him.

"Really?" he said with a fake confused face. "Let's test it." He smiled. He held it over our heads and put his lips to mine again. "Hmm…you were wrong." he said under the kiss.

"You're right. I was." I said the same way he did. I pulled away and adjusted myself so I was straddling on his lap. I pushed my hair away from my face as I leaned in to his lips. We lightly sucked each other lips. His hand dropped from the air to my back. Both of his hands traveled down my back. He placed one hand on my hip and the other one kept going. He kept going until he reached my ass again then stopped. This remained me a lot like the time we were in my room.

I mourned against his lips as I leaned closer to his body. "Whoa." We heard someone said.

"Go away." Edward said against me lips. I didn't know who it was, and I wasn't sure if he did. I knew one thing through; I was thinking the same thing.

Then we heard that roar of a laugh. I knew for sure who it was. "Guys, told you they were up here." Emmett called. I rolled my eyes. They sure had a thing for coming in at the wrong times. I was no longer embarrassed by them walking on us. i was more like annoyed now because it seem to always happen. I would only feel diferently if it was his dad or step- mother walking in. Esme has a thing of taking pictures when we'll not paying attention. Maybe becasue she knows that's the only way i would allow her to take one without whining. I sighed as I pulled back when we heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"And I told you we should've knocked." I heard Rosalie snapped at him. I looked up just as she was slapping him in the back of the head. Jasper came behind her. They were all wearing their hats, gloves, and coats. What they hell were they doing?

"Can we help you?" Edward said looking at them.

"Yes. When you are finished, we thought you guys should join us outside." Jasper said with a smirk then wink at me. I rolled my eyes.

I looked through a window that was on the far corner. I could see the snow falling. Then I remembered when we were coming in, there was snow on the ground. And it was cold. They were going to play in the snow? I turned back to them. "Aren't you guys a little old to be playing in the snow?" I asked with a confused face. I haven't played in the snow since Alice and I were nine and she talked me into burying Jacob in it.

All three of them laughed like I was forgetting something. "Aren't you a little young _not_ to?" Emmett countered.

Jasper laughed. "Come on, let's leave them alone." They all laughed and walked out. "We'll be outside." One of them said.

I looked at Edward. "Don't ask. I don't know what's wrong with them." He said. at least he knows there is something wrong with them. I giggled as he put his lips back to mine.

XXX

I convinced Edward to go outside. I hadn't done it in so long so I thought it might be fun. Plus their back yard was fucking huge, no surprise there. So it wasn't like it was no space. Edward and I were building a snowman. I don't know what the others were doing because I wasn't paying too much attention to them.

"Why did you want to build a snowman again?" Edward asked as he put the last ball on the top.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I thought I would be fun. I haven't done it in so long." I looked at it when he was finished setting it. It just looked like three balls on top of each other. "It's missing a few things." I said, tilting my head to the side.

"I know." He took off his hat and placed it on top. Now it just looked like snow with a hat.

I looked around for something for the arms. I saw a stick sticking out of the snow. When I pulled it out, it was long than I thought I would be. He took it out of my hands to break it."Besides, don't you want something that we made together, that's ours?" I said putting the sticks in both sides.

"Like a child." He said.

I laughed. "Right. Our snow child."

He laughed with me. "In that case, I have something to make it perfect." He reached in his pocket and pulled out two loose brown buttons. He placed them under the hat where the eyes were supports to be. "Now it's has your eyes." He smiled jokily.

I laughed again. That's funny since he had brown eyes too. "Okay." I drew a big smile on it. "Now it has your smile." I said.

He laughed back. "Now it just needs a name."

"Snowy." I looked at him and suggested.

He shook his head. "Nah, too cliché." He looked at me and smiled. "I think our snow child deserves something better than generic names."

I smiled back. "How about Marty?" I said.

He chuckled. "Why that?"

I shrugged. "Because my middle name is Marie and yours is Anthony. It's kind of a combination of the two."

He laughed. "I love it." He lightly kissed my lips. Then he wrapped his arms around me and we admired our snow child. Well we were until someone came and knocked it down. My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe that just happened.

"Oh no! A snowman is attacking Bella and Edward!" i heard someone exclaimed. i turned to see Emmett in a start position. He look like he was about to run a football drill. "I'll save you guys." he said. What the hell did he mean by that? Before i could even ask anyone, he ran full speed and knocked down our snow child.

"Marty!" I exclaimed as if it was real child. Emmett looked at us and looked at him like he was crazy. "Is there a reason you did that, you jackass?" Edward said, taking the words out of my mouth.

"I was saving you guys." He smiled. He looked as if he was proud of himself. I rolled my eyes. I was trying to keep from slapping him. "You're welcome." He said smugly before turning and walking away from us.

Edward growled as he ran after him. I would've stopped him but I wanted him to kick Emmett's ass for knocking down our snow man. So I just watched. He tackled him on to the snow. Then, of course, they started wrestling, like the children they like to pretain they aren't.

"Ten bucks on Emmett." Jasper said in my ear. I turned to him and smiled.

"Okay. No way Edward will total win." I said as I turned back to them.

We were both laughing at them as we watched them wrestle in the snow. "So we didn't hear you guys after we left." He said.

I hated myself for knowing what he was talking about. "We're not that loud." I said rolling my eyes. Or should I say _I'm _not that loud. "Besides, we didn't do that while we were up there." I know it was stupid, but I wouldn't felt right if we did. It would be like I was ruining their place of praise or something.

He laughed. "Right." he said as if he didn't believe me. "Anyways, I came over here to give you something. I wanted to wait until Edward left to do so." I looked at him. I was scared to ask what it was.

"What?" I hesitated.

He smiled at me like he was hiding something. Now I knew I was scared. He reached behind me. Then I felt something cold and soft on my neck. I screamed loudly at the feel of the snow on the back of the neck. "AHHH! Damnit Jasper!" I screamed as I jumped around to try to get the snow away from my skin. He laughed as he ran away. He walked over to where his brother and friend were now getting up. I guessed they both gave up. Rosalie was hugging Emmett.

I decided I wanted payback against him so I threw a snowball at him. My aim was never the best but I thought I had a better chance at hitting him then not. Good thing was I did hit someone; bad thing was it wasn't Jasper. It was Edward and in the back of the head. He turned back to me and I looked away. I think that made me look guiltier then anything.

"Why do I have a feeling you just hit me with a snowball?" he asked as he walked over to me.

"Maybe because I did." I said. I turned to him and smiled. "But it wasn't on purpose." I give to him an innocent smiled to prove it wasn't met for him.

"Uh huh." He said like he didn't believe. And he didn't. He did the same thing to me that he did to Emmett. But he made sure it was a bank of snow behind us. I laughed as he held me down in the snow.

"Edward, I didn't mean to." I laughed as I tried to get from under him. I was held down between his legs and he held my hands so it was hard. As I wiggled, snow was getting under my clothes. "It was for Jasper." I told him.

"Well your aim was off." He said as he continued to hold me.

I laughed as I continued to try and move. "I know. Let me go, snow is getting in my clothes."

"Stop trying to move and that wouldn't happen." He suggested. I was getting tired so I did what he said. He laughed as he rolled off of me. "We're going to have to work on your throwing skills." He joked as he lay next to me.

I shrugged. "Maybe." I scooted away from him so I could have enough room for my arms and legs. I started moving my arms up and down and my back and forward.

"What are you doing?" he chuckled.

"Making a snow angel." I said as I continued to move. He laughed as he watched me. I got up and looked down. It didn't look like what it was supports to. I've never been good at making them. I never got how they could be so perfect on TV shows. "Well I was trying to."

He chuckled and looked at me. "You know it's humanly impossible to get up from perfect snow angel, right?"

I dropped on my knees next to him and laughed. That would explain why they never came out right. "Thank you, Mr. Science." I teased.

He laughed. "I told you, not science, math." He teased back. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back to the snow the laid on top of me again. "Don't worry, you're my perfect snow angel." He was such a corny lame. And I loved it. He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine.

But I didn't bother getting too into to it because I knew someone would interrupt us. They wouldn't be his family if they didn't. And I was right. as he reposition his lips to kiss me again, there was a big pile of snow dropped on us. I looked above our head to see if we were under a tree or something. And there was. The tree's name was Emmett.

We both looked at him with annoyance as he laughed. Both Rosalie and Jasper was laughing at our expression. Edward looked at me. I was so tired of his interruptions. "He is so dead." I said to Edward. We both got up and chase him around the backyard.

After that, everyone was in a snowball battle. No one was looking out for anyone else but themselves. It was a frecking free for all out there. When everyone was tired, the others went inside; leaving him and me alone. We laid in a pile of snow while he kissed me. it would've been just fine it I wasn't already freezing my ass off.

"Edward, I'm cold." I said to him.

"I think I know a way we could warm up." He said as he kissed me.

I chuckled. "I think it would be better in a warm house." he laughed as he got up and grabbed my hand to pull me up. He led me back in the house.

XXX

The next day was New Year's eve. It was a pretty relaxed day. There was nothing to do around the house expect to wait for midnight, which is what we did.

There was really nothing to do. We played board games and talk. Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and I watched movie in their theater. It was like one you would see on Cribs or something. I didn't think people actually had stuff like this. But it was only a small one with maybe six chairs in there.

It wasn't hard to get lost in the movies they had since they had so many. They even had some from before I was even born. We watched about five movies before Esme came and got us.

She led us back to the dining room where there was six wine glasses on the table with a bottle of champagne next to it. I looked at Esme. "Don't worry." She winked at me.

She went to the kitchen and came back with another bottle and another glass. She handed me the glass and showed me the label. It said sparkling white grape juice. 'Thank you.' I mouthed to her. She nodded and poured some in my glass.

I set it on the table with the other. "Where's dad?" Rosalie said as Esme poured the champagne in the rest of the glasses.

"He setting up." She said as she handed everyone their glass, leaving mine next to me.

"Setting up for what?" I asked. I thought we were just going to count down in the living room or something like we do at my house. But this wasn't my house, so I don't know why I thought that.

"You'll see." Edward said with an indifferent tone.

Esme looked at her watch. "Speaking of which, I should go help him. Take the things outside." She directed them. They nodded.

Outside? It's cold out there. What are we going to do outside in the cold? They all put on a lightweight jacket and Edward handed me a blanket. I picked up my glass and hung the blanket on my arm so my hand would be free to hold his. He started pulling me in the opposite the direction of the front door. "Where are we going?" I asked as he pulled me.

"The patio." He said simply. I guess I was supports to know that. Like I said, I stop expecting things.

They all were to a patio door. Since Jasper was in front, he opened it for everyone and we followed him. "What's the time?" Rosalie asked.

Jasper looked at his watch. "11:58. We got one more minute." He said. after he said that, he didn't remove his eyes from his wristwatch. There was a slight breeze, but it wasn't as cold as I thought it would be.

But Edward, being him, didn't want to take a chance. He put his glass on the table and wrapped the blanket around my shoulders. He grabbed his glass again and wrapped his arms around me, careful not to slip any champagne on me. I smiled as I leaned into him. How the hell did I end up with him? I mean what would've happen if I didn't lean in that day?

"It's time." Jasper smiled. They started counting down. but I couldn't stop thinking.

10…9…8… I can not believe we are even here. 7…6…5…why do I keep getting this feeling that it's all too good to be true? Am I just looking for trouble? …4…3…2 I wish I didn't have this feeling. Why can't I just enjoy this. I looked at his wrist. He still had on the watch I gave for Christmas. He told me he hasn't taken it off. I smiled. Only time will tell. 1

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" we all yelled. After we yelled, we all took a slip from our glasses. When my glass was away from my lips, it was replaced by something else. Edward put his finger under my chin and gently turned my head to him. He lightly pressed his lips to mine. We placed light and small kisses on each other's lips. He kissed my nose then my forehead. When we pulled away, I looked over to Emmett and Rosalie, who were in a lip lock of their own. I figured it might that them a while before they came up for air. And he talks about us.

Then I looked over to Jasper. He was slipping from his glass, starring into the distance. it reminded me when we at the batting cages. I did the same thing.

I took another slip from my glass before putting it on the table. I patted Edward's arm to release me. He did without question. I hugged the blanket tightly around me as I walked over to Jasper. I reached up and kissed him on the cheek. He looked at me. "What was that for?" he asked as if I shouldn't have done it.

I smiled at him. "I want to spent the year with you too." I told him. I didn't find anything wrong with what I did. I kiss Jacob every year.

He smiled back at me. He leaned down and kissed my cheek. "Good to know." He said before drinking from his glass again. I walked away from him.

As I was walking pass Emmett, he grabbed on of my hands."What, no kiss for me?" he smiled at me. Hell no. I didn't want to take any chances with him. I looked over at Rosalie. I didn't want the take a hammer to the small bridge we build. She rolled her eyes at her fiancé then nodded at me.

"Fine." I said turning back to him. He bended down so he was the same level as me. I gave him a small peck. He turned his face to me then crashed his lips against my cheek. He was actually pushing me slightly. He made sure he made the noise as he removed his lips. "Yuck." I said as I wiped the wetness from my cheek with the blanket. He laughed loudly at me reaction. I even saw Rosalie crack a smile at that. He is so fucking obnoxious. I wish they would stop encouraging him. I walked away from them and back into Edward's arms. As I picked up my glass again, I heard whistles then popped. "What the hell?" I said. I looked up at the sky and saw colors exploring. So that's way we're outside. And that's probably where Esme and Carlisle were. I looked in amazement at the fireworks in the sky. "Edward, look." I told him, not sure if he was doing it or not.

"I know. They do this every year." He said as it was nothing.

What the hell was wrong with him? I know he was use to this, but he could at least pretend he wasn't. "Well, I like them." I said as I continued to look at them.

He kissed the back of my head then rested his on the top. "I like them too, then." He said softly. That was more like it.

XXX

After we finished watching the fireworks, they poured themselves a few more glasses. I reminded Edward not to drink too much because he still had to drive me home. I went in the house because I was starting to get cold. When I got in, I thought about giving Alice and Jacob a call. Since Edward was still outside and my phone was in his room, I actually had to climb those goddamn stairs.

When I finally got to his room, I grabbed my phone off his dresser and sat in the middle of the bed. First I called Alice, but it went straight to voicemail. I decided I didn't feel like calling her again so I tried Jacob. He answered.

"Hey. Happy New Year!" he cheered in my ear.

"Hey Jake. Yeah, you too." I heard some noise in the background. "What's going on over there?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm down at La Push beach with the guys. We thought it would be cool to have a New Year's bonfire. Hold on." There was silence for a while. When he came back, it was more quite. "Okay, now I can hear you. Sorry about that."

"It's cool. We just got finish popping fireworks here so I understand noise."

"They popped fireworks?" he said as if he was confused.

"Yes." I know weird, right.

"So, where is he?" he asked.

"He's still outside with his family. I got cold so I came in. speaking of which, how are you guys having a bonfire? It's cold." if it was cold here, I knew it was cold by the beach.

"Long story." Translation, it was complicated I don't feel like tell you. I just said okay. "So how are things going there?"

I smiled. "Great. He kissed me."

"So, didn't you kiss already?" he asked.

"Yes, but he kissed me at midnight." I said.

"So…" he stretched out the word. "You kiss me on New Year's every year." He said. I rolled my eyes. Of course he wouldn't get it.

"Jake did you're girlfriend kiss you when you guys got to one?" I asked. He said yes. "And you don't know what that means?" I asked. There was silence, which gave me my answer. "It means who ever kisses you means they want to spent the year with you." He gave a big oh. Wow, he was dumb. "Where is the she-wolf anyways?" I asked, referring to his beast of a girlfriend. Unlike Rosalie, I had no intents of being friends with her.

"You really want to play that game?" he asked.

I sighed. "No." He had way more jokes about my relationship than I had about his. So I tend to not start that with him because I know I will just end up getting mad; at least I try not to. Sometimes it comes without warning. It's okay becasue he comes right back.

He chuckled. "Good. She just walked next to me."

"Who does she think you're talking to?" I said. I knew if she knew I was on the other line, she would've taken the phone away from him.

"My dad." He said.

Really? I just got an idea. "Hi Leah." I said loudly so she could hear me.

"What's the hell's wrong with you? Are you trying to get me in unnecessarily trouble?" I heard him said through his teeth in a hush tone.

I did nothing but laugh. Actually I was. "It's not my fault your girlfriend thinks she needs to keep you on a tight leash." I told him. I heard her call his name in the background.

"Bella, I gotta go." He said. Of course he did. She calls and he goes running. I rolled my eyes.

Just then Edward peeked his head in the room. "Ready to go?" he asked. Since I was just staying there for one night, I just had my book bag with my pajamas and a change of clothes in it. It was pack last night.

I nodded. "Fine, go ahead to her. I just called to say happy New Year." I told him before hanging up. I grabbed my bag and followed Edward out of the room.

We said good-bye to everyone and left for Forks. We stopped at his house to get my car. I kissed him good night before leaving. As soon as I pulled off, he went inside. I'm pretty he fell asleep when he hit the bed.

When I came home, I was sure my mom was asleep. I came in the house as quietly as I could.

"No need to sneak." Someone said as I closed the door. I jumped slightly at the sound. Then I felt around to find a light to turn on. When I did, I saw her sitting on the couch.

"Gosh, mom. You scared me." I told her.

"I'm sorry." her voice sounded bland.

I sighed hard as my heart restarted. "It's cool. Happy New Year." I walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "What are you still doing up?" I asked as I walked to the kitchen, turning on lights on my way there. Since she was up there was no need in tripping over things in the dark. I put the food Esme gave in the refrigerator. I told her how I cook for my mom and the Blacks. There was so much food left over that she insisted I take some.

"I was waiting for you." She said. I grabbed a water bottle and walked back to the living room.

"Why?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk to you." She said, still not facing me.

"Okay…" I said, stretching out the word. I didn't know what that would mean. "Can we do it in the morning, I'm tire." I told her. I started walking towards the stairs.

"Of course you are." I heard her mumble. It made me stop. What made me stop was how she said it. It wasn't a caring mother way, it sounded kind of judgely.

I turned and gave her a confused look. "What's that supports to mean?" I asked.

She sighed hard. "Bella where were you yesterday and tonight?" she asked, still not turning to me. I was getting nervous.

"I told you, I went to Alice's house." I told her the same lie I told her for Christmas. Why would she question that?

"Really?" she said.

"Yes. Mom, what's with the third degree? Am I being put on trial here?" I asked trying to play off my nervousness.

She turned to me. "Is there a reason you should be?" she asked with a blank expression. I shook my head. She sighed and turned away again. Then she got and turned to me. "Bella, I don't want to do that. Just please tell me the truth." She begged.

I fixed my face as if I didn't know what she was talking about. "I am."

"Really, then what are these?" my whole act dropped when I saw what she was holding in her hand.

I walked over to her. "Where did you get those?" I asked.

"That doesn't answer my question." she said. I couldn't believe what I was seeing right now.

My mother was holding my half empty pack of condoms in her hand.

* * *

_DA-DA DAAAAAA! _

_we almost done, only two chapters left and my epl. Tru be told, i will be happy with this thing is all the way up and the story is closed. i love my fans who stuck with me without the whole story, you guy rock out loud. _

_keep R & R-ING. _

_Luv & Rockets._

_(4 month, 3 weeks. [i think i lost track. oh well. just no its Nov 18] getting closer and closer. yeah that's right, i'm your own little countdown. [someone please tell me if i'm wrong])_


	21. Holidays Are Over

_hey hey everyone. chapter 21 is up. yay yay. i bet you guys are wondering what wil happen. excellent. then it__s all coming accoring to plan (evil laugher). don't pay attendtion to that. _

_...i don't think i have anything to say_

_here we go (almost done.)_

* * *

**21. Holidays Are Over**

I couldn't believe that the condoms I asked Alice to pick up that day were now in my mother's hand.

"Bella. What are these?" she repeated, but more slowly now.

Why the hell was she asking me that; she knew what they were. It hasn't been that long since she used them.

"They're…they're for protection." I shuddered out.

"I know that. I mean, why do you have them?" she said. I gave an inward groan. The first question was easier to handle.

"Because…because…" I couldn't come up with anything to say. What do you say when your mother ask you that? The only thing I could think of was the truth. I sat on the couch. "Because I need them." I told her with my head down.

"But I thought Jacob was with Leah. You told me…" she started ranted. I stopped her.

"Mom, he is. And it wasn't with Jacob." I looked away again. "It was with someone else."

"So you have a boyfriend?" she asked. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Mom…" I said in annoyance.

"Bella." she said back.

I rolled my eyes. I couldn't believe she said me that. It should be obvious. "Yes, mom, I'm not some slut who gives it up to a random person." I told her. Unlike some people who I won't name.

"For how long?" she asked me. Seriously, I was getting enough of these damn questions.

"A while." I told her.

"How long?" she repeated. I could see she was getting angry. I guess my answer wasn't good enough for her.

"Since late September." I finally told her. Why was I telling her this? I was doing nothing but digging myself deeper into the hole. Shut up Bella, just shut the fuck up. This would be as good as time as any to actually listen to myself for once.

"Wait, that's when you were doing that project." She said to herself. I nodded. She looked like she was just putting it together, like it was just clicking in her head. "You lie to me." she said to me. Now I could clearly see she was angry. No, not angry, pissed; no, not even that. Fucking furious. I nodded again. "WHAT THE HELL, BELLA?" she exploded. I clinched at it. It's been so long since she last yelled at me like that that I don't even think I remember the last time she did. "When your father died, you promised me that you would never lie to me. That we would always be honest with each other." She said angrily as she fare her arms around.

She was right. I told her that I would never be like my father. I will tell her everything. Which is why I was sitting here talking to her now. And why, like any other time, I didn't listen to my better sense of mind. "I know, but it was a good reason why."

"Oh, okay. I would love to hear this." She said bitterly.

I gulped as I pushed my hair behind my ear. I looked down before speaking. "Because he's a few years older than me." I muttered as low as I could.

"What?" I heard angry still in her voice. It would be a lot easier if she let some of it go.

I looked at her. She was mad. I could tell it wasn't going any where any time soon. I sighed. "He's a few years older than me." I repeated.

"What?" she said again. I started to repeat myself, but she stopped me. "I heard you. How old is he Bella?" I pressed my lips together in a tight line. I didn't want to tell her. "Bella, how old?" she said through her teeth.

I wasn't an idiot. If she thought I was really going to tell her the truth about that, I knew she lost her mind. She just might put two and two together again if I told her. She'll figure, twenty-three and I was staying after school. It had to be someone there, which means it was a teacher. It wouldn't take long for her to narrow the choices down. My mom wasn't an idiot, just spacey sometimes. I figure if I told her a lie, she might not put it together. "He'll be twenty-one in June." I lied.

But that wasn't a good enough lie for her. "TWENTY-ONE? YOU'RE DATING A TWENTY-ONE YEAR OLD?" she yelled again.

"I mean he will be in June." I corrected her.

"That's doesn't matter Bella. The point he's legal. He's too old for you. Have you lost your mind?" she said the things I knew she would. I was mouthing them in my head. "Who is he?" she said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"You know what I'm talking about. Who is the _man_ that stole my baby's virginity?" she damn near yelled. Did she really have to say man like that. I mean technically, when someone's eighteen, he is a man. Or at least when they get their own place. What's the difference between me dating Edward and me dating an eighteen year old who lived by himself? I know the answer, I think I'm going to go with nothing.

But there was no way she would listen to the argument right now. So I said what she wasn't thinking. I'm sure it wasn't she wanted to hear though. "He didn't steal anything. I gave it to him." I said as I looked away from her. I heard her gasped. She must've didn't like what I said. I looked at her to see I was right. I wanted to roll my eyes at her shock, but I knew that wouldn't help anything. "Come on, mom. I'm not six anymore. It was going to happen sooner or later." I told her the truth. I was pretty sure I was one of the only few virgins left in that damn school. I would say I'm the only one who hasn't done another student in that school. It was half true. He's not a student.

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "Who is he, Bella?" she repeated. Now I know I wasn't going to tell her that. If I wasn't going to tell her his real age before, I wouldn't dare even speak his name.

I looked away again. "It doesn't mater." I looked at her again. She now had her eyes open. I continued. "Mom, you're not going to find out because I'm not going to tell you. So you might as well let it go." I told her. She didn't say anything so I sighed. "I really don't feel like talking about this tonight." I said as I stood up.

I started walking away from her."Bella, where are you going?" I heard her following me.

"To my room, I'm tired." I told her the truth again. I was tired and felt like I was going to fall over. Yeah, staying up past midnight on any day would do that to you.

"Bella, we're not done here."

"Can we finish in the morning?" I asked.

"No, we can't."

"Why not? What's going to change between now and a few hours?" I asked. I knew the answer to that. Absolutely nothing. Maybe besides the fact that my mind might be a little clearer; not by much though. I started to climb the stairs.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you get little tail back down here now." she demanded.

I was done getting yelled at. "Night, mom." I ignored the fit she just threw. I continued to go up the stairs.

"I don't want you see him anymore." I froze.

Did she just say what I think she did? I turn to her slowly. "What did you just say?"

"I said I don't want him to see him anymore." She repeated.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "What?" I said. I slowly went back down the stairs I climbed. She had no right to tell me who I can and can't see.

She folded her arms. "You heard what I said. You're not allowed to see him anymore."

"Excuse me?" I said as if she was crazy. We both must have been hard of hearing to night because it seem like it was a lot of repeating. She was just not saying what I think she was. I was waiting the punch line. I was waiting to hear her said 'just kidding, Bella. You're almost eighteen; date whoever you want. Just please be careful.' Or even better, I was waiting to wake and either be in my bed upstairs or in Edward's car and about to come home. Why did I feel none of that would help anything?

"Bella, I'm just looking out for you. I know what's best. He's not going to do anything but hurt you. This is what needs to happen. You're going to break up with him. end of discussion." Something like what I wanted, not really. She said as she started to walk away.

Oh no. when I wanted to end it, she kept going. Now it was my turn. "No, I'm not." I said.

She turned to me. "Yes you are."

"No, I am not." I repeated as I walked down the stairs.

"Bella, I'm not having this argument with you."

I folded my arms. "There's nothing to argue about. I'm not breaking up with him." I made that clear. She stared at me now like I've lost my mind. I sighed. "Mom, he is the best thing that's ever happened to me. Why would you want to take that away from me? What happen to you just want to be happy?" I told her straight.

"I do want you to be happy, Bella, but not with him. He's just going to hurt you." She said like she was a love doctor or something.

"No he's not." I said.

"Yes he is." She said like she was going to make me believe it or not.

And that made me angry. "You don't even know him." I snapped loudly. How dare she talk about something that she knew nothing about?

"No. but I know men. And-"

I stopped her before she continued. "Mom, just because dad cheated on you, doesn't mean every men is set out to hurt women." I yelled at her. The very second the word came out of my mouth, I wanted to hit myself. I know it was a low blow, but she left me no choice.

Her mouth dropped and she looked at me with shock. "I'm done talking about this." She said as she started to walk away from me again.

"No, mom. We didn't stop when I wanted to, so why should we when you want to?" I said angrily.

She turned to me. "Because I'm the adult and whatever I say goes." She told me, but I wasn't buying that load of crap.

I walked over to her. "No. It's my turn to ask you some questions. Where did you get those?" I nodded at the box on the coffee table.

"I got them from your room." she said as if she didn't know where I was going.

"And what were you doing in there?"

Her face finally looked like she knew. "I was…um…looking for something." she said, nervously. She knew the table have turned and now she was in the wrong.

"Really?" I walked over the coffee table and starched the box off it. "And did you find what you were looking for?" I said shaking the box for emphasis.

"What's that supposes mean?" she said getting angry again.

"You know what that means. You have no right to go in my room when I'm not in there. That's an invasion of my privacy." I yelled

"I'm sorry. It's just you've seem to be acting weird lately. And … wait, why am I explaining myself to you? When it comes to cross lines, you don't have privacy." she said, getting angry again.

Really? Wow that was stupid. Where did she pick that up, some lame ass parenting book written by someone who doesn't even have younger siblings, let along kids of their own. And what lines have I crossed anyways? I wasn't forcing on that right now. "Because I do it to you." I countered.

"That's not a two way street, Bella." she counter back, storming towards me.

I stared her down. I would not back down. This is something I would not give up on. "Mom, I am seventeen. I think it's safe to say that you are not allowed tell me who I can't date. I'm not a child who needs for her mommy to hold her hand and protect her from the dark. I'm old enough to make my own choices." I told her.

"Isabella. I don't care how old you get; I am still your mother."

"I know, but I will be eighteen in September. By then I will be older and making more deisions you don't agree with. Maybe I'll get a tattoo on my back, don't go to college and go to the army. You know what I might even marry him." I knew there was no way I was marrying him at eighteen. I just said that so she would get the point; and I might wanted to piss off a little.

And it worked. I saw her nose flare and her fist ball up. I was pretty sure steam was going to blast from her ears like in the Bugs Bunny cartoons. "Over my dead body." She replied to the last thing angrily.

"The point is they're my choices, and I shouldn't have to run them by you."

"Well, when September comes, you can date the damn grim reaper. But until you are old enough to pay your own bills, as long as you live under my roof, you will live by my rules." My face dropped. I never thought I would hear her said that lame ass line.

She wanted to play cliché, I can play cliché teenager. "You know what, fine." I turned away from her and ranup to my room.

I grabbed my duffle bag that I use to use when I went somewhere when I was little. I used it when I went to dance class, when I went over Alice's house, when I went over my grandparents' house. And now, I was about to use it again.

I set it on my bed and opened it wide open. I opened my drawers and toss clothes from there into my bag. I didn't even bother to fold them. I made sure I had some change of clothes, underwear, some things to sleep in and anything else I needed before closing it and putting it on my shoulder.

When I got downstairs, I went straight to the door and put my coat on. "Where you thinking you're going?" she said as I grabbed my keys.

"I'm leaving." I said simply.

"Oh, no you're not."

I turned to her. "Really, watch me." I said as I opened the door and walked out.

"Bella, Bella. Isabella, you get back here." She called after me. I just ignored her as I beeped my car. "Don't you dare get there or…or…"

I snapped to her. She was standing by the door. "Or what?" I asked, testing her.

"Or you're grounded." She said.

I opened my door. "Sorry, I don't live under your roof anymore." I said before getting in and driving away from my house.

I drove to my destination without thinking twice about it. There was only one place I wanted to be. Only one thing I wanted now.

I wanted Edward

I wanted his arms around me. It was the only thing that would make me feel a little bit better.

I got out of the car then ran up to his door. I knocked and rang the bell faintly. I was begging that he would be too lazy to get up and get the damn door. "Edward, please." I begged.

Finally he opened the door. He looked annoyed but when he saw my face, it faded quickly. "Bella, its three o'clock in the morning, what are you doing here?" he asked.

I let out a cry. "I left." I simply said before falling to his arms.

XXX

I was laying on his lap, softly crying. He lightly patted on the side of my head, softly stroking my hair. I kept my crying soft because I didn't want my head to started hurting again. But it didn't work.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" he would say softly. I have been crying for about thirty minutes since I came to his house. And even few minutes he would ask me that. I just let out a loud and hard cry, giving him his answer. He would give the side of my head a light kiss.

I couldn't believe I talked to my mom like that. I never did anything like that. We did have fights. I mean all mothers and daughters did. Our relationship wasn't perfect. But I never ever say anything like that to her.

I cried at the thought of me saying what I said about my dad, of how her face looked when I walked away, the thought me breaking up with Edward; everything just had me crying. I was so stressed that was shaking again. Of course he noticed.

"Bella, I'm going to go get you something." He said lifted me. I sat weakly against the couch as he went to get me some water. He came back with a mug in his hand.

"What's this?" I asked as he gave it to me.

"Tea. I read somewhere its supports to calm people down." he said as he sat next to me. I lightly slipped it.

He was too good to me. How could she think I would break up with him? She should be happy for me. He was way better than anyone else I've dated. I drank it slowly until I felt it started to work. I placed the rest on the coffee table and leaned into his arms again. He hugged me tightly to his chest.

"Edward, I love you so, so much." I said against him.

He kissed the top of my head. "I know. Go to sleep now." he said softly. He started humming _Sun Set on the Beach _softly as he gently rocked me. Finally, I let my eyes drift closes.

Once I did, I had that dream again. We were running, ended up in some dark room, he tells me to come with him, and then a blinding light come from no where. It was the same creepy ass dream.

But this time, when we heard the voice, my mother stepped in to the light. I didn't know what was going to happen, because I woke up. The sight of my mother standing there was creepy enough to make me wake up before the gun shots.

I opened my eyes and looked around and saw we were still in his living room. He was lying on couch and I was laying directing on top of him so that my head was on his chest. How did he move our positions like that without me noticing?

I looked at him and he was fast asleep. He must've gone to sleep right after me.

I rested my head on back his chest. I let my mind wonder. Before I knew it, I was asleep again.

Some way to spend the first day of the New Year.

XXX

"Oh, my gosh, where is he?" I wondered out loud as I sat in his kitchen. He had went to go get us something to eat, but it was taking him forever. I was sitting in my pajamas that I hadn't changed out of since after the night I got here. Correction, I change twice; but it was in another pair of pajamas. I might need to wash soon.

I heard keys jiggling. I popped up. "I'm back." he called as he walked in. Finally.

"Thank God. I am starving." The man's kitchen was like the definition of someone who lived alone. He had no food in his kitchen. I've been here for about five or six days now, and he was out of food by the third one. I guess he figure didn't have to cook for anyone but himself and he only had enough food for him. We're been eating out for the past two days now. I love him, but I also love to be fed. I walked over to him and took the bag out of his hand. I smiled at what I saw inside.

"Hi to you too, Bella. I'm fine. What took me so long; I'm sorry dear, there was traffic." He said behind me. That's when I realized I didn't greet him properly.

I turned to him and kissed him. "I'm sorry. Welcome home. I missed you." I said.

He smiled. "That's more like it." He kissed me again before we walked in to the kitchen. I sat the bag on the table and took out a carton filled with Chinese food. I took out fork from the drawer and started eating from it. "Go ahead, help yourself." He teased.

"What part of starving did you not understand?" I said with my mouth full.

He chuckled as he pulled out another carton. He poured some on to a plate instead of eating from it like me. "The starving part. I don't understand how the hell you've been eating so much since you got here."

I swallowed before saying something. "In all fairest, I wouldn't call the little food you had before 'much'." I said before jumping on a counter to sit on and finished eating.

He chuckled as he walked over to lean next to me. "I also don't understand why you have to sit on the counter." I made a habit out of doing that every time we eat. I sit on a counter rather than at the table.

I shrugged. "I like the leverage. And why doesn't matter, you don't use it anyways." I teased.

"How much longer are you going to make jokes about me not having food?" he asked with his mouth full.

"Until my next meal comes from an oven and not a carbon board container." I told him. I want real food. Take the fucking hint, Edward.

"Fine, make a list and I'll go to the store tomorrow." He said. Thank you. I mean how many times does he have to go out to get the idea that just because its fast food, doesn't mean its actual food?

"Thank you." I said.

After that we continued to eat. I was swing my feet as I picked at the food. I was trying to choose where to dig in next. I felt him looking at me. I looked up to see I was right. "What?" I asked as I put another fork full in my mouth.

"Speaking of you being here, are you going to tell me why you're here?" he asked again for the millionth time. He's been asking me that same fucking question since I got here. I told him I didn't want to talk about it. But he keeps pushing it.

I rolled my eye as I continued to chew. "I told you, I got in argument with my mom and I don't feel like being there right now." That was what I kept telling him. I didn't want to tell him why we fought because he would just say she was right. I didn't want to hear that. So that was my story and I was sticking to it.

"I understand not wanting to be near your parent for a day or two, but five. Come on Bella, there has to be more."

I shook my head as I looked at the food. "It's not. Let it go."

"Bella, come on."

I looked at him. "I said it was nothing. Now drop it." I snapped at him. He just gave me a blank stare. I could tell he was affected by my snapping but didn't want to fight.

"Whatever." he sighed as he looked away. He pushed away from the counter and went to sit at the table to finish eating. Once he did, he dropped the dish in the sink and walked to the living without looking at me.

I sighed. I didn't want to snap at him like that, but why doesn't he know how to take hints. I didn't want to talk about. I place the container on the counter before jumping down. I walked in the living room and sat down next to him. "What are you watching?" I asked.

"Does it matter?" he asked not looking at me and turning to another channel.

I sighed and got to the point. He could be such a stubborn baby sometimes. "Edward, I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's just the fight with my mom is not something I want to talk about with you."

He looked at me. "Why not? We talk about everything else, and you can't talk about that."

"Why do you need to know so badly?"

"So I can know how to help. I can't help if I don't know."

"Edward, trust me, you couldn't help even if you did. it would be a waste of breathe."

"Why can't you just tell me?"

I sighed in annoyance. Did he not get my snap in the kitchen? Just because I was sorry that I did it, doesn't mean I was sorry for why I did it. He kept pushing something that didn't need to be push. "Edward, please. I don't want to talk about it. Let…it …go." I said the last part slowly so he could understand.

He sighed. "Fine. I'll leave it alone. But you're going to have to tell me sooner or later." He said.

If I had it my way, no I wouldn't. "I pick later rather than sooner."

He gave me a kiss then put his arm around me. "I have another question about you staying here." He said.

I didn't know if I wanted to hear it. "Okay."

"How long are you planning on staying here?" he asked.

"What you don't like my company?" I said with a teasing smile.

He chuckled. "You know that's not it. But like it or not we will have to go back to school." He reminded me.

I groaned. "I know." Since we were still on break, so I was staying there without thinking about it. But we had to go back on Tuesday. It was already Friday.

"When do you planning on leaving? You know it wouldn't be a good idea if you keep staying here while we're in school." He said seriously.

I shrugged. "I don't know. But can we cross the bridge when we get to it?"

"We're going to get to it soon." He reminded me.

"So, we'll deal with then." I told him. I took the remote from him and turned to a channel, hinting that I was done talking about this. He got it and left it go. Thank God.

XXX

It's been a week since we've been back in school. I was still not at home and was still in his house. All I had to wear was a few pair of jeans and the same number of shirts. I didn't think I would be there for as long as I was, so I didn't pack that many clothes. It was a good thing he had a washer and dryer in his house.

He always left early. I never understood why teachers got there so early. I know it would look weird if we came to school at the same time. I made sure I came in the class late every day.

No one knew why I was late every day; not even Alice. I wanted to keep it that way. A fight with my mom that cause me to leave the house and go to the person we were fighting about wasn't something I wanted to tell anyone; that's why Edward still didn't know. Anyone I told would just say the same thing. 'If that's what she wants, Bella, it's probably best. It is kind of a bad idea; maybe you guys should pause until you get to college' blah, blah, blah. I swear if I wanted a damn lecture about this, I would stay the fuck at home.

But that didn't stop people from noticing it. I wasn't the known for being late; especially since I started dating Edward. It was safe to say if I wasn't there before the bell rang, I most likely not coming at all.

The person who noticed the most was the person I didn't want to notice at all.

While I was doodling in my notebook one day, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I pretended like I didn't notice it because I had a feeling I knew who it was.

But she tapped me again. I rolled my eyes and turn to her. "What Lauran?" I said, not bothering to try and hide my annoyance. I've been having a few days not dealing with her. I didn't want it be ruined.

"What's that?" she asked, nodding to the pink piece of paper on my desk. I looked at the paper on my desk.

"It's a detention slip." I told her. She held her hand out. I sighed in annoyance and placed it in her hand. To make our little arrangement seem legit, he had to give me detention for 'tardiness'. This was both good and bad. Good because of the obvious. Bad, because it went in as an actual detention; which wouldn't look good when I started looking at colleges.

She gave a fake shocked face. "You got a detention from Mr. Masen? I didn't think he would ever do that to his favorite student." She said.

I gave an inward snort. If she did know, she could at least act as if she didn't. but then where would the bitchliness be in that, right? "Favorite or not, I still have to follow the same rules as everyone else." I told her.

"Really?" she said.

She was about to say something else but got stopped by a throat clear. We both turned and saw Edward looking at us. "Lauran, Bella. Is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class?" he said.

"Ask Bella?" I heard a smile in her voice. Did she really think we were that stupid?

He looked at me. I sighed. "No sir."

"Okay, well stop talking. You don't want another detention." He responded.

I made sure he saw me rolling my eyes. "Whatever." I mumbled loud enough for him to hear me. He gave me a look that all teachers gave students when they were walking on thin ice.

I turned back to Lauran. "That was interesting." She said. It was her turn to get the eye roll.

"Can I have that, please?" I said as I held my hand out to her. She put the paper back in my hand. "Thank you. Now stop talking to me before I get in more trouble." I said before turning back away and ignoring her for the rest of the period.

Friday was the day of my detention so I had to stay after school. Just like old times.

When I got in there, he was leaning against his desk, waiting for me. "There's my _favorite student._" He repeated the words Lauran said yesterday.

I closed the door before turning to him and smiled. "You were pretty convincing yesterday." I said to him as we walked towards each other.

"I had great motivation" he smiled back when we met in the middle. I walked into his arms. He wrapped tightly around me and lifted me off the ground. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he held me tightly to his body. He placed light and quick kisses all over my face, which made me giggle.

He walked us over to his chair and sat down it in. since I was so tight hugged to his body; I had to sit on his lap. Not like he would've had it any other way; but then again I didn't mind it either.

I leaned in closer to his body as I pressed my lips to his. I moved my lips down to his neck. I kissed it as if I was still kissing his lips. The reason I wanted to kiss him so much was because we really didn't get a chance to do it when we got to his house.

It's ironic. One might think we would have more time. But since we were back in school, he was back to grading and I was back to doing homework. Even though I really wanted to, he wouldn't allow me to blow it off to kiss him. I actually had to study in the living room while he was in the kitchen to keep from 'distracting' me.

"Bella." He said. I just hummed against his neck. "I hate giving you detentions." He said.

"Really?" I said. I traveled my lips to his ear. "I love it." I whispered in his ear then went back to his neck.

"But you know it wouldn't look good when looking for colleges." He said.

I pulled back from his neck. "I'll care about that when I get to it. I just care about this right now." I said before touching my lips to his again.

He pulled back. "You know, you're here for a while, you might as will do your homework." He said.

I twirled my fingers in his hair. "I rather not." I said honestly. As I leaned in, he leaned away.

He chuckled. "You know you won't feel like doing when we get home." He told the truth. But then again, it's homework. When would I ever feel like doing that crap?

I sighed as I got off his lap. "Aw, Mr. Masen, always the teacher first." I teased as I got my bag and walked back to him. Sometimes it was cute, other times it was extremely annoying. I grabbed a chair and sat next to him.

"That's right." he teased back before he kissed the side of my head. "Now get to work." He said. I pulled a book out of my bag and opened it to a page.

As we were working, I was tapping my pen against the desk. That's what I do when I'm deep in thought about something. It helps me concentrated. "Bella, stop that." He said in my ear. I looked up and he was looking at his page.

"Sorry, it helps me think." I told him.

"Can't you think another way to think?" He asked.

I turned my head back to my paper and shook it. "Nope, sorry." I started tapping again. He took the pen out of my hand. I looked at him. "Can I have my pen back please?"

He shook his head. "You've lost the privage of this."

"Edward, give me my pen back." I said. He was the one you wanted me to do my work and he was distracting me. I reached for it and he reached away.

Each time I reached he would reach further away. I got out of my chair and leaned into him. I felt his arm around my waist and he pulled me to him. "You know you just fell into a trap, right?" he asked with a smile.

I smiled back. "I do now." He kissed my lips. He didn't kiss them to long because I pulled back. "We need to work and we won't get any done if we keep this up." I reminded him. it's funny how quickly our position change.

"Sorry, you're just such a distraction." He smiled. I knew the feeling.

"You are too." I kissed his lips before taking my pen from his hand. I got off him and sat back in the chair next to him. "Like you said, I won't feel like doing this when we get home." I smiled as I started writing again.

"Yeah, about that." He said in a serious tone. What the hell was he doing? I hope he wasn't bringing this up again. I told him I wasn't telling him why I left.

"What about it?" I said just as seriously. I kept my head down so I didn't have to look at him.

"You know what I'm about to say." He said. I shook my head.

"I'm not telling you." I said as I wrote something. I would've told Alice before him. If I hadn't even told her, what made him think I would tell him?

"Fine. Can you at least tell me when you're leaving so I could be ready?" He said.

I looked at him. "Edward." I sighed.

"You know you can't keep staying with me." He remained me. "It's dangerous."

I sighed again. "Fine, if my being there puts you in a bad spot, I'll ask Alice if I can live with her for a while."

"Don't start that." He said. Every time he put it out there that I couldn't stay with him, I made him feel guilty. Some times it on accident; but mostly on purpose. "And why can't you just go back home?"

"Because Edward, I left. I can't go back there. Can we just drop this, please?" I begged him to just stop talking about it.

He nodded. "Fine. But it's gonna come back up."

I rolled my eyes the turn back to my paper. "Whatever. Can we get back to work, please?"

Later that night, I was sitting on his bed and talking to Alice.

"You guys must be taking a break since you've had time to call me." She joked on the other end. I rolled my eyes. Her and Jasper with these goddamn jokes. But jokes or not, I hate to say she was somewhat right about us not talking. I haven't called her since New Year's. The only time we talked was in class. "So where is he, anyways?" She said.

"He's in shower." I told her.

She just laughed. "And you're not in there will him? Shocking." she joked.

I gave a fake laugh. So tire of these jokes. I ignored the joke. "Look, the reason I called was because I need to come stay at you house for a while." I said as I played with the corner of the sheet.

Her voice went serious. "Why, is there something wrong?" she asked.

"I got in an argument with my mom Thursday. I tried to stick it out but I can't be around her right now" I half lied. In my defense, the only thing that was a lie was the day we fought.

"Anything you want to talk about?" she asked. I shook my head then remembered she couldn't see me.

"No. I just can't deal with her for a few days. Maybe later sometime this month, but not right now. So what, can I come?" I asked, getting back to my point.

"Sure. You know we're always happy to have you here." She said with a smile in her voice.

"Thanks, Al. I can always count on you." I smiled back into the phone.

"Always, always." She said then gave a light laugh.

I laughed back. "Okay. I'll see you Sunday then." She agreed before we hung up.

I leaned against the headboard and waited for him to come back to the room. I looked around it then sighed. After Alice agreed that I could come over, I decided that wasn't going to come back until the summer. It was only a few months away. I could handle that. But damn, I was going to miss this room.

After a while, he came in. "I think that was one of the best showers I ever had." He said as he walked in the room and rubbing a towel on his hair. When he pulled away, his hair was still dripping wet.

I smiled softly. "I can tell. You were in there forever." I teased. He chuckled then ran over to the other side of the bed on flopped on it. He grabbed me and kissed the side of my head. "I'm going to miss this." I mumbled.

"What do you mean?" he looked at me.

I looked at him with a soft smile. I pushed some hair out of his face. "I have some bad news." I said.

"What?" he looked at me with worried eyes.

I kissed his lips softly, as if to tell him there was nothing to worry about. "I'm going to go stay with Alice for a while." I told him.

"I don't see the bad thing yet." He said.

I kissed him again. "I might not be back here until the summer." I admitted.

He twisted his face in sadness. Then he nodded. "I understand. It was my idea. But I whether you just go back home." He said.

I shrugged. "I just can't face her, not yet anyways." I looked him in the eyes. "I'll go back sooner or later." I promised him. There was some truth in that. This was the longest I stayed away from home. I don't think I can put up as much as a front about it anymore. I think I wanted to go home. But what would be the point of it? We would just as the same fight the second I walked back in the door.

"Okay." He hugged me tighter to him. "So this is our last weekend together?" he asked.

I smiled as I leaned into him. "I support so."

"How do you want to spend it?" he asked. I chuckled in my head. Was there any other way to spent it?

I turned to him and smiled. I placed my hand on his face and kissed his lips. "I think you can guess." I said before he laid me on the bed.

XXX

I scramble around his room, trying to collect my clothes. I think I've become too comfort with being here. My clothes were all over his room as if it was my own. "What the hell is my other shirt?" I wondered aloud as I turned in a circle to look for it.

He chuckled from the bed. "I think it's on top of the dryer." He said.

I quickly walked to the small laundry room. I looked on the dryer and then on the washer. I groaned in annoyance. "Edward, I don't see it."

I heard him laugh again. "Look next to it, babe. I'm sure it's there. You haven't worn it since you washed it." He called back.

The reason I was running around the upstairs like a chicken with my head chopped off because it was Sunday and I needed to get to Alice house. She already called me twice to see where I was. I wanted to get my things together the night before, but since it was our last day together, Edward insisted I stay in bed with him. I was too busy agreeing that it kind of slipped my mind.

I finally found a dark blue piece of clothing sticking out from behind the dryer. How the hell did it get there? I stopped thinking about it as I starched and walked back to the room.

When I came back in, I threw my shirt in my bag. Then I started looking for something else. I started by looking in the closet this time. "I swear, Edward, your room is a black hole." I complained as I looked on the floor of the closet.

He laughed again. He was really enjoying himself watching me run all over his room. "Says the person who made it like that."

I rolled my eyes as I stood up. "You know you could spend less time talking and laughing at me and more time helping me." I pointed out as I went to the dresser. I looked under it and found what I was looking for. How are all my things ending up in such weird places? I grabbed it and tossed it in my bag.

He finally got off the bed and walked over to me. He took my hand and helped me off the floor. "I'm not helping because I'm not ready for you to leave me yet."

I laughed as I wrapped my arm around his neck. "What are you talking about? This was your idea." I reminded him.

He shrugged. "I know. It doesn't mean I want you to go any time soon." He said.

I kissed his lips lightly. "You'll see me in the school. It would be like before I started coming over your house. Only after school." I reminded him again.

"It's not the same." He damn near whined.

I laughed at that. "Stop whining." I lightly tapped his chest then my eyes caught the sleeve. "Why the hell am I still in your shirt?" I asked more myself than him as I pulled away from him. I was in one of his work button-ups. Now that I was thinking about it, I noticed he was just in his boxes. I don't think we've changed all weekend. I went to my bag and looked for one of my own to wear.

"Because you look so sexy in it." He said behind me.

I smiled. "Thank you." I said as I continued to look for another one. I finally found one and a pair of jeans. I stood back up with my things in my hand. "Now all I need are my keys and I'll be ready to go after I take my shower." I looked around. "Where are they?" I wondered out loud.

He looked around with me. Then he walked over to his nightstand. "Are these it?" he asked as he picked up a set of keys.

"Yes." I smiled. I handed my hand out, thinking he would toss them in it. He didn't. He smiled his crooked smile. He started throwing them in the air and catching them with his hand. "Toss them here, Edward." I said kind of confused. Now he was swinging them on his finger. Why wasn't he giving me my keys? "Edward, give me my keys." I said seriously.

"Why don't you come get them?" he smiled.

"Edward, I don't have time to play. Can I please have my keys?" I said.

"Sure, you can. As soon as you come get them." He continued to smile. I gave him a pointed look. He smile slipped then sighed. He could see I wasn't playing. "Fine. here." He said, holding his hand out with them in his palm.

I set my clothes on his dresser before walking over to him. As soon as I got there, I reached for them again. But when I tried to grab them, he reached above his head. His hand was out of my reach. He started smiling again.

"No!" I groaned. I tried my best to reach for them, but I couldn't get it. I stood on my tippy toes to get a better reach. "Damn it, Edward. Give me my damn keys." I urged. He chuckled as he reached away more.

"What's ya gonna give me for them?" he asked with his same childish smile.

"A good kick in the gut if you don't give them to me." I answered, frustrated. I looked at the clock. Man, if I don't leave soon, Alice is going to kill me. I reached again.

Then I felt his arm wrap tightly around my waist. He turned us and backed me to the bed until I fell.

"You are so hot when you're mad." He pointed out before he put his lips around mine. He laid his body on top of mine. I heard the keys hit the bed before I felt his hands move along my sides. Then he moved his lips to my neck.

"So this was just another trick?" I asked. He hummed yes and nodded against my neck. I looked at my watch. I really needed to get going. I knew if I didn't leave soon, it was a chance I wasn't going to for at least another day. "Edward, I really have to go." I said as I tired to get up.

He gently pushed me back the bed. "Just a quick one." He said softly before putting his lips to mine. This _is_ the last chance we might get to do this. Maybe a short one wouldn't hurt. I stopped fighting and wrapped my arm around him and pulled him closer.

He moved his hand to the front of the shirt. He started to unbutton it when we heard something.

_Ding-dong. _

I groaned in my head. What is it now? It seem like it's always something. He didn't move. I figured if he didn't hear anything, so I wasn't going to either.

_Ding-dong. _I'm not going to let it bother me; I'm not going to let it bother me. I just kept repeating it in my head. This was our last chance to do this. He was thinking the same because he pulled me closer to him.

Then it happened again. _Ding-dong. Ding-dong. _It came twice. This person wasn't going to give up. I pulled away. "Go get it." I told him.

"Who ever it is would leave if we don't answer." He said before trying to put his lips to mine. He got stopped by the bell.

I shook my head. "No they weren't."

"Bella." he sighed hard.

"Just hurry up and get rid of them. Besides, the sooner you do…" I stopped to unbutton another one. "The sooner you can get back." I revealed enough of myself.

He looked down at where the shirt was opened. "Damnit." He mumbled before popping off the bed. He grabbed a random pair of jeans and a random shirt. He put the shirt on as he walked out. I laughed as he walked away. Guys are so easy. Put the thought of lust and sex in their heads and they'll do pretty much anything.

It was a while since he was gone. I looked at the clock. It was about fifteen minutes since he walked down stairs. If he really wanted to get back, he would try hard to get rid of whoever the hell it was.

I had to go. I still needed to take my shower and finish getting my things together.

Enough was enough. I wanted Edward back.

I got off the bed and walked down stairs. "Edward, what is taking so long?" I asked as I walked down them. When I saw who was at the door, I froze. I felt like my brain was on pause because it was trying to figure out what was happening. There were a lot things going on in my brain but only one thing would come out my mouth. "What's going on here?"

* * *

_don't hate me for the cliff hangers. blame to the people who said they hate cliff hangers. XP. oh well. love you guys keep R &R-ing._

_btw: got the countdown right. it 4 months, 2 weeks, 4 days. YEAH!_

_Luv & Rockets._


	22. Surprise

_well, this is chapter 22_

_..._

_..._

_i'm so sorry._

**22. Surprise **

I didn't know what that dream meant before, but I knew now.

I looked down and saw that my shirt was still half opened. I crossed my arms across my chest to hide it. "What's going on?" I asked again, stepping down another step. Edward turned to me. I looked into his eyes and saw everything. Something was wrong. And not 'just nod your head and agree with everything to make it okay' kind of wrong. But the terrible 'someone might get hurt' kind of wrong.

He cleared his throat. "Bella, this is Officer Cooper and Officer Howard." He said gesturing to one and then the other.

"Good morning, ma'am." One nodded to me. He talked with a smile that I didn't buy for a slit second. I didn't know which one was which. To be complete honest, I really didn't give a damn. What I wanted to know why there were two police officers at the door.

"Hi." I gave a small wave. I didn't want to be rude. But I didn't want to make small talk. "What's going on?" I asked once more.

The other turned away from me and back to Edward. "Maybe we should finish this outside." He said to him. The statement was more than a demand if than anything else. Edward nodded. He turned to me. 'Stay in here.' He mouthed to me. I knew I couldn't make that promise. But to make him happy, I nodded. He turned back to the officers and followed them outside.

When they walked out, I finished walking down the last few stairs. I needed to know what was going on and that wasn't going to happen by me sitting in this house. I quickly walked to his coat rack and grabbed a random jacket. When I put it on, it was barely longer than the shirt I already had on. It was better than nothing. I hold it close like I held the shirt and stepped outside. They were by the police car so I leaned against the door frame. My plan was to stand there. I wanted to just stand there and listen. I wanted to see what was going to happen, and I wanted to do it without going noticed. It was going well until what happened next.

Edward faced towards me. I thought he was going to come back to the house. But after staying there for a while, I knew I was wrong. What happened next made my heart stop beating.

I heard a click.

Oh, my god. I didn't want to believe what was happing. But rather I wanted to believe it or not, it was happing.

They started pulling him. That made me unfreeze.

"What the hell are you doing?" I snapped as I stepped off the pouch. I started walking towards them, but Edward's face stopped me in my tracks.

"Don't worry. We're just going to question him." one said while the other continued to pull him to the car.

I knew what he was telling me was nothing but complete bull shit. "If you're just going to question him, are the damn hand cliffs really needed?" I snapped again. I heard Edward softly groan my name, hinting me to stop snapping like that. I knew swearing and snapping at a police officer wouldn't help anyone. I was about to do that because I knew it was oddly, I didn't give a fuck. I was angry and scared and I wanted answers.

I looked at them. All I saw was Edward getting closer and closer to the police car. With each small step it got more and more real. They were taking him away from me.

"No! Let him go." I couldn't help but yell. I felt that was the only way to get my point across. They didn't want to listen to me when I was just talking, so I was going yell. If it will make them let my Edward go, I will fucking scream to the top of my lungs.

I started walking quickly to him. The closer I got, I picked up my speed to a light run. I was so close to him. I reached out for him.

As I was getting close to him, I got stopped.

I felt a pair of arms wrapped around me from behind. I didn't know who was grabbing me like this. All I knew was it wasn't the person I wanted. That person's hands were busy with hand cliffs. I looked around then realized the other police officer wasn't anywhere to be found.

Then I remembered one of them still have a pair of free hands. The thought upset me. "What the hell? Let me go." I demanded. He didn't listen to me. He kept a grip on me. That just pissed me off. I started screaming through my teeth. "I said let me go." I demanded in a loud groan. He didn't listen again. I grabbed his arms and tried to pry them off of me. He was too strong; stronger than what i was just to. I couldn't get him off me. I started kicking as wildly as I could.

I screamed over and over the same thing. I didn't care how I looked. I just wanted this unknown guy to release me. When kicking and screaming didn't help me, I resided to the only other thing I could think of. I started to beg. And with the begging, came tears."Please, please. Let me go. Please don't do this to me. Please." I couldn't think of anything else to say but to repeat pleads to them.

"Can I just please say good-bye?" I heard Edward said. I can't tell anyone how happy I was when I heard the click again and felt myself being put back on ground.I stood there as Edward ran towards me. He picked me up and held me tightly to him. These are the arms I wanted around me. I felt so safe in them. But not matter how happy I felt and how comfortable I felt in his arms, I couldn't stop myself from crying in his shoulder.

"Oh, my gosh, Edward,I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. This is all my fault." I cried. I tried my best to get the words out. But through my cries, they just sounded like random mumbles.

"Bella, please don't say that. It's not." He said against my hair. I could easily hear in the crack in his voice.

He was on the vague of crying as well. But just like the time we were sharing stories, he was trying to keep a strong face. I wish I was as strong as him. But I wasn't. There thought of him trying to do that, did nothing but made me cry harder.

"Stop it Edward. You don't have to lie to make me feel better. I feel like crap and there's nothing you can do or say to change that. This is my fault, all of it. If I didn't try to make you admit your feelings to me, if I didn't push you into this, if I just would've left and never looked back after that first kiss, this wouldn't be happening to you. I hate myself for doing this to you. And I'm so, so sorry." I cried out every single word. And meant it all.

This was my fault. He was just fine being my teacher and waiting. I'm the one who fucking couldn't just listen to everyone who said this wouldn't end well.

"Bella, please stop." He said softly.

I shook my head against his shoulder. "No. this is my fault. I should've just left after that damn dream; I shouldn't have stayed over that night; I should've never asked you to take this to the next level. I should've, I should've. I don't know, but I should've stopped it." Before I could think of something else, I felt his lips crash against mine. This was more than just another I love you kiss; way, way more than a 'will you just shut up?' kiss. I don't know how to describe it. But I allow myself to get lost into it.

He pulled away. "Please, please stop apologizing. Blaming yourself won't help me and it won't help you. So stop it because I don't blame you for what's happing."

I looked into his eyes. "Why not?" I couldn't help but ask. It seem like this would be the perfect time to do exactly that. How could he hold me and kiss me and still look at me like I was perfect?

"Because it's not your fault." I started to object but he stopped me. He shook his head. "Don't. It's not. If I'm going to blame anyone, it would be myself." I looked at him with shock. The most I could get out through my tears. He sighed. "I knew the risk of this. This was exactly why I wanted to wait until you were eighteen." I started to say something, again he stopped me."Please let me finish. Every step of the way, I knew this was a possibility of this happing. When you came with me to my parents' house, every time I watched you undress or sleep next to me, I couldn't stop think of this. I should've stopped it but I didn't."

"Why didn't you?" I had to ask.

He gave a very, very small smile. I could barely tell it was there. "Why do you think, you silly girl."

I gave a smaller smile back. "Because you're crazy." I guessed.

"Yes, but only about you." He kissed me again before placing on the ground again. I didn't want to be away from him so I pull him closer to me. He wiped my tears with the side of his thumb. "You remember what I said that day in the closet?" he asked softly.

I looked to the ground to I breathed hard and nodded. "You said…" I tried. I gulped and tried again. "You said." I couldn't.

He saw I was having a hard time so he finished for me. "I said as long as I could make this work, I will do everything in my power to do so."

Could I believe that? What if he was just saying that in the heat of the moment? It was only one way to find out. I looked up at him and saw his eyes were red. "Do you mean that?"

"Bella, look into my eyes. Would I ever lie about something that?" he asked. I did what he said. I could tell he was trying so hard not to cry. But it wasn't working. When he started to talk again, I heard his voice shaking. I'm glad of one us was trying to be strong. I wasn't afraid to let my tears come down like I just saw my best friend getting shot. He put his hands on both sides of my face. "Bella, do you also remember when we were at the batting cages and we had to hurry and leave? Remember what I said then?" he asked. That one I didn't remember. I shook my head. "I said I will be out as soon as possible." He reminded me.

"Edward, what does that have to do with this?" I asked in confusion. I didn't see the connection of the two.

He sighed. "It has everything to do with this. I'm making the same promise now. Bella, I promise I will come back to you. But first I need you to do something for me."

"Anything. Name it." I said quickly.

"You have to make me a promise." A promise? What kind of promise did he want me to make? "You have to promise me you will be there with me every step of the way. And when that time comes, you have to be waiting for me with open arms for me to run into." He said. I nodded. He closed his eyes and shook his head. The movement confused me. "No. No nodding. No short answers. I need you to repeat it." He said.

I didn't get why he needed that. Why did he need me to promise that? Did he not think I would be with him through whatever? Then I remembered what also happened in the closet that day. I needed him to say I love you to me, even through I knew it. But it made sense for me. I didn't get why he would love me like I do him. So him saying it made it real for me. I guess he needed the same feeling.

I grabbed his hands I breathed deeply. I wanted to breathe out the cries so I could say it. "Edward." I stopped so he could open his eyes and look at me. I wanted to see his eyes when I said this. He opened his eyes. When he did, a tear came running down his face. "I promise that while you're gone, I will be will you every step of the way." I started off strong, but by the time I said 'will', my voice was cracking and I was on the vague of crying again. "And when you get out…" I stopped mid way. I closed my eyes and shook my head. I couldn't finish. This was all too surreal.

"Bella, please. When I get out…" he said to help me. His voice was just as shaking as mine. I couldn't believe this. He wouldn't cry when Emmett was in a car accident and wouldn't shed a tear when he was talking about his mom. But now he was crying just like me.

I slowly opened my eyes to look at him. "When you get out, my arms will be open for you to run into them." I continued, but it was so hard. I noticed the pattern of my hardest things I had to do indulge him. As soon as the last word fell off my lips, I started crying again. With that, his arms were around me again, holding me tightly. He repeatedly kissed the top of my head. Each time he did, I felt him breathe deeply against it. I could tell he was crying.

As we embraced each other, I felt one of his arms be removed from me. I looked up at his arm to see it wasn't by his own doing. One of the police officers were grabbing his arm, causing it to remove from me. I forgot they were there.

I felt myself getting angry at him. Didn't he see we were still saying our good-byes? Edward looked behind him and saw what I was looking at. He sighed and turned back to me. "Bella, I have to go." He stated.

I looked at him then shook my head. "No, not yet." I looked at the officer. "Just a few more minutes please." I begged. I wasn't ready to let, not yet.

The office shook his head. "I'm sorry, ma'am."

I was about to say something else, but Edward beat me. "It's okay." he said then cleared his throat. He looked at the officer. "We're done." Then he turned back to me. "Bella, we're done." He said.

I nodded as I wiped my eyes. No matter if I was ready or not, I knew I had to let go. I slowly let go of his shirt that I didn't know I was gripping so tightly. When I finally let go, they started walking back to the car.

"Wait." I said when they were a few feet away from me. They stopped and Edward turned to me. I ran to him. I threw my arms around him and pressed my lips hard against his. I needed one more; just one more passionate kiss. I placed a few more short and quick kisses on his lips before pulling back. "I love you. Come back to me."

He nodded. "I love you too. And I will." I removed my arms from him but grabbed his hand. I held it tightly. I will never be able to let go of him. I slowly let it go. When I did, they put him in the car and got in the front. I was glad that they didn't put the hand cliffs back on him. Then they drove off.

I stood there and watched them leave. I watched them until I couldn't see the blur of the car anymore.

I don't what it was; maybe the fact that without his arms around me, I felt like a part of me was missing. But I sudden realized how cold it was. I wrapped my arms around myself as I walked back in the house.

As soon as I did, I was greeted by the ringing my phone. That sound did nothing but upset me. I grabbed it off the couch and sat down where it was. I looked at the caller ID. I didn't know whether or not I wanted answer it. But I found myself pressing the talk button and holding to my ear.

"Hello." I said in a very died voice. That's how I felt right now. I felt like dying.

"Bella, where are you?" Alice answered on the other end, ignoring my tone. "I know you're having fun with him but…" I cut her off by crying again. When she said him, my mind went to what just happened. "Bella?" her voice went to concern. "Bella, what's wrong?"

I cried some more before I could even attempt to explain why I was crying my eyes out like a newborn baby. "Oh, my god, Alice. He just got arrested." I cried into the phone. As soon as I said that, reality finally hit the core of my heart. I don't know what I was thinking when it was happening before, but when I said it loud, it was like I woke up and realized this damn nightmare was real. She gasped. That was the last thing I heard before I hung up.

I didn't want to hear anything she was going to say. There was nothing anyone anywhere could say or tried to say would make me feel better. I felt like hell. My Edward was gone and it was because of me. No matter what he said outside, it didn't change the fact that he wasn't with me right now and there was no one to blame but me.

I threw the phone to the floor, not caring if it broke or not. My world just crashed, the last thing I want to care about is my phone. I buried my face on my hands and cried. After a while, my head started hurting. I didn't care. I just kept crying in my hands.

Sooner or later, no more tears wanted to come out. That was probably good. It was probably best that I stop crying and hating myself. It wouldn't get him back in here with me. I wiped my eyes and looked around. Where I was didn't ever feel like what it was before, my home. Without him in it next to me, it felt so sad and lonely and just so empty. I needed to get out of here. But first I needed a shower. I got up and walked to the bathroom upstairs.

After I washed for a little while, I didn't want to anymore. I sat on the floor of the bathtub under the shower head with my knees hugged tightly to me. I let the water rain down on my head. Even when it dropped to freezing cold, I still sat there. It was like the water itself froze me there. In fact, I don't even know how I finally got out. All I knew was that I somehow ended up on his bed in a towel.

I said I had to get out of his house but I was still here. Why was I torturing myself like that? Because I'm stupid and forget how to use my mother fucking brain correctly.

I got up and got dressed and finished packing my things. I put my shoes on before taking my bag and swing it on my shoulder. I reached onto the bed to get my keys. When I did, something caught the corner of my eye.

I walked over his nightstand and grabbed a picture frame. I sat on the bed again and smiled at the picture.

It was a picture of me and him at his parents' house on the couch. It didn't look like it, but the picture was totally posed. Esme was going picture crazy and told me to sit on his lap to take one. I didn't want to because I didn't feel comfortable on his lap in front of them and I really didn't want to take a picture. They convinced me by saying she wasn't going to give up until we took a picture together.

He had his arms wrapped tightly around my waist and smiling his big smile, showing all his teeth. While I just gave a small one.

I decided I wanted to take it. I turned it around and took off the back. When it came off, I saw some writing on the back.

It said _Bella and Edward. Dec. 24; our first Christmas._ It was written in my poor handwriting. I don't know why he didn't write it.

I took the picture out and grabbed my bag and keys before walking down the stairs. I looked around the house one more time before walking out the door and going to my car. I kept my head down as I walked pass his. I knew if I so much as glance at it, I would burst into tears again.

XXX

Alice's had a bench in a window. It was big enough for two people to sit there and when you looked out of it, you saw nothing but open space. It was the perfect to sit to think.

This is where I was and where I have been since I got here six hours ago. I didn't get up to eat or anything else. The most I did was gone to the bathroom. I kept a bottle of water next to me because my mouth was dry. I didn't want to do anything else but look out the window. I was sitting here so long, that I watched the sun go down. Well, more like stared in the direction of the sun going down.

I walked in and went straight to her room. I didn't want to make small talk with anyone. I felt like if I did, I might snap or cry. Then they would just ask what was wrong and I didn't want to talk about it. They didn't know and they shouldn't have something like that on their shoulders.

I was staring out the window with I heard someone come in the room. the way I knew was because I heard the door open. I had it closed so I could be alone. I didn't want to lock Alice out of her own room, but I couldn't be with anyone right now. I would do nothing but bring down or we would sit in an awkward silence. Either way, it wasn't going to be good.

I sighed hard. "Bella, you want to come and eat?" I heard a high, sweet voice. I knew it wasn't Alice.

I turned my head to the person. "No thank, Mrs. Brandon." I tried to smile.

"Are you sure? I know Alice said you wanted to be left alone, but I figured you were hungry by now. You should come eat; I made Italian chicken, your favorite." She tried to convince me.

I could always go for Alice's mom chicken. She seasons it to perfection. But tonight was a night that I couldn't. I shook my head. "I'm not really hungry. Thank you though." I said.

"Okay well if you do want something, just call and Alice or Cynthia will send you something up."

"Can I just get another bottle of water, please?" I said. Part of me just wanted her to leave another part of me really did want another bottle because the one I had was basely empty.

She smiled softly at me. "Sure dear." She walked out the room and closed the door behind her.

I was happy to be alone again. I turned to look out of the window. It was dark now. I still stared in to space.

It was about forty-five minutes before the door opened again. I sighed again as I looked in the direction of the door.

"My mom told me you wanted some more water." Alice came in this time. I nodded as I reached for it. "Thanks." I said taking the bottle from her hand. I opened it and took a slow gulp."So how are you doing?" she said as she sat down by my feet.

I shrugged as I closed the bottle again. "I'm better than this afternoon." I turned and looked out the window. "But I'm not going to stop thinking." I said more to myself than to her.

"About what?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know; blaming myself, how he's doing, when I will see him, how the rest of this year's going to play out." I said. The same things that kept replaying in my head like a CD struck on repeat since I walked in his house after they pulled off. "Mostly if this is just a joke and if he's going to come back or bad dream that I'm going to wake up from."

"But it's not, Bella." she said. Was that all she could say to me?

I rolled my eyes. I looked to her. "I know that, Alice." I turned always from her. I sighed "And that's what sucks the most." I admitted.

She put her hand on my knee. "He's going to be okay, Bella." she said.

I turned to her again. "How would you know that?" I asked in disbelief.

She shrugged. "I just have a feeling." Oh no, not another one of her 'feelings'. "You just have to wait for him. He'll be home soon enough."

"Yeah, sure." I mumbled as I looked out the window again. I didn't want to listen to anything. I don't know what it was, but it just seem like nothing anyone would say would make anything better. So why bother?

"Hi guys." I turned to the door again. Alice made the mistake of keeping it open. Her little sister was standing the door with a plate in her hand. "Mom wanted me to see if you guys wanted some cookies."

"No thanks, Cynthia." Alice said. Her sister was about to turn away, but I stopped her.

"Actually, you can bring them here. I probably eat them sooner or later." I told her. Cynthia walked towards me and handed me the plate. I place it between Alice and I. "Thanks." I smiled at her.

She smiled back. "Happy to help." She turned and walked out.

"Close the door please." Alice said as Cynthia walked through it. She did what she said. Alice turned to me. "No point in letting these go to waste." She said before taking one. I gave a small smile before following her lead. But unlike her, I didn't bit off it. I held it in my hand as I turn to stare at the darkest again.

XXX

The next day, Alice suggested I didn't go to school. She said she had a dream of my lashing out at people and didn't want that to happen. I told her was crazy and went anyways. Nothing was going to happen. If anything, I would be quite all day like I was last night.

I took my own car because I didn't go straight to school. I ditched first period for obvious reason. I couldn't handle the fact that a sub would be in his place, trying to replace him like nothing's wrong. But to them, nothing was.

I had about fifty minutes to spear, so I went to the only place I wanted to go. It was the place I like to go to clear my head. and that's what I needed; some nice head clearing.

I drove to La Push beach and sat at the top of the cliff. I watched still waters against the morning sun. It's funny; the last time I was here was when I was dealing with that whole thing of me kissing him for the first time. Now I was here thinking about what I might do without him. How the hell did things change like that?

I sighed hard as I looked at my watch. It was almost time for second period. I was thinking of skipping that too, but decided against it. I got up and walked to my car.

When I got to school, it was just as I thought. No one had heard of the news yet. A few people noticed my expression as I walked through the halls and noticed I wasn't in first period.

I heard the same damn all day: 'How are you; what's wrong?'. I even heard some girls talking about why Edward wasn't there. It was a good thing I was in the hall when I did so I could just walk away. If I didn't, I would've broken down and started crying again. I didn't want to cry any more; at least not in school. I knew all I had to do was make it through a few more periods.

I was sitting in my fourth period with my head on my desk. I didn't feel like doing work. Maybe Alice was right; maybe I should've just missed the whole damn day.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I was glad to turn and see it was Alice. "What?" I asked her.

"I left my pen in our last class; do you have one I can borrow?" she asked.

I sighed hard. "I think so; hold on." I sat up and started feeling in my pockets. I felt a pen and some paper. I wondered what it was. I pulled out both the pen and the piece of paper.

I handed her the pen and unfolded the paper. When I did, I couldn't help but smile. It was the picture I took from his house. I remembered I put the same pair of jeans on this morning because I didn't feel like looking for something in my bag. I didn't even want to go near it.

"What's that?" Alice asked me.

I handed her the picture. "It's me and Edward at his parents' house on Christmas." I told her.

"You guys are so cute." She said as she gave it back after looking at it.

I sighed at the picture. "I know." I should've put it back in my pocket when she gave it back to me, but I didn't. I kept staring at it as if doing that would make things better. But it didn't. it made thing the opposite of better. The more I looked at it, the louder the voice in my head got. And it kept saying the same thing. _He's gone, it's your fault. He's gone, it your fault_. It was like a little devil was tap dancing on the thing that made me feel so bad.

And the louder the voice got, the harder it was to keep the wall that was holding my tears in place up.

My breathing got labored. Finally, I broke. One single tear came out. I knew once it started it, it wasn't going to stop. I got up from my seat. "I'm going to the bathroom." I said before I walked out. I didn't have time to ask permission. I needed to go.

When I got to the bathroom, I let a few more tears come out but didn't let out cries. I gripped the sides of the sink as I breathed deeply. I didn't want to cry in school and I wasn't going to do it. When I thought I was calmed down enough, I splashed water on my face then dried it before I walked out.

After my almost break down, I didn't want to go back to class. Hell, I didn't want to go to any class. I should've stayed home. But it wasn't too late. I wasn't going to the rest of my classes. I wanted to leave the school all together.

I walked to my locker to get my jacket and my car keys from my bag. I didn't bother to grab my bag. I knew I wasn't going to do work so what would be the point of grabbing my bag? As I was walking away from my locker, I heard a sound that made want to hit my head against the damn lockers just so I could knock myself unconscious so I wouldn't have to hear them any more.

Lauren's fucking heels.

Why the hell does she keep wearing those fucking things?

I ignored them and kept walking. She was the last person I wanted to deal with. But I didn't get my wish.

"I thought that was you, Bella. Wait up" she said. I know I shouldn't have stopped, but of course I'm an idiot, so I did. I slowly turned to her and walked to me. Maybe if I just let spit her crap at me, she would leave me alone. "I didn't see you in class this morning; where were you?"

"I wasn't feeling well. I'm still not, so I think I'll go home." I told her in a bland tone. I didn't want her to sense something was wrong. I wanted her to leave me alone.

"Home? Why?" she asked.

I sighed hard. "I just told you."

"Yeah, I heard you had a bad weekend." She said with a 'caring' voice; I guess if that's what you want to call it.

"Yes and spilling over into my week. So if you don't mind…" I turned on my heels and started to walk away from her.

But what she said next caught my attention.

"It couldn't have been as bad as Mr. Masen's." she said behind me.

What the hell was she talking about? No one knew about what happened. I knew I would regret that I did so, but I turned to her.

"What are you talking about?" I said.

She crooked her head to the side. "You didn't hear? He got arrested yesterday." She said point blank.

"How do you know that?" I asked as I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Because my aunt told me."

"And how did she know?"

"Because I told her to." She said like it was no big deal.

I felt angry rise in my system. "And why the hell would you do that?" I asked. Then thoughts started running through my head until it got to the right one. "Wait a minute. You did know, didn't you?" I said as it clicked.

She smiled an evil smile. "I don't know what you're talking about, Bella." she lied with false innocence.

I walked to her. "Don't play that bull crap with me. You know exactly what the hell I'm talking about. About me and him; you knew, didn't you?" I glared at her.

"Oh that. I guess I did." she said with a shrug.

"How did you find out?" I asked.

She chuckled and folded her arms. "Intuition, street smarts, plus you two were so obvious; a blind man would've noticed it sooner or later."

"Not that obvious or it wouldn't have taken you four months to figure it out." I challenged her.

"It didn't. I guessed with I walked in on you guys making out. 'Looking for my contact.'" She said the last part with air quotes. "I don't think you have to look for something with your shirt inside out." she said rolling her eyes as she crossed her arms again.

I didn't even know I had my shirt on inside out that day. "What does that mean? I could have it like that all day." Who was I kidding? Alice would never walk away like that.

She nodded. "Yeah. I thought that too. I mean you are that lame to do something like that. So I didn't think too much of it. But later in the week, every time I would come to his room, both of you would look like two deer stuck in headlights, then you would leave fixing your hair and clothes. And I figured something was up with I saw your face when you saw me on his lap. Speaking of which, he's a very good kisser, by the way." She said with a smug smile. She knew how pissed I was when I saw that. And now she was throwing that in my face?

"If you thought something was going on, why didn't you tell someone then?" I asked her. I wanted to know every little detail that was going on in her mind. Expect, of course, her lips on his.

"Because to be honest, I didn't think about it. But you know what finally made me realize it?" she said.

I rolled my eyes and humored her. "What, Laruen?"

She gave a dark chuckle. "The day after the kiss we had, I went to go talk to him." she said.

"Yeah, I know. You told me that."

"Or did you hear?" she asked. I gave her a confused look. "When he said that, I turned to leave and I saw you walking away with a smile on your face and I was thinking 'Why the hell does she look so happy?' and it hit me. So I turned back to him and asked him. 'Is it Isabella Swan?' You should of seen his face when I mentioned your name." she chuckled darkly at the last part. "And he never answered my question. He just kept saying that it wasn't my business who it was and it didn't matter because I wouldn't find out. Blah, blah, blah." She rolled her eyes at it.

"And when you two had that little thing in class the next day, I went back to thinking it was nothing. Then I rethought about it. I thought to myself 'Of course they would do that. They probably think I'm on to them.'" She recited as she started to slowly walk around me. "So you know what I did next. I figured I should hold back. So I waited and waited. For weeks, I waited for you two to mess up. To catch you guys kissing in his class or make you slip and call him by his name. Something for me to pointed out. And when it didn't come, I started to give up. But then it finally came." She was in front of me now. "It was about a week after we came back to school."

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

She smiled an evil smile. "Bella, did you know my aunt lives down the street from Mr. Masen?"

I gave her an angry confused look. "How the hell was I support to know that?" I asked her. I didn't knock on every door of the people who lived next to him to see if it was anyone I knew. Who the fuck would do that?

"I don't know. But it would've probably the best thing to check first before you started living with him." she said.

I narrowed my eyes at her. Now how did she know that? Was she stalking him or something? Did she really want something that badly? "How did you know I was living with him?" I asked.

"Because on the weekends, I babysit my cousins. And each time I was over her house, I saw your car from the window. Then I noticed how you would arrive late to school everyday. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together. So I told my aunt and she agreed with me that it was quit inapporited for a student to be over a teacher's house at all hours of the night." She smiled wicked.

I found myself angrily glaring at the floor. "And she called the cops on him." I finished for her.

"Wow, Bella. You are smart." She said with a smug tone. I heard her started to walk away. Did she think she was just going to tell me some shit like that and didn't think I would want a why?

"Why?" I said in a low voice.

"I'm sorry, what; I didn't hear you." She said. She was really pushing me.

I looked at her with the deadliest stare. "Why the fuck would you do something so fucking awful with no fucking reason?" I said through clenched teeth.

She gave a chuckle. "Wow, potty mouth. Did you use the 'f' word enough in that question?"

All her games and talking riddles were really staring to piss me off. I stormed to her. "Cut the crap and just answer the damn question. Why the hell did you do that?"

"Well. If you want an answer, look in a mirror." She said with a serious face.

"What the hell does mean, Lauren?"

"Bella, do you remember in the fifth grade when we both were in the spelling bee?" she asked, ignoring my question.

I didn't know what she meant by that, but I nodded. "You lost by one word."

"Yeah. And two years later, when we both liked Josh Jackson?"

I gave her a confused look. "Yeah. He asked me to the Valentine's Day dance the day you were sick; then we dated until eighth grade. What does-"

She cut me off. "And then when we use to share our birthdays. I took all our friends roller skating for mine. What did you do for yours?"

"My mom took some people to an amusement park. Lauren, nothing you've named has anything to do with this."

"It has everything to do with it." She basely yelled.

I crooked my head to the side as it clicked in my head. "Are you mad because all that stuff happened? It wasn't my fault they gave you the one word you didn't know and I did; I didn't make you sick the day Josh asked me out; and as for the whole birthday thing, you know that was around the time my dad left and it was my first one with out him. My mom just wanted to make it special."

She gave a humorless chuckle. "If you think I did what I did for those small things, you're not as smart as I thought."

"Then why did you do it?" I yelled in anger.

"Because you're always winning." She yelled back. I was about to say something, but she continued. "You were always the one with the good grades and the one with guys following you around like you had the key to happiness in your bra; even with we got in high school. All that shit followed you." She said in angry.

I didn't know we were competing for me to 'win'. All I did was try my best in school. And it wasn't my fault that guys followed me. I didn't understand that."Then, this hot guy walks in this place and he's a teacher. And when I want to go there, he can't do that because he was already went there with you?" she looked at me with a puzzled face. "So I thought if he wasn't going to break the rules with me, I made sure he damn well wasn't going break them with you."

What she said was so crazy, I had to replay it in my head. After I did, nothing she said was a good enough excuse to ruin Edward's life like that. "Wait a second. Let me think about this." I closed my eyes and slowly shook my head. "You thought it would be a good idea to put someone in jail because you were jealous of me?" I asked slowly. Even out loud, it didn't say right.

"I guess if you want to put like that, sure." She said as if she didn't care.

I slowly opened my eyes. She wasn't helping herself. "Are you that much of a heartless bitch? None of that had anything to do with him. Do you have any idea what you've done to him? He's going to go on record as sexual predator. You did that stupid shit because you didn't have the guts to take it up with me? You ruined his life and reputation." I damn near yelling by the time I got to the third sentence.

She pointed at herself with shock on her face. "I ruined his reputation?" she asked as if she was surprised.

That made me angrier than before. "Of course you did, you dumb slut. You called the fucking cops." I yelled at her.

"I'm not the one who fucked a teacher for a better grade." She told me.

I glared at her. "But you wanted to."

When I said that, it looked like it hit a soft spot. She glared back at me. "Yeah I did. But I didn't, you did." she close the space between us and lean into me ear. "How does it feel to lose?" she said in my ear. She pulled back and smiled evilly at me. "Have a good week, Bella." she said before walking away.

Now she did it. No way was I going to let her get away with that.

Before I knew what I was doing, I walked behind her and pushed her as hard as I could. She stumbled a few steps before catching herself.

She slowly turned to me. "Did you just push me?" she asked.

"It wasn't the wind." I told her.

"Don't touch me like that again, Swan." She warned as she walked towards me. I looked at her with a face to let her know I wasn't scare of her.

I dropped my jacket that was on my arm and I pushed her again. She looked at me like she didn't believe I just did that. She dropped her purse. "I said don't touch me." she said pushed me back. Hers was a little harder than mine.

I stumbled backward a little. "You deserve it." I snapped as I walked back to her. When I was close enough, I brought my medium size nails across her face. I didn't have long nails because I had this nasty habit of biting them when I was nervous. But they were long enough to make three long red lines on her face. They looked like they might bleed if they were deeper. I didn't know i have that much strength in me. I guess that's what happens when you're pissed as hell and all you see is blood red.

In reaction she touched her face. She gave me an angry look then brought her hand and did the same thing I did. She didn't use her nails like i did. Hers was just a slap. But again, hers was harder. I didn't care how badly she could beat me, I wasn't backing down. I didn't back down to my mom, I wasn't going to do it for her.

The slap made me see red again. I felt like when I walked in on them. The thought just made me madder.

I was about to slap her again, but she grabbed my wrist. "You don't want to mess with me." she warned as she threw my hand to the side. She gripped my hair tightly as if she was trying to rip it from the roots. I yelled through my teeth in pain. "I can be your worst nightmare."

Two can play it this game. i stomped on her foot before I did the same with her hair to she did with mine. I thought that would give me a little bit of control of what was happening, but I was wrong. She growled as she got angrier and grabbed my hair again. She put her other hand on the other side of my hair. Now she was pulling at it from both sides. She did it, so I did the same.

We were gripping each other's hair tightly while the other tried to shake the other off. We did this until we fell to the floor. We rolled until she was on top of me.

She sat up and slapped me. I felt her fake nails run across the side of my face. I felt a sharp pain when she pulled back. She started clawing at me with both hands like a cat. Before she could press her nail to my face, I crossed my arms to shield my face. I started to feel the starches on my forearms. She wouldn't stop.

I knew I needed to get her off me. I had to be quick with what I was about to next, because her hands were coming at me fast. I removed my hands. When she brought her hand to my face, I grabbed her wrist. She tried with the other hand, and I did the same.

When both of her wrists were in my hands, I thought about what to do next.

I brought one of her hands to my mouth and bite hard until I felt my teeth piercing her skin. She screamed as she tried to pull away, but my teeth were locked on her. I've become a big fan of using them; they were like weapons in my mouth.

I finally let her go. When I did, she slipped both hands out of mine and held the injury one close to her as she screamed. I saw red droplets coming through her hand. As she did, I sat up and pushed her as I could so she could get off me. When I did, she was still by my feet. I propped myself on my elbow and kicked her in the chest. She fell back.

I got up before she could regather herself, I grabbed her by her shirt. When I had a tight enough hold on her with one hand, I balled up the other one and swung it across her face. I think it hurt my hand just as much as it hurt her. I never learn how to throw a proper punch. I knew I suppose to aim for the nose and that's what I did. I ignored slight pain I did feel as I grabbed her shirt with my other hand and pulled her up. When she was on her feet like me, I smashed her against the closest set of lockers.

"You're going to fix this." I yelled at her. I heard my voice echo in the empty halls. I didn't care about it.

She turned her head and spat out something. "I'm not doing shit." She spat at me. She tried to get off the lockers and that just pissed me off more. I closed the space she made between herself and the lockers with a hard smash.

"Yes you are." I growled at her. I felt my hand tighten in a fist. I pulled back so I could bring it across her face again. But when I did, I felt someone grab it and yank me out of Lauren. The person hooked my arms behind my back.

"Bella. What the hell are you doing?" I heard a female voice in my ear say.

"I'm teaching a bitch that she shouldn't stick her fake nose in my business." I snapped.

"Bella." the person urged through her teeth. I couldn't tell the person was having a hard time holding me because I was still trying to launch at Lauren. I didn't care who was holding me. I didn't care about anything around me. All I care about was that I wanted to murder the one in front of me. I would've clawed her throat out if someone didn't break us up sooner or later. I didn't if I hurt; in fact, that was exactly what I wanted. The physical pain I was going to give her was no comparison to the hurt and misery she caused Edward and I.

"You stretched out my shirt, you psycho." She said in annoyance as she looked at her she shirt.

The fact she was just worrying about her damn shirt made me growl in anger. "I'm going to do a lot more than that if you don't go down to that damn police station and tell them it was a mistake so they can let him go." I growled at her.

She stepped to me until she was an inch a way from my face. "Why should I?" she said with so much confidence. Sure she has that since my arms were locked.

I slipped one of my hands of and arched my fingers. I clawed my hand against the side of her face before it was hooked again. As she put her hand to her face, I saw three more red marks on her other cheek. They looked deep too. I wanted to do more, but the person hooked my arm again.

This person was pissing me off now. "Let me go!" I yelled.

"No, Bella. Are you crazy?" the person said my ear. "Jacob, a little help here please." As soon as the person said that, I felt Jakes arms around me, locking my arms down to my sides. I tried to squirm out off them, but he had me tight to his body.

"Let me go!" I yelled again.

"Lauren, you should probably go." Alice said, breathlessly. I guess she was the one holding my before. Lauren tried to step toward me again but Alice stepped in from of me. "Go." She said.

Lauren took one more look at me before walking away. When she did, I stop trying to get out of his grip. "We should take her outside." Jake suggested. Alice nodded then turned to the group of kids that I was just realizing was there.

"Okay show's over. Go back to class." She said, shooting people away. When there was a clear enough path, she pick up my jacket that was still on the floor and she and Jake took me out the closest door.

When we got out there, Jacob was still holding me. "You can let me go now." I said when the cold air hit my face.

"I don't think so, Killer." He chuckled.

"Let me go, or I will kick you so hard in the nuts, you can forget about having children." I threaten. I didn't feel like being messed with. He set me on the ground. Then I took my jacket out of Alice's hands and put it on.

"Now, you mind tell us what that was about?" she said.

I shrugged. "She pissed me off."

"Bella, we're known each other as long as I can remember. You might hit someone but you would never get to the point where you want to fight. I didn't even think you knew how. – you kicked her ass, if I may add. – so what was the real reason?" Jacob said behind me.

I snapped to him. "You really want to know the reason?" I asked. He nodded. "Fine, I'll tell you. She's the reason my boyfriend is in jail." I snapped at him like it was his fault.

"What?" Alice said as she turned me to her. "She called the cops?"

I shook my head. "Her aunt did."

"Well how did she found out?" Alice asked.

"Lauren told her." I said.

Jacob turned me back to him. "Wait, Mr. Masen's in jail?" he asked like he missed something. He was one of the people who didn't know. Only Alice – and apparently Lauren – knew.

"Yes, Jake." I sighed hard.

"When did this happen?" he asked, shocked.

"Yesterday."

"Why didn't you call me?" he said.

"Because I didn't want to talk about it. Like I don't now."

"Jacob, be quiet." Alice stepped in as she turned me to her again.

"You know what; I don't want to talk about this. She ruined my life so I ruined her face. There; case close. There's no damn under message for why I fought her." I said turning my head back and forward between the two of them.

When I was done, I walked away from them. "Bella, where are you going?" Alice yelled after me.

I turned to them and started walking backwards. "I don't know, maybe off a cliff." I called back before turning back around and walking to my car.

XXX

I drove and drove. I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care. I just wanted to drive. Drive away from this and the fight and the jail. Just drive. The only time I did stop was to refill my tank; then I would drive again.

As I drove, tears started to run down. I pulled over because I didn't want to cry while I was driving. When I did, I gripped the steering wheel tightly and bended my head down to cry on top of them. Now I was crying because I was angry.

It wasn't all my fault. Some of it was Lauren fault and I hated it. So I cried.

Just like when I went back in his house after they drove off, I cried until no more tears would come out. When I stopped, I heard my vibrate against the floor on the passenger's side.

Everyone kept calling me and texting me. Jacob and Alice did to ask me where I was. Jasper and Emmett was texting me. I got sick of it ringing on my hip so I took it and tossed it to the floor. At least then, it would ring on my hip anymore.

I reached over and got. I answered it without looking at the caller ID. "What?"

"Don't 'what' me, young lady." I heard my mom on the other in. I sighed hard as I pinched the bridge of my nose. She was the last person I wanted to talk to.

"What do you want?" I said in annoyance.

"I want to know where the hell you are. Alice told me you skipped the rest of your classes and took off somewhere."

"Why do you care? You kicked me out, remember?" I snapped into the phone.

"I didn't. You left."

"Well you did come looking for me." I snapped again.

She sighed. "Just tell me where you are." She said.

I looked around for a sign or something. There was nothing that could help me. And to make matters worst, it was dark so I could see any land marks. "A few miles pass the mall." I told her. I didn't lie. I did pass by the mall as I drove.

"Well can you get back to Alice's house, so I know you're safe." She begged in a tired voice. She was tired of arguing. Truth be told, so was I.

"I can't do that." I told her anyways.

"And why not."

"Because, mom. I'm tired and I don't feel like driving all the way back. I'll sleep in a motel and drive back in the morning."

"Bella, I'm not comfortable with that."

"Sorry, but that's what I'm going to do." I hung up the phone before she could say something. I turned my phone all the way off before she had the chance to call back.

I got out of the car to get the blanket I kept in the car out of the truck. I climbed in the back and locked the doors. I took off my jacket to ball it up to use it as a pillow. I covered myself with then blanket and laid on my jacket.

Then I softly cried myself to sleep.

_Review Please._


	23. Epliogue: What Happens Now?

_WE MADE IT! it's the very last chapter of the story and we made it. we got through everything, from little reviews to over hundred, the big unwanted break, late updates; lost of two betas; lost and the rewriting of about half the story; lost of flashdrives; messing up computer and ff skrewing up. its finally finished. i hope everyone is excited as i am aboout this. i don't think so through. i'm just frecking happy to get this up. i'm happy for you guys to read this last chapters. i hope everyone is stil with me after the heartbreaking 22nd chapter. i hope no one cried (like i almost did when i reread it and found how sad it was.) i'm sorry, but it had to be done. come on you guys had to know it was coming. everyone kept saying what a bad feeling they were having. and bella tried to beat her up? i thought she did; hmm, maybe i should've made it better, made laraun bleed all over the place. lol, j/k. then it just would've been crazy violent. and you guys can't believe she did that becasue she was jealous? why not, she was a bitch. that what bitches do, they do stupid stuff for stupid reason. btw: i like how some people are just **demanding **i update. you know, you guys are something else. but i love you. so this is the last chapter. its telling what's going to happen between them now. _

_i hope you guys enjoy. __last one, here we go._

* * *

**Epilogue: What Happens Now?**

I was sitting in a dim lighted room. The only light was the one above my head. I was sitting on a metal chair. It was hurting my legs. That's what happens when you're brought in a police office to be questioned; they make you uncomfortable as hell.

I was twittering my thumbs before I started to starch my arms then my face. I was trying to keep from starching but it wasn't working."Stop picking at your bandages before they come off." My mom lectured for the tenth time since we've been in here. She smacked my hands away from my arm.

"I can't help it; they're irritating." I complained. It's been about a week since Edward went away and I got into that fight with Lauren. I still had bandages on where she starched me because her fake nails dug into my skin.

Fortunately, I left the same affects on her. When I saw her while we were both getting our homework, she had bandages on her as well. She even had her nose taped. Alice told me she will have to get it redone. Jacob praised me once again for, quote, un quote: 'kicking her ass.' But none of that could keep me happy when i remember where I had to go today.

We were both suspended for a week and a half for 'inappropriate physical conduct'.And while I was, I was living with my mom again. When she found out what happened, she drove to Alice's house. We had a good talk. I told her who Edward really was. She didn't like it, but she didn't want to replay what happened when I left.

As I crossed my arms tightly across my chest, the police officer walked back in the room. I didn't know where he went. He sat across from my mom and me with a table between us. He put papers on it and fold it his hands on top of it as well.

"So, how are we doing?" he asked politely. I rolled my eyes away from him. Why did he feel he must do that? "Isabella, are you ready to talk yet?" he asked. I wasn't talking before he left; I wasn't going to do it now.

My mom put her hand on my shoulder. "It's okay." she said. I shrugged it off of me. I didn't want comfort.

"Why am I here?" I mumbled.

He sighed hard. I know he was he was getting annoyed by the question since it was I kept asking it. "I told you before. What happened was illegal and we just need to get to the bottom of some things." He said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like to why it happened." He replied. I snorted at that. I know they were probably thinking the total opposite of what happen. Because when people aren't in the loop, they assume what they want.

Exhibited A is what my mom did next. She put her hand on my shoulder again. "He just wants to help." She said in my ear. That was a load of crap. If he really wanted to help, he would find a way to get Edward out, not look for an excuse to keep him in longer. I was getting tire of her. If I was going to say something, she couldn't be in here. I mean she knew, but only what I wanted her to know; which was his age. I didn't want her to anything else.

It's kind of like when you get raped or something and you go to court to testify with your mom. She knows you got rape and that why you're there. But she doesn't know the details. You feel better telling anyone else but her. This situation was the exact same way for me.

"Fine. I'll talk." I stopped and turned to him again. "But I don't want my mom in here." I said to him.

"Isabella, she has to be in here as a witness and for mortal support."

"I'm not going to lie to you because I have no reason and I don't need any mortal support." I told him.

"Isabella." He tried to start again but I stopped him.

"Make her leave or I'm not saying anything." I told him. I was serious about the warning. I wanted to tell her later, when I was ready. I mean, if I ever was.

He sighed and turned to my mom. "Miss Swan, do you mind stepping out please?" he said to her. I saw her turn to me on the corner of my eye. I know she was thinking why I wanted her to leave. Then she turned back to him.

"Of course not. Whatever helps." She said before getting up and stepping out, closing the door behind her.

He turned to me again. "I feel like I'm on trial or something." I told him when our eyes meet.

"You're not." He assured me.

"Why are the lights so dim then?"

He shrugged. "That's just how it is." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Just ask me what you want to know. The sooner you do, the sooner I can leave." I said to him. I wanted to get this crap over with as soon as possible.

"Okay." He said as he looks at his paper. "So what did you think of Mr. Masen, as a person?" he asked as he

I shrugged. "He's was better any other teacher at that school."

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"It means he treated his students like people and not like monkeys who didn't know anything, like the other teacher." I told him simply.

"So you like him better?" he asked. I nodded. "Did you have a close relationship with?"

I shrugged. "I mean if you want to say that, sure." I said.

"Well, how would you put it?"

"He was an easygoing guy. He was someone people could talk to."

"People like you?" he crocked eyebrow.

"What are you getting at?" I asked

"I'm just saying, shouldn't you have talked to a guidance consider or something. You know, someone whose job it was to help teens with their problems?" he tried to clear things up.

"It wasn't like I told him my life stories. We talked about small things." I cleared up what he was thinking. I didn't start talking to him like that until after we were dating. Truth be told, if Alice wasn't with me, I couldn't talk too much to him.

He nodded as he started to write. He looked at me again. "I've talked to some other students. They said they saw you often going to his class after school. They also said that sometimes you two looked a little too friendly."

"Were these students female?" I asked with a knowing smirk.

He nodded. "Some of them." I shook my head with a chuckled. "Is that amusing?" he asked.

"Kind of." I told him.

"How so?"

I sighed. "Mr. Masen was an attracting, smart, charming young man. To say that more than half of the female student body had a thing for him, would kind of be an understatement. They thought if he hugged someone, he was sleeping with them on the side." I told him the truth. He could be talking to another teacher. But as long as it was a woman, all the girls worried about were if he was dating her.

"Were you attracted to him?" he asked. I smiled.

"Like I said, it would an understatement that more than half of the girls at our school liked him. I also said I wouldn't lie to you. And I would be if I said no."

He nodded again as he wrote again. "So are you saying you were with him alone?" he asked.

I shrugged again. "I wouldn't say I was with him in his class no more than an average student. He taught math, which isn't an easy subject. I was getting help from him." I told him.

He nodded then wrote some more. "When you two were alone, did he ever touch you?" he asked.

I crooked my eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?"

"You know. Did he leave his hand on your back or leg longer than you've like? Did it seem like he looked for any reason to touch you? Did he make you feel uncomfortable at any time?"

I gave him a shocked look. I couldn't believe he asked something like that. "What? Of course not." I damn near snapped at him.

"Isabella, you don't have to lie because you feel like you need to. It's just you and I. he's not going-"

I cupped hands over my ears and shook my head. I couldn't listen to him. "Stop!" I yelled. "He didn't do anything." I told him. I looked at him and saw he was waiting for me to stop have my break down. I sighed and cross my arms again. "I'm sorry, but you can't say things like that about him."

"You seem to get real offended by that. If there something you should tell me please do." He said.

"It's not." I told him, shaking my head.

"You said you wouldn't lie." He reminded me.

"And I'm not. I'm telling you the truth."

"I think you're just telling me half of it." He countered. He didn't want to hear the truth. He wanted me to tell him what he thought he already knew. Which was, Edward touched me when I didn't want it, giving them a reason to keep him longer than they should.

"Then why don't you ask me what you really want to know? Stop trying to look for hidden messages in my answers or twisting my words into something they're not. Ask me the million dollar question; did we have a relationship outside of school? Were we dating?" I challenged him. I was tired of playing these damn games. Just ask the fucking question.

He sighed. He leaned forward on the table and looked me in the eye. "Did you two have a relationship?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes."

"Were you dating?"

"Yes."

"Didn't you know it was illegal?"

"Yes."

"But you dated him anyway?" he asked.

"Yes."

"And why did you do that? Did he pressure you?"

I shook my head this time. "No. I actually pushed it." I told him.

"And why did you do that knowing what could happen?"

I shrugged. "Because I liked him, then I founded he felt the same way about me. We can't help who we fall for. And we can't help it that the people we fall for just happen to be born a few years later."

He nodded. "Why are telling me this?" he asked.

"Because it was what you wanted to know, wasn't it?" I asked him.

"I didn't know this is what you would say."

I gave him an angry look. I knew it. "What did you think I would say to you? That he made me uncomfortable to be around him; that he deserves to in jail?" I felt my voice breaking with each word. Then what I thought next made tears come to my eyes. "That he deserves to be in hell because he…because he…" I bend my head down and shook my head while I let the tears fall to my lap. I couldn't even finish the thought. The mere thought of him doing something like that to me made me sick and I couldn't take it.

He sat silence while I softly cried. I haven't done this since that day and the one after. He just had to ruin my streak by asking me these stupid questions.

"Isabella." He said softly.

"What?" I said.

"Why are you crying, dear?"

"Don't patronize me." I told him as I wiped my eyes then looked at him. I didn't want to hear his sweet little nicknames.

"Why are you crying?" he repeated.

"Because it's not fair." I yelled.

"What's not?" He said in a calm voice.

"That a sweet guy like him is in jail for what was a two way street. There are actual criminals on the street and you guys catch the one who's not." I cried loudly. "And nothing I said or nothing you ask me will make a damn difference because of his age. And it wouldn't even matter if I said I was the one who raped him, would it?" I challenged him as I continued to cry. He stared at me, saying nothing. My cried turned into soft sobs. "Isn't this the part where you tell me I'm wrong?" I challenged him again. He looked away and sighed hard; which gave me my answer. "I didn't think so." I looked down. "Can I go now?" I mumbled.

He sighed hard. "Yes. We're done here." When he said that, I got and grabbed my jacket off the chair then walked out.

"What happened?" my mom asked me when I walked out.

I turned to her. "It's over. Can we just go, please?" I asked her. I wanted to get out of this damn police station. As soon as she nodded, I turned and started to walk towards the door.

"So they know what to do?" she asked behind me.

"I don't know." I mumbled.

"Did you tell them everything?" she asked.

I sighed. "Everything I knew."

"I hope they lock him up and threw away the key." She said. That pissed me off. I snapped top her, causing her to stop in her tracks.

"Mom, you want to know what I said in there. I told him the truth. Which was, yes we were dating. And yes we did sleep together. I loved him and he loved me and we slept together. Everything that happened between us was a two way street. Nothing he did or said was unwanted. And the only thing I regret about all this is that I didn't wait until next year like he suggested. I wanted him and I had to have him. And because of my ignorance and my stupid teenage hormones, he's gone. And there's no one to blame but me." I snapped at her.

I was tired of everyone spurting out the bull shit they thought they knew. No was in the room with me but him. "That's the truth and nothing short of it. Now you can chose to believe it or not." I said softly before I walked away from her.

XXX

My mom held up her little promise she made when I left that day. I was grounded for that and when she found out I was suspended for fight that was just the icing on the cake.

The grounding was fine with me. I had nothing to do nor did I want something to do. Somehow, I allowed myself to get pulled into a dark crave of depression. But I hadn't pushed myself out and I don't think I would any time soon.

So because of it, I did the same thing every day when I came home from school. I would eat something before going up to my room; then I would do my homework then I would write in my journal before sitting and staring out the window before going to bed then wake and do it all over again.

My journal was full of empty pages. I haven't written in it since I was about twelve or thirteen. I never thought it was a reason to write in it until now.

I was using it to write poems and letters I wouldn't send. The last time I did this was to my dad, telling him how much it hurt me that he left. This time I was writing them to Edward.

They were all saying the same thing. 'I'm sorry; don't hate me; I can't stand being away from you; I don't know how long I can go before I drive myself insane; come back to me; I love you, Bella.' It was a reason I never sent letters I wrote. I never sent them to Edward because I knew what he would write back.

'It's not your fault; I could never hate you; I don't want to be away from you either; I know we can get through this together; I promise to get back to you; I love you too, Edward.'

Those words wouldn't make me feel better. Therefore, I never sent my letter. Yet, I kept them in my journal and reread them everyday as if I was going to.

I even tried my hand at writing songs. I wouldn't say that went as well as I wanted it to. I wasn't good at writing music, concerning the fact that I couldn't play an instrument. So I used the music Edward wrote and tried to put words to them. Something else that would never leave my room.

I've gotten so use to be alone in my room, that I forgot it was supports to be a punishment. It wasn't until the start of my spring break that my mom came and remained me.

She knocked on my door on one of the days I was writing song lyrics. The song was on pause because I do that from time to time to write so I heard the soft knock.

"You can come in." I told her as I continued to write. When I said that, I heard the open click and she stepped in. "Yes?" I said.

"How are you doing, Bella?" she asked. Ever since that day at the police station, that's all she asked. She had a reason to since the only time she saw me was at meal times. I stayed in bed all day on the weekends.

I shrugged, "I'm getting better." I took my headphones out and turned to her. "Just taking things one day at a time." I turned back to the paper on my desk.

"Well, tomorrow's the first day of spring break; got anything special planned?" she asked.

I shrugged again. "Not much to do from my room." I told her.

"Right." she sighed. "Bella, I was thinking. You've been good about you grounding and you didn't fight during your suspension." I turned to her. I hoped she was saying what I think she was. "I think your time is up."

I smiled and turned fully to her. "You mean…"

She gave a small smile. "Yes. You are officially no longer grounded." When she said that, I jumped out of my chair and ran to her.

I gave her a tight hug. "Thank you mom. Thank you so much." I cheered.

I heard her give a light chuckle. "Wait a second, Bella." she said. I pulled away and looked at her. "There is one contention." She said.

"Anything." I was willing to compromise.

"You have to call me wherever you go and tell me where you are. And you have to tell me the truth; no more lies." She said with a serious face.

I nodded. That was nothing bad. "Right; of course." I told her. I smiled again. "Thank you."

She stepped to the side. "Now go shopping with Alice or something." She said.

I was about to step through, but I thought about something. "I'll think I start it tomorrow. There's someone I need to see."

XXX

I did miss Jacob and Alice. And when my punishment was over, they were the first ones to know. They were excited and rushed into making plans about all of us going to the movies or to the beach. I was all for those things. But before I could have fun like that, there was one thing I needed.

I sat in a room with pale walls. The only things in there were two chairs with a table in between. I tapped my foot as I waited. They told me it was going to take a few minutes, so I had no choice but to wait.

But it was worth it, because I finally saw that bronze hair I was waiting for.

I stood up as they walked my way. He was in a bright orange jumpsuit with some kind of code on the right side of his chest. He had his hand behind his back with a police office behind him. Even though his head was down, I got a glimpse of his face. He looked miserable. And my heart crashed at the sight.

They came to the door. The very second his hands were free; I ran to him and throw my arms around him. He hugged me back in the very second. I looked over his shoulder the police. 'Thank you' I mouthed to him.

He nodded. 'Twenty minutes.' He mouthed back. I nodded back before he closed the door. He turned his back on us, but stood by the door.

"You are the best thing I held in weeks." Edward said in my ear. I heard him take a deep breathe. "And smelled." He said against my hair. I gave a light chuckle.

"I'm glad I can brighten up your day." I said.

He pulled back and kissed my lips. "Bella, you always brighten up my day." He pulled me to the chair I was sitting in and he sat across from me. He reached over and grabbed my hand. "Is it wrong to say I miss you already?" He said.

I smiled and as I looked at our connected hands. "No. it probably won't make me leaving any easier. But…" I stopped and looked at him. I could tell the smile he had on was just for show. It never reached his eyes. The mention of me leaving wasn't helping it. "But let's not talk about that now." I looked into his eyes. I could tell he was going through hell. Glad to know I wasn't the only one. "I brought you something." I told him.

His eyes widened. "What?"

I smiled at him. I reached in my jacket pocket to get it out. "I thought it would make things easier." I said as I handed him the folded piece of paper.

When he unfolded the paper, I saw a real smile come to his face. "Wow." He smiled at the picture. "Christmas eve. You begged Esme not to take it." He smiled at the memory.

"You know how I am about pictures. I don't why you didn't stop her."

He gave a light chuckled. He looked up at me. "Aren't you glad I didn't?"

I gave a small smile back. "Yeah. Well, I brought it for you. Maybe you can put it on the wall or something." I said.

"You went to the house to get this?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I actually took that morning." I admitted shyly.

"Well, if you stole it, maybe you should keep it." He said handing it back to me. I didn't want it which I why I brought it for him.

I shook my head and pushed his hand back to him. "I brought for you. Beside, I made a copy and it's on my desk." I told him.

"On your desk? What if your mom or someone sees it?" he said.

I shrugged. "She already saw it. And what's the worst thing that could happen if she did?" the worst for us has already happened. I don't think too much will change if she saw a picture.

He nodded as he folded it again and pushed it to the side of the table. He grabbed my hands again. "So when was your trial?" I asked him seriously.

"A few weeks ago." He said. "I wish you were there with me."

I sighed hard. "Me too." I wasn't able to go because I was still grounded. Plus I had to study for a test that was that week. "So, how long?" I asked him, knowing he knew what I was talking about.

He sighed. "Well, they told the judge what you said. And since it was voluntarily, it's not as long as it should be."

"I need a number, Edward." I cut him off. I didn't want to hear words like 'not that long' and 'it will be short'. I need the exact number.

He sighed again. "About seven years. If they let me out for good behavior, maybe five." He admitted.

I looked at our hands and sighed at that. Five years were better than seven, but that's still too long. Now that I knew, I wasn't sure if I should've asked for a number. I started rubbing circles on his hand then I looked at him again. "Then be good for me please." I said with a serious look. I needed him to come back to me as soon as possible.

He gave a very small smile. "I will." I nodded in agreement. "But speaking of being good." He gave me a pointed look.

I gave him a confused one in return. "What are you talking about? I'm always good." I told him.

"Really?" he said in disbelief. I just nodded. I think I've been good. "Then what's this I hear about you fighting?" he asked with a serious face.

I rolled my eyes. "Who told you that?" I asked.

"Jasper." He said. Of course he did. Damn that Jasper. He had a way with saying things that doesn't need to be said. There was a reason I didn't tell him. The only reason he knew was because I accidently told him. One day during my suspension, Jasper called my phone. It was one of those times where I spoke before thinking.

He asked since I was home, was I going to visit Edward. I told him that I was grounded. It didn't take him long to put two and two together. Partly was because he said he had a feeling that we're lying about something. I was starting to think that Lauren was right and that we weren't that good of hiding it. But then he got rid of the thought when he said Rosalie and Emmett still didn't know and the only reason he did was because of the way I reacted whenever he mentioned school. That wasn't surprising since Rosalie didn't care enough. And Emmett, let's be honest, is kind of an idiot.

"So why it did happen?" he asked.

"Long story short, it was only because she was jealous of me." I really didn't want to talk about her. The mentioning of her was upsetting me.

"So what happened?" he asked.

I looked at our hands again. "We were both suspended for about two weeks." I mumbled. I knew he heard me because he was silent for too long. I looked up and saw his face which caused me to look away again. "Don't look at me like that." I said as I looked at the wall.

"Like what?" his voice was just as bad as his face. I knew he was trying to hide it. But he wasn't doing a very good job. One of the bad of things about us, we could see right through the other's crap.

"Like you just realized I'm not an angel." I stopped and looked at him again. "Like you're disappointed in me." I said.

He sighed. "I would lie if I said I wasn't."

That's what I didn't want to hear, but knew I was going to. "Why, Edward? I mean I am human." I remained him.

"Because you use to always tell me how you could hand my sister because you could deal with teenage girls and yet you get in a fight with Lauren? It doesn't make sense." He said to me.

"It's not that simply." I snapped.

"Then explain it to me, because obviously I'm missing something." He damn near snapped back.

"I fought her because… because."

"Because what Bella?" he tried to push it out of me.

"Because she's a bitch." I yelled as I starched my hands from him and threw them in the air. I pushed away from the table and stood up. I turned away from him so I could hide the tears that started to come down from him. "She's the reason we're in here and not your bed for spring break." I mumbled as I wiped my eyes.

I heard him get up. Then I felt his arms wrap around me. "I'm sorry for trying to push that out of you." He said as he kissed the side of my head. "Please stop crying." He held me tight to his chest. I tried to stop. I didn't want this to be ruined by someone who wasn't even here. I wiped away the few more that slipped down when I felt his arms around me. "But why didn't you tell me?"

I rested my head against his chest. "I didn't want you to think I was some immature teenager or something. Plus, when was I supports to Edward?" I said. This was my first time seeing him since that day. Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett saw him more than I did. Our first meeting and I was crying. He was going to be gone for five to seven years. I can't keep up this crying thing up.

He kissed the top of my head. "I don't know. Just…" he stopped and kissed my head again. "Don't do that again." He said.

I gave a light chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm not." I said honestly. I don't fight so I didn't know girls fought so dirty. We don't care if you're bleeding afterwards; as long as it wasn't us, we were fine. Not only did I have scratches all over me, but I was sore. I don't want to go through again.

"I'm serious, Bella." he said seriously. He turned me to him. "We both need to be good for each other. I don't want to hear anything like that anymore. Clear?" he said.

I nodded. "Crystal." I didn't want to disappoint him again. I wanted him to see me as his angel like before.

I reached up and kissed his lips. A moment after our lips connected, we had to pull away. We looked towards the way the door and saw the office peek his head through the door. "Time's up." He said calmly.

I nodded. I kissed Edward's lips one more time before letting go of him. "I'll be back as soon as possible." I promised him. He nodded before turning away from me. He grabbed the picture off the table as he walked pass it to get to the door.

When he was out of it, he turned to me. I gave a small smile along with a small wave. 'I love you.' I mouthed.

He gave a small smile back. 'Love you, too.' He mouthed back.

I watched them as they walked away. When they were out of my sight again, I sat back in the chair. When I pushed my hair out of my face and rested my head in my hands.

I was now counting the days until he came back to me.

* * *

_**the REAL end!**_

_before you guys ask, yes there will be a sequel. did you think i would just leave it like that; all free falling without somewhere to land. come on, im not that heartless. (or am i?) I was actually writing it as this was getting updated. Which is why I was trying so hard to get it up. but I have to warn you guys, it might not be as good as this one. I'm having a hard time making all my idea flow together the way I want them to. I hope it would be okay once it's up. And I hope you guys like it just as much. There is one more thing I have to say before I leave and that is thank you. Thx you guys for being here with me through every chapter and commenting on almost all of them, plus all the favorites and alerts. That was howesome of you guys. But I don't have one thing to say about that... _

_STOP COMMENTING MY GRAMMER AND SPELLING MISTAKES! I know they're there. Cut me some slack. I don't have a beta because things keep happening. and I do reread my chapters. I reread them before I update, while I'm writing, after I write and everytime in between .i don't have an eagle eye so things will get over looked. and I don't mean to be mean when I say this, but unless there's anyone out there who wants to be my beta and be with me through the whole thing (or at least tell me that you can't do it anymore because you're losing interest in the story or whatever), then please stop misusing the review button. If it bugs you that badly then I must rather you pm me about it. It wouldn't be so bad if that seem to be all that people are forced on or that they comment on the earlier chapters that was before I had a beta and didn't reread them. I know you guys are just trying to help but after the sixth review of saying the same exact thing every single time, I'm sorry but it gets a tad bit annoying. I'm really really not trying to be mean so I'm going to stop before anyone takes this the wrong way. I'm not saying don't comment on that, just pm and post it on the review board. _

_i guess that's it and i'll see you guys in a few weeks. _

_i love these songs._

_Songs that inspired me:_

_Unthinkable – Alice Keys_

_Mine – Taylor Swift_

_Your Love is my Drug – Kei$ha_

_Never Knew I Needed – Ne-yo_

_Crushcrushcrush – Paramore (kind of)_

_Knocks you Down – Keri Hilton ft. Ne-yo _

_Teenager Dream – Katy Perry_

_What's My Name – Rihanna ft. Drake_

_First Date – Blink 182_

_Walk Me Out – Asia Cruise _

_oh, i almost forgot, for the last time for the next few weeks. (in all caps) LUV & ROCKETS! :D bye._


End file.
